Just think about it
by colerfulldarkness666
Summary: Basically just a little adventerouse fun with the team, especialy with Iron Fist and White Tiger. Enjoy! Updated replaced chap 23 with the real thing!
1. You

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**_

"You!" A voice snapped Peter from his day dreaming. He was currently trudging through his high school's hallway on his way to class. He turned only to come face to face with Ava and not a happy one at that. Her tanned face had a blush to it and her long glossy hair swishing behind her.

"Whoa! Hey!" he cried as she stepped even closer backing him up against the lockers behind him. "What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? You know exactly the deal!" she said angrily. But there was something else in her face, almost frantic. Dare he say embarrassed? That's the thing with Ava. She showed her emotions no matter what and she acted on them. Or more properly, with them.

"Um no."

She drew a step back shifting her hip to the side and her arms crossed. "What about during you're little fiasco with Wolverine?"

"You mean the one that we talked about last night?" he asked confused.

"Yes!"

"Okay what about it?" Peter snapped slightly. He was getting annoyed with the whole beating around the bush.

"You're whole soap opera bit!"

"Oh." He blushed slightly. "You mean the one with me and MJ and . . ." suddenly realization dawned on him. "OOOOOOhhhh."

"Yea, 'OOOOOOhhhh'." She rolled her eyes.

"You mean the slight indication of you and Dan-"

"Shut up!" she hissed leaning in threateningly "What the hell was that man?" she leaned back again.

"Um have you guy's seen each other in the mirror lately."

Her face was of exasperation.

"Never mind that sounded stupid but you get what I mean."

She sighed "No, okay. There's nothing going on." Her voice almost sounded like there was regret. She looked to the side and Peter noted something. The way she hugged the books to her chest and the sad look in her eyes made her seem almost insecure, which was odd because she was usually very uninsecure.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay. But it was just something I, you know, observed. But whatever business you guys have it's not really, well, my business."

She turned to the side slightly "That's the thing Pete. There is no business between us except our work." She turned back to him and poked him in the chest. Hard.

"Ow!"

"Don't ever mention this again. Especially not to Danny."

"No promises." He slightly teased.

"I'm serious, please."

"C'mon you swear-"

"Hey Ava!"

They turned. "Speak of the devil- ow!" Peter cried as Ava elbowed him in frustration. Sam was walking towards them and Danny was quietly following behind him, hands in pocket. Peter sneaked a glance at Ava who glared at him then turned away trying her best not to look at them because she was sure she would blush. Badly.

"We saw you ready to beat up Parker. Mind if I go next." Sam said obnoxiously.

"Just try to bucket head. And no she wasn't trying to beat me up." But then he thought about it. "Wait not yet. Were you?"

Danny had picked up the tense atmosphere when they walked over. He looked at Peter and Ava closely and her aloofness did not go unnoticed to him. He sighed internally. Not that much of her went unnoticed to him. He looked at her with eyes of concerned. "Is something the matter?" He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged out of it and took a step back, eyes downcast, slightly stuttering. "I'm fine. I- uh I just need to get to class." And with that she turned on her heels and walked down the hall.

They turned to see her weaving through the crowed, each with the look of shock and surprise in their eyes. This time Danny did sigh out loud. "We should get to class to." He said sounding slightly bummed out. He put his hands deeper in his pocket as he walked the opposite direction that Ava left. He had no problem going through the crowd even though his head was down.

"Okay, what was that?" Sam asked with a confused face. "Are they on a break or something?"

"See! I'm not the only one!" he exclaimed as they began to walk the direction Danny had went.

"Uh, no. What are you talking about?"

"Apparently they're not together."

"What?" he practically shrieked "Since when?"

"Since . . . ever? I don't know!" Pete was not sure how to answer that.

"Dude, I've been calling them Danva, Iron Tiger, White Fist, even Avany for like months now. What the hell?"

"Ugh, I don't know?"

"You know what this means right?" Sam had a sly look on him.

"Twitter worthy."

Sam laughed "That to but no. Either we have to tease them merciless or we have to get them together."

"Wait, what? We? When this become we?"

"C'mon Pete. Ya know we have to."

"No we don't have to do anything." He said as they walked into their classroom. Sam pulled him to the side, "Hey!"

"Look it's not just because I'm super bored or just to mess around, okay? This is to help our team. To help out our best bud Danny." He gestured to where Danny sat looking out the window, chin in his hand. "Look at him. I'm pretty sure Ayala is the same way right now. And you know what that means. An unhappy Ava. . ."

"An unhappy us." Pete sighed as he finished.

"Exactly!" Sam clapped him on his back with an eager grin.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll play along, for now."

"Yes!" Sam shot his fist up. "We'll start planning after training today." With that he practically skipped to his seat next to Danny. He elbowed him playfully and Danny responded with a slight smile. Peter sat next to Harry and Sam gave him a wink with a thumbs up. He groaned. "I'm so going to regret this."


	2. Okay

"Okay, so we lead them into one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogation rooms. Then we lock them in and won't let them out." Nova explained gleefully. "Not till they profess their love or something. Then – BUDAM! We got them." He smiled expect fully. "So. What do you think?"

Spider Man and Nova were hanging out on top of the Helicarrier away from people. They had been spit balling ideas for an hour now.

"Uh huh. So how do you plan on getting them together in this room?" Spider Man tilted his head.

"With candy!" Nova pulled out a Milky Way from his helmet.

"Yeah, good luck finding a room that Iron Fist can't break!"

"Ugh, well it was better than your idea web head!" he began a bad impersonation of Pete. "Why don't I just web them together for awhile" he frowned "In case you forgot White Tiger has steel tipped claws."

"Hey, I was going to hang them upside down."

"Whatever."

"Okay then, let's go with a simple approach. Let's just get together and reasonably ask them what's going on?"

Sam gave him a dead pan look then exclaimed, "What part of _steel claws_ did you not understand? You're face may not care about getting uglier, cuz I doubt you can, but I won't even risk mine."

Pete rolled his eyes "Cute. Well then I don't know and I have to get home. And truth be told I don't like spending what little free time I have with you."

"That's it!" Nova jumped up excitedly.

"Wait, what is?"

"Truth! It's perfect. Two stones for a bird."

"The saying is Two birds with one stone. And what are you even talking about." But Sam had already picked up his helmet.

"Whatever c'mon let's go."

"Wait what's the plan? Hey wait up!"

"What?" Ava cried.

"Truth or Dare? That's what you want to play?" Danny said skeptically.

"Do we look like low self-esteemed fourteen year old girls?" Luke said indignantly. They were seated in their planning room scattered across the seats around the long table, all mask less. "Next you going to want to be playing Twister."

"Well, it helps build trust and we can get to know each other better." Pete tried to reason. Even though he agreed, Nova had a stupid idea.

"That has to be one of the stupidest things I've heard." Ava crossed her arms.

"C'mon on you guys, it'll be fun. Just for awhile." Nova whined.

Luke eyed Ava and Danny. Danny shrugged but Ava rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, let's just hurry up, I still have homework."

"Yeah!" Nova jumped on the table next to where Spidey was already sitting.

"Well get on you guys. No need to be formal." Pete waved them to get on the table with them. They glanced at each other but Luke just sighed and shrugged. Once they were seated on the table, Luke between Danny and Ava, he asked "Who wants to go first?"

"Shouldn't there be rules?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, no weird creepy gayness."

"I have a feeling you don't mean the happy kind." Danny smirked.

"Hell. No."

"I agree. And nothing illegal." Ava added.

"Or fatal." Danny put in.

"And no gossiping bout what we say." Luke nodded.

"Ugh." Sam groaned "You guys are pulling the complete fun out of this."

"Okay, okay so the rules have been settled. Why don't we start with Danny?" Peter said. "Truth or Dare?."

He looked surprise but after a moments though he said, "Truth."

"K. What was your favorite cartoon growing up?"

"Did they even have TV were you grew up?" Nova snided.

Danny just lightly smiled. "Yeah. It was G.I. Joe."

"Dude!" Luke grinned and held up a hand for a high five. Danny high fived it. "Roadblock was my man!"

"Wait, who was your favorite character?" Ava asked curiously.

"Snake Eyes." He grinned.

"No surprise there." Sam muttered but was ignored.

"But what about Transformers?" Pete cried.

"Don't get me wrong I liked that show but," he shrugged, "Joe's better."

"Can we just keep playing? Dan it's your turn."

He was thoughtful then turned nest to him, "Luke. Truth or Dare?"

He thought about it for a second. "I can handle this. Dare!"

"Are you sure?" Danny had a wicked glint in his eyes with a slight smile. Suddenly the others had a bad feeling but Luke did seem to feel it.

He smiled confidently. "I can take what you dish out."

"Fine." He shrugged. "I dare you to hug Fury."

The others gasped but he wasn't done.

"For fifteen seconds." He added with a smirk.

"Oooooo." The others said together. Luke's eyes widen till they looked like they were going to pop out.

"What the hell man? I thought we agreed no gayness."

"Think of it more of a father-son hug."

"What? No way am I going to do that."

"But you have to." Ava said sing songly.

"Yeah! Those are the rules, ya gotta." Nova grinned.

Luke sputtered looking at them then growled. He cast a glare at Danny who was grinning unashamedly. He angrily got off the table and walked out the door. "Some friends." He huffed.

"We'll start the speeches for your funeral." Pete called after him. When he left they high fived Danny who seemed pleased.

"That is way good." Ava grinned. She reached for the control and lowered a screen. "Let's watch!"

The screen showed Luke walking towards Nick Fury who was screaming at some new recruits. They were practically giggling as Luke was nervously approaching him from behind.

"Uh, sir?" Luke said hesitantly.

"What is it Power Man? In case you didn't see I'm busy." He shifted his one eye glare up to Luke who was shifting from foot to foot. "What's the matter? You're practically sweating bullets."

Luke muttered something that suspiciously sounded like a last prayer, and then he threw his arms around Fury.

The rest of the team burst out laughing. Even Tony and Hulk in Avengers Mansion heard it. They were rolling on the table, holding their stomachs as tears slid down their face. Sam actually fell off the table.

On the screen Fury had an appall look. "What are you _doing_ boy? Power- Po- Luke Cage dam it, let me go!"

"Just seven more seconds."

"Seven more _what?_" Fury reached to his holster and pulled his gun. "Dam it Luke you better let go of me this instant before we test just how indestructible your skin is."

"But sir-"

"Now!" he growled.

Luke hastily let go. "Yes sir. Won't happen again." And with that he left. When he walked back to the room they busted out laughing again. "Man, I am going to get you, ya littler punk." He pointed a threatening finger at Danny who only laughed harder. After awhile they finally stopped.

"Dude", Sam said from his spot on the floor, "I never knew the ninja had it in him."

"That was good." Pete wiped a tear. "Let's keep going."

Luke was still disgruntled and had his arms crossed but glanced at Ave. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She smirked.

He looked disappointed but was quiet as he though. "Oh." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I'm only going to ask this because I want to end this game and I'm pretty sure it's the only reason Sam suggested this dumb game." He cleared his throat and let out a chuckle. Everyone was interested. Sam put his chin on the table. "Do you regret saying no to Sam?"

Ava burst out laughing and Sam jumped on the table. "Oh hey where you find that?" He snatched the paper from Luke and pulled a pen from some pocket on his suit.

"You left it outside your locker after class." He said as he started to laugh.

"What is it?" Peter asked. Ava was practically choking on laughter with Luke.

"A list of girls I've asked out and said no. I'm asking them again if they regret saying no." he answered simply.

"Wow. You actually have some yes." Pete eyed the list. On what he saw briefly there was a list of names and next to some of them was written yes or no.

"Yeah, but I regret asking her." He made a face.

"You have no shame do you?" Danny said. But he didn't look as happy as he did a minute ago. Maybe even mad.

"Why should I? I'm perfectly comfortable and fine with who I am." He said snootily. Then he turned to Ava. "So do you?"

She tried to stop laughing but only laughed harder as did Luke. Even Pete laughed and Danny smiled.

"Is that a yes?" Sam frowned.

"No!" she grinned. "I told you no. Why would I regret that?"

His frowned deepened. "It's just a question, no need to be rude." He wrote no on the paper next to Ava's name. "Either way half of these girls are in denial. Hey, remind me to ask MJ tomorrow."

Peter stopped laughing. "MJ? When did you ask her?"

"Like last week." He said nonchalantly.

Peter was practically twitching with anger hands ready to wring his neck.

"Easy." Danny said.

"My turn." Ava grinned. "And this is for Sam and Pete."

They froze and glanced at each other nervously.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why exactly did you want to play this game? Why did you _really_?"

"Wha- what are you tal- talking about?" Sam sputtered nervously glancing around the room.

"Yeah, we just wanted to bond." Pete started but Ava narrowed her eyes more "and know each other more." He squeaked. He began to sweat.

"And what exactly did you want to know?" Between Ava's glare and Danny and Luke's scrutinizing looks Pete and Sam could not stop fidgeting.

"Whoa is it hot?" Nova said pulling the neckline of his suit.

"For reals." Peter fanned himself. "Can we open up a window or something?"

"Or something." Danny said. He had a nagging feeling he knew what was going on.

"Yeah what's up with you guys lately?" Luke said.

Sam was nervously rubbing the back of his head while Peter twiddled his thumbs.

"What is up with all of you?" a voice came from the door way. They spun to see Fury standing with arms crossed. "Shouldn't you be doing you school work?"

"Oh you are right boss man!" Nova said standing up and putting on his helmet.

"Absolutely, school first!" Pete pulled his mask on.

"We'll get on that right away."

"Got to study for that pop quiz."

And with that they thwipped and zoomed out of the room. Ava didn't look to happy that they escaped but she got up and left. "Bye boys."

Danny and Luke got up and walked out. As Luke past by facing the floor Fury called. "And Luke. Don't you _ever_ do that in front of new recruits. Or anybody! Am I understood?"

"Yea but sir. It was a game-"

"Ever!"

Luke sighed. "Yes sir." He turned and walked down the hall.

"So who's gossiping now?" Danny asked smiling.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "I'm going. To. Get you ninja boy."

"You have to catch me first." He took off running.

"Why you-! Get your ass over here Danny!" He took off running after him. They started coming up on Ava who looked behind in surprise. Danny jumped against the wall to the other to jump over her and turned the corner to the left.

"Show off." She muttered.

Luke came running from behind out of breath. "Where he go!"

She pointed to the right. "That way."

"Thanks. Danny imma pound you!" he yelled as he took off running.

She stood there shaking her head.

"Thank you for that." A voice came from behind her. Danny stepped out from the shadows.

She eyed him with hands on her hip. "You owe me."

He smiled. "Aren't we even by now?"

She just as playfully smiled. "Never." And with that she walked away. He smiled more and stepped back into his own shadows. He chuckled lightly when he heard her cried out "Boys!"


	3. So

"So, did anybody do their math homework?" Sam asked picking at his food. Most of the lunch table groaned, including Harry. To the left of Sam was Luke then Pete then Danny. In front of him was Ava with Harry who had ecstatically talking to Dan. It had been nearly two days since the 'Truth or Dare' incident.

"A good idea would be to do your own work for once." Ava cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, would it kill you to do some of the science work, partner?" Harry growled.

"But I have better things to do." He said easily.

"Like sit around and watch TV?"

"Yup."

Harry rolled his eyes but let it go.

"Hey guys." MJ said as she walked over, a chorus of 'hey's greeted her. She set her food in front of Luke and turned to the girl standing behind her. She was in skinny jeans and a simple band shirt. She had Hispanic features with alert brown eyes and long thick brown hair. "You guys this is Maria (_**Note: She is my character from my story Target.**_). Maria these are my friends Peter, Sam, Luke, Danny, Harry and Ava."

"Hey." She gave a smile and a slight wave.

They replied much the same. Sam's mouth full of corn. Harry well . . .

"I'm Harry." He held out a hand with a charming smile. "Harry Osborn."

She smiled. "Maria Havlent."

"Very nice to meet you."

"Same." She said politely.

Ava leaned over to Luke, Danny and Peter and whispered. "Don't Harry and Sam have more in common than they think?"

"Agreed." They said in unison.

Maria sat down next to MJ in front of Peter. "She's part of my journalism group and is having trouble with science. I figured you could help her with it, Pete, since you're such a genius." She smiled.

Peter blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I, you know, get by."

"Aaww, he's blushing." Sam teased. Pete glared at him.

"Didn't know you could get that red." Luke added. Danny snickered. Pete elbowed him but it hurt him more.

"Um, so can you? If you're not too busy." Maria asked curiously. She eyed him with her wide eyes.

"No, no of course not."

She smiled a dimple smile and pulled a binder from her backpack. It was purple with a patch that was a bow and arrow with a black spider on it.

"Hey. That a cool looking patch on your bag!" Luke said as he leaned over to get a better look at it.

"Oh, thanks. My, uh, aunt and uncle got it for me." She stumbled slightly but recovered easily.

"Is it two or just one?"

"One."

"I've never seen a patch like that." Ava looked at it curiously. She fingered the red hourglass on the spider.

"Me neither. They got it when they came back from one of their world trips." She said as she pulled some papers from the binder and a purple pen.

"Cool."

She smiled at Ava then turned to Pete who was leaning over the table to look at the papers. Suddenly Pete thought of something. 'Hey, Ava. Can you switch seats with me; I can't get a good look from here."

Ava shrugged and got up. As they switched Sam passed Pete a thumbs up as Ava sat now next to Danny. He rolled his eyes and began again to go over the papers. Harry looked on curiously. Sam fished into his pocket and pulled out a paper and pen. "Hey, MJ. I gotta ask you something?"

Pete stopped dead and looked up at Sam indignity. He really had to do this _now._ But Sam carried on and the others watched wearily. Maria was openly curious.

"Um, sure?" she answered.

"Do you remember when I asked you out? K, well do you regret that answer?"

"When I said no!" she asked in disbelief that he would really ask that. In front of people.

"Yeah." He said easily.

"Easy Pete." Danny said as Peter practically began hyperventilating with anger.

"He looks like he's going to pop a vein." Ava appraised from her apple sauce.

Harry and Luke shared a smile. Maria was biting her lips to keep from laughing. Peter was slowly raising his hands and looked ready to jump over MJ and Maria to get to Sam. As he got up Harry and Danny quickly got up to pull him back down to his seat. Maria was grinning and raised an eyebrow to Ava and Luke who both shrugged.

"Um, no." MJ said firmly.

He frowned. "Are you sure? Not even a little?"

"No."

His frowned deepened but he wrote on his paper and put it away in his pocket. "K. Thanks."

MJ gave them a _Is he for real!_ Look. They all nodded sadly except Maria who let out a laugh. Sam gave her a slight glare but she didn't seem to bother to notice. Then the bell rang and people began to get up and leave.

Pete gave Maria an apologetic look. "Dam, sorry for that. I- uh-"

"Got distracted." Harry offered.

"Yeah, that."

"Oh it's cool. I can Google it or something." She shrugged easily.

"No, that was my fault. When is it due?"

"Next Monday. Along with some other stuff."

"Oh I can explain it to you tomorrow at lunch. Or even this weekend."

"Really? Thanks!" she smiled brightly.

"Yeah we can study at my place. It's the least he can do for a face like you." Harry said as he slung an arm over Pete's shoulder and brushed a strand of her hair back. Peter rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

She cocked an eyebrow and took a step closer. "But I'm more than a face."

Peter laughed and Harry looked at her blankly. The others chuckled. She smiled satisfied.

"I'll see you guys later." With that she turned and melded with the crowd.

"Dude, she got you." Sam snickered coming next to him.

Harry shoved his shoulder. "Whatever. She would have done the same to you."

The next day in English was a drag. The teacher droned on and on. From what Pete paid attention too they had a project to do on whatever given reading or topic he gave to the partners. He hated this. Half the time when they choose partners the teacher rearranged them to mix the class in. He especially eyed Peter, Luke, Danny, Sam and Ava since they usually partnered within each other lately, despite most of them being 'new'. Peter was asleep when someone shook him up.

"Huh?" he sat up quickly. It was Sam.

"Hey let's be partners?"

He gave him a frown. "So I can do all the work?"

"Yeah!" he grinned.

He groaned. "Whatever."

"Hey, mind if I join" Ava said sitting in front of Pete and next to Sam.

"Sure. At least I know you'll do some work." Pete said to his table.

Danny turned around to Luke.

"Partners?" Luke asked holding up a hand.

Danny grinned as he began to hold up his hand to high five Luke. "Part-"

"Hey!" a voice squeaked. A small statured girl with curly brown hair came out and stood in front of Danny. "I'm Bethany Claus."

"Um, hello." Danny said easily. "I'm Danny."-

"Do you want to be my partner?" she said in her high voice. "I know we haven't met but our teacher likes us to be with new people. So I thought it be cool if we could be partners. We can get to know each other?" she smiled.

"I- uh- that's great but I wa-"

"Really?" she seemed enlightened that he said great.

"Yeah?" he said with a confused look and glanced at the others.

Luke decided to go to his friends rescue. "Hey, girl, we were alre-"

She didn't even look and Luke. She handed Danny a piece of paper. "That's my cell number, house number, email and address. Feel free to call any time." She smiled then went back to her seat. They were silent for a moment when Luke cried. "What the hell was that?" he looked at Danny.

"I don't know!" he practically sputtered. "I looked at you for help!"

"What was I gonna do? Rip the paper up?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, great now what?"

"I'll just tell her it was a misunderstanding or we can work together."

Before they said anything else another girl stepped up. "Um, hey." She said to Luke. He straightened and looked at her. "I'm Jessica Jones. I was wondering if you needed a partner, cuz I'm available."

"Oh." He said surprised. "You're looking for a partner and you're available?"

"Um, yeah. That's what I said." She said with a slight smile and scrunched eyebrows.

"She means for the project." Sam staged whispered.

"I know what she means!" he hissed back. Then he gave her a suave smile and held out his hand. "I'm Luke Cage. Your new partner." She smiled and went back to her seat. He smiled then met Danny's face. "What?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really, dude?"

"Consider it pay back." He crossed his arms satisfied. "For a hug you get to be partnered with Miss Bethany Mouse."

Danny rolled his eyes but there wasn't much he could do now.

Ava in the meantime had tightened her grip on her pencil till her knuckles were white and finally it broke in her hands.

"Um, your pencil," Sam pointed, "It kinda bro-"

She practically growled and Pete shook his head.

"I'll be quiet now." Sam shrugged. Then he grinned and leaned over Luke's shoulder. "Hey Danny. Any thoughts on calling her now Mrs. Ran-" a pencil landed point first right nest to Sam's wristed piercing his long sleeve.

"Next time I won't miss." Danny said twirling another pencil in his fingers.

Sam leaned back. "Yeah, I'll definitely shut up now."


	4. Note

_**Note**_

_** Firstly I want to thank you all for the great reviews. I really appreciate it and it's keeping me going. Nice comments that make me blush ^_^. But as much as I love the comments I want to say yes I'll send a shout if I start losing ideas or hit a wall (cursed writer's blank!) I think you guys should try to write a little. Like someone put this little snippet of what they thought of some of the female characters I put in. Go ahead and write that. Then tell me once you posted it, I'd love to read it :P and thanks for reading! (did I already say that?)**_

_**Next I just want to quickly explain my character Maria. She is from my Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes story.**_

_**Maria Havlent, physically, she is slightly tall with an athletic figure. She has long straight thick brown hair and big brown eyes. She has slightly dark skin due to her Hispanic roots. **_

_**Her mother was Hispanic and her father half Hispanic and half white. Her mother grandparents died but she lives with her father's parents. **_

_**When Maria was younger her father would drink a lot and began to come home drunk and was physical at times. Due to that Maria's mother threw him out as did his own parents and saw Maria's mother as a daughter. **_

_**During a S.H.I.E.L.D. operation Hawkeye and Black Widow were following a Hydra spy when things went amiss and an apartment got caught in a blast and was on fire. Hawkeye went in the building and found Maria with her mother. Natasha took Maria down to get medical care but when Clint went to her mother she was dying and told Clint if he was responsible for this he had to be responsible for Maria. He accepted and from then he took in Maria practically as a daughter along with Black Widow.**_

_**She still lived with her grandparents, and they know about Clint and Natasha and S.H.I.E.L.D. but they took in the two spies as well as they did Maria's mother, but whenever she could was with Clint and Natasha. They taught her to use the bow and arrow, knives, hand-to-hand combat, languages, acrobats, light hacking and various other things. She even became close with Nick Fury, being under S.H.I.E.L.D. protection when Clint and Natasha had been with them.**_

_**She began to be a vigilantly only going about her neighborhood in a self costume of Hawkeye, who she idolized. When Clint found out under bad circumstance he was mad but continued her training and now the Avengers knew. They quickly took a liking in her and she became part of their family. Jan (Wasp) even helped her retouch her suit to a more feminine look with black and red and she took the name Hotshot. **_

_**But Clint warned them and Nick Fury that he didn't want Maria taking into the hero business officially with the Avengers or part of S.H.I.E.L.D. till she was older. Knowing how over protective Clint and Natasha were of Maria they did not protest too much.**_

_**This was agreed but she still helps here and there. Clint even takes her out with him to stop low class burglars and such.**_

**_As for her attitude she is very exuberant but she _was_ basically brought up by Hawkeye and the Black Widow and she attends Middletown High School with Peter Parker and his new friends. _**

_**Think about it.**_


	5. Maria

Maria looked out the huge floor to ceiling window that opened to a balcony. The sun was already going behind some of the smaller buildings, showing the end of the day. She reached towards the couch behind her and grabbed her flannel to put on over her tank top. She was at Harry's place with everyone and they had a huge array of papers, books, food and drinks. She had gotten here around eleven and Peter was already here. The others arrived later. She thought it would be awkward since she only knew MJ but was actually surprised how well she fit in with. Three movies later and a lot of arguments she was cracking jokes at Sam with the rest of them.

Sam, Pete, Danny and Luke were complaining about some English project that they had to research different literature idioms or something.

"Like what the hell is the 'Girlfriend in the Fridge.'" Sam complained as he made a paper airplane out of his prompt paper. "That doesn't sound like a desert."

"Sounds like a Law and Order case." Luke said.

"We got the Dulcinea Effect." Danny said with a shrug.

"What's that?" Pete asked.

"Dunno."

Maria turned too looked at the picture Ava was sketching for her art class with MJ. She had found out that she actually had them for their math class. Showed how much she paid attention.

"It's so cool. I wish I could draw."

"Thanks. I've been drawing since I was little." Ava smiled as she added more details to the forest scene that had birds and monkeys. In the back ground was a mountain.

"What is it?" MJ asked looking from her laptop.

"Puerto Rico."

"Is that where you're from?" Maria inquired.

"Yup." She said.

"Cool!"

"Do you miss it?" MJ said gently.

"Sometimes." She sighed. "But in a lot of ways I like it here better."

"Better scenery?" Maria said slyly glancing at the guys.

"A lot better?" MJ matched her tone and nudge Ava playfully.

"You have no idea." Ava grinned more. They all broke into a fit of giggles.

Ava liked this. Having a group of girlfriends she could talk and relate to. She loved the team, well as much as you can love a group of dorky guys, but this was just as good. Maria was having fun to. Truth was she hardly related to people her on age. Sure they were only a year or so older but she felt more comfortable. She knew Clint was happy when she said she was going with some friends since she spent so much time at the mansion. MJ had grown up with Harry and Peter and had some other friends but it wasn't the same. Now the group had grown and she enjoyed these new people.

"Yo, I gotta go you guys." Pete aid as he began to grab his stuff and put it in his bag.

"C'mon Pete. It's only . . . 7:30?" Harry looked at his watch confused.

"Already." Luke said and looked at Danny. "We should go to."

"Yeah, and I gotta get to Aunt May." He walked to the couch to get his jacket.

"Whoa, time flies." Harry said.

"When you're having fun." Danny smiled. "Did you even finish?"

"Eh , most of it."

"Hey, thanks for the help." Maria said with a smile. She had actually finished all her work and he given her tips with her camera since she was a photographer for the school.

"No prob." He smiled and mussed her hair. She stuck out her hair.

"You know what, I have to go to." Ava said as she closed her sketch book and began to grab her stuff.

"Really!" Maria pouted slightly.

"Yeah, have . . . chores." She came up with.

"I'll go in a little while. I want to finish editing this stuff before I get home. I know I'm going to knock out." MJ said from her laptop.

They glanced at Sam. He was trying to balance a pencil on his nose with a goofy grin. He noticed them and put it in his pocket and shrugged. "I'll head home to."

"Party poopers." Harry pouted.

"Yeah since the last party you threw ended well." Pete said as he clapped his back.

Harry snickered then turned to Maria "What about you?" She was looking at the others curiously. They had gotten together and left.

"Um," she turned to Harry, "I think I'll go home too. Thanks for everything you guys."

"See you Monday!" MJ waved.

"Don't be afraid to stop by tomorrow!" Harry grinned.

She gave him a cool look. "I doubt that."

"Just saying."

She rolled her eyes and left.

"Why is it that the low class villains seem to escape the most?" Nova said boredly from where he floated. They were basically staking out in an area on the rooftops looking for Batroc the Leaper.

"Maybe because they are often under estimated." Iron Fist said. He was on top of the shed cross-legged, having been meditating.

"Dude I'm hungry." Power Man said from the building next to the one they were on.

"You should have ate." Nova merely said.

"They didn't have anything good at the S.H.I.E.L.D. pantry." He whined.

"If you were really hungry you would have still eaten something." Iron Fist said.

"I want to see you eat bristle sprouts with jelly."

They winced. "Dang that bad." Nova said.

"We can stop by a place to eat afterwards." Iron Fist reasoned. "My treat."

"Is that for everyone?" Nova asked.

"Yeah, the whole team."

"Then if you're paying let's got to Olive Garden or something. I bet that's fast food for your standards." Nova joked.

Underneath his mask Iron Fist rolled his eyes and Luke frowned. "Man don't be taking advantage. You should be happy he even offered."

"I was just saying with his kind of mon-"

"You know what you can stay at the cafeteria while we go." Power Man was cranky with hunger and really didn't want to deal with Nova.

"Hey I was just kidding." Nova said. "But he did offer and with that platinum credit car-"

"Do you guy's not get the meaning of a stake-out?" White Tiger interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm with her." Spider Man agreed. "The point is to be quiet." Then he added. "Though I'm not saying no to dinner. If Nova didn't already close down that offer and that's cool."

Nova gave him a glare but Iron Fist held up a thumbs up with a grin.

"So stupid!" White Tiger face palmed. She was on one of the radio towers. Spider Man was on the side of a slightly taller building.

"Hey Nova, give a quick aerial sweep." Spidey said. Nova went with a grumble but when he came back he had nothing to report. They were quiet for awhile when they heard footsteps. It sounded like someone running on the rooftops. They waited then it stopped.

"Weird." Power Man said. Iron Fist held up a hand.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Nova asked.

Iron Fist shook his head and held a finger to his lip. "Sssshhh."

There it came. The sound of a loud _plop_ then another, rhythmic.

"That's our guy!" Spidey said. "Tiger!"

"Got him in my sight!"

"Good, wait for-"

"In pursuit!"

"Wait, no! Wait for u-"

"I'll cover you!" Power Man said as he took off running.

"Ugh, what part of team work don't you guys understand?"

"I think the team part." Iron Fist said as he patiently stood and began to run after them.

"For me it's the whole work thing." Nova sighed as he took off.

Spidey grumbled curse as he thwipped after them.

Someone in the shadows sighed. "I had him but '_no_'. They had to be here." Then took off running.

Needless to say the chase took them through Madison Square Garden. Luckily there was little collateral damage, only two car accidents. Their chase led them to some ports by a bay.

"They think they can get the best of me. Haha! They are wrong." The crazed Frenchman said. He leapt through an alleyway and jumped onto a fire escape. "They cannot get me!"

He jumped on the roof and squeaked when he saw Power Man. "Where you think you going?" He lunged at him but Batroc jumped up and then jumped from his back. "Whoa!" Power Man fell over the edge but Nova caught him and flew him back up.

"Watch your step."

"Thanks man."

Batroc took in to see Spidey swinging nearby. "Eanie Meanie." He said as he jumped down on Spidey knocking him down.

"Hey! Watch where I'm swinging!" he caught himself on the wall.

"Minnie Moe." He eyed White Tiger as she jumped up from the side of the roof. She kicked and swiped with her claws. "Catch a Tiger by her toe." He hopped around dodging then stomped on her foot and hopped away.

"Ow. Did you really just step on my toe?"

"Very punny if you ask me." Spidey said.

"Nobody did."

Batroc let out an 'umph' as something hit him from behind and he tumbled across the rooftop and landed on his back. He turned to see Iron Fist behind him. "I would stop if I were you."

Batroc eyed his glowing fist venomously but hopped up anyways. He was in the middle of the rooftop and the others were joining. Sensing he was being cornered he planned to make a getaway. He jumped on to the ledge facing them as they tensed to anticipate his next move. "It had been fun but it is time I pay my _adieu_."

He bowed but before they can move or he could straightened two _twangs_ sounded in the air and he was hit from behind. He cried as he was electrocuted then wrapped by a net. He slumped forward with drooling coming from the corner of his mouth. They were quiet in surprise and Nova broke out laughing. "Did he just fart that out?"

"No, bucket head." Power Man said. "Someone else did this."

"No way. No way. No way! No way!" Spidey said excitedly bouncing from foot to foot.

"I have a feeling you know who it is." White Tiger appraised him.

"Is it that obvious?" Iron Fist asked.

"Oh yeah!"

"I can't believe it but it had to be him."

"Who web-head?"

"Only the best marksman in the whole world!" Spider Man began in his announcer voice. He saw a figure from a nearby rooftop begin to run over towards them. "With his sharp eyes there is no target he can't hit along with the coolest trick arrows he has. He is one of the most legendary S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with his circus acrobats and military training. He's only matched by his used to be partner. He's the one with the attitude and the brave enough to tell off Fury!" Here the others paid closer attention. "One of the greatest assassins, archers and now an Avenger he's the one! The only!" The person got closer. "Hawkeye!"

The person landed on the ledge looking critically at Batroc. Spidey was taken aback.

"You're not Hawkeye!" he said in surprise.

The person on the ledge was obviously a girl with thick brown hair. Her costume was similar to Hawkeye's with one arm in a sleeve and the other having bands and being purple and without the carney cuffs. But she had black tights on with red stripes on the side as well as slight black and red accents on her top tunic thing. Her combat boots were purple and the mask had a black H and the tips were red. The bow she had was red at the handle and black on the tips but the rest was purple and her quiver was black with two thin red and purple stripes. She eyed him. "Na shit."

"Wha-wh-what? You have the bow and arrow-bu-but-who are you?" he cried hugely disappointed. "I was getting my autograph book and everything."

She smiled. "He's not the only one who knows how to use a bow and arrow."

"Why did you take him out?" Iron Fist said. Spidey was still trying to get his thoughts together.

She shifted onto her right leg and propped her bow on the left side of her hip. "I was out looking for him and I was going to get him when you guys . . . pounced." Here she glanced at White Tiger with her alert eyes. "Then he chased direction and I had to chase after you guys."

"We didn't even notice her." Nova commented.

"Because I didn't want you to notice me." She smirked. He glared at her and she glared right back.

"So you're some wannabe Hawkeye?" he said.

"You some wannabe Green Lantern?" she snided back.

He gritted his teeth. "Name's Nova creep."

"Hotshot tin head."

"Well point is you got our fugitive." White Tiger said.

"I was after him before you guys jumped in."

"Yeah but we had him." Power Man put in.

"He was getting ready to escape if I didn't jump in."

"Please, we would have been fine without you." Nova said with crossed arms.

"Yeah, I could see that?" she said sarcastically looking down at him from her nose.

He had his hands in fist with frustration. "We don't need or want your help girly." He said flying into her face.

She remained unphased. "Not want, I can see. But not need, obviously you did." She smirked.

"I oughtta push you off."

"That would be mean." She said with a sardonic pout.

"Like I give half a f-"

"That's enough of that." Spidey said stepping between them. "No more flirting."

She looked at him incredulously but had a light blush. Nova looked at him speechless but allowed Power Man and Iron Fist to pull him back.

"So Hotshot is it." He said.

She smiled lightly. "Yeah. And who are you guys? I already know you and temper tantrum here but the rest?"

"I'm White Tiger." She stepped up.

"Cool." She grinned. "We need more girls out here."

White Tiger put her hands on her hip. "You have no idea."

"I'm Power Man." He said holding up a hand. She nodded.

"I'm Iron Fist." He bowed.

She raised an eyebrow. "Ninja." She mused. Then her eyebrows shot up. "Wait as in THE K'un L'un?"

He nodded with an amused expression. "How do you know?"

"It's a legend. A myth from Asian culture, like Shangri La." Then she smiled. "Well not many things are myths. I mean look at Thor." She looked at White Tiger. "Like the Tiger amulet." She grinned.

"Well I got no big powers but my bow and head but I get by. So are you guys like masked kids or something?"

"Or something." Power Man said.

She sat down on the floor with her bow on her lap. "So give me one reason why I should let you guys have him and not take him to the authorities myself?" They had a feeling she was more in the mood for talking than actually caring.

"Well actually we are the authority." Spider Man said.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow and leaned back on her hands against the ledge.

"Yeah. We're with S.H.I.E.L.D.!"

"Yea." Nova cried. "Take that and stick-"

"Remember when I told you to think before you talk." Iron Fist Whispered to him.

"Do it. Now." Power Man said.

Spidey was waiting for Hotshot to break into amazement.

"Wow. Really!" Her eyes flashed with interest but she did scream like a fangirl.

"Yup." He crossed his arms smuggle.

"That's cool." She nodded thoughtfully.

"Cool!" He sputtered. He tried to talk but couldn't find anything to say.

"Wow. You left him speechless." Power Man exclaimed.

"That's twice now?" White Tiger turned to Iron Fist and he nodded. "You must have some power to leave him and Nova like this.

She grinned. "Nope. Just my head."

"How? How can you not be amazed?" Nova cried. "We work with The Nick Fury." She shrugged.

Suddenly they heard a buzzing noise and something appeared overhead. It was a purple cycle. A man jumped down and landed nimbly next to her. "Hey kiddo, good work. And I guess you already made friends."

The other gaped at the man. "Yup." She answered standing up. "This is White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, and you know Spider Man."

"Hey." He nodded towards them. "I'm-"

"Hawkeye!" Spidey said. They could practically see his grin from behind his mask. "Guys this is the guy I was saying. The best arch-"

"Spidey! We heard you the speech the first time!" White Tiger exclaimed. The others nodded.

"You're the one Iron Man and Thor mentioned about." Hawkeye nodded as he hooked a thumb on his belt and leaned on his back foot.

"Wait. How do you know . . . _that?_" Nova cried pointing at Hotshot. She stuck her tongue at him and Hawkeye took a slight step forward protectively in front of her when he saw Nova glowing.

"Hey! Calm down."

"He's going to shut up now." Power Man said budging him.

"She's basically my protégé." He shrugged.

"If I had known you were having additions for a sidekick I would have filled out an application." Spidey said. He could picture himself i9n a waiting room and someone coming out saying, "Mr. Hawkeye will see you now."

Hawkeye gave him a strange look "Uh no thanks. One's enough."

"So is she like an Avenger." White Tiger asked.

He frowned. "No. She just has." He glanced at her with her smile. "Extra curricular activities."

"Kind of early for an eight year old don't you think?" Nova snided.

She drew her bow and notched an arrow. "I'm probly as old as you" she glared.

"Easy." Hawkeye said as he gently pushed her bow down.

"Wow. We became fast friends." Spidey said. "And for the record. An arrow might be good for his attitude."

"And his ego." White Tiger muttered to Iron Fist. They chuckled earning a glare from Nova.

They heard another buzzing noise and they saw an airship approaching with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo.

"Well, looks like you guys can pick up this mess." Hawkeye said gesturing to a still unconscious Batroc. He bent over and picked up the arrows and handed them to Hotshot. She took them and put them back in her quiver. "And this is our cue to leave."

"Don't you want to see Fury?" Spidey asked. He pulled something out from his suit and walked up to him. "Also do you mind?"

Hawkeye arched an eyebrow but took the pen. "As long as I don't have to take a picture. Tony's the one who looks good on camera. And na, you can tell him hi for me. And to get that stick out of his butt." Once he signed he walked over to his sky cycle.

Hotshot smiled at them and gave a wave. "It was great meeting you guys. See you around."

They waved after her saying "Bye."

After she and Hawkeye disappeared and the S.H.I.E.L.D. airship got closer White Tiger broke the silence. "I like her!"

"She's nice." Iron Fist agreed.

"Nice style." Power Man put in.

"She knows the Avengers." Spidey smiled into his autograph book.

Nova looked at them incredulously. "She's unbelievable. She was so- ugh." He groaned grabbing his helmet clad head in frustration. "I can't stand her."

"Which may be the exact reason we can." White Tiger said as they began to walk to their ride. Some agents already got down and began to load Batroc in.

"So you guys hungry?" Iron Fist asked. "My treat!"

"Hell yeah my man." Power Man cried.

"Count me in." White Tiger said walking besides them.

"Me too!" Spidey said crawling on the ceiling.

"Hey guys!" Nova whined from behind. "I'm hungry too! You don't take to heart what I said, right Iron Fist? Guys?" He ran after them.

Awhile later people could see a group of teens walking down the street. Luke and Peter are walking play fighting and Danny gestures to a sit down restaurant. He opens the door for Ava and the rest go in, even Sam.


	6. No

"No way are we, or at least I, am going to school with the Spider brat." They had had their run-in with Spider Man and Fury had called them in saying he wanted them to go to school with him. They were seated around the table.

"Don't sound like too bad an idea." Luke shrugged. "Might be fun."

"It will get us closer."

"Than what we already are." Ava scoffed her shin on her arms on the table. She was seriously tired.

"Well, closer with him." He smiled.

"Like you guys aren't close enough." Sam quietly smirked but they still heard. Heat rushed her face and she turned away. She didn't see that Danny had turned the same color or Luke elbow Sam.

"So when do we start?" Luke asked.

"Tomorrow. Go get some sleep." And with that he left.

Sam yawned. "This is going to be so lame."

"It would be good to interact with others our age." Danny shrugged his tan skin tone coming back.

"Yeah, we know we need to get you back into the loop. Been gone ten years." Luke chuckled. "I never paid too much attention in school. Might as well start now."

"Yeah, we can show the tourist around." Nova looked at Ava.

"Says the alien."

"I'm not an oh my gosh never mind." He growled. He was tired of explaining. "At least you can have some girls to hang out with. Maybe try out for cheer."

She made him a face.

"Man you know Ava can't do that." Luke said. Danny nodded in agreement.

"And why not?" she sat up indignantly giving them a glare. For some reason that hurt.

"Because you're not a pretty skirt girly girl." Sam said. Then he saw Ava's burning face and realized his mistake.

"That was not the right thing to say." Danny whispered.

"You know what I mean. You're nice looking," Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Like hottie! But not that I- we- would ask you out. I mean we could but uh you're . . ."

"Just what? What's wrong with me?"

"You?" he said uneasily.

"Nothing is wrong with you." Danny said gently. "It's just that you're our teammate so it-"

"Yeah, I heard that before." She hissed. "It would hurt, huh?"

Danny opened his mouth but nothing could come out.

"What he means" Luke put in as Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is that you're not exactly that girly. Cheer and dance is for like girls but you're one of us."

"Yeah!" Sam cried thinking things were being solved. "You're like one of us guys."

He grinned with Luke as they threw their arms over each other's shoulders Danny squished in the middle, who was slowly shaking his head. "That wasn't the thing to say either."

They looked at him in confusion then back at Ava. She looked even madder than before. "Except for one thing. I am a girl!" she yelled then stomped out of the room. Their faces fell.

Sam finally broke the silence. "Well I'm pretty sure that could have gone better." Two people smacked his head. "Ooww!"

After that Ava went to her room in frustration. She would show them. Just because she didn't flaunt around in a super short skirt or wore a shirt that showed too much cleavage didn't mean she wasn't a girl. After much debating she changed into some shorts and a plain shirt and left. Soon she was walking through a mall, looking through the stores. Needless to say it wasn't the greatest thing she's done but after picking things she saw as both feminine and comfortable she bought with her S.H.I.E.L.D. issued credit card and left as soon as possible.

The next day they boys got ready for school. Luke had finished eating and was surprised to not see Ava since she was usually one of the first up. He walked to her door and knocked. "Hey Ava. Hope you didn't forget we have to go to school."

"I didn't. I'll be out soon."

He frowned but shrugged. "Okay. As long as you don't ditch out on us."

After awhile they were ready. "Where the hell is Ava? If she gets to stay so do I?" Sam whined.

"She's not. She said she's be out soon." Luke said.

"Well, not soon enough." He growled and went to her room. He pounded on her door. "Ava, hurry your ass up, we have to go."

"Shut up Sam! I'll be out when I'm done getting ready. Just go, I'll meet you guys there!" she yelled from behind the door.

"What do you mean getting ready? You're not girly remember." He called back snottily.

Suddenly the door opened and he got smacked in the chest with a shoe. "What the heck?" he cried at the now closed door. He picked up the running shoe. "This actually proves my point." He barely duck and slumped down against the wall as another shoe was thrown at him. The door slammed close. He picked up the shoe attentively and cried out dropping it. It was a glossy red high heel. "What the hell! When do you own anything like _this_?"

"Let me try." Danny said coming up from down the hall.

"You might need my helmet." He warned as he stepped back.

Danny leaned on his forearm against the door. "Ava." He called. "Ava it's me Danny. Can I come in?"

"No!"

"Can we talk?"

"We're talking right now, aren't we?"

Danny ignored Sam's snickers. "You know what I mean."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure we already talked, remember?"

_Why now!_ Danny thought to himself. "Look, we have school, if it's about yesterday . . ."

"You know the more you talk to me the longer it's going to take to get ready."

"Ava, I'll knock the door down."

No answer.

He took a step back and took his stance. "You know I will. Just ope-"

He barely had time to move his head when the matching heel flew over his shoulder.

"Whoa." He cried. The door slammed close again.

"Dude!" Sam cried and he began to laugh. Danny groaned.

"I'll see you guys at the school." She called from behind the door.

What she had been doing was deciding what to wear. It had taken most of her morning to decide on something simple. Then she actually tried brushing her hair and straightening it. Sue she ended up burning herself a few times but she had to admit, she liked how her hair looked. She had tried to put on make-up but quickly gave up and wiped it all off. She had been trying on different shoes with her outfit to see what looked best, when Sam and Danny had come looking for her. When they left, she was able to decide on a simple pair of brown sandals. Then she grabbed the bag she had bought yesterday, along with everything else, and left.

As she walked to school she tried to not tug at the edge of the dress to pull it farther down and ignored the looks and whispers she heard. When she got to the school she saw them nearby and began to walk towards them.

Sam was the first to notice. His eyes widened and he tapped Luke's and Danny's shoulders who were talking. "Dude. Dude, dude, dude. Is that _Ava_?"

They turned to see Ava walking. Some other guys were looking at her to. Danny felt his breath catch in his throat. Luke's jaw slackened. "What the . . . "

She took in their expressions and stopped in front of them. "What?"

"You- uh . . . I see what took you so long." Sam commented not sure what to say.

Danny opened his mouth but couldn't find anything to say.

She rolled her eyes and with a fingers closed Luke's and Danny's jaws. "Whatever. We have to see Coulson." And with that she walked away.

Luke gulped. "Do you think it's because what we said yesterday?"

Danny didn't answer. Sam smiled at him and elbowed him. "You can stop staring now."

Danny blinked. "I wasn't staring." He put a hand behind his neck as they began to follow Ava.

"Sure you weren't." he said sarcastically.

Ava woke up to the sound of an alarm. She groaned from under the covers and hit her alarm. She sat up with a yawn and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She slumped against the wall. "Crap." She muttered.

She remembered that day well. It was her guilty pleasure. She knew in many ways she was acting childish but if there was one thing she hated was being told can't and no. But she couldn't help but wonder if there was more to her actions, if she wanted their reactions to be as they had. Or more.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't see the look on Danny's face and like it. Sure he could be a gentleman but above all he was a teen guy. She knew he had noticed her and she didn't just like it. It gave her a satisfaction to see that glint in his eyes when he saw her. That he had stared. Maybe he would start seeing her as besides a teammate. . .

But she _had_ tested him ever so little. She would play a little with Sam or Harry, people she knew who wouldn't take it serious, and peeked to see his reaction. Even entertained the thought of Peter but truth be told he was a brother to her, just like Luke.

Was it so wrong? To want to know? To want to be closer, to get to them? Because it felt _so_ right. . She wanted to see him with emotion, instead of trying to conceal everything behind a calm face. To see a crack, a glint of passion or something go across his face and in those eyes. Just like the day at the beach. Just like the first day at school. And other times he had been provoked, whether it was when Luke was in trouble, like with Venom or Sam finally annoyed him over the edge or when Peter somewhat apologized and made sure they were still friends.

She shook her head. She had to get rid of these thoughts.

She sighed and got up stretching. She had school today and she had to get ready.

She vaguely remembered the P.E. teacher saying they had 'camp' this month. Basically meant they were going to do activities you usually did at camp.

"Dream on." Nova said with a huge grin accepting Luke's challenge. He grabbed the football from the sand and took off running. He was in his blue swim trunks and a black muscle shirt that said 'New York'. "I get Danny." He turned to Danny who was in the water. "C'mon Danny you're on my team."

Danny came out of the surf and ran towards their spot on the beach. It was the Fourth of July and they had been together for about a couple months now. Fury thought a good bonding would be if they spent the holiday together so they decided to head to the beach for the whole day and watch the fireworks at night. He shook his blond hair splattering the others with water.

"Hey!" Ava cried from where she sat on a chair reading.

He merely grinned as he threw his tan colored tank top on. "You think you guys can handle it?" He said as he caught the ball Sam threw at him.

"Yeah, I do. What about you Ava?" Luke said as he put on his white T-shirt.

"Oh yes." She had her hands on her hip as she stood. Her and Luke high fived and fist punched with a smile. She was in a brown tank top and grey shorts.

Soon they were all out playing football in the sand. They tried to keep it cool but soon they were jumping and flipping over each other in ways most normal people wouldn't. But they didn't notice some of the other people watching. Many of the girls were checking out the boys considering how buff they were but few had approached. Many guys had done a double glance at Ava but considering her company they were weary.

At the time Ava had possession. "Go long Luke!" she cried as she threw it.

"I got it!" he cried as he began back peddling. "I got it! I go- oomph!"

The others winced as he ran at their chairs and tripped landing on them. The others ran over to him. He had fallen all over their chairs and ended up breaking them. He was tangled within them. They chuckled at his bashful expression. "Uh, sorry guys."

"No worries." Danny held out a hand and he took it as he got up. They began to take all the parts off of him.

"At least we have the mats. Plus our towels." Sam gestured to them from where they were rolled up.

"You're welcome." Ava smirked. "And you guys didn't want to bring them."

Danny held up his hands in surrender. "Guilty with charge." Him and Sam took all the parts and headed to a nearby trash can.

"Hey, check this out." Sam grinned. He put down his pile and threw a fragment at the trashcan. It went in. "Oh yeah!"

"Nice." Danny nodded as he grabbed a piece. He threw it and it went in. "But not the best."

"Are they seriously entertained with broken chair pieces?" Ava asked with hands on her hips.

"Looks like it." Luke smiled. "Wanna join?"

"So on!"

Needless to say they played the whole day and soon the sun was going down. They rolled out the mats and began to get ready to see the fireworks.

"Hey ,you guys want some ice cream?" Sam asked gesturing at a stand.

"Dude, it's freezing!" Luke cried.

"C'mon that's the best time to have it!"

"Get me a sundae." Ava said as she stretched on her back. "I'm too lazy to go."

"A cones good." Danny said.

Sam stood and looked at Luke.

"I'll just go with and see what they have." He sighed as he got up. "But that is one hell of a line."

"So worth it." Their voices faded.

Ava sat up with a yawn. She was on the mat next to Danny. He was currently cross-legged meditating. He opened one eye and peeked at her.

"Tired?"

"Very." She glanced at him. "You?"

"Yea. But this has been . . . fun!" he smiled opening both of his eyes.

"You need to get out more." She nudged him playfully. They were close enough to feel the warmth from each other's legs. "Have more normal experiences."

"Yeah since we are perfectly normal." He rolled his eyes.

She laughed. They were quiet till a breeze picked up. It sent her a shiver and goose bumps ran up her arms. She wrapped her arms around herself and pulled up her knees.

"Cold?" he chuckled. He grabbed a blanket from their pile of stuff and threw it over her shoulders. It ended up covering her whole body considering how huge it was.

"What about you?" she frowned raising a piece of the blanket to him. He was still in his swim trunks and tank top.

"I'm fine." He shrugged. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a skeptical look. "Really I'm fine!" he said. She merely raised her hand higher. He smiled. "Fine." He grabbed the piece and pulled it over him so now they had the blanket over each other's shoulders. "You know you may actually be more persuasive when you're quiet."

"So I've been told." She smirked.

He smiled then, hesitantly asked looking into her eyes. "Did _you_ have fun?" They were such a deep brown, so full of warmth he felt tingles.

"Oh yeah!" she smiled meeting his eyes. "As annoying as Sam can be I had a blast here . . with you . . . guys." She began to trail of getting lost in his deep blue eyes. They were so clear and bright . . .

Unconsciously, they had begun to lean into each other closer, eyes beginning to close. Their noses lightly touched and he turned ever so slightly. Soon their mouths touched.

Danny wasn't sure if the firework show had started early or what but he sure as hell saw lights dancing behind his eye lids. Ava felt warmth shoot up her body and she felt a shock go through her veins. She pressed against him more and their lips molded into each other's. His tongue lightly ran over her lips and she opened her mouth. And the taste . . .

Suddenly a voice filtered through Danny's head. _No!_ came the unmistakable voice of his master. He jumped and pulled back slightly, eyes shooting open. Ava opened her eyes slowly as if waking up. She blinked a little and took in Danny's face.

"Danny? Danny, it's okay." She said gently and leaned in ever so slightly.

"No . . . I . . . we can't"

"Yes we can." She whispered.

"But . . . no . . ." He began to lean again but the voice came clearer. _No Daniel!_ He stopped. "No. Ava no." He held her at her shoulder and hung his head. "I can't. This . . . this isn't right."

She reeled back as if she had been slap. "What?"

"This is wrong, a mistake."

She felt a prickle at her eyes but her voice was strong. "A mistake! How Danny?"

He winced at his name but looked up at her a little more. "We're teammates. Soldiers. Friends. But we can't, not this."

"But we aren't just that. We're teens. What's wrong with this?"

"We're only going to end up hurting each other. If something went wrong it would affect the whole team." He looked up to her eyes but she had turned her head to the side, her heavy glossy hair hiding her face. "And mess up a friendship." Letting her go he wrapped his part of the blanket around her gently but she pulled from his touch. He sighed and whispered "I'm sorry."

"No." She said voice raw with emotion. "You're right. This is a mistake."

This is a mistake

A mistake

Mistake

Mistake.

Danny shot up from his bed breathing heavily. He ran a hand through his hair trying to calm his heartbeat then dropped his face in his hand. "Dam it." He whispered with frustration building up. Then he yelled, "Dam it!" and punched the wall to his right. He kept breathing thickly and he rested his forehead on the cool wall. After awhile he looked up and pulled his fist out of the wall, assessing the huge hole. "Dam it." He sighed as he landed on his back on his bed.

His fist throbbed slightly. This wasn't a punch focused with energy. Of the Iron Fist. This one was raw, full of withheld emotion. Like Ava's voice.

He groaned and rolled over. The clock on his bedside said he still had time. He had school today.

That memory was complex for him; it had happened a few months back, before they met Spider Man. It was one of his best memories of the team. But it was also one of the most hurtful and vivid. How could something so wrong feel so right, so _good_? He remembered the sensation, how warm she felt under his mouth . . .

He shut down and flipped off his bed. He walked toward the rice screen door and slid it open then closed it behind him and made himself busy lighting some candles. This room was his personal training/meditating room at his own place.

He hadn't been to the office in awhile so he had decided, since this Sunday he had nothing to do, to come in and see how things were. He had dealt with the mangers with their budgets and plans and problems and rates all day, it wasn't the most fun thing to do but his dad had done it and left it for him so he would bear through.

After what he thought was a sufficient amount of candles he went to the middle of the room to meditate, just as he always had.


	7. This

"This isn't a joke Sam." Ava said disapprovingly. Sam had reluctantly showed them his history test during lunch.

"Whatever." Sam growled. He had been bummed when he got his test back, and a sour mood since.

"Dude, Fury is gonna chew you up for this.' Luke whispered to him.

"Not if you guys keep your mouth shut." He glared at them.

"Sam, it's Fury." Danny raised an eyebrow.

Sam moaned. "I _know_."

"You should have studied." Harry chuckled.

"You know what rich boy. I did, unlike you I don't have a daddy who can pay for my grades." Sam snapped.

Harry's eyes flashed as he began to get up.

"Hey, that was messed up Sam." Pete growled, but he pulled Harry to sit back down.

"Really uncalled for." Ava said.

"Look I'm not in the mood. It's not my fault I've been busy with stuff and I don't have a lot of time to do work and study. I have more important priorities."

"We all have stuff to do." Luke said.

"Yeah and we manage." Ava smirked. "Why don't you ask for help?"

"Because I don't need help." He slumped deeper in his seat with a frown.

"If you don't get help it's going to be worst, bucket-head." Luke said.

'Bucket-head huh?" Maria said as she walked over to the table. 'Nice name. Is it because of the hair?"

MJ sat next to her. Sam glared at her. "Nothing is wrong with my hair."

"So why are you all moody?" MJ asked.

"He failed his history test." Harry supplied smugly. Maria looked with interest.

"Well, it can't be that bad." MJ took their faces in. "Ooookay, that bad. Can't you retake it?"

"No." Sam said, pushing his macaroni around. "He said the only way to raise my grade is to at least get a B on my next test."

"Did you walk home alone last night? Because I would be more than happy to give you a ride next time." Harry asked Maria getting bored with Sam.

"Oh no my uncle picked me up." She rolled her eyes. "He usually does."

"Oh well anytime you need a ride."

"No my uncle has that covered." She smirked then turned to Sam with a slight smirk. "So why do they always call you bucket head?"

Five people at the table froze slightly with uncertainty.

"Um, well it's actually a funny story." Luke started.

"Yeah hilarious." Ava said quickly. "Right Pete?"

"Uh yeah. We were at Danny's place, right?"

Danny looked uneasily. "Yeah. We were washing a car. Luke's car."

"Sure. And he was fighting with Ava." Luke said.

"And he walked over to Danny." She looked at him pointedly.

"And he tripped." He nodded then looked at Pete.

"And he fell and slid into a bucket of water."

"Yeah, and he sat up and looked stupid." Luke nodded satisfied.

The others looked at him blankly.

'It was stuck.' Danny prompted.

The stared and Harry and MJ bursted out laughing. The others joined, but it was slightly strained. Maria smiled and laughed slightly but she was studying their faces.

"Dude, did you get pictures." Harry howled with laughter.

"No we forgot." Ava said. 'But he looked so stupid."

"It took forever to get it out." Pete added.

"And his hair has been that way ever since." Maria smiled. Luke nodded and high fived her.

"Enough with my hair!" Sam cried. With that he got up and left.

Sam trudged through the hallway absent mindly; it took him awhile to realize he was heading towards his locker. He began to open it when he heard footsteps running. He didn't care to look up.

"Dude, Sam what the hell was that? You can't seriously be mad because of a true comment about your hair."

"Leave me alone Parker."

Pete blinked in surprise. 'Wow, just Parker. No web head or any other mean and inappropriate name. Now I know something's up." When Sam didn't say anything and continued to look in his locker he sighed. "Look if it's about the test, don't fret just study for the next one. History just takes ti-"

"It's not just history." Sam interrupted.

"What?"

With a sigh he reached for a wadded up piece of paper and handed it to him. As he closed his locker he leaned on it with arms crossed as Peter unraveled it and blinked in surprise. It was a science test and had a big F on it with a note saying 'Signed by guardian.' And an obviously forged signature on it.

"Oh. Well, it's only this test, right?" he ask.

Sam looked down the hall. "Yeah this one. And the last two."

"What? Last two! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I don't need to tell you guys everything web head! I can handle things my own. You guys would just get all on my case!"

'Okay, okay. Then why not ask for help?"

He rolled his eyes. 'I don't need help.'

"This" Pete pointed at the test, "begs to differ."

Sam just slouched more.

"C'mon Sam, you know we wouldn't mind helping you out, we all need help every once and awhile."

Sam merely glanced at him.

'Just ask?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I am a science wiz."

Sam chuckled. "You said wiz."

They began to laugh as the bell rang. "So?"

He sighed and kicked the ground, "Will you and the team help me with science?"

"As a matter of fact yes." Pete said smugly. He held out his hand.

Sam looked at it like it was about to bite but then sighed and high fived it and they bumped fist.

"Aaww how cute!" a voice said from behind. Ava was walking over with the others.

'Hey Sam, wasn't their something you wanted to ask?" Pete nudged him.

Sam frowned but wouldn't really look at them. Instead he glanced around the hall. 'Will you guys help me?"

They glanced at each other as if thinking then Luke broke into a grin. "Of course we'll help my man."

"If one of us fails, all of us fail." Danny said.

"Yeah, and I don't like failing so you better get your butt in gear." Ava crossed her arms.

"I will, I will.' He said putting his hands up in surrender. But he smiled and looked at Pete who gave him a thumbs up and they headed to class.

English was somewhat better because they went to the computer lab to do research instead of listening to the teacher drone on and on.

"Dude, we should totally go to this concert." Sam grinned from his computer.

Pete looked to his right and saw Sam on Ticketmaster. 'You're supposed to be researching our project.'

'This can be our project. Besides the one for this class this can be another one. To score these tickets. What do you think Ava?" he looked to his right to her. 'Ava?" she was staring at a space in front of her. 'Ava? What you staring at?"

"Huh, nothing!" she said looking back to her screen.

But Sam looked where she had and saw Danny with his partner Bethany upfront. She was sitting perhaps to close for personal space next to him. 'Right, nothing." He smirked.

"Well, didn't the teach say to work on our own computers? Then why are they sharing one?"

"Because the one she picked first was broken."

"Maybe if she hadn't unplugged it, it would work."

Pete practically face-palmed. Was no one doing their work?

Sam broke out laughing. "She really unplugged it! Talk about desperate."

'It's unnecessary." Ava miffed.

"Yo, Pete." Sam said leaning towards him and elbowing him. 'Doesn't Ava look green?"

"With nausea?"

'No. Well that to but I meant the other green."

"Oh!" Pete smirked.

Ava's face flushed but her hands tightened into fist. 'I am not jealous!' she hissed quickly.

"Riiiiiggggghhhhhtttt!" they said with huge smirks and raise eyebrows.

"I just don't see the point of her being so close to him. I mean look at her! She's practically on his lap."

"I think it bugs you that he hasn't done anything about it.' Sam said smugly.

She scoffed."Of course he won't do anything about it, he's not like that."

"So are you going to do anything about it?"

"Why should I?" she crossed her arms.

"Because it obviously bugs you." Pete said.

She was quiet for a moment then said. 'You would know about bugs."

Sam started cracking up and Pete groaned. "Spiders aren't bugs dam it! They. Are. Arachnids."

Ava just smirked while Sam almost fell off his chair laughing. Incidentally, that last part was loud enough for Luke and Danny to hear.

Luke was behind them and shook his head laughing. Jessica raised an eyebrow. "What do spiders have anything to do with this?"

"With them. Who knows?" he smiled at her.

Danny had heard the last bit and turned around to them and smiled. Ava always seemed to turn things around. All he had heard was Pete say 'It obviously bugs you.' And then her comment. He turned back to his screen and tried to ignore the fact that Bethany's head was practically on his shoulder.

"I think the computer next to me works." He hinted slightly.

"This is fine.' She said in her high voice.

"Are you sure?" he said uneasily. 'This isn't, uncomfortable?"

She giggled, "You're so sweet."

He sighed glumly. He felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and saw it was from Luke.

_Stay strong_

He smiled and replied. He wasn't to in touch with technology but he had to admit texting had perks.

_I think I'm up for round two with Doom instead of this._

_Need Power Man to take care of a mouse._

_I'm good so far._

_I think a tiger would eat a mouse easy. I know one that would be really willing to._

Danny practically groaned out loud and chanced a glance at Luke who was about two rows back. Luke was grinning and nodded his head towards Ava. Danny rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen, trying to avoid the mousy brown hair.

His phone vibrated again.

_Dude don't leave me out of the text circle. _Sam.

He merely through Sam a grin. Again he got a text.

_You seem really cozy!_

He rolled his eyes, sometimes Sam was just a pure pain.

_As cozy as a mouse hole._

_Lmao Your way funnier on text. Dude doesn't Ava looked green?_

He scrunched his eyebrows. He turned in his chair, his back to Bethany, and looked at Ava. She had her chin in her hand, a finger tapping on her cheek. Her eyes flickered from the screen and she noticed him looking at her. Not just looking, but studying with a look of confusion. She raised an eyebrow. He immediately took it as _What?_

_Are you sick?_ He mouthed.

She straightened. "What?"

He shook his head never mind then took out his phone.

_No why is she sick?_

He heard Sam laughing and Ava hissing "Give me the dam phone!"

He turned to see Sam leaning away from Ava who was reaching for his phone that he had on his outstretched hand. Pete had a suffering look. "Can you guy's actually do some dam work?"

"Not till he gives me the phone."

"Nope."

"Give it dam you."

"Nu uh."

"You better give."

"Have to get it." He teased.

"Fine." She sat back and pulled his chair from under him.

"Waah!" he cried and landed with a loud _thump_ on the ground. He couldn't help it. Danny broke out laughing. After awhile Ava and Luke joined him then Peter.

Sam glared at them then made a face at Danny since he broke out laughing first. "Yeah, you're better without the humor" But Danny seemed to be having trouble stopping to laugh. "It's not that funny!"


	8. Venomous

_**Sorry, broken computer. I had already typed this but had not been able to post.**_

To say he was beginning to be frightened would be an understatement. Danny was purely terrified. All of his training fled from his mind and he felt hopeless, he simply had no idea what to do. He had faced Doom, Frost giants and an angry Fury but nothing like this.

"You have to help me!" Danny whispered.

"Whoa!" Luke slammed his locker shut taken by surprise. "I hate it when you pop up like that."

"Dude, I am really freaking out."

Luke's eyes widened in surprise, for something to scare Iron Fist, it had to be bad. Immediately he was in his Power Man mode. "What is it? Who?"

Danny looked around as if to make sure no one in the hallway would listen then leaned over and whispered. "Bethany."

Luke blinked a few times. "What?"

"It's Bethany."

This time he laughed. "Bethany?"

"Sssshhh!" he hissed glancing around with a frown.

"Dude really? What so bad about her?"

"I'm not sure but she's really been giving me the creeps."

"What you mean? You're joking right?"

Danny's face was pure serious and with determination in his eyes. "I am not joking. On any level."

"Fine." Luke leaned on the lockers, arms crossed. "What's the problem?"

"I mean," he sighed. "Okay I know I'm new to here and all but, is it normal if I girl goes through you're phone.?"

"Wait what? She went through your phone?"

He gave a curt nod. "She said she wanted to make sure I had her right number and took my phone. Then she added her email, address, house phone, parent's phone number. I was cool with it, it's not like I'll ever call her, but then I looked and she was going through the menu and going through my messages. When I asked her what she was doing she just closed it off and said 'nothing'."

Luke kept quiet for a few moments. He opened his mouth then shut it. Finally, he started laughing.

Danny sighed and frowned down at Luke who was holding his knees with laughter. "This isn't funny, it's serious. What is going on?"

Finally Luke gulped for air and gave him a slightly pity look. "When did you guys become a couple?"

"What?"

Luke started laughing again. "The only time a girl starts going through your phone is if you guys are dating."

"But I never asked her out or anything!"

"You said yes, to be her partner in the project."

"That was a misunderstanding!"

"Well dude, she thinks she has you and doesn't want to let you slip. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I think she's following me." Even as he said it he glanced around.

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact she waited outside of gym for me the other day and the fact she starts popping out of nowhere."

"C'mon that don't mean anything. I waited outside of Jessica's class the other day."

Danny raised an eyebrow with a smug look on his face.

Luke felt warmth go to his cheeks. "What? It doesn't mean anything." Danny's eyebrow went higher. "I'm serious we're just friends."

Danny smiled and opened his mouth to say something but something caught his eye and his faced turned to panic. "Hide me!" and he hid behind Luke, his back to the lockers.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Hey! Your Danny's friend right." a voice came from behind. He turned around to see Bethany.

"Oh, uh, yeah, hello." Luke said awkwardly but she wasn't really looking at him. She was looking around him.

"Wasn't Danny just here?" she stepped to the side.

"Um, no. It was just me." Luke said matching her step to hide Danny. Danny moved at the same time.

She frowned. "Then who were you talking to?"

"Me, talking? Uh myself, I was talking to myself."

"Then where is he?" she said slightly impatiently.

"I'm not sure. Why do you need to know?" he frowned matching her attitude.

She stepped again and he followed as did Danny. She continued circling him till Danny was exposed to the hallway and he made his escape, sneakily melting with the crowd.

"Because, I'm his friend just like you." She eyed him coolly.

"Really? You're his friend." He said sarcastically.

"Even more than you." She miffed.

"What?" Luke cried incredulously. "Something must be wrong in your head to think that"

She rolled her eyes. "Just tell him to call me when you see him." And with that she walked away.

"Huh," Luke crossed his arms. "I think you're right Danny. That is some cuckoo puff." He turned around to find empty space. "Danny?" he sighed. "Where that boy go?"

After Danny had escaped he caught Ava walking down the hall. "Hey." he said matching her speed.

She blinked. "Whoa, where did you come from?"

"Is that a serious question, because I was sure you already knew?"

She rolled her eye. "Whatever. You just have a look like you were running from something."

He frowned. "What do you mean?" then they heard a beeping noise. They frowned at each other then Ava realized.

"Oh, it's the communicator." She took it out from her bag and Danny fished it out of her pocket.

"Meeting today, with Fury." He mused.

"Probly has something to do with web head or Nova."

"What makes you say that?"

"Doesn't it always?"

"True." He nodded and then noticed her caring her books and notebook. "Do you want me take that?" he asked holding out his hand.

She blinked in surprise and felt her face flush. "Um, sure." She handed them to her. "Thanks."

"Welcome." He smiled, ignoring her accelerated heartbeat, and they walked to class.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/BREAK\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\BREAK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The next day had no signs of Peter and school. They knew he was slightly mad and they were to. Ava was not a big fan of secrets, especially considering the circumstances and Luke was piss because he thought Pete finally trusted them but instead he was hiding stuff from them. Danny didn't like all the negativity going around, he knew Sam was ready to go off on Pete but in some ways he understood some things a person had to deal with themselves. But he thought this was not that much of a matter, maybe Pete could let them in to help. As it was they had their suspicions of who they thought it was.

"Harry's not here." Danny quietly pointed out. They were in the hallway.

'That doesn't necessarily have to mean anything.' Luke said. He didn't want to think like that.

"But it makes sense."

'It makes more sense that he's being a smug jackhead." Ava growled

"And he's afraid of me showing him up." Sam smirked.

"Either way," Luke sighed. "we're on high alert and we have our orders. We gotta do what we gotta do."

Danny frowned. He didn't like the idea of killing. As they began to walking down the hall a high voice cried from behind. "Daaaaaannnnnnnnnnny!"

Danny cringed his face horror "Please, can we go now."

"Guess whose home, lover boy.' Sam elbowed him playfully. Ava clenched her books harder, her face tight. As footsteps approached he turned around tightly. "Oh, hey Bethany." He said lamely.

"I called, you last night, a couple times but you didn't answer.' There was only the slightest hint of an accusation but it was enough to bristle Ava.

Sam grinned at Luke, "This is going to be good."

"My phone died last night.' He came up with.

She looked confused. "Really, because it had a full battery, when I saw it."

Sam choked back laughter, leaning on Luke whose eyes of disbelief matched Ava's. The rings of her notebooks were beginning to bend. Bethany eyed Ava and gave her a slight glare. She obviously didn't like seeing her with Danny and Ava second that feeling.

Danny's eyes widened and looked confused. "Um, how- when did you-'

"Well, anyways, I was thinking we could go to this restaurant on Graylite St this Friday. They have good burgers."

"Gold-digger." Sam hid behind a cough.

Luke elbowed him but Ava whispered. "Think so to."

Luke looked at her in exasperation.

Danny rubbed the back of his head. "To study? With all of us?"

"A study date." She winked. "With you and me. Together"

'I want to eat." Sam said loudly then caught Ava's look.

She was stiffened and her eyes flared. Her notebook bended more.

"We should sale tickets." Sam smiled at Luke.

"Shut up boy. You are not helping!"

"That's uh cool," Danny said uneasily, "Nice but I-"

'Like around seven.'

'I can't-"

"Pick me up?"

Danny froze looking at her blankly. "Wha?" he looked back at the other with and incredulous look.

"Look, Bethany was it.' Ava said stepping up. "As unneeded as that offer was he can't go. We're busy and have things to do."

She gave Ava a glare and a look of disdain. "I wasn't asking you to come."

"No, you were asking my friend. And he can't go."

"Says who?"

"He has been trying to say it."

"I didn't hear him.'

"Because you wouldn't. He obviously doesn't want to go.'

"Uh, we should get to class girls." Luke said trying to get them to stop. They gave him a hard glare and he stepped back. That glare would have frozen Dr. Doom. They turned back at each other.

"You're just mad because he didn't pick you for the project."

"He was going to be with Luke!"

"No, he said yes to me. He's probly has told you no.' Bethany looked smug. Ava wasn't sure if she knew she had hit a nerve but she had and she was pissed.

"Listen you little rat."

Soon her and Bethany were full blown going.

"This is so good!" Sam grinned as he videotaped. People walking down the hall glanced at them but gave them space. Some stood; ready to see how far it would go.

Danny, ever the peacemaker, tried to step in between their bantering, still not exactly understanding the motive. "Um, girls. Why don't we take a deep breath and try to calm ourselves."

"You, stay out of this!" they told him. He jumped back and they continued. Sam cracked up.

"What do we do?" Danny asked Luke. "Do girls usually do this?"

"Actually, yeah they seem to."

"Dude, you really need to get out more." Sam said. He couldn't believe Danny didn't really see it but he figured it was more as he didn't _want_ to see it. He merely shrugged and walked around to get a better angle. Bethany's face color was an unusual red and Ava had already dropped her notebooks.

"Enough!" a voice cut in. Everyone stopped and parted as Principal Coulson stepped into the formed bubble around the girls and addressed the crowd. "Unless, you all want detention, or suspension, I expect you all get to class. Now!"

The crowd scattered and he turned to the girls. "As for this, you two will have detention. Together."

"What?"

"I don't want to hear it. Get to class Miss Claus."

She huffed but before she left she smiled and said. 'Bye Danny." Then walked down the hall.

Ava was ready to lunge. Coulson merely held up his arm to keep her at bay. "As for you four, get to class."

Ava growled but picked her stuff up, she was still fuming. As she was walking by the boys she glared at them. "Thanks for the help you guys." And huffed down the hall.

Luke and Danny looked at each other then gave Coulson an exasperated look but he merely shrugged and they groaned. Sam shrugged nonchalant. "You seemed to be handling it pretty good." And they began to walk.

"Wait,' Coulson said. They turned, even Ava, they knew that tone. He looked up from his phone with a look that wasn't a principal but an agent, "You guys are up."

"Good. I need something to claw." Ava said and they took off running down the hall.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/BREAK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

She watched quietly with alertness. She held her bow at the ready but she didn't. She merely watched from a nearby rooftop. She had been near enough to hear the monstrous scream and followed it to her school. _What is going on?_ She had thought, only to find Spidey fighting Venom. After awhile the others had joined. But she didn't understand why they were holding back.

Then when Venom disappeared she practically choke on air. _Harry!_ She had thought with shock. Venom was _Harry Osborn_! But what had kept her quiet was Spider Man's reaction. She could see the emotion practically visibly coming from him. He cared for him, and not just as a civilian. Spidey _knew_ him.

The others slowly gathered around behind him. Iron Fist knelt and seemed to be checking his pulse. She quietly came from the shadows and crept to a closer rooftop, to hear what they were saying.

Nova seemed to have said something and earned himself a glare from White Tiger. "Really, bucket-head." She growled.

"We need to get him to a hospital. Now.' Power man said.

'But we can't just go in saying he was controlled by Venom, make sure he rest." Spidey still tried to joke.

'He has to Spider Man." Iron Fist said.

'It's not much better with us standing in the rain." Tiger pointed out.

Spidey sighed. "Fine, let's go." He picked Harry up bridal stile and turned. "Nova take him please. Go ahead we'll follow."

"Nova opened his mouth but for once he kept any sniding comment to himself and nodded. 'On it." He took Harry from him Spidey in the same fashion and flew off.

"Hurry." Spidey cried as he shot a web and followed.

"Na shit." Nova cried back but then was gone from hearing ranged and the rest ran after him.

Hotshot stood, still in shock but this time not from Harry. She whispered to herself. "Bucket-head?"


	9. Strange

"She what?" Luke cried.

Mrs. Trench, their math teacher, gave them a glare. She was a frail lady with curly blond hair around her thirties, but wasn't happy with interruptions. Immediately Danny and Luke straightened as if they hadn't been talking the last few minutes instead of taking notes from the board.

Once she turned back around they leaned again.

"Yeah. Said she was sorry but she still doesn't like Ava much." Danny said.

"What you say?"

"That she doesn't have to but she was still my friend." He sighed. "She hasn't been here the last three school days because she said she was sick. So not to much of the project is done."

'Why didn't you do it?"

"Because it's a group project."

Luke gave him a frown. 'Really."

"What? I don't want to do it all. Besides she had all the stuff."

"I'll take that. So what's gonna happen?"

Danny groaned.

Mrs. Trench turned from writing and gave them a glare. They straightened till she turned back around.

"She said I should go over to her house during the break. Either way teacher said it's not due till after the break but still.'

"Ava not going to like that. Every time they pass each other by the hall it's like Iceman walked in.'

"I know but Ava doesn't even want to talk to it about me."

'Yeah mind telling me what's going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?" he said innocently.

"What you mean 'What do you mean?'?" I know something happened between you guys, even before we came to this school."

'Nothing's happened dude."

"Uh hu." Luke gave him a look that said he wasn't buying it. 'Because she looked right dam mad enough to cry when Bethany said you had said no to her."

'She was talking about the project.' He pointed out.

'Yeah but it obviously remind Ava of something else. C'mon man, you can tell me. If you don't want the others to know that's cool but you know I got your back"

He sighed. "Not now. Either way nothing major."

"Dude, I know when you're lying or hiding something.' Luke said crossing his arms.

'I'm not.'

"Sure whatever."

'What about you and Jessica?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"What you mean 'Watchya mean?'?"

"It's whatcha mean not whatchya. This ain't no ninja cry."

"I don't even think I would be considered a ninja. That's more under Ava's belt or even Pete's."

"Whatever Kung Fu, Ninjaism, same thing."

"Whatever, back to the topic-"

"Hold on, how come we can talk about my love life but not yours."

"Love already? Slow and steady dude."

"No- I- you know what I mean!"

"No what does he mean?" a voice said. They straightened to see Mrs. Trench standing in front of them with her arms folded. Some of their peers turned to look at them.

'Um, nothing Miss." Luke merely said kindly as Danny threw him a slight smirk.

'Uh hu, well if whatever it is, is so important you can continue here after class. Would you like that?"

'No Miss.' Danny said with a smile.

"Then I suggest you finish your notes." And she walked back to the front of the class.

'They gossip like girls." Sam whispered to Pete.

"Like you don't" Pete answered as he turned slightly to face him. "I'm surprised you're even up."

"I had a double shot of espresso in my Frap. I couldn't sleep if I wanted to."

Pete rolled his eyes and turned back around. "Just finish your notes.'

'Calm down Parker. I could always take them from you.'

"Just do it now.'

"Don't want to. I'm texting MJ, she mentioned something about P.E. camp or something.'

'Yeah, camp month or week in P.E. Like how we did the javelin throw stuff yesterday.'

Sam laughed, "Yeah, like when I hit my target right on."

'You hit our coach's hat right off."

'Exactly!"

"Gossiping like girls." Danny called to them. Luke snickered and they bumped first.

'Whatever." Sam said. "Are you even doing this?"

"I am." Luke said holding up his notes as proof.

Danny shrugged. "Trying but I don't really get it. I did really train in the areas of mathematics in K'un L'un."

"But you learned to read dead languages?" Pete sighed. Danny smiled. Pete knew tonight they would be going over the notes again together. Luke was trying but would get frustrated. Danny was harder because he hardly knew any of the stuff. Sam was just lazy and didn't want to do the work but when he did he was surprisingly good at it. He probly could have been in AP Calculus with MJ, Maria and Ava.

"Yo, Luke can I barrow your headphones?" Sam asking leaning over his desk.

"Where are yours?"

'Left them back at the base."

"Ask Danny."

"Using mine.' Danny said moving his hair from over his ears to reveal green buds.

Sam frowned then smiled at Pete.

'No."

'Why?" Pete whined

'Because I'm going to use them now."

They laughed except Sam who folded his arms and frowned. 'Some team." He grumbled. "You're just mad because I have a jetpack."

"That you don't need." Pete hissed in frustration.

"Doesn't mean I don't have one." He said smugly.

Pete decided to just ignore him.

After awhile Sam moaned. Some people looked at him.

"What was that?" Luke frowned.

"I am so bored!" Sam cried.

'Then entertain yourself." Danny said as he wrote. They all glanced at each other. 'What?" he ask at their faces.

Sam groaned and put his head on the table a Pete and Luke's smirk. 'That is so wrong. You can't say it like that."

"Like what?" Danny said clueless as Luke and Peter snickered.

A cough came from the front of the class room and they whirled to see Mrs. Trench arms folded again. They immediately put their heads down and began to write, except Sam who put his head on his had boredly looking around.

He wished he could put on his helmet and just fly off. He drummed his fingers on the desk, much to their irritation. 'I wish I could go to sleep.' He muttered.

"So do we." Pete growled back.

Suddenly he felt his eyes drooping and the last thought Sam had was _Huh, I guess I can sleep._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\BREAK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Things were seriously going way weird for Spidey. He ended up in this weird dream place with Dr. Houdini here and they were going against living nightmares. All he could think was that at least he had Iron Fist but when he turned he only found an empty door way. 'Not good.' He thought to himself. He walked through the freezing snow following the tracks Danny had left, who had been so collected and calm so far.

What had happened is Danny saw something. It was a beautiful lady with blond hair in the arms of a brown haired man who had his green and blue eyes. They had a small sad smile and were dressed to hike in high altitude mountains. He felt his heart squeeze painfully. _Dad? Mom?_ Danny had thought to himself. They walked through the door way and he followed. Suddenly they turned deathly blue and seemed to evaporate into the snow.

He stood horror struck but then tried to collect himself with a shaky breath. _This isn't real. Nothing is._ But he started walking. He saw a young Asian girl with black hair in a thick braid holding hands with an Asian boy with short crop black hair. _Maylene? Taos?_ They giggled and took off running. He followed in a daze. He hadn't seen them in over a year, since he left K'un L'un. He vaguely heard Pete calling him but he didn't want to turn. _Was he afraid of what he might see?_

'No' he said to himself. He knew where he had to go to end this part of himself. He had to face fear to conquer it. He saw K'un L'un come to view and it squeezed his heart. He hadn't been there it what seemed to be centuries. The immortal town looked just as he imagined it, even more so on the mountain with snow fluttering. But he knew that wasn't where he had to go.

As he walked through the mountain narrow pass he saw the bridge come in sight and heard Spidey's footsteps get closer.

"Hey! Yo!" Spidey ran up next to him vaguely wondering how he wasn't freezing cold, even if it was a dream. "Iron Fist! Doctor tour guide said not to wonder off." He fell in stride with him but Danny ignored him, reminding him of sleep walking. He waved a hand in front of his face. "Danny!"

"This is K'un L'un." He said dazedly, though mostly to himself. "This is where I became Iron Fist. My home." There was no mistaking the yearning in his voice, but something else. Even fear.

"I bet it's fantastic. In _real life_!" he tried to get through to Danny. "This is Nightmare's playground, remember!"

But Danny walked on and Spidey sighed. As Danny went over the bend the ground shook and smoke rose from inside a cave in the wall of the mountain. By the entrance of the door was a golden ornate item that looked suspiciously like a soup pot to Spider Man.

"Shao Lou." Danny looked composed but his voice slightly shook. He vaguely heard Spidey deny something but now he was trying to convince himself. "I have nothing to fear here Spider Man. I faced the great Shao Lou before and beat him to gain this." He took his position and went through his moves fluidly, concentrating his chi and his fist began to glow. But Shao Lou breathed in deeply and the golden aura around his fist disappeared and Danny looked blankly.

"You have squandered your gift running with non believers and fools." The great red dragon rumbled.

"Fools? Well Nova maybe" Peter reasoned then went to the problem at hand "But Iron Fist snap out of it-" but was thrown back by a whip of the dragon's tail and face planted in the snow. Rows of golden prongs sprouted from the snow encircling him. He threw himself to the bars trying to squeeze through. "Whoa! Hey!"

He looked on in alarm as the dragon had begun to coil itself around Danny who made no moves to move. He was frozen in confusion and uncertainty.

"You are weak, undeserving!" Shao Lou growled. "You are unworthy!"

With each word Danny's calm façade broke and his face dropped and all Spidey could think of is the phrase 'Kicked Puppy'.

"You're not buying this are you?" Spidey cried. "You're like the most deserving honorable guy I know!" He wasn't just saying it. He meant every word of it because he thought it was true, out of everyone he met or heard about, he was glad Danny was the one with that kind of power because he thought he would use it the best. But obviously Danny didn't feel the same.

"I-I-I earned the Iron Fist." Danny said shakily as he walked to the cauldron with clear blue water. Pete had never heard him so uncertain, so truthful, like he was letting something big off his shoulders. "But there's a part of me that's always been afraid it was a mistake." He put his hands on the rim of the golden bowl and looked into the water. "And the power wasn't meant for me."

It was his reflection but it soon disappeared and was replaced with other images. Shao Lou said he was unworthy and undeserving. He knew the dragon meant more than the Iron Fist. In the water he saw his parents again, as if smiling down at him. Also Carol, who claimed to be merely his secretary but she was so much like a godmother to him. There was the team smiling together and Ava. Strong Ava who didn't need anyone's help. He didn't deserve these people, and he knew they would all be ripped away from him.

And then the pan in the wheel chair who sat behind his father's desk. He was weak, he couldn't even kill the man who killed his parents. He saw the last image of his father as he plunged to his death. His mother's horror face as the wolves emerged from the blizzard. Then he thought, it was himself who killed them.

He barely heard Spidey cry out. "No way Danny. You are Iron Fist!"

"Not today!" the dragon proclaimed. Spidey broke through the poles and leaped to Danny. As he sailed over him he looked into the bowl and saw. He saw the team, a couple that both looked remarkably like Danny, a lady a man in a wheelchair.

"No!"But the next thing he knew, Shao Lao blew at him and he literally sailed out of the mountains, out the door and somehow land on a floor even though he had gone through it.

"It was your fault." The dragon hissed as he coiled closer. "You could have saved them."

"I was only five or six." He said blandly but he knew in his heart he blamed himself.

"You didn't even avenge them."

"It was wrong! I couldn't kill him."

"Because you are weak."

"No." he muttered. But the dragon heard.

"Then prove it." He hissed then lunged. _**(You know the rest. Moving on!)**_

"Speaking of nightmares," Dr. Strange said with an amused expression. "Ever had the one where you had the one where you had to get back to school before anyone knew you were missing."

Danny cringed and Spider Man said 'Oh boy!" and they took off.

Spidey started up the bike fast and Danny held on as they took off. "And people said this is the city that never sleeps." Danny chuckled.

"I know right! Hey before we get to school mind if we pick something up from Central Park!"

He shook his head with a smile but answered. "I'll get the bunny. You get the hat.'

"Yes!" Pete hooted. 'Who said you don't have a sense of humor?"

People at the school, even the city, woke up different ways. Some screaming, some crying, some with a strong need to go to the restroom, others had even slept walk and found themselves in new locations. A lot notice the time difference and teachers turned on the news to get information of what happened. It was obvious school wasn't exactly in proper session so the students had began to walk about.

Ava had gone to the bathroom to splash cold water on her faces. Her dream wasn't too bad but it still shook at her insecurities. Was she really a failure? Had she let her family down? Her brother? She squeezed her eyes shut to hold the tears back, not wanting to look at the girl in the mirror. She had to find the others.

Luke woke up in cold sweat and raising his arms up. After a moment of heavy breathing he noticed there was no building. There was no team held tied up. He breathed in deeply and let out a rather frustrated breath. He looked around but only found Sam.

Sam had jumped up from his seat and sat on his table. His eyes wildly searched for the critters but he saw none. He let out a sigh in relief and pulled his hand through his hair then heard a loud breath. He turned and saw only Luke. Others had begun to wonder off, the teacher with a few other students looking at the news but the reports seemed just as baffled.

"Yo, where's Danny and Pete?" Luke asked.

'I don't know. I-uh- I think I fell asleep.'

"Me too. Uh- nasty dream."

'Same here." Sam couldn't help but let out a shiver. Then they looked at each other oddly and knew something big had happened. "We need to find them."

"Let's check with Ava." And they got up and left to find Ava. When they found her and asked if she knew where they went.

"No! I haven't seen any of them. I think I fell asleep. In class."

"Same here.' Luke said. People had started to leave the school to get back home. "Do you remember when you fell asleep?"

"I don't even remember how. I never fall asleep in class!" she said confused. "When did you wake up?"

"Now I guess. Bad dream."

"Same here!"

"Can we leave?" Sam asked looking as others left. The hallway was now deserted.

'We should probly go to the Helicarrier." Ava said "Maybe they're there." And they began to go to their detention room still talking and stopped in surprise when they found Pete and Danny snoozing in the room, Peter with a hat on his lap.

"How cute!" Ava smirked. Luke couldn't help but chuckle.

Sam had walked over with a pen in hand when something came out of the hat. The white bunny with beady red eyes shook its nose. Sam froze in horror and screamed running out of the room and down the hall.

Ava and Luke looked at each other and shared a smile.

Danny yawned as he stretched and turned to Peter smiling. "I guess that was him?"

Pete grinned. "Yeah!" they high fived and bumped fist.

"Okay so do any of you guys know what happened?" Ava asked impatiently.

"Maybe." Pete said slyly. "What about you Danny? Do you remember anything?"

"Vaguely." Danny said as he dramatically rubbed his chin. "You mean when we went to-"

"Uh huh then we met-"

"Yeah and he-"

"Yeah then we-"

"Yeah." Then they turned and smiled at them. "Yeah we do."

"Ha ha." Luke said sarcastically as he took a seat and Ava walked over and hit them both in the head.

"Ooww!" they cried rubbing the back of their heads.

"Violence isn't always the answer." Danny frowned.

She huffed and took a seat and they disappeared to the Helicarrier.

"What about Sam?" Luke asked as they zoomed down the tube.

They landed on their seats and rode down the long tube.

"He can fly up." Pete shrugged. "He was a jetpack anyways."

Fury raised an eyebrow as Peter animatedly talked about what happened, Danny occasionally adding on. The rest of the team, even Nova who flew up, listened as well.

'With my memory Nightmare became powerless and I sent out a call to wake everyone up. And then 'Hiyah! Danny used his Iron Fist chi mojo to break through everything!" Pete jumped up making a punching motion and Danny merely smiled, amused. "The whole dimension thing was destroyed and Dr. Strange locked Nightmare up in his squid box. So yeah." He sat down smugly. 'We totally saved the world and stuff from an endless sleep. You're welcome."

"Smug ass bug" Ava muttered but she still had a small smile.

Luke bumped fist with Danny.

"Well good job you two." Nick said with a smile. 'I'm going to just call in Dr. Strange to finish filling out the report. You guys can go." With that he left.

Pete smiled and threw an arm over Danny. "I think there's something you guys want to say."

"Thank you Danny!" they said in unison.

"What?" Pete spluttered and Danny turned slightly red but smiled.

"You are welcome you guys."

"You did great." Luke grinned.

"Yup. We totally owe !" they said in unison.

"What?" Pete spluttered and Danny turned slightly red but smiled.

"You are welcome you guys."

"You did great." Luke grinned.

"Yup. We totally owe _you_!"

"Bu-bu-but I helped too!" Pete whined.

"Sure you did.' Ava smirked as she walked behind their seats to leave. Before she left she paused, she was not one to waste opportunities. She leaned over and whispered to Danny. "Reall, thank you. A lot!" and planted a kiss in his cheek and then promptly walked out.

The others froze and Luke and Sam bursted out laughing at Pete's face.

"I helped!" he yelled then slumped in his seat arms crossed.

"Aaaw, you want a kissy." Sam taunted making a kissy face to him.

"No! I want some recognition." He said truthfully as he pushed away Sam's face.

"Nice dude!" Luke nudged Danny who had turned a bright red his faced surprised.

"I-uh.' He said blankly.

'Ooo making some moves huh ninja boy?" Sam wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. "Trying to get the girl."

"No." he stammered but uncertain on what to do or say.

"Well, she has something for you." Luke nodded towards the door Ava had walked out.

"It's nothing." Danny stressed but they wouldn't hear it.

"Danny and Ava sitting in a tree . . ." Sam began to sing and Pete smirked.

'C'mon Danny. We can see it and are you saying you have nothing for her?"

"I'm saying she's a teammate."

"That can change to more." Luke added.

"It can't." but didn't sound to certain. 'It shouldn't."

"Why?" Pete asked.

'Because." He sighed. "I can't okay."

"C'mon man, just give in a little." Luke said reassuringly.

"Look, I'm tired." Danny said as he got up to leave. He really didn't want to talk about this, he felt drained, emotionally and physically. The others looked Luke and Pete exchanging a glance. " I'm going to hit the bed."

'Bet that's not all you want to hit." Sam snickered.

'Shut up!" all three yelled at him.

He winced slightly then frowned with a shrug. "Just saying."

Danny groaned into his hand and walked out. After he left Sam and Peter exchanged sly glances and turned their chairs to Luke. 'So Luke." Pete started out casually.

Sam leaned in with a dark grin. "Want in on a little secret we have?"

Luke eyed them wearily but his curiosity got to him. "Shoot!"


	10. Note II

_**Note II**_

_**Hello there peoples. I would like to take a quick little break to say thank you for all the great reviews, story tid bits, suggestions and concerns when is was MIA for awhile. It was and 'aaww they do care' moment for me :P**_

_**Anyways I had some technical difficulties with my CPU and had some things come up so yeah I've been having troubles. But I do have a good idea were I'm headed with the story.**_

_**If you guys want some spoilers for it here it is if not look away :) **_

_**I am trying to overlap it a little with the episode aired. I'm not very good at it so I'm only doing that a little like dipping into the role-play areas but pretty soon I am basically going to start AUing the story and head down a different storyline. Feel free to fit it in as you please. Reminder this is mostly for Danny and Ava so a lot will be centered around them but I will go into the others. I have quite a few request for Nova/Sam.**_

_**Basically what I have in mind is that I noticed in the 'For your Eyes Only episode with the zodiac and all, there was a slight Christmas scene so I will make a chapter or two for the holidays. I plan on Ava going back to her family for awhile to so I'll see where that fits in. **_

_**Also a key thing in this story will be MISUNDERSTANDINGS! This you will see a lot, especially with a little thing Bethany has planned. **_

_**Also someone pointed some stuff out about Maria and I agree with them on a certain scale. Maria doesn't belong to much in this story. She is from my story Target for Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and was made for that story. I suppose at a certain point I wanted to cross over Ultimate Spiderman with Avenger's but seeing how they each have totally different storyline and S.H.I.E.L.D. I won't have her in as much as I had originally thought of but I am not taking her out either because I already put her in. I don't like taking down chapters and stuff, don't seem right so just bear with me on her.**_

_**So anyways, Ava will see her family and we'll get some of her background. Also more background on Danny. I want to get it as close as possible to his original origin from the comics, cuz I like it , but we'll see. **_

_**Also I want to point out, they are teenagers! They are going through hormones and stuff. Sure they were taken surprise by the Party Harry had but the next party they will be prepared and may need headache medication for the next day ;P So we'll see some of their teenage craziness.**_

_**BECAUSE THEY ARE TEENS!**_

_**So what will happen when teen super heroes take a dip in teen life and the real world?**_

_**Just think about it!**_


	11. Food

Food was all Sam was thinking about so he wasn't exactly paying attention. The explosion sounded through the hallways. The blinding light finally dimmed and the students in the science class waved off the smoke that emitted around the class room. They all coughed and many glared to the two culprits.

"Idiots!" Ava hissed as she face palmed. Danny merely smiled amused and looked at the table next to his and Ava. In the back of the room Pete frowned on how people can mess up on such a simple experiment and Luke rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile Sam and Harry were in a coughing attack and cringed when they saw their now charred lab table. Harry had the decency to look abashed but Sam was grinning maniacally. 'Dude, we should so do that again!"

'What?! No, dude!" Harry looked at Sam like was crazy which he mostly was.

"That was so cool though."

'No it wasn't." their teacher glared as he waved away smoke. "You are lucky that it is nothing lethal. What is it with you two?!"

Sam merely put his hands in his pocket appraising their teacher while Harry looked more guilty.

"This is the third experiment in the last two weeks you have made explode and who knows how many beakers and tubes you have broken!" the teacher ranted but Sam didn't look the least bit interested. He wasn't exactly fond of lectures.

Finally the teacher sighed unsure what to do then got an idea. "Obviously you two can't work together." He glanced at the table next to them. "Since Danny and Ava seemed to be good students maybe they'll rub off on you two. As of tomorrow Ava will switch seats with Harry. Maybe that way we will have less damage. At lunch Sam and Harry I want you two to stay in and clean this mess."

The bell rang and people got up and left. Ava was fuming angry. Sam walked up to her grinning "So new lab partner!" he held up a hand to high five but she reached and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him closer.

"You do what I say when I say it." She hissed. "You don't touch or move anything without my permission and you will not try any funny business!" with that she let him go and stalked off.

He looked alarmed and made a face behind her back. "What's her damage?"

"The same you did." Danny said as he walked out.

"Hey can you guys bring me in some food. Please."

Danny ignored him.

'Danny! Please!" he whined. He turned to Luke and Pete with a sad expression.

"Don't even think about it." Luke said. "The idea is to get them together, not separate them, right?"

"Yes I know. I didn't do this on purpose."

"No you did it being an idiot." Pete said. Sam glared at him but Pete only looked at Harry. "Want me to bring you some food?"

Sam gaped at him in disbelief as Harry shook his head. 'It's cool. I have a sandwich.' They bumped fist and Pete left with Luke. Sam growled crossing his arms then glanced at Harry.

"Hey you should order some pizza."

Harry threw the broom at him.

When Sam got to P.E. his stomach was begging for food. He was able to sneak by a vending machine to get some chips but it wasn't enough. After getting dress he joined Danny and Luke. "Thanks for the food team."

"You shouldn't have made an explosion." Luke smirked.

Sam just waved him off. "What are we doing today?"

"Apparently archery." Danny said nodding towards some targets arranged and some bow and arrows off to the side.

"Can't be too hard right?" Luke said. Danny shrugged.

"It requires steadiness and concentration on aim.'

"Whatever it needs I have it." Sam grinned then there was a loud growling noise. They looked at his stomach blankly then laughed. 'What all I had was chips." He said defensively.

"I know." Luke said and Danny tossed him an energy bar. He quickly ate it.

'Thanks, you guys rock!" he said threw his chewing. They held up an arm as he dropped crumbs.

"Dude, say it don't spray it.' Danny chuckled. Mj, Pete and Ava walked over from where they had been talking. Soon their coach began giving instructions and pointers. Halfway through class he gave them free range to shoot as they pleased.

"This isn't so bad.' Pete said even though he wasn't really trying.

'Not at all.' Ava grinned as she hit a bullseye. They frowned.

'That's only because you have practice.' Luke said referring to the gifts the dwarf king had given them. She merely smiled as she let another loose. Luke pulled the string back carefully since he had already broke a bow or two on accident. He turned to Danny. "You to ninja boy."

Danny was doing as good as Ava. He merely shrugged. 'I learned to use all sorts of weapons. I just don't like to."

"I'm good no matter what." Sam said. He was hitting the target but not the bullseye yet. The others gave him an exasperated look but he shrugged. 'I'm too hungry to really concentrate. Got another energy bar."

"No."

He frowned as he tried to let loose another arrow. He was blinded by a sudden flash and the arrow went flying to the side.

"Ooohh, nice shot."

He rubbed his eyes and ignoring the spots in his vision he saw Maria standing with a smirk and a camera around her neck. He growled. 'What are you doing here?"

"Taking pictures for the news paper. Say cheese!" she snapped another shot and he blinked dazed then snapped.

"Stop that!"

"Hey Maria, make sure to get a good shot of me." Pete smiled as he tried to pull back the bow. Ava rolled her eyes as he pretended to struggle to pull the string back. Maria raised a critical eyebrow but still smiled as she snapped the picture.

"Yeah, maybe you can teach bucket hair here." She pointed to Sam.

"Like you could do better." He sneered and he let loose another arrow. It hit the edge of the bullseye. He crowed. 'Haha! Take that!"

"That's okay.'

"Better than you."

She put a hand on her hip. 'The point is to hit it dead center.'

"Close enough. Like you could do better.'

"Maybe.' The side of her mouth quirked and a wicked glint came to her eyes. She feigned uncertainty. Sam had a similar mischief look.

"How about we bet? Out of all of us, if one of us makes it I win."

She rolled her eyes. "Then how do I win, smart one?"

"This doesn't sound fair." Danny whispered.

"That's because it isn't. Sam's trying to hustle her." Ava said.

Danny looked at her confused.

'Lure her so he can win." Luke said.

'Oh!" Danny understood.

'But why does Maria seem to be going with it. Is she really falling for this?" Pete asked.

"You win,' Sam thought quickly. "If you hit all five bullseyes."

'Dead center?" she asked, eyebrows scrunched. She looked worried.

"No I'll be easy with you. Just hit the red."

"What's the prize?' she asked as she took the camera off from around her neck and placed it near a quiver.

'Loser has to buy winner food.' He said gleefully.

'Ooohh, that's what he wants.' Danny mused.

"Yeah but I think Maria got something up her sleeve." Luke said.

She nodded. "Fine with me.'

Sam gave the others a thumbs up. "Okay you guys. Team No- uh- I mean Team Sam go!"

Ava rolled her eyes. 'If we're doing this we aren't going by Team Sam."

'Yeah, do we look like vampires or something to you." Luke said as he pulled an arrow from a quiver.

Sam just waved his hands in annoyance. "C'mon just shoot."

Luke frowned and muttered. "Yeah, I'll shoot you right up your-" a _twang_ sounded and his arrow hit the target but to the right of the bullseye. He shrugged not really caring.

"Okay, Pete next!"

Pete frowned and pulled at the string. The arrow flew straight to the ground. 'Uh- sorry Sam, but heavy bow." Pete said.

Sam shrugged and Maria only raised a brow.

Sam went next. He tried to eyeball it the best he could and let the string go. The arrow hit the edge of the red. 'Oooh yeah! Bullseye!" he gloated pumping his fist in the air.

Maria's irritation was starting to get the best of her. "Oh, shut up! I know you were saving 'best for last'." She air quoted.

Sam grinned and turned to Ava and Danny.

"This so isn't fair." Danny muttered as he pulled the string back. They both let it go into a perfect dead center bulls eye.

"Oh yeah!" Sam cried as he cabbaged patched. "I am going to eat good! I want Italian!" he grinned as he playfully elbowed Maria. She merely rolled her eyes as she picked up a bow and strapped a quiver to her back thinking to herself, _I'm totally going to have a Brave moment here._

She walked to Sam's target and let a shot go. It hit the bullseye. She steadily walked to Pete's target and shot a bullseye then same in Luke's target. She walked towards Ava's target. "Sorry Ava and Danny." She let the arrow loose and it split Ava's arrow. "Nothing personal." She let lose the final arrow that split Danny's arrow. At the end she looked at her work then took off the quiver and placed the bow next to it. She walked over to Sam and picked her camera up and closed his mouth with a finger. "You're right Italian does sound good. Text me when." And with that she left to take pictures.

Sam stared and they were all speechless.

Finally Ava laughed and said. "You're right that wasn't fair. For us!"

"Dude, you got out hustled!" Luke grinned and him and Pete bumped fist.

"Wh-wh-aa!" Sam said unable to comprehend what had just happened to his free lunch. "How the hell that happen?!"

Danny however looked suspiciously at the arrows and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That was unexpected." He murmured.

Sam groaned. "This sucks!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/BREAK\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"There is no food!" Luke sighed the next day. They had finished training and he was examining the S.H.I.E.L.D. pantry, currently the fridge.

"Aaww really." Pete cried. He had been wanting a pudding cup.

"Well someone should go buy some." Ava said reasonable. Her mask was off.

"But it's cold." Sam whine from sitting on the counter.

"Not that cold." Danny said from where he was meditating on a table.

"Not for you." Luke countered. "You grew up in this weather." Danny lightly smiled, it did remind him off home.

"Yeah we aren't exactly thermo suits." Pete said from where he hung on the ceiling.

"Then I vote Danny go get the food." Sam said quickly.

Danny blinked in surprise and pulled his mask off as he unfolded his legs. He didn't mind helping but to go out walking in New York. "Why me?!"

"Because you can go through with this weather."

"And you do need to get out more." Pete added.

"He has a point. Ain't healthy to stay locked up in here or your place." Luke crossed his arms. Danny frowned with a slight flushed look seeing he was being put on the spot.

"Fine." He said a little uneasy.

"You might want to change." Ava added with a grin. "Or else paparazzi will have pictures of Iron Fist grocery shopping."

He blinked then headed towards his room. "Might be a good idea."

"Not that his real name would do much better." Sam whispered to Luke.

Luke had a thought as Danny disappeared. "Ava go with him."

"Huh? Why?"

"You know how he is in the city. He might get lost or distracted."

"Yeah remember when we sent him to bring us Starbucks." Sam added.

"What happen?" Pete asked.

"He ended up going to the Central Park Zoo. Said some lady had been handing out coupons and he decided to go."

"Really?! What about the coffee?"

"Didn't even go! He got the coupon a block before he actually got there."

"Yeah, we freaked something happened to him." Luke admitted. "He was gone all day and didn't get back till like 12:00!"

"Oh. Yeah you should probly go with him, Ava." Pete said and turned to where she was standing but found her gone. "Ava?"

Sam shrugged then smiled at Peter as they bumped fist, happy the 'not quite a plan' plan worked. Luke scratched his head. "Danny was right. She is like a ninja."

What Ava did was go to her room to get ready. She detoured quickly to Danny's room and knocked. "Wait for me I'm coming with." Then went to her room. It was good he was in his room because he wouldn't want the others to see his smile.

She deliberated quickly and decided to keep her costume underneath in case of anything. She put on her skinny jeans then her long sleeve. She grabbed her coat with a knitted hat and walked out in her warm boots. Danny was in jeans and a long-sleeved and his sweater on with a scarf. Soon he and Ava were walking through a snowy New York.

Cars, taxis, buses and limos honked at each other at snowy intersections, the subway rumbled underneath. Despite the weather there were still many people bustling through the city. They past by bars, restaurants, clothing stores even clubs that were opening up. Danny watched wide eyes and a slightly ajar mouth as they walked through the towering skyscrapers. Ava couldn't help but smile; he had the look of a small child taking everything in. He looked even innocent; it was hard to imagine that this guy walking next to her had such a powerful ability. She playfully nudged him with her shoulder. "C'mon, let's hurry."

He smiled and quickened his pace with hers.

"Do you have your suit?"

"Yeah." He answered and pulled his somewhat a mask out from his pocket then stuffed it back in. "You're not the only one who comes prepared."

She grinned as she fingered the amulet on her hip through her shirt. "Just making sure you learn something."

They went to the grocery store the team usually went to and she grabbed a cart and tossed her hat and coat inside it. He chuckled at her ruffled hair and smoothed it down a little. She blushed. "That bad."

"Na, it looks cute." He smiled. They blinked realizing what he said and looked away awkwardly. He stuffed his hands deep in his pocket and looked to the side with a burning face. Ava tried to shake away the fluttering she felt and began to push the cart.

"We better hurry."

"So what are we getting? I was just going to get some microwave pizzas."

"Haha, but no. We might as well get everything we'll need. Like vegetables, fruits, meat, poultry, milk, cheese, bread, cereal, laundry soap because Sam's clothes smells and whatever else."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded.

They first went to the dairy section and began to get sour cream, milk and such. He looked at the gallons of milk slightly confused. "Two percent," he read, "Or whole?"

"How about skim?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Taste like water."

"But it's healthier." She said walking over

He frowned. "Fats not always bad. You actually need it."

"Does Pete need more fat?"

He laughed. "No. But I like two percent."

She grabbed the skim milk gallon and placed it in the cart. After a second thought she sighed and grabbed a smaller gallon of two percent and placed it in the cart, ignoring Danny's grin. She grabbed some cheese then went to the yogurts.

After that they went to the dry food section and she began naming things and they would get them. She reached up for a bag of pasta but wasn't exactly tall enough. Danny came up from behind and reached for it and grabbed it easily, knowing she wouldn't ask for help.

"Thanks." She said as she turned around and froze noting how close they were.

"Welcome." He said and looked down to her eyes. They froze each horribly clear how close they were. Face inches apart and bodies close enough to feel each other's warmth. She note somewhere in the back of her mind how green his eyes looked in that moment. A squeaking noise came as an elderly lady pushed her cart in the aisle. She noted the teens and rolled her eyes and pulled out to go down a different aisle. Danny and Ava blinked and the moment was broken by the distraction.

"Uh- got the pasta." Danny said lamely as he took some steps back and placed said item in the cart.

"Yeah- um- how bout some Pop Tarts?"

"The S'mores kind." He asked face lighting up.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes."

They went through the cans and took various kinds. She grabbed some Chef Boyardee, a personal favorite, and placed them in the cart which she noticed was getting full awfully fast. It didn't help that Danny acted like a child in the candy store here. Sneaking in chocolate chips, baking mixes, candy, and other such items. He and Sam were the worst at stores. Danny dropped some soup cans in and noticed the same things.

"We're probly going to need another cart." She said as she picked up a bag of gummy bears.

He merely grinned. "Agree."

As he walked down the aisle she called. "Don't you dam take too long."

"I won't!"

She huffed but continued on with her mental list.

Danny walked around curiously to where the carts were located, looking at all the Christmas decorations. He realized it was getting closer and would have to ask Carol for help with gifts.

He saw elderly couples, families, teens and others walking around. One mother had her child in hand as the father winked at the son and placed a chocolate bar on the conveyer belt with the rest of the food. The child smiled and placed a finger on his lip indicating it was a secret from the mother. Danny smiled as he walked on.

"Are you looking for something?" a voice said. He whirled around and saw a blond haired teen with a basket in her arms. She gave him a warm smile.

"Uh, that obvious." He said easily.

"A little." She took a step closer. "Do you need help?"

"Just need to know where the carts are."

She looked slightly taken aback. "Why is that?"

"Because we need another one." Was she supposed to ask so many questions?

She looked at him then pointed. 'Over there."

"Okay, thanks." He smiled at her.

Her breath caught and she tried one last time. "Maybe you could call me if you need help with anything else?"

"Uh, sure?"

She smiled as she reached for her phone but then noticed he had walked away. She huffed and with as much dignity she could muster, walked away.

Danny was still confused. How was he supposed to call her if he didn't have her number? He shrugged it off and pulled out a cart and began heading towards where he had left Ava. He remembered the last time he came with Sam and Luke, Sam had showed him how to race. So as he pushed the cart, he would jump on the bottom rail and glide.

Ava had moved on to the frozen section and opened a door and reached in to grab some Teriyaki Chicken. As she did she felt some one next to her and expected Danny. When she straightened she jumped seeing as it wasn't Danny. It was a dark haired guy with a smile that matched Sam's when he flirted. He was leaning his back on the clear door arms folded. "Hey."

"Uh, hi." She said shortly. She placed the bag in the cart and looked in the next door.

"What are you doing here?" he shifted to lean on his arm

"What do you mean?" She wondered if she the others would like shrimp?

"Well I'd expect to see you in the hot section." He grinned as he reached to tuck her hair behind her ear but Ava wasn't having any of that. Quick as a viper her hand shot out to smack his away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said blandly.

He looked shock that he would be rejected. "Uh, why not babe? Maybe we-"

She sighed. "Don't call me babe. And really, hot section? Not very original. And just because I seem alone doesn't mean I am or I'm going to let you 'sweet talk' me." She air quoted then put her hands on her hip. "Try someone else, but not me."

He looked surprise then notice a sandy blond hair guy push a cart in the aisle. "Hey, I got the-" Danny stopped and eyed the guy next to Ava. He narrowed his piercing eyes at him, face turning serious.

Ava pushed the cart towards Danny. "Bout time."

The guy didn't seem to know what to do between the sassy girl and the threatening guy who was scrutinizing him. So he promptly turned on his heels and left.

As Ava looked in Danny's cart he glanced at her. "Who was that?"

"Some guy." She shrugged then looked at his face. Danny had returned to glaring at the retreating figure. She saw his eyes sparked with anger and something else. Almost possessive but seeing his face and posture she didn't blame the guy for running off with his tail between his legs but it filled her with something. She liked how he reacted.

Danny wasn't exactly sure how he reacted. When he saw the guy he immediately didn't like him, how close he was to her and how he had looked at her. Something else got him, he felt angry at him and resentment. He had never really felt jealousy but he was feeling it now.

"So I see you went ahead in our list." She said picking up some marshmallows and a jar of peanut butter from his cart. He finally fully turned to her and smiled.

"Never know when we need them."

"At least you got the soap. But Sam's allergic to peanuts."

Danny blinked. "Oh. Well then he won't eat any."

They continued on to the next frozen aisle. "I think this is pretty much it. We'll just get some fruits and veggies and we'll be done." She turned and notice Danny wasn't next to her. He had stopped again a few steps back and had his face and hands pressed to the cold door. She rolled her eyes and went to where he was. "What is it now?"

"Ice cream!" he said though she had trouble hearing him since he was basically talking to the door.

"It's freezing!"

"Please!" he turned to her with wide eyes. She laughed at his expression, especially since his nose and cheeks looked slightly odd from being pressed against the door. He slightly pouted. "C'mon, they have candy flavored. "Don't you like Reese's? It's your favorite."

"Yes." She vaguely wondered how he knew that but nodded. "Fine."

He hastily pulled the boxes out and placed them n his cart. As they continued on through the vegetables and fruit she was aware of his gaze on her.

"What?" she asked as she examined some bananas.

"Nothing." He flushed slightly at being caught but didn't lift his gazed. "It's just that you're really good at this.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, no not because you're a girl." He hastily said. "But because, uh, experience. How you know what we need, how much and how to compromise. It kind of reminds me of my mom." He admitted.

"Your mom would grocery shop?" She paused then looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry that was mean. But I didn't think she would shop herself."

He shrugged. "No big. But yeah, she would tell me she didn't think because we could we should. She liked the sense of normalcy. So she would come, tell our cook to dress in regular and bring me." He looked at her with silent questions.

"Well, living back in Puerto Rico I would do the shopping in the family. My brother was usually busy or tired and my other brother wasn't much help and my sis wasn't exactly the responsible type. With no mom or dad we couldn't just depend on Hector."

"So you stepped up." He stated. She merely nodded and was suddenly very interested in the strawberries. He decided not to prowl too much.

He nodded understanding. Sometimes he found it odd that this team, no matter what way you looked at it, was comprised of orphans of sorts.

They went to the checkout line. She began to place the items on the belt and saw Danny leaning on his arms on the handle rail of the cart, bits of his sandy blond brown hair covering his eyes. His fingers were subconsciously playing with the necklace he wore. She reached over and placed the hot on his head firmly. He blinked, coming out of whatever thoughts he had and looked up at the floppy red Santa hat he wore on his head.

"It suits you." You smiled.

"Humbug." He grinned.

"I'm surprise you know that one."

He shrugged with a grin.

After awhile they walked out Danny carrying two boxes full of groceries and Ava one.

"Use those muscles." She grinned as he tried to balance the boxes. "They're not there for decoration."

He frowned as they trudged through the thickening snow. "If we're carrying these things they're putting them away."

"Agreed."

So that's how Sam, Luke and Pete found themselves putting away groceries till one in the morning while Danny and Ava were snug in their proper beds.


	12. My

"My place at four?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, see ya there." Danny said as he walked the other way. Danny didn't mind being partnered with Harry, he turned out to be a great friend. Danny and Luke went to the room and took their seats.

"So how's the project going?" Luke asked as they tumbled through the tube.

"Good. We're making an x-ray camera.' Danny grinned.

"Better put that into good use. Charge people to use it for an hour. I'll be your first customer." Luke grinned.

Danny rolled his eyes under his mask as they throttle through another tube. "No. Just gives you a skeletal profile. Well that's the plan. We're not going to start building it till tomorrow."

Luke and Danny landed on their feet with much practice. "So why won't you take him to your place?"

He shrugged.

"C'mon, you know Harry won't care bout the whole company thing. That's between the suits and all.'

'I know but,' Danny sighed, "You know how he is with his dad. I don't want to cause problems.' Suddenly there was a vibrating noise. They looked around then Danny noticed it was him "Oh, my phone." He took it out and groaned 'Speaking of suits.' He pressed mute.

'Who was that?" Luke asked.

"Suits.' He merely smirked. "I have a meeting but they still keep calling me before. Carol says I need to go in."

"First Bethany now Carol.' Nova suddenly flew over to them. He smirked as he snatched Danny's phone and flew up. " Wow, your busy."

Danny sighed. "Give it back Sam." He held out his hands.

'Have to get it." Sam taunted.

"You don't want to do that." Luke advised with crossed arms.

"C'mon Bruce Lee." Nova cried waving the phone from where he hovered in the air. "Carol might miss your text."

'Who's Carol?" Ava asked as she and Spidey walked in.

Nova turned grinning. "It's his new-"

He was cut off because Danny had jumped against the wall and landed on Sam's back.

"Ach! Hey this ain't no free ride." Nova cried and flew up to the ceiling wanting to slam Danny against it. Instead Danny used the momentum to turn and flip them so Sam hit it with a loud 'oof.' Danny and Sam fell to the ground and began rolling around wrestling to get the phone.

"I told him not to." Luke said shaking his head.

"My money's on Danny." Pete grinned through his mask.

Sam kept trying to blast Danny but he stayed well out of the way of his hands. Finally Sam made the mistake of actually trying to use hand-to-hand combat. He punched and Danny blocked it with ease.

'Faster." He told him.

Sam tried to kick him but Danny merely deflected it. "Higher!"

Sam threw an elbow then his fist up.

'Keep your arm straight!"

Danny moved fluidly from side to side turning. He made no moves except to dodge. Sam kept punching and kicking. His moves were ragged and out of frustration, but Danny kept saying hints and directions.

"Higher!"

"Here!" Sam threw his kick to Danny's face but quicker than the eye can see Danny's hand shot out and caught it. He gave it a push and Sam fell to the ground.

"You can't let your emotions control you. You control them and like that you can control your opponent." But he gave a small smile. 'But not bad." He held his hand out to Sam. Sam seemed to glare at it for a moment then took it.

'I'll have you. Next time."

Danny nodded. 'Next time."

"Good work you two." Nick Fury said from the screen. The others jumped not having seen it turn on. "But that doesn't exclude you from training. As of now court is in session"

"Crap," Nova whispered as he check his pocket then looked at Danny. "When did you get your phone?"

"Danny looked at him blankly. "I didn't. You don't have it?!"

"No. Are you sure?!"

They check and patted down their suits when they heard a whistle. They turned to Ava who held the phone in her hand. She tossed it to Danny. "Next time don't have it out during training."

They stared at each other blankly.

"When did she get it?" Sam asked.

Danny shook his head. "Ninjas.'

Within the hour they were sweating and tired.

'Ugh, I'm so tired." Spidey cried as he lay on the ground.

'I'm so going to be sore.' Nova cried.

They were all sitting on the ground trying to catch their breath. Danny was lying on the ground like Spidey when Luke hit his knee. "Dude it's all ready four."

"Crap." Iron Fist cried as he jumped to his feet. "I'll see you guys." and he took off running.

'Where's he going?" White Tiger asked.

"Probly to see Carol." Nova sing songied.

White Tiger frowned. 'Who is Carol?!"

"Girlfriend of the week.' Sam smirked.

'No she isn't.' Luke said exasperated. "And no, he's going to meet up with Harry to work on the project."

'Then who is Carol?" Tiger asked with crossed arms.

Luke looked at her from the side. "Why you want to know?"

She tightened her fist in frustration "You know what? Never mind, I don't care.' With that she got up and left. Leaving them grinning.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\BREAK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

'And we can work here." Harry said as they walked into an open room with a few office spaces and a large table in the middle. He had just given Danny a small tour of his father's building.

"Cool place, man.' Danny smiled as he took a rolling chair. He flipped it so he sat on it backwards.

"So let's start designing it. Any idea how we can pull this?" Harry asked as he took a chair and slumped in it.

"Nope.'

'Then Google it is." He grinned as he reached for a laptop and turned it on. "Thank goodness for the internet."

Danny laughed as he spun in the chair. His phone vibrated again, this time from Sam.

_Who Carol?_

Another came from Pete.

_So who this Carol gal?_

Danny sighed and sent the text to them

_Your mom_

Awhile later Luke texted.

_Duuuudddddddeeeee burn!_

Sam

_Shut up_

Pete

_Dude Your moms mom._

Luke

_No_

Danny

_Really, that's all you had_

Sam

_That's pathetic! Even for u!_

Pete

_Shut up bucket head ur just mad because he beat you._

Danny and Harry were laughing when Harry's dad walked in. "Harry I'm goi-' he stopped when he noticed Danny. "Oh, I didn't know you had company."

"Dad this is my friend Danny. Danny my dad. We're working on a project."

"Nice to meet you sir." Danny shook his hand.

'Same. I assume Danny is for Daniel.'

"Uh, yeah.'

Mr. Osborn suddenly gave him a scrutinizing looked then in a moment it was gone. 'Very well. Nice to meet you Daniel.' He said carefully then turned to his son. " Harry I'm leaving for a day or two. I left a few thousand for you in the mean time. No parties.' And with that he left.

'Yeah, bye to you to." Harry grumbled. Danny sympathetically put a hand on his shoulder then sat back down. Harry shrugged. "Bet your dad's better.'

'Um, I don't have a dad." Danny admitted. 'Anymore."

"Oh, sorry dude. I didn't mean-'

"Na it's cool.' He shrugged.

"Yeah, well sometimes it feels the same. And other times it just bites.' Harry shook his head 'Whatever. Well, you think we can work at your place tomorrow?"

Danny looked away uneasily. 'Uh, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. It's kind of a mess and all."

"Oh, na it's cool. Just I'm pretty sure your place beats here.' He said as he turned back to the printed schematics. 'K well at least now we have a list of things we need."

"Yeah, we may actually get something done."

Ava had broken her third pencil. 'You are a worthless, pig headed, stupid but head!" she screamed at Sam.

He merely glanced at her from where he laid his head on the table.

'How can you ugh!" she cried. 'You said your helmet was like futuristic technology! How can you not be able to do this?!"

"Oh!" Sam sat up with a grin. "Can we present my helmet?"

"NO!' she screamed in his face.

He cringed but then frowned. 'Why? Do you know how easy we would win if we did? It would blow all the real geeks and nerds out of the water!"

She covered her face with her hand. 'Do you want people to know your secret identity?"

He shrugged. "Why not? It beats the boring life I have now."

She groaned. 'You don't even know how your helmet works!'

He frowned at her assumption.

"No, we have to do something good. Something helpful to the world and plausible but new. Unique."

"For the children.' Sam said sarcastically then plopped the side of his face on his hand. He really hated this. Then he remembered what was Saturday. Scratch that he was going to hate that more.

The next day was much the same at school and when Iron Fist landed on the Helicarrier he quickly somersaulted to the side to avoid a force blast.

"C'mon rematch." Nova cried from where he hovered in the air.

Soon him and Iron Fist were wrestling around the training area.

"Boys!" Ava face palmed.

It ended when Danny caught Sam's punch and threw him over his shoulder.

'Whoa." Spidey narrowly jumped out of the way and Nova landed against Power Man who caught him. "Careful where I'm walking!" he waved his fist at Iron Fist who's lip twitched into a smile.

They ended a little early that day.

"So you going to show Harry your place?" Luke asked as they drank water and put his sunglasses in his pocket.

Iron Fist answered. "I'm not sure yet.'

'C'mon dude. Am I really the only one you've taken to your place?"

"Yes."

'Why? You know they won't care." Iron Fist said nothing. "They trust you; we've pretty much become a family. Look I know you didn't grow up like ten years of your life with a real family and a get it man. Hell I'm not sure which one of us really have but you got to let them in. You can't keep pushing people away.'

If anyone else dare say this to a postured deadly Iron Fist, they'd be straight crazy. Nobody may even have the courage to but this was Luke and he and Danny, even though they were pretty different, were best friends. He knew and Danny and Danny him.

Iron Fist nodded. 'I'll see. So how's the project with you and Pete?"

Luke groaned. "Don't even get me started, stupid web head."

Danny and Harry dropped all the supplies on the table with a clatter.

'So is that everything?" Harry asked and Danny consulted the checklist again.

"Yeah, seems to be about it."

"Great.' Harry grinned and smiled down at the camera and mesh of different wires and tools.

"So, now what?"

Harry scratched his head. "Huh, not sure. I'm surprise we got this far, cuz I usually don't."

"Should we go through the steps?"

"Na.' Harry grinned excitedly. 'Let's try to wing it and see where we get."

They did and two explosions later and countless burns and electrical shocks they were tiredly slumped in their chairs, still twitching every now and then.

'Okay, I thought it was Sam but it's officially you." Danny groaned.

'Me! What about you oh so perfect student. What about all the good projects you had and all?'

"You mean Ava's projects? I just did whatever she told me to do. Science, not my forte.'

"Me neither.' Harry sat up. "We need a break. Why don't we-"

"You're guys are what?!" Ava said. She had been missing her homework and wondered if Danny had seen it so called him. He told her he hadn't but to ask Luke or Sam. She asked him how the project was going and had answered 'checking out instruments.' She stared at the phone. "Do you mean tools?!"

Harry smirked as he lay over a chair with his guitar. Danny was on the opposite chair cross legged with his phone balanced on his lap on speaker and the guitar on his lap to.

"They're tools, of sort.' He said evasively.

"What does that even mean? You guys are playing guitar, huh?"

They froze. 'Noooo.'

"Uh huh sure." They could practically see her crossing her arms. 'Dorks! You guys better get started on the project, or you're going to end up like Pete and Luke, way behind."

'We did get started.' Harry protested. 'We just need to work some kinks out.'

'It didn't work did it?"

Harry frowned. "Maybe."

'Whatever, if you guys are going off from Google, might as well go through the steps."

"They're pretty complicated.' Danny said sounding slightly whiney.'

'You're starting to sound like Sam."

Danny frowned and Harry laughed. "So how is your guys's project working out.'

"Don't even get me started. He isn't even doing crap.'

"So are you just going to do it all." Danny asked. It didn't seem fair but he knew that's how Ava preferred to do things

'Yeah, pretty much. He already made it explode, I don't even know how he did that!" she cried.

'It wasn't my fault!" Sam screamed from the background. They laughed.

"See it's not just me." Harry cried pointing at Danny then the phone.

'How many times did you make it explode?" Ava asked smugly.

'Twice.' Harry muttered.

Laughter could be heard, especially Sam's obnoxious. 'Ha, suck it."

'Okay, look just read it through step by step.' Ava said.

"Wait Ava.' Danny stopped.

'Yeah.'

'Want to help us out?" Harry asked.

There was a pause and Harry and Danny glanced at each other hopefully but then she laughed. They frowned and after awhile she stopped. 'Oh wait, you were serious?"

'Ha ha.' Harry pouted.

'Not cool." Danny muttered.

"Oh, just do it step by step. Easy peasy." And with that she hung up.

Harry groaned.

'We'll finish tomorrow, I got to get home." Danny said as he got up.

'Okay dude.' Harry said as he spun himself a little.

Danny paused then sighed quietly. 'Hey. You wanna work at my place tomorrow?"

"Really?" Harry sat up. 'Sure dude. "

"K. I'll text you the address.'

'K, see ya."

The next day Harry merely showed his driver the address on his phone. He didn't notice him raise an eyebrow because he easily recognized the address. He didn't know it was a well know corporate address like his owns or Stark Industries. But when he stepped out of the car and stood in front of the tall skyscraper that read Rand Corporation he let out a "Whoa!'

The huge business building was tall and proud, it's windows shining against the sunlight. Harry racked through his head and remembered. Daniel Rand. _Crap_ he thought _How did I not see that?_ But Harry grinned and walked into the lobby. It was shiny silver with Christmas, Hanukkah and Kwanza decorations as well as other decorations. A petite blond sat behind the elegant desk with a Bluetooth in her ear and typing away on the laptop. She eyed him and then turned to face him. "Welcome to Rand Corporation may I help you?" she said formally.

'Yeah. I'm here to see Danny. Uh Danny Rand I guess.'

"Name.' she raised an eyebrow wondering who would jump in this time to talk to the CEO.

'Harry. Harry Osborn.'

'Oh you're Mr. Rand's friend." She didn't react to the name but turned to pressed something on her desk. 'Mr. Rand, Mr. Osborn is here.'

"Oh great send him up.' Danny's voice came from a small speaker.

'Yes, sir.' She clicked off and pointed to the elevator. 'All the way to the top.'

He nodded and went.

Danny had been sitting on his desk as the managers were on the long table below him. He had luckily just finished his meeting when Jessie hand phoned him. As they all left saying good bye to Danny Harry walked in. Some of the men took double glances at Harry but said nothing. The room was open spaced and on the back wall was all window for a full view of the city. A few plants around the room gave it a natural air and there was some bonsai trees.

'Hey dude." Danny grinned as Harry walked in glancing around.

'Uh hey.' Harry said as he looked around and took in the sight of Danny in a business suit. "Wow, love the new look. So vogue.'

'Ha ha.' Danny rolled his eyes as he loosened the tie.

"I wasn't interrupting was I?" he asked pointing towards where the people had exited.

"Na, dude saved me. I was getting bored.' He said slightly abash.

Harry looked to where the last were leaving then eyed Danny. "So, you're Daniel Rand? Teen CEO of Rand Corporation?"

'Uh, yeah.' He said scratching the back of his head. "But it's just Danny.'

Harry nodded. 'I get it. But dude, why didn't you tell me? Do you know how cool this is?"

'Really? You're okay with this."

'Of course dude! Just because Oscorp, Rand Corp and Stark Industries are head to head doesn't mean we are.'

Danny nodded. It was true considering he did fight alongside Tony once but he hadn't known who he was. "Thanks dude."

Just then a very business looking lady with an electronic note bad walked in. "Your clothes is on your bed." She said not looking up. 'And I have the China branch on the line as well as Peru.' She looked up and stopped. 'Oh, who's this?" she had her red brown hair in a bun and thin framed glasses. She seemed to be thirty though she was in her mid forties.

'This is my friend Harry. Harry this is Carol my secratery. She basically is the one who runs the company.' Danny admitted with a smile.

"I wouldn't go that far but yes.' She shook hands with Harry and was smiling. 'I suppose this is the one your doing the project with. The science one."

"Yeah."

'Well, the lab is ready and I have a girl that continues to call. She said for the English project."

Danny groaned. "I'm not in.' he said as he walked to his room.

Harry smiled. "Bethany?'

"Unfortunatly."

Carol smiled. 'I'll show you to the lab Harry. As for you go change.' She told Danny. 'I don't want you ruining your office close.

'I know, I know.' Danny called.

Carol led Harry down towards the lab as well as giving a small tour.

'Really neat place here." Harry said as they passed a lab where they were all in white jumpsuits.

'Yes, Danny's father built this place well and Danny has been doing a good job of keeping it so." They walked into a small room with the stuff Danny and Harry had been using. "Well, here you are, call me if you need anything.'

"Thanks" Harry said. Soon Danny joined him dressed in his usual outfit. When he passed by Carol she frowned.

'That is not what I had laid out for you.'

'This is comfy.' He protested.

She rolled her eyes. 'Will Luke Cage be joining you today?"

'Oh, na, he has uh practice."

Carol nodded. Danny never told her straight out but she had vague ideas of what Danny did outside of here as well as his friends. She has been Wendell's secretary and knew where he had been and could easily recognize the news reports. After all she had known her little Danny all his life.

The next morning they were all sitting on the steps in front of the school.

"Should we have helped Pete?" Danny asked as he lounged on the steps. He eyed Luke pacing as he talked to Pete.

'No if his dumb butt wants to keep with the solo act, he can get beat up all he wants.' Ava frowned. It really irritated her.

"Who do you think will hurt Pete more? Juggernaut or Luke?" Sam asked eyeing an aggregated Luke.

'That's a tough one." Danny smiled as he rubbed his chin.

'I wouldn't mind seeing both.' Ava smiled.

'Hey." Sam suddenly asked.

'What?" Danny said dropping his hand from his face.

"What are you guys getting me for Christmas?"

Ava gave him a look. 'What makes you think your getting anything for Christmas from us?"

'Crap." Danny slapped his forehead. 'I have to go Christmas shopping with Carol tomorrow."

Ava frowned. 'You're going shopping? _With_ Carol?" her voice practically raised an octave. He nodded eyeing her.

'Yes. Why?"

'Oh nothing. But who's Carol?"

"Some one."

'Some one?!"

"Yeesh calm down!" Sam smirked.

"I am calm!" she snapped. 'I'm just wondering who 'Carol' is.'

"It's some one I know.' Danny answered coolly.

'I can see that. You seem very close to Carol. So you going to by fruit cake with Bethany after." She answered sassily. Something in Danny's eyes flashed, that gave her a light shiver but mostly of delight. Irritation? But it was gone. She frowned. She wanted to see that again but Luke walked over obviously mad.

'So you going to pound Peter?" Sam asked.

"Not yet. He said he's coming over to make something in the chem. Lab.'

'I'm sure he will." Danny nodded.

"You guys put way to much faith in him.' Ava crossed her arms.

"Wait, you finished the project, right?" Sam turned to Ava.

She frowned. 'Yeah, no help from you. Thanks a lot."

"What?!"

"You should learn to be more helpful." Danny stated.

Sam frowned and looked at Luke. "I like it better when they were fighting with themselves.'

_**(You know what happens next!)**_

Carol looked worriedly at the news report of the brick android that appeared at Midtown High School. She saw some of the footage of the group of heroes fighting including a martial artist with some of his sandy hair showing from under the mask as well as the African American guy with indestructible skin. She turned it off when the elevator ding and made herself busy with some files. When Danny walked in she merely said. 'Straight to the bathroom to shower.'

He blinked but didn't ask or comment and merely said. "Okay.'

As he walked away she looked at a picture on the desk that showed a brown hair man carrying a sandy blond four year old on his shoulder with a smiling blond woman.


	13. What

"What?!" Pete practically spat out the orange juice he was drinking. He was having a brunch since he usually woke up late on Saturdays and was currently eating pancakes his aunt had left him before she went to her pottery class. Harry had called him to invite him somewhere but Pete was surprised. "You're kidding right?"

"No.' Harry sighed good naturedly. "C'mon Pete, why not?"

"The last party wasn't exactly great." Pete threw the dishes in the sink and ran up to his room to get into his Spidey outfit.

"Well it ended with a bang."

"Really?" Pete deadpanned.

'I know, I know but this isn't my party."

"Yeah it's Flash Thompson's. Yeah a whole lot better!" he said sarcastically. He jumped out the window and began building swinging through the city to get to the Hellicarrier

"Aaww, it won't be that bad. He won't try anything. Besides I already texted Sam and he said he's psyched to go."

"You invited Sam?!"

"Well, I just texted him and he answered. I was going to invite the others to."

"This just keeps getting better and better." Pete muttered to himself. The first party was Harry's and was to exclude Pete's friends and make Pete jealous. Now Harry wanted said friends to go with him to a party of Pete's basically mortal enemy right next to Dr. Doom. And girls said they had drama, _pff_. "They're not much of the party type."

"I know but no 'fense, they need this." Harry said seriously.

"How so?" Pete laughed, thinking this was a joke. He finally got up to the roof and began heading through to where the others usually were.

"Well for starters Sam needs to work on his people skills, Luke needs to look less threatening, Danny just needs to get out more and Ava needs to learn to deal with people in a non aggressive way." He stated.

Pete froze. "I see your point."

"C'mon, and uh," he whispered to the phone. 'I kinda need you their incase I go a little too far, ya know?"

Pete sighed then continued walking. Yes he knew when Harry went a little overboard, he had picked him up before to stay at his house or take him home. 'Fine, but only for a couple of hours."

"Great! I'll tell the others."

Pete walked into the training room where others seemed to have been doing some light exercise and had finished. 'Yeah okay, see ya later.'

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." White Tiger said with hands on her hip.

'Morning sleepy beauty." Luke said.

'Without the beauty.' Nova snickered.

'You!" Spiderman pointed at Nova. "Really? Why?"

"What are you talking about webs?" Nova sneered as he floated in front of him with arms crossed.

"Since you said yes, apparently we can all go! Why couldn't you say we all had a spa day or something?"

Luke looked at him as if he had gone crazy but Nova realized what he meant. 'Oh, you just talked to Harry. Well, yeah, why not Party a little?" Nova grinned excitedly.

They heard a vibrating noise and after looking around they noticed it was Danny's phone. 'Oh.' Iron Fist took his phone out. He tried not to meet Tiger's look of disapproval.

"Who's that? No phones!" she said as Iron Fist took off his mask.

"Carol." Nova smirked. White Tiger gave him a wicked glare.

'It's Harry." Danny answered exasperated then touched the screen of his phone. 'Hey Harry. What's up?" he walked a little way off since the others were a little loud.

"What are you idiots talking about now?" Tiger turned to Spidey and Nova.

"Well, Harry invited us to a party.' Nova smiled. 'So I said yeah I would go."

'Harry said the invitation was for all of us." Spidey corrected.

'Another party?" Tiger said.

'The last one didn't end that great.' Luke frowned as he pocketed his glasses.

"Wait, weren't you going to take Maria to eat because of the bet you lost?"

Sam's face darken. "Plans change."

Ava laughed. 'She canceled on you didn't she."

'Shut up." He growled. He had gotten the text from her few minutes before Harry told him about the party. He had been piss, he didn't get cancelled on, he cancelled."So you guys are coming?"

"We have homework anyways." Ava added.

'Oh, calm down." Sam cried. "We're going on break soon; you know there's not that much work. Either way c'mon, it'll be fun!"

'I don't know." Luke said unsurely.

"We're suppose to keep a low profile." Ava added.

"Exactly! You don't think it'll be weird if we _don't_ go to a party?"Nova said.

Danny walked back over. "Oh, yeah sure I'll be there. Ha-ha, alright yeah I'll tell them. See ya." He hanged up and then noticed them looking at him. "Um, yeah?"

"You're going to the party?" Spidey asked in disbelief, pointing at him. Sam grinned.

"Yeah, Harry asked if we all want to go. I said I'll go for awhile." He shrugged. "Just to see how it is."

Nova flew over to Danny and threw an arm of his shoulder. '_See_, Danny's going!" he told the others grinning.

"You sure bout this man?" Luke asked.

"Why not? You guys keep saying I need to go out more." Danny shrugged again.

"Alright." Luke nodded. "Cool I'll go."

"Really?!" Ava and Pete cried.

'Yeah, it'll be fun. And, uh," he said slightly embarrassed, "wouldn't be my first party either."

They all looked at Ava. She sighed. "Fine, I'll go. Someone has to be responsible. But only for a few hours!"

"And can you guys, you know, keep it cool." Pete said as he began to point things out. 'No super flirting.' He pointed at Sam. "No fortune cookie crap." He pointed at Danny. "No fighting." He pointed at Luke. "No critiquing every person or thing." He pointed at Ava. "And no, super hero action."

'Relax web head." Nova said as he moved his arm to have his elbow on Iron Fist's shoulder. "What's the worst that could happen?"

_**-_-_-BREAK-_-_**_

They went to Pete's house to get picked up. It was around seven and Harry was on his way to pick them up.

Ava simply wore a silver shirt that was slightly baggy but was only held on one sleeve by a brass ring with a pair of skinny jeans. She was unsure of how she looked but pushed it out of her mind. Luckily there were no visible bruises. She put on her sandals and straightened her hair but once again dismissed the idea of makeup.

Sam was in skinny jeans that he wore low and a blue button up plaid shirt with Urban sneakers. Luke wore a simple grey shirt with dark jeans that he wore low too, with big sneakers. Pete just wore his usual shirt with a nicer flannel and dark jeans and converse. Danny had a burgundy collared shirt that he had unbuttoned and dark jeans with vans.

Sam looked at themselves. He frowned at Pete. "Really?!"

He shrugged. 'I'm comfy."

He rolled his eyes then looked at Danny. "Dude sag your pants."

"What!?" Danny looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude no one wears their jeans like that unless you're a nerd." He pointed to Pete who frowned. "Sag your pants.'

"But I'm wearing a belt!" Danny protested.

"Yeah, that's good but you still have to sag them. You too." He looked at Pete who rolled his eyes.

Danny looked at Luke who shrugged.

"Sag them.' Sam ordered.

Danny sighed and sagged his pants. "There. Happy?"

'Yes." Sam grinned. 'Good thing you didn't button your shirt."

'That would be uncomfy."

"Not always." Pete grumbled. They grinned at him and waited. With a sigh he sagged his pants. After awhile Ava walked back from the bathroom. She glanced around and snorted.

'What?" Luke asked.

"Why do you guys sag your pants?" she laughed. "Then what's the point of having belts?"

"I have no idea." Danny sighed.

'Because we do. Don't question it Ava." Sam said crossing his arms. "Why do girls wear shirts with one sleeve?"

They all looked at her. She shifted on to her hip. 'Why don't you guys button your shirt to the top?" she pointed at Sam then Danny then Pete.

'Because it's uncomfortable." Danny said.

"Why do you straighten your hair?"

"Why do you gel yours?" she retorted. Pete silently prayed it wouldn't go much farther because he really didn't want to explain to his aunt why their house got destroyed.

'I don't, its naturally like this, Ava!"

"Then why don't you fix it 'cause it looks real bad."

'Actually, some chicks dig this look!" Sam retorted. Pete was crossing his fingers.

"Who likes helmet hair?" she smirked. "Who even proudly has helmet hair? It's basically hat hair."

"Last I recall, you had that to.' Danny said as he leaned his back against the wall, remembering when they went shopping. Sam smiled slightly but before he said anything Ava snapped back.

'Oh that's right and last time I checked you said it was cute." She said miffed, looking away as she sat on the couch. "Or was that a mistake to say?" The others stared in shock, Danny frowned.

'You really want to talk about this right now?"

"Uh." Luke said. "Awkward?!"

'Way.' Sam grinned.

"You don't want to?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Is it really necessary?" Danny asked. Ava saw the flash in his eyes.

"A lot of things here aren't necessary." She pointedly looked at their pants.

"You guys are a pain." Luke groaned.

'You know what else is a pain?" Sam smirked, obviously ready to say something that would earn him a smack but it never came..

"How about when a guy kisses a girl then tells her it was a mistake? That's a real pain in the ass. For the girl." Ava said.

"I'm pretty sure it is for the guy to." Danny said crossing his arms. 'But maybe he has his reasons."

'Well, he should share these reasons with the girl because I'm pretty sure he left her pretty confused and hurt.'

"But if he did it to not hurt her more?"

"Does it matter? It's not what she wants."

"But it's for her own good."

"Really?! Well how about he explain that one!"

"For protection."

Pause. 'Well he should have said that.'

'Do you always need the last word?"

"Does this answer your question?"

Danny sighed, but had the smallest smile.

Then there was a honk and Pete sighed in relief. "Whoa, there's Harry. Let's leave before this gets more dangerous and I end up houseless." He began pushing them out the door.

'But it was getting to the good part." Sam whined.

'Exactly why it had to stop.'

Harry waved at them and they piled into his limo.

"Huh, guess money bag here does come in handy." Sam said. 'Do you have champagne to?"

"No." Harry rolled his eyes. "But there'll be plenty of that stuff over there."

Sam grinned.

When they arrived the house was two whole floors since the third was mostly balcony. There was quite a few people and music pumped out a little too loud. Some people were standing outside and didn't seem to surprise by the limo, knowing it was Harry.

"Ready you guys?' Harry grinned as they walked to the house.

"Born ready." Sam shrugged.

Luke merely nodded to the music. 'Eminem, nice."

_Better watch out now_

_Cause here we come come_

_And we ain't stopping until we see the morning sun sun _

_So give us room to do our thing cause we ain't come to hurt no one_

_So everbody come up on the floor and grab some one_

"Here we go!" Sam said grinning as he threw and arm over Danny and Ava. Ava looked ready to punch him.

They entered to what could be assumed to be the living room. But the couches and chairs were thrown against the wall to make a dance floor. Just off to the side was a dining room table and the kitchen to the left of it. Punch bowls and plates of food were scattered on the table. People were dancing, eating, talking and laughing.

'Not to bad." Luke said wearily.

"Sshh I'm hungry." Sam said and went to where the food was. They rolled their eyes but followed, they hadn't eaten.

They took some pizza and ate standing to the side. They did feel a little out of place, since they didn't know many of these people. After awhile some Maroon 5 played. Someone had hooked up their I-pod to the sound system which seemed a little lame in Sam's mind but he didn't say anything.

'I'm surprised no ones called the cops on how loud the music is.' Ava muttered.

'Not that loud." Luke said.

"Okay Mr. Party expert.' She snorted.

He looked abashed. "Um, I've been going to these things since I was like nine or ten.'

"Really?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, cousins and fam would throw parties. Saw a lot of crazy stuff.'

Danny didn't seem surprise as the others but that was because he already knew.

"Well, I'm done.' Sam announced as he tossed out the plate and napkin. But as he went to get a cup of punch there was a flash somewhere by the dance floor. "I know that flash!"

"Wait, like the Flash." Pete asked think of the comic speedster.

"No, you idiot, it was a camera.' Ava said.

'Yeah.' Sam said with a frown and went to where he had seen the flash.

"What's he doing?" Ava asked as he disappeared in the crowd.

'Best guess." Danny said as he was able to catch a glimpse of Sam. "The one girl who hurt his pride.'

"What happened to no critique and fortune cookies?" Pete growled.

Sam pushed through the dancing crowd towards a coach. Laying on the catch a girl was posing with another girl and guy for a picture. The girl behind the camera was in dark skinny jeans and a gray tank top under a black leather jacket, her long brown hair straightened so it looked longer than usual. She had a film Nikon with a flash on it and was currently focusing the lens as she took the picture. They were laughing and joking around. She grinned at them and turned her camera over to take another picture when a face came in her lens.

"We need to talk."

Maria jumped from then dropped her camera to around her neck and gave a smiled. "Sam, hey! What's up?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the hallway. People seemed to be in the other rooms and upstairs but it was fine.

"What the hell? You cancelled to come to this?"

'Yeah, and I'm sorry. But I told Flash I would take pictures for his party.' She did look sorry. "But I figured Harry would invite you guys so I didn't think you wouldn't care.'

"Yeah but still!"

'What do you mean? You're here right?!" she was getting agitated. 'You probly would have just texted me after you found out about the party and did the same thing!"

"Yeah, but that's the point. I was going to call and cancel.'

She gave him a face. 'That's why your mad? Because I cancelled on you first?"

"Yes! I do the cancelling.'

'Uh huh?" she crossed her arms. 'You know, you're really dense sometimes."

"No, you're just, ugh, frustrating!"

"So are you! Not to mention shallow and conceited."

"In a good way.' He smiled.

She looked at him in disbelief then groaned and walked away.

'Hey! I'm not done.' He pulled her arm and turned her around.

"What!" she snapped as she turned. Suddenly they froze noticing how close he had brought them. He blinked unsure what to do then took a step back clearing his throat.

"So, um, next Saturday then? For sure!"

She was quiet for a moment then nodded. "Yeah.'

"Okay, I don't like owing people.'

She nodded with a slight smirk then turned back towards the living room. They were playing Ke$ha. 'We should go back." She picked up her camera and snapped a picture of him then smiled. 'Let's enjoy the party."

He was their dazed and it didn't have much to do with the flash.

"We should probly dance a little. People think we're crazy just standing here.' Luke said. Pete walked back over.

'Where were you? You've been gone for like an hour." Ava said.

"Dude!" Pete walked back from the punch bowl. 'I just came back from Playing Modern Warfare."

She rolled her eyes. "Really, that's what they're doing."

"Yup. Guys wanna play?"

"Not that good at them.' Danny said.

'Have you seen Harry?" Pete asked glancing around.

"No but this punch taste better and better." Ava said making a face at the cup but still drank it.

'Not that bad." Danny said drinking from his cup. It was a new taste to him and he actually liked it.

'I thought you said it tasted funny?" Pete said.

"You get use to it.'

"This party is getting bigger." Pete said. A lot more people had come and the dances were getting closer. 'You guys want to leave soon?'

"Where's Sam and Harry?" Luke asked.

"I don't know."

'There.' Ava pointed. Sam was currently dancing with a blond from New Jersey. Pete was surprised he didn't have a nose bleed yet.

"Hey guys." Mj said walking over. They said hello. "Great you guys came."

'Where you been?" Luke asked as he set his cup on a table.

"I was playing some Kinect dance game. Wanna come? Let's go Ava, Maria's in there to."

"Uh, maybe later." She said uncertainly. She was starting to feel a little odd.

MJ nodded.

'I'm going to get more.' Danny said and he went to the punch bowl. He pushed off from the wall and swayed slightly. ' Wow.' He said but went to the table. As he was serving himself someone came next to him.

"Hey handsome.'

He turned and saw Bethany. 'Oh, hey. I didn't know you'd, uh, be here.'

"I didn't think you would either.' She smiled. She was in a tight red shirt and denim skirt that maybe a little too short. 'Having fun?"

"Uh, yeah. Just getting a drink." He said as he side stepped slightly. The song changed and a lot of people started to whoop.

_Whoa_

_Shady_

_Aftermath_

"Oh, no. This is going to get bad.' Pete groaned.

"Why?" Ava asked on her third cup.

"Because of the song or Bethany?" Luke asked.

"What?!" Ava practically spat her drink back out. MJ winced.

"Yeah, guess she found Danny." She pointed to were Bethany was talking to Danny. Even in tall strappy heels she wasn't taller than him.

'Both." Pete said as he looked back to the crowd. The girls began to move their hips and butt more and the guys began to get closer and more touchy. Somebody tossed a water bottle around.

"I'm surprised Sam hasn't been slapped. Or punched by a boyfriend." Luke grunted nodding over to where Sam was dancing with a girl named Susie who was the well known girlfriend of the football team's runner back.

"Well he doesn't seem to mind." Pete said as he saw the player. He was currently talking very closely to another girl.

"So have you danced yet?" Bethany asked taking a step closer.

'Uh, no. I'm not mu-"

"Camille!" Bethany shouted over the music. A girl with light brown hair in various layers, shorts and strappy tank top and in high sandal platforms was getting some chips and she turned to Bethany. "This is Danny. The one I mentioned!"

Camille gave a smile as she handed Bethany a drink. 'Well, nice to meet you." She turned to Bethany. 'He is hot."

Danny flushed and tried to move since Camille put a hand on his shoulder.

'Uh thanks?!"

"Want a drink?" she handed him a cup.

"Thanks.' He took a drink and winced slightly. "What is it?"

"The lemonade." She said with a wink. "Good, right?"

"Yeah. Kinda strong."

"You should try the cookies and brownies."

'You know he hasn't dance." Bethany said after she took a sip.

"What?!" Camille looked horror struck. "Why?!"

"Not to into dancing."

"Nope, we can't have that." Camille said as she put her cup down. Bethany took her cup and Danny's to pit them down. "Let's go." She said.

'Wait, what!?"

Bethany took his hand. "C'mon, you need to loosen up." She pulled him to the dance floor.

"No-uh I- uh can't dance. Two left feet."

Camille pushed him and they went on. 'Don't worry we'll teach you." She practically purred.

_I've been to the muthafuckin mountain top  
Heard muthafuckers talk, seen 'em drop  
If I ain't got a weapon I'ma pick up a rock  
And when I bust yo ass I'm gonna continue to rock  
Getcha ass of the wall with your two left feet  
It's real easy just follow the beat  
Don't let that fine girl pass you by  
Look real close cause strobe lights lie_

"Whoo, Danny!" Sam cried when saw Danny walk by with two girls. He clapped him on the back and winked. "Nice!"

Danny gave him a desperate look but Sam wasn't paying that much attention. Bethany and Camille each had one of Danny's hand. Camille raised it and spun under it, Bethany put it on her hip. They began to dance, the crowd was close and it was amazing no one fell over. Camille smiled. "Don't be so tight."

Bethany grinned at him. He began to dance and for someone who lived without this music for ten years, he was pretty good. He began to relax, that is till the chorus hit.

_Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Ohh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Come on girl, shake that ass with me, shake that ass with me_

Bethany shook close to Danny. His eyes widened and began to leave. 'Okaay." But Csmille was behind him.

"No you can't just leave." Bethany laughed as she pulled him back.

'I should get back to the others."

"Don't worry. Your friends will be fine." Camille said. He looked around. Sam was doing fine, nearby he saw Maria was dancing along with a group of friends and Harry who walked away towards the kitchen. He didn't see Ava but Luke had joined the dance floor and Pete was talking with MJ. "Everyone's having fun. They're all doing it.'

He shrugged. If they were than it wasn't that bad.

Ava had seen Danny get pulled the dance floor and got mad. 'I need a drink." She muttered then went to the punch bowl. She noticed lemonade had been set up and drank some of that instead. She gulped it then immediately regretted it, it was so strong!

She noticed Harry in the kitchen and followed. "What are you doing?"

He was by the island with a group of about six other guys who had tiny cups. Salt and lemon wedges scattered the table. 'Getting something to drink." He grinned with a wince.

She knew immediately what it was but looked on curiously. "Let's see.' She nodded towards him.

He took a shot and shook his head. "Good!"

'This is my third." A guy said. He took it and grinned proudly. 'This is how men do it.' He winked at Ava. She raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, Ava." Harry said and motioned for her to sit. Ava sat next to Harry and tossed an arm over his shoulder. He took another shot.

'Na, man this is to strong for girls." A third guys said.

"Ooo, she's not going to take that.' Harry grinned.

"Observe.' Ava said as she took a shot of tequila and in a quick swoop downed it. Her face wrinkled but she poured another and took it.

"Ooohhh!" two of the guys cried.

"Told you." Harry smirked.

"That's only two.' One muttered.

"So far." She took another two and slammed the shot down.

"Oh, scored." Two bumped fist. The guy eyed her and took another shot.

"Fine let's see how far we get." He said pouring four more shots.

'Pretty far." She winked and they all took them.

Danny didn't know what began to happen but suddenly he felt a lot lighter, like he had no responsibility. Sam and Ava were feeling the same. Actually everybody did. Sam went to get something to drink when he heard cries from the kitchen, he walked in trying not to trip then raised an eyebrow when he saw them taking shots. Ava stood as she took one then took another and slammed it down.

"Oh yeah!" she cried. 'Put that in your pipe and smoke it!"

"Hey!" Sam shouted. They turned. "You guys should have told me." He walked over and took a seat.

'Let's see, Ava has the record so far." Harry smiled.

'This girl got it good." A guy said with a shaved head.

"Yeah, all around." Another winked.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and raised a fist. 'How about I knock you all around?" she dropped him.

Sam took his shot then tapped his finger. "Hit me!"

They poured another. He took it then motioned again. He took it and burped slightly "Another."

Harry took another to then stopped "I need a coke." He said and went to the fridge.

"Crap!" Sam said as he finished another. "How many you do Ava?"

"Lost count, but I beat this guy.' She grinned as she leaned and arm on one of the guys shoulders. "Didn't I Tito?!"

'Yeah.' He said reluctantly.

"Imma play, dance." She told them vaguely remembering what MJ had said. She left and passed by Maria. "Hey weren't you playing?"

'Yeah." Maria said. She was currently talking to a guy while drinking something. "Why?'

"No, let's go play!" she practically whined.

Maria let out a giggle." Okay.' Leaving the guy dumbstruck.

Sam stopped when he saw no pointing in going since he didn't know what number to beat.

"Hey look!" one of the guys cried as he came out of the cabinet with a bottle of Jack Daniel's.

"Hell, yeah!" Harry said and held out his cup of Coke. 'Hey, Sam, want some."

"Sure." Sam grabbed a cup and poured himself some Coke then Jack.

'To living, my friends." One of the guys said holding up his cup.

'Cheers." They cried and drank.

Danny and Luke were still dancing when Pete looked around. "I still haven't seen Harry."

MJ looked around. "I have a bad feeling."

Just then Harry stumbled by. 'Hey guys." He covered his mouth so not to burp. 'Whoops, sorry.'

"Harry! What wrong." Pete said as he wobbled.

"Nothing." He waved off "I just need- uh-" his face changed and he began to run while stumbling. 'Excuse me!"

MJ and Pete exchanged a look and followed him. He had ran to the bathroom and when they found him he was vomiting.

'Aaww dude.' Pete moaned.

'I'll call his driver." MJ sighed as she took out her phone. Pete nodded and waited for Harry to stopped. He did and moaned, leaning his head down.

'Hey Harry?"

"Huh?"

'Remember, what you told me? In case you went too far?'

Harry made a face. 'Already?"

"Yeah, let's go buddy." Pete helped him stand then opened the bathroom window. He jumped out then helped Harry. He hit his head.

'Ouch, that hurt!"

They went around the house to the front where MJ was waiting. Harry was leaning on Pete.

"Here" Pete said and gave Harry's arm to MJ. "Imma get the others."

"Why don't you let them stay?"

"I'm not sure." Pete said. He wasn't surprise they hadn't blown cover yet.

"Why not?"

"I- uh- I'll just ask them." He went back in through the front and it hit him how big this had gotten. There was a lot of more people and somebody had found strobe lights. A lot of people had plastic cups and some where even outside. And more physical.

He found Danny and Luke on the dance floor. Danny had been able to get away from Bethany and Camille for awhile. "Hey you guys. Harry got sick, imam take him back, you guys coming."

"Aaww, that sucks." Danny said.

"I'm just getting started." Luke cried.

'You guys can stay and I'll pick you guys up later." Pete rolled his eyes.

"Well, we'll stay." Luke said. They waved and Danny went to find Ava and Sam. He went to the hall and opened one of the rooms.

"Hey!" a voice cried. The girl covered herself with a blanket and the nude guy cried. "Didn't you see the sock?"

"Ooops, sorry!" Pete quickly closed the door and shivered. He went to another room were people were in front of a big screen TV playing some dance game. Maria was to the side and Ava was dancing with another girl. "Ava, imam leave, you coming?"

"Kinda busy." she yelled back. Pete frowned and waved her off. He thought of looking for Sam but figured he knew he wouldn't want to leave. He went back to the front where MJ was getting in Harry's car with Harry. Pete went in and they laid Harry on the seat.

"To his place.' Pete said. He didn't want to risk Aunt May.

"Yes Mr. Parker.' The driver said.

After awhile they left a van pulled up and the people went to the backyard.

Flash was in the dance floor having the time of his life. He didn't mind when he found out all the punch and lemonade bowls were spiked, it was expected. He didn't care that one of his friends had brought special home baked goods, he was happy. He had just came back from inside and took down the I-Pod and jumped on a table.

'People the pre show has ended!" he screamed. "The DJ just got here and is in the back!"

'What does that mean?" Danny asked Luke.

Luke suddenly realized maybe they should have left but all the alcohol was getting to him. "It means the real party is just going to start."


	14. Crap

"Crap!" Sam screamed. "You're cheating!"

"Hell no!' Ava grinned. They were currently paying the dance game. Ava found it oddly addicting and kept asking people to play with her. She had never had one of these so she was having a blast. Finally the song ended and Sam fell drunk. She crowed. 'I won!"

"Whatever, help me up." Sam held up a hand.

She grinned and tried to but she ended up falling to. They found this hilarious and couldn't stop laughing. They had to crawl out of the way to let others play. Outside the pool was covered with a sheet of thick glass so that people could dance on it, the multi color lights of the pool shining up. The DJ played a heavy and loud techno beat with crazy strobe lights.

Sam grabbed his cup and took a big gulp. "Ya know," he slurred. "This was fun!'

"Told you!" she smirked. "And you didn't want to!"

"Who won?"

'I'm not sure. I saw to many zeros so didn't count. And you were calling me stupid for playing!"

'I know, I know." He seemed to sober a little. "And I know I can be a jack ass, well everyone can be but you know what I mean."

She nodded.

'I guess I never had that whole of a family. I mean with my dumbass step-dad and mom act like nothing, I never really thought of a family. But you guys!" he grinned. 'Are like the bros and sis I never had!"

'We are!" she agreed nodding. "I never had a little bro but you're my little bro." she threw and arm around his shoulder and he did to.

'Yeah, I know. Like Luke is a total big bro. I love the guy for that. Then you and Danny. Then Pete. I know I don't say it but.' He looked even ready to cry. "I luv you guys.'

'We do to! We do to!" Ava hugged him. When they pulled away he held up his cup. "I don't have one."

"Then take one."

She picked up a random cup and they toasted. "To my little brother!"

"To my big sis!"

Sam downed his drink and Ava did. She wasn't sure what it was but it tasted good.

"Are we drunk?" she asked scrunching her eyebrows.

'What, psh, no!" he waved off. 'C'mon I need more Jack.' He struggled to get up and leaned on the wall for support. He helped Ava get up and they walked out of the room. They were giggling and all.

'Imma go dance.' She said pointing outside.

He nodded and went into the kitchen. She paused before leaving and saw others in the kitchen. Sam clapped Danny's shoulder. "Hey dude.'

'Hey. Where's that stuff you gave me before?"

"Oh, I'm just getting more.' Sam poured two cups. "Here!"

'Thanks dude." Danny was leaning on the table, his hair falling over his eyes. "Dude, we're so fucked.'

"Na, maybe a little. What about Luke?"

"He found Jessica. Jessica Jones. So he's been with her and their both, ya know.'

"Dang. Hope they got condoms."

Danny made him a face.

"What?!' Sam shrugged.

Ava was about to leave then when a girl in a tight short denim skirt went into the kitchen. She frowned.

'There you are!' Bethany giggle, sounding a little tipsy to.

Danny looked at Sam and mouthed 'Shit' to him. Sam just laughed. He turned back to Bethany. "Yeah, here I am.' He merely said.

'Well, you didn't answer me.' She smiled flirtatiously.

"Oh, right, right. What didn't I answer?' he looked confused.

'If you wanted to check if there was an empty room.'

Sam snorted into his cup and Ava's eyes widened. She stepped to the other side of the doorway and caught Sam's eyes. She motioned to him and he nodded.

"Actually, I was just going to teach Danny, the art of shuffling." Sam said loudly. He grabbed Danny and pulled him out.

Danny quickly grabbed his cup then turned to Sam. 'Okay. Why would I want an empty room? What's shuffling?"

"You'll see." He exited with Danny and Ava gave him a thank you.

Bethany frowned and went to follow but when she walked out of the kitchen she was pulled to the side. Danny glanced back and couldn't help but smirk. 'Ava was there, huh?"

"Oh, yeah!' Sam smiled. "But seriously, shuffling." They went to the back yard and melded with the crowd. Danny followed Sam to were people formed a loose circle and currently a girl was shuffling in the middle.

"Oh, so what?"

'So you keep beat with the song and move your feet. Look, watch a master." Sam grinned pointing at himself and he jumped into the circle. He followed the beat and was gliding over the glass pool, feet moving quickly and in mixed steps. People whooped. While shuffling he drank from his cup and people cried louder. He jumped out to Danny who was laughing. "See? Now your turn.'

Before Danny could protest he pushed him into the circle. He wasn't exactly sure what to do but he listened to the beat then dropped his foot how he had seen Sam. He did it again then began to cross his feet and soon was gliding across too. The crowd cried and Sam gave him a thumbs up. "A little more!"

Danny nodded and did a flip then continued. He kept doing stunts but found it a lot harder due to drinking. He stumbled out and someone else went in.

'You just started showing off.' Sam smirked.

"What is your problem?" Ava hissed at Bethany.

Bethany put her hands on her hip. "Me? What about you?"

'Oh, my problem is you! You try to act all cute with Danny and can't get a hint.'

"And you?! Who are you to say?!"

'I'm his best friend and you need to stop trying to get him when he doesn't want it.'

"Your just piss 'cause he doesn't like you like he does me."

"No, you're just a dumbass. And yes I am piss, that you can't get it through you're dam head.'

'Look, stop being bitchy and leave me and Danny-"

"No! You stop being a skank. I mean seriously, can you get a shorter skirt and that shirt looks like you work the corner.'

Bethany flushed.

'And don't try to say crap or I will kick your ass to next week.' Ava looked very threateningly and she wasn't shy to fight either. Bethany could see it in her eyes.

'Whatever. I was leaving anyways." Bethany finally huffed.

'Fine by me.' Ava crossed her arms as she left. With that she turned to join the dance floor, she saw Danny doing a flip in a circle and shuffling. She rolled her eyes and caught sight of Jessica with Maria and Luke and joined them.

The crowd was going crazy. The music only seemed to get louder and the crowd bigger. They jumped and danced around, drinks spilling, water thrown. People from different parts of New York City were joining.

Sam got pissed when some mascot in a shark suit dropped his drink. "What the fuck, man? Stupid fish!"

Maria and Ava laughed when a guy in boxers and a Vikings helmet tried to dance with Jessica and Luke yelled him off. "Get yo crazy ass outta here boy! Ya see her dancing here!" Danny and Jessica put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from making a Viking pretzel.

A group of girls apparently came from the gym and were in tight little shorts and sports bras. Some guys put girls around their shoulders and tried to dance like that.

A group of guys walked in cowboy boots and cowboy hats and only with one sock in a certain area and guitars strapped to their backs. 'See?!" Sam grinned to them pointing. "I told you we had those guys around here!"

"Why don't you walk around like that?" Maria laughed with a wink.

Cars were parked on the lawn, people outside smoking, in the rooms, a fight or two broke out outside but nothing more. People were in the hot tub in the upstairs balcony. They began to lose bits of their clothes and drinks flowed freely.

The DJ played large of different hit songs and did his on mixes. He wore his headphones and had a Jamaican beanie. His lights shot the backyard with flickering colors. Someone turned on some sprinklers and people laughed and danced wet. When the DJ played 'Getting Hot in Herr' clothes was tossed around even more. Sam even unbuttoned his shirt and lost it staying in a gray tank top. Danny and Maria laughed swearing he took it off when 'Buttons' came on but he said no. He said that was Maria lost her jacket.

Sam got an idea to request a song. When he came back he told them. 'This song is for you guys." He threw his arms over Luke and Ava. "Cause you guys are the fuckn best."

The song 'Best F****Song Ever '

'I looove Wallpaper!' Maria cried smiling.

Sam nodded approvingly and held up his cup. They all grab bed their cups and they toasted. They down their drinks, bits spilling over their lips and danced.

'You guys are my fckn best friends!' Ava sang loudly.

"This song. Is the best song ever!" Sam joined. They threw their arms over each other and Luke produced a bottle and poured it messily in their cups.

'I'm really digging this song!" Danny and Jessica practically screamed.

They jumped around and laughed. The crowd went wild as the lights flickered with bright neon colors. It was dizzing but not if you danced with your eyes closed. Hands were less shy and tugged at clothes and bodies, trying to get even closer.

Jessica had gotten annoyed with her heels and took them off. Maria and Ava thought this was a good idea and made a game of it, trying to see who could get them stuck highest on a nearby tree.

Thinks were lively and fun, it seemed like things couldn't escalate.

Pete told the driver to take them in through the back. He knew Harry didn't need to be caught by paparazzi like this. He was currently recounting to him and MJ every moment he remembered being with them.

" . . . and when you got mad cause I pulled out you pigtails. HA HA, that was funny.' He slurred on. MJ merely nodded. 'And then when you and Pete told me you guys tried to get serious. That was funny to.'

Pete and MJ blushed and glanced at each other then looked away.

'Oh and that time we went to the farm. Remember Pete the goat bit you. You remember, right?!"

'Yeah, Harry I do.'

'Oh, good. I thought you forgot." Harry smiled and he sat between them and through his arms over them. 'I love you guys. You guys are the greatest friends any one could have.'

"Yeah, you told us like four time already." MJ said. When they parked in the back they took him out and quickly went into the building. MJ put her dark sunglasses on Harry and they went to the elevator so the light wouldn't hurt him to much. Luckily not many people were around and no one was in the elevator. Once they got to Harry's room Pete walked outside and went to get water and medicine while Pete helped him change to his PJ. It was funny how they knew what to do but then again they had been friends for years and this wouldn't be the first time. MJ came back and placed the items on the bedside table. Pete put his clothes in the hamper and Harry brushed his teeth as instructed. After that Pete helped him into his bed.

'Wait are you guys going to leave me?" Harry asked frantically. "Please don't! You can't!"

'Easy Harry!" Pete said.

'Calm down!" MJ gently pushed him back down.

"No, no. I don't want to be alone. Please! Pete!" he grabbed Pete's sleeve and tugged him down. When he did he whispered in his ear. 'I still get scared. That Venom will come back!" he pulled away and Pete saw the fear. "Please!""

Pete sighed and glanced at MJ. "I'll stay.

She nodded. 'Fine we'll stay. Just rest up okay Harry.'

He nodded and laid back down in the covers. 'So many people have left me. Thanks you guys." He muttered. They quietly crept out to the hall.

"Do you think you can watch him for awhile? I told the others I'd go back."

She frowned slightly. "What if he wakes up?"

'Just tell him I went to pee or something. Either way I doubt he'll wake up."

She sighed but nodded. "Fine. But if he throws up again, I'm not taking care of it.'

He smiled. 'Thanks MJ!' He hugged her.

She rolled her eyes but hugged him back. 'Any time."

'Does it hurt?" Luke asked.

'Uh, huh.' Ava gritted her teeth as the needle continuously poked her shoulder. Next to her Sam let out a hiss. They were sitting backwards on two chairs while two guys tattooed their shoulders.

"What does it say?' Maria asked.

'Super Nova." Sam managed to say through clenched teeth.

'Claw your heart out.' Ava said.

Danny and Jessica had stayed at the dance floor. Sam had heard of that some tattoo artist were there with portable kits and insisted him and Ava get 'bro and sis' tats but in the end they agreed to get their own thing.

Sam's had the words around an explosion. Ava had a tiger's claw coming out.

'There you go.' One of the guys said. Ava jumped out of her seat and looked at her shoulder through a mirror.

'Wicked." She grinned.

Sam got up and looked at his. "Hell yeah!" him and Ava high fived.

They went outside and showed Jessica and Danny. They burst laughing. 'Dude, rad!" Danny laughed.

"I should get one. Should I?' she asked Luke. He grinned.

"If it's my name.'

Danny and Sam went inside to see if the guys were still there. They looked for them in the rooms. In one of the rooms two girls walked out in bras and underwear caring their clothes and heels. A moment later a guy walked out of the same room. 'Lucky bastard!" Sam said under his breath.

Danny rolled his eyes and saw something in another room. 'Dude, karaoke!"

Outside the dances were much more intimate. People had brought out the couch and chairs, people were freely making out in the hallways or outside.

Ava had found some girls she recognized from her class and was dancing with them. A tall guy with short brown hair danced near her. His eye followed her and he touched her arm. "Aren't you Ava?"

"Yeah!" she yelled over the music. She squinted at him then it hit her. 'Oh, you're Bryan from my Calc class."

He nodded with a grin. "Having fun?'

"No idea!'

Jessica had her arms around Luke's shoulders as she danced. She would spin and Luke kept his hands on her waist. She gave him a wink and pulled him with her and they went inside. They talked and laughed as they walked, she leaned on him rather heavily. They came to a room and laughed even more.

Sam was singing along to a rap song but finally groaned. "The word are too fast.' It was giving him a headache. Danny laughed with some other people. A couple was in the corner currently in a heated moment but no one played them much notice.

"Nice dude." Luke told Sam.

'You try."

Luke shook his head. 'Hell no."

Sam frowned then turned to Danny and tossed him the mic.

Luke sat on a chair and pulled Jessica on his lap.

Danny began singing to 'Say it Ain't So' saying he wanted a meaningful song.

Luke rolled his eyes at that but soon was a little preoccupied.

Somewhere in the middle of the song Danny motioned to Sam. "Sing with me!'

Sam jumped in with Danny. They put their arms over each other's shoulders and together they sang very drunkly:

_When I say  
This way is a waterslide away from me  
That takes you further every day  
So be cool  
_

They headbanged along.

_Say it ain't so  
Your drug is a heartbreaker  
Say it ain't so  
My love is a life taker_

'How is this meaningful again?" Sam asked.

"I forgot!"

Dear Daddy  
_I write you in spite of years of silence  
You've cleaned up, found Jesus, things are good or so I hear  
This bottle of Steven's awakens ancient feelings  
Like father, stepfather,_

"There it is!" Sam shouted. "Fuckin hate him!" Then joined Danny back on _the flood_. Together they finished laughing and went to the window.

"Dude, when did we get to the second floor?!" Danny asked scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

'Must have been those things we crawled up.' Sam vaguely remembered that he and Danny fell before and they crawled. They shrugged it off.

"Dude, the thing with you and Ava." Sam said. "What up?"

Danny shook his head and put his cup down. "Nu uh. Can't talk about that.'

"C'mon dude!"

'Nope. No.'

"Dude." Sam put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically and leaned his head on Danny's. 'You. Can tell me. I'll understand.'

Danny nodded.

'Okay?"

"Okay."

'Okay. So tell me."

"Okay.'

'Okay."

'It's just. She's so, ya know? She's beautiful and smart and strong and funny and pretty perfect. I don't deserve that. Plus I don't want any enemies to know. They'd hurt her."

Sam nodded. 'But dude. We all have that, we are always like that. Besides she digs you. Remember my sister.'

'Yeah, she's your sis.'

"Yeah so even though we've only been sis and bro and all for like" Sam tried to think but came with nothing 'awhile I know her. And I think it hurts her more to have. That you guys don't give in a little."

'You think?"

"Yeah, absoloutly!"

"What about you and Maria?"

Sam paused for a long time trying to think. "I don't know."

'Bullshit, I've seen you. I seen you.' Danny grinned and pushed his shoulder.

"I know, I know, but ugh. She's so ya know. Like these chicks play with you and know what buttons to hit to get you mad.'

'And they do it!"

'Yeah exactly. It's ircking, or some word like that. But for reals. I can't get her outta my head.'

'I get it." Danny nodded almost sad. He took another drink.

'You know, what we got to do.' Sam said as he leaned away from the window and stood straight.

Danny nodded but then frowned. 'No. What?!"

Sam grinned "C'mon dude, let's get our chicks.'

They would have invited Luke but he was apparently getting a lap dance from Jessica.

Maria was dancing like no tomorrow. Never mind the fact it was near three in the morning or something. She was having fun and didn't want to stop; she liked the new song that started with a heavy beat. The guy she was currently dancing with was from her English class, he grabbed for her waist but she stepped away as if not noticing. The guy frowned and made for a more forceful grab but someone grabbed his arm and pulled it back.

He turned in surprise and came face to face with a guy with wild black hair and piercing green eyes. "Don't even try." Sam sneered and pushed by him.

_Where have you been  
Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
Somewhere in the crowd_

Sam went to Maria and asked. "Can we dance?"

"If you keep up." She winked and before he touched her she seemed to disappear in the crowd. He grinned and followed. They played for awhile, lost in the crowd passing each other by with lingering ghosting touches on the waist, shoulder, arm, and shirt.

Maria paused for a moment since she saw no signs of Sam. Suddenly a strong arm grabbed from behind around her waist and she was pulled to a toned chest. 'Found you." He whispered in her ear, breath tickling her neck.

She turned her head up smiling and playfully sang. 'Where have you been?"

He noticed how close he was and in the next moment his lips fluttered at her neck. She gasped as he kissed her neck and she turned to stop but he held her fast and instead his lips went to her jaw then her mouth. She froze, instinct to slap him but instead her hand cupped his face. The other tugging at his tank top.

_I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe_

Ava was still dancing with Bryan but wasn't sure she wanted to. She didn't like the look he had on his face. The crowd was way heavier and people not letting each other go. After awhile though somebody came next to her and lightly touched her arm. She turned and there with bright green and blue eyes was Danny. He was glaring at Bryan who glared back. He lightly tugged Ava and she followed him into a different part of the crowd. She put her hands on his shoulder and they dance. He put his hands at her waist and smiled down at her. She turned and kept an arm around his neck almost possessively and he kept his on her stomach from behind. She leaned into his strong chest and they danced like that. She looked up to him and he met her gaze.

_You can have me all you want  
Any way, any day  
To show me where you are tonight_

Danny eyed her cherry red lips, just begging to be kissed. Her eyes caught him looking. She whispered huskily. 'You can have all you want.'

That was enough for him. He dropped his mouth right on to hers and she enthusiastically kissed back. Her arm pulled him down further and he turned his head to deepen the kiss. She turned to face him, hand on his chest. It was hard to stay close for long because of the crowd.

They eventually had to separate. She looked up at him not sure what to expect but something in his eyes flashed deeply, almost like he was in a self battle but the hunger was winning. He leaned in again but she didn't instead she dropped her arm and grabbed his belt buckle. With a smile she pulled him. He smiled and holding the back belt loop of her jeans followed her out of the crowd.

They found a spot in the dining room against the wall. She turned and put her arm again over his neck. He eagerly joined her and their lips molded into each other. He pushed her against the wall, bodies close. His hand was still on her waist and the other tangled itself in her thick glossy hair. His tongue ran over her lips, begging for permission. She allowed and opened her mouth. They turned their heads, deepening the kiss. She still kept her hand at his buckle the other in his silky blond hair.

They had to breathe but his lips lingered still over hers and he kissed her jaw line down. She hissed as a shiver shook her body but she turned her head to open her neck. He kissed her down then up again. His nose tickled her shoulder and he removed the one sleeve.

She wasn't sure where she had dropped his tank top as they walked out of the crowd. Maria's head was foggy as Sam's lips had continued to dance around her neck and shoulders. But her hands ran over his chest, she vaguely wondered how he had gotten a six pack but the thought slipped as Sam's lips opened hers and their tongues fought for dominance. Finally she relented. They deepened their kiss and he lightly nicked her lip. She shivered and his lips fell to her neck again, tongue running behind. He pulled Maria to couch with him and wouldn't break contact. He lightly bit her neck and she gasped. She knew she shouldn't be doing this not with Sam but she wasn't sure how to stop.

Luckily Ava had worn a black strapless tank top over her strapless bra but a part of her wished she hadn't. Danny was still kissing her neck, teeth grazing. He left marks on her neck. She whispered huskily. 'Possessive, much?"

He stopped momentarily to face her with a breath taking smile and in her ear gave a shaking laugh. 'I guess I didn't like how the guys out there were looking at you. Not that I can blame them.'

'Well I didn't like how the girls looked at you either.' She said as she kissed his neck. The hand on her waist brought her tank top up more and his hand tightened in her hair. Her hands pulled up his shirt so she could run her fingers over his chest and abs. Once she was satisfied she pulled back to pull his shirt of and he brought his lips down on her again.

One hand fell along the side of her hip to her thigh. He wrapped his hand under her knee and hitched her leg up. She moved her head so he could kiss at her collarbone and picked her other leg up, wrapping them around his hips, heels of her feet digging into the small of his back. She silently thanked for her flexibility. He pushed against her more to hold her against the wall and the other hand let go of her hair to grab her around her back. She held it fast to her side and she turned her torso. Danny stopped and put his face up.

'Are you su-" his answer came when she put her lips over his. He lightly squeezed her and he groaned from the back of his throat. He sucked her lower lip and she let out a whimper. She could feel him under her and there was a fore in her too. She began to rock her hips and he kissed her collarbone and kissed lower and lower.

Pete hadn't wanted to take advantage of Harry so he told MJ he'd take a cab. When he got around the corner of the street he realized how late, or rather how early in the morning it was. "Shit." He muttered. 'Sorry you guys.'

As the cab turned it wasn't hard to find the house. Pete looked as he handed the driver a bill and walked out. 'What the hell?!"

There were tons of cars on the lawn. Some people seemed to be doing some pretty indecent things in the tail of a truck. People were smoking and drinking outside with the bottles in their hands. The party seemed to have moved to the back, DJ playing and strobe lights bright. His mind was running. _Crap, poor Danny must be lost seeing this. Ava pissed because a guy tried to hit on her. Luke will be trying to stop Sam from fighting. Sam might even be pissed for being left here._ He wouldn't blame them, he had been gone longer than he anticipated but right before he left, Harry decided to get sick again.

He pushed the crowd in the front and through the door. He glanced around unsure where to start. I big part of his mind hoped they did go inside to play Modern Warfare or something. He went to the hall and, this time carefully, checked the rooms. He frowned and went upstairs One room people were karaokeing. He was about to check another when he noticed some one in a seat in the corner with a girl. His eyes widened when he not only recognized them but what they were doing.

'What the hell Luke!"

Jessica jumped off him, pulling her shirt in front of her and Luke blinked as if waking. 'Huh, oh hey Pete!" he smiled.

'Don't you dam hate Pete me! Get up we got to go. C'mon, and Jessica.' Peter averted his eyes. "Put a shirt on!"

"Hey, no need to talk to her like that.' Luke said as he put his shirt back on to. He turned and smiled at Jessica. "I'll call you?"

She grinned. 'Yeah.'

'Enough!' Peter pulled Luke and they went downstairs. "Have you been drinking?'

"Only, this much." He pinched his fingers to show a little.

'My ass.' Pete mumbled. 'Where are the others?"

He shrugged.

'Ugh, I thought you would help. At least in know Ava and -" he stopped as he turned to the dining room and his eyes widened in horror as he saw. 'What the fuck!?"

Danny and Ava parted as they saw who it was. Danny smiled. 'Oh, there's Pete!"

'We were looking for you!' Ava said as she slowly hid behind Danny to cover herself.

'In each other's mouth?! Dam it you guys!" Pete was piss. He picked up Danny's shirt and threw it at him. 'Get dress, we're leaving! And Sam- ugh damit where's Sam?!"

He ran outside pushing through the crowd. If Sam wasn't inside he'd be out here. He kept looking around when he spotted the couch. He ran over there and stopped in front seeing what was there.

Maria had her legs on a shirtless Sam and head on his shoulder. His hand was at her waist as if lifting her shirt and the other and the edge of her jeans. They were completely passed out.

Pete paused and things got the better of him. He took out his phone to snap quick pictures. Good blackmailing tool later. He then went and pulled Maria from on top of Sam. She murmured incoherently.

"Maria! Damit Maria wake up!'

Her eyelids fluttered oped and her eyebrows scrunched. 'You're not Sam."

'Shit no! I have a better head than him!" he leaned her against the couch. 'Move your legs.'

She untangled her legs from Sam and Sam reacted, his hands grabbing her thigh. 'Don't leave.'

"Stop that!" Pete slapped Sam's hand away from Maria's leg.

'Pete. When you get back?"

"Now. And we're leaving now! Get your shirt."

"Lost it. I don't want to." Sam whined put lurched to put his feet on the ground.

"What time is it?" Maria asked.

"Like four in the morning!"

'What!?" her eyes shot open and she frantically turned to get up. She felt her pocket for her phone. "Crap. Clint is going to kill me. I need to go!" She then remembered she told Clint she was going to stay over at a friend's house. Good thing to. She spotted said friend in the dance floor and went to her.

Pete was trying to get Sam up. He rolled of the couch and landed face plant on the ground. Pete couldn't help it, he snap a few quick picture then tried to get him Up. He ended having his arm around his shoulder and supporting him. Then Pete realized he didn't know where to go. Fury would be beyond piss. Probly even blow up his other eye. Aunt May was out of the question. Not Harry's that was enough problems. He thought of something and took out his phone and made a call.

'Hello!'

"Hey, Ironman. Tony. Remember when you said I could call in a favor?" Pete quickly explained to him his problem and Tony assured him he sent a car. Pete pushed through the crowd with Sam.

'Ya know.' Sam started. "I told the others but not you.' He gave a big smile. 'I love you guys.'

"Great!" Pete muttered. 'More drunk talk.'

'No really. Me and the guys were talking. And we agreed we were family. One friendly happy family.' Sam slurred with a happy smile. 'That's good. Real good!"

"Whatever!" Pete muttered. He caught sight of Maria with another girl as they stumbled outside. To the front. "Maria!' Pete yelled.

She turned around leaning on the doorway.

'You have a ride."

She nodded. 'Why?'

'Well, cause I'm not sure you should go with her. Is she driving?"

"No, her sis is picking us up. You?"

"Actually, Tony Stark.' Pete couldn't help but say. However, Maria's eye widened with horror.

'What?! No, no, no!' she shook her head. 'No, I'm going with her. And don't you dam tell him!' and she went out.

Pete was confused but he let it go when he caught sight of Danny, Luke and Ava. 'Damit, put your shirt on!"

'I lost it!" Ava said with a shrug.

Pete groaned. "Of course you did. You know you wouldn't have if you kept it on!"

"Here.' Danny said and gave her his shirt. She put it on, even though it fit her big.

"Okay, okay can we just go. Rides in the front.' Pete still had Sam but Sam though his other arm over Danny. They walked out stumbling, holding each other to not fall. They all were talking nonsense crap and laughing except a pissed Pete.

In the front was a limo. The driver nodded to them. "Mr. Parker."

"Yeah. Thanks." He said and he told everyone to pile into the car.

"Does this have champagne?" Sam asked.

"NO!" Pete screamed in his face.

Sam's face fell to a pout "Aaww." Ava sympathetically patted his knee. She was seated on Danny's lap. As the driver drove off Pete sighed.

"Sit on the seat Ava."

"I don't want to." She said, her hands running over Danny's chest, head on his shoulder.

'Danny, set her down!" Pete looked at Danny.

'But she doesn't want to."

'I don't care!" Pete said tightly. "Just let go of each other!'

Ava frowned and slid off to sit next to Danny but he kept and arm around her, her curled in his side.

Pete laid his head back with a groan. 'Whatever, whatever. Just don't start making out." He looked at Luke who was starting to doze off. 'Where are your shoes? You only have one on." then at Ava. 'Yours to?"

Luke seemed to think. 'I'm not sure."

Ava laughed. 'On a tree."

Pete groaned. "Care to explain why? Care to explain why when I left you were all appropriately clothed and now when I found you guys were basically naked?!" his voice rose.

They shrugged as if not sure.

'Never again.' Pete said into his hand. They arrived to Tony's place who had assured Pete it was fine since it was large enough. He hardly used his penthouse since he was more often than not at Avenger's Mansion.

Again through the back, he had them go in. They walked slowly but Luke still managed to fall. Laughing, Danny tried to help him up with Sam. Luke laughed. 'The floor is really close." For some reason the others found this hilarious. Pete finally helped him up and they went to the elevator.

"This thing feels like your flying.' Danny said.

'I wish I could fly.' Sam added.

"You can!" Pete screamed.

When they got to the right floor a voice said. "Hello Mr. Parker. A room has been set up for the young lady and the rest can stay in the living room."

"Dude did you hear that?" Sam whispered loudly. "Did you hear it? I think there's a voice in my head!"

"No I heard it to.' Ava responded looking around.

"Is this place haunted!" Danny asked wide eyed.

"I ain't staying in no haunted place.' Luke cried.

Pete groaned into his hand. 'It's JARVIS. We're at Tony Starks place for the night. Or day."

"Crap, no. Tony can't know!" Danny said but he stilled walked in.

'What is it with people and Tony today?!" Pete muttered. The living room had a large couch and two chairs. There was blankets and pillows on the coffee table. 'Okay, Ava you get the room. The rest will stay here."

'But why alone." She pouted. "I want Danny to-"

"That's exactly why!" he growled.

She stuck her tongue out at him. She leaned up to kiss Danny and he wrapped his arm around her.

'Aaww.' Sam smiled.

"Okay, enough!" Pete said as he pulled them apart. Ava pouted but went down the hall. 'There's a bathroom in there." He yelled. He had a feeling she'd need it. He turned and Luke had already laid on the couch with a blanket. Sam and Danny took a chair and a blanket. Sam tried to get comfortable but ended up falling asleep quickly. Danny was stretched across the chair, head over one side, legs over the other. Pete sighed and prayed they'd stay like that.

'Mr. Parker. Mr. Stark has arrived.'

'Thanks Jar.' Pete said running a hand through his hair. He went to the elevator and Tony stepped out in jeans and a plain black shirt. "Hey, they just laid down to sleep.'

Tony nodded. "K. So I have to baby sit now." He frowned.

'Uh, yeah, just for a few hours. I have to check on Harry. Just make sure they stay asleep and here, please." He plead as he went in the elevator. Tony rolled his eyes but nodded. He hadn't been doing much either way and it was near six in the morning. "And do not let the girl get with the blond boy. They're like rabbits!' And the elevator closed.

Tony snickered and went to the kitchen. He caught sight of the figures in his living room and smirked. He didn't complain or anything because he had been worst. And these teens had saved his life and others. Fury need to let them loosen up more because then when they do, they explode into this.

He couldn't help but curiously look at the teen heroes. He recognized Power Man easily. He figured the black haired boy was the one with the helmet and flew. Nova. The Tiger girl was in his room and he caught sight of the blond boy Peter had mentioned which he took to be Iron Fist. He looked at him closely. His eyebrows shot up.

'Well, well.' He said to himself. 'If it isn't Daniel Rand. Not as good as everybody says.' He smiled. "Glad he's learning the game and I'm not the only superhero billionaire.' Magazines and tabloids had discussed all celebrities and CEO's, catching them in their wildest moments. In truth the publicity brought more attention to the companies and usually it raised stocks. Tony would know. He was taken aback though to realized what other job the teen CEO had. He wondered if it was his tech or something else.

"Mr. Stark, Mrs. Potts is on the line."

"Okay.' Tony went back to the kitchen and pressed the wall to answer. 'Hey, Pepper.'

"Tony. What happened to the teens?"

"They're here. Sleeping now.'

She sighed. 'I don't agree with this.'

"I know but remember when we were teens.'

'Exactly, and if they were doing half the stuff I did, not good. Let alone you."

'Oooo, naughty Pepper.' Tony smirked. He could practically see her rolling her eyes.

'Okay so what are we doing?"

"From what I see you're basically getting four orders of me. One of those a girl version."

"That's a lot of head medication."

"Oh, yeah. They'll need it.


	15. Ever

Ever so slowly Sam eyes began to crack open. They immediately shut when painful rays burned his eyes and he let out a groan.

"JARVIS, close the windows." A voice said.

Sam tried to remember the voice and where he heard the name JARVIS before but he was coming out blank. Then again he tried to remember where he was but it was hurting his head, it was like something was beating his brain. He felt like he was in an uncomfortable position and moved a little to get more comfy. He felt slightly cold and pulled a sheet up. He wasn't surprise that he was shirtless because that's how he usually slept but then he realized he was still in jeans. It took him awhile but he began to move and open his eyes again. It felt much better with darkness and he moved to his side.

Suddenly a wave of nausea overcame him and he found himself falling. He landed on his knees and arms on a floor. Suddenly his eyes flew open and one hand covered his mouth. He jumped up and began to wildly look around.

"Bathrooms down the hall to the left." The voice from before said and Sam immediately followed his directions. He practically threw himself to the toilet and began to violently vomit. Tony hardly glanced up from the hologram newspaper he was reading that hovered in front of him as he sipped from a can of soda. "There's one. JARVIS how's the young lady doing?"

"She has been in the bathroom for the last three hours sir." The AI responded.

"Probly fell asleep.' Tony mused and hit a button on the counter table to call Pepper.

"Yes.'

"One of the guys just woke up and I think the girl passed out again in the bathroom. Can you deal with that?" Suddenly he noticed Danny was up to and clutching his stomach. 'There's a bathroom down this hall." He called pointing to the hall that led out from the kitchen. Danny held up a hand in thanks and took off running. "And there goes another."

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks darling'." He said playfully.

'Don't start." She said then hung-up.

Tony 'flipped' the page and continued to look at the stocks.

Sam stopped and he groaned. The cool floor felt good as he lay on his back. He waited for it to pass and tried to stand but started to vomit again. After another while he stumbled to get up and leaned heavily on the sink. He turned on the faucet and rinsed his mouth many times. Glancing at the mirror he saw his hair looked even more disheveled than usual and his eyes were blood shot and like he hadn't slept in days. Once he had the nasty taste gone he slowly walk to the hallway and leaned on the opposite wall. His shoulder hurt.

He looked around, even in the dark he could make it out. It was obviously very expensive place and he wondered if he was at Danny's place because he knew it wasn't Harry's. Unless it was another part of the building. He leaned his back and slid to the ground and rested his head back with an open mouth.

Danny finally stopped and stayed panting on his knees. He let out a moan and put one hand to his head and closed his eyes. He felt worst than crap and his thoughts were muddled. He desperately tried to remember but his memories were a mix of music and flashing lights. He got up and rinsed his mouth and looked at himself. He blinked in surprise to realize he was shirtless and still in jeans. His eyes were blood shot and had bags. Then he looked at his neck.

"What the hell?" he said to himself and tilted his head to get a better look. There was a red mark or two on his neck and he noticed slight scratches as if someone had ran their nails over him. Confused and head still pounding he walked out in search of his shirt.

He walked to the mouth of the hallway when something came towards him. He barely moved out of the way as Luke stumbled passed him towards where he had came out. He winced as he heard the revolting sound.

'How you feel?" a voice said. Danny looked in the kitchen and he cringed when he saw Tony Stark looking at a holopaper.

'Uh, good" he said in a scratchy voice. He looked to the side wondering if he had recognized him.

Tony smirked reading his expression. "Your stocks are doing pretty good. Went up 5% this week.'

Danny grimaced, yeah he knew him.

"Don't worry, Danny. As far as I know, no paparazzi even knew you were at a party and I'm not saying anything."

"Thanks, Tony." Danny sat in a seat across the counter from him. It was a little odd. They knew each other but that was at meetings, business proposals, charity balls and openings. Also when they were heroes but Tony had recognized him then. "So I assume you know?"

"That I'm not the only billionaire super hero, yeah.' He said. "You should have told me, we could have had a club."

Danny mustered a snort. "Who else is?"

"We can ask around."

'What time is it? Where's my shirt?"

'Around four in the afternoon. And I have no clue.'

"Dam, where's Pete?" Danny asked slowly glancing around. He remembered that much that Pete had brought them.

"He went to check on your guys' friend Harry. Guess he got it pretty bad to."

'He left before us. The others?"

"Well, you saw Power Man.' Tony nodded towards the hall. "The one with the helmet went down that hall and your girlfriend is in my room.'

"Luke and Sam.' Danny corrected. 'And Ava." Then he seemed to realize what Tony said. 'My what?! I don't have a girlfriend!'

'No?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

Danny shook his head but immediately regretted it and winced in pain. "She's just a friend. A teammate." He protested with one eye open and a hand on his head. He had a bad feeling. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, that'll make things interesting.' Tony mused evasively as he took another sip.

Danny's mind was still reeling, what had happen last night?

Ava woke up feeling herself leaning against a tub. The cool surface felt so good. Her legs were on something cool to. She slowly opened her eyes and realized they were around a toilet. She vaguely remembers stumbling in here when she had felt waves of nausea and she had promptly thrown up her insides. She stretched her sore body and felt her stomach growl viciously. Her shoulder hurt also.

She got up slowly and stretched like a cat. She rinsed her mouth and caught the sight of her blood shot eyes then she blinked and looked again. She was wearing an over grown burgundy shirt and no pants. The shirt was long enough to slightly cover her. She lightly pulled at the collar trying to think but her head hurt. Then she noticed her neck. She frowned and pulled at the collar down to get a better look. Her eyes widened as it uncovered various bruising spots. She lightly touched them and followed them down to her collarbone, then lower. . .

Her head reeled but it hurt to think. She held her head and stumbled out to the bedroom and then out to the hall. She leaned on the wall and as she walked to where she heard voices. She stopped when she saw Sam on the ground in front of her.

He opened an eye at looked at her then just groaned. 'I feel like shit.'

"Same here. Look like it to." She kept walking to where she saw people in the kitchen.

Tony turned off the holo and looked at him curiously and even slightly seriouse. 'As much as I like you kid I have to know. The whole fist thing, is it tech? Because if it is I need to know my competition."

Danny found it in himself to smile slightly as he put his head in his hand, Tony didn't like to be surpassed in his technology. 'It's not. It's chi energy.'

'Like that chakra guru stuff.'

'Kinda. I focus my chi energy and it makes my fist, well like iron.'

"Can I see it?"

'Not right now.' He muttered.

"Uh, guys?' a voice said.

They turned and noticed Ava standing at the doorway. Danny took in the sight of her in a burgundy shirt that fit her to big and no jeans. He straightened and his face flushed, eyes wide. "Ava. Why are you wearing my shirt? And only that!?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Her face was burning.

'Well, found your shirt.' Tony mused with a smile as he looked at the teens. They were staring at each other and thoughts whirling in their heads and clicked. He was sure they figured it out.

'Crap, no, no, no. What did we do last night?" Ava leaned against the wall hand on her face. Danny ran a hand through his hair several times looking very lost and frantic. He was pretty sure he was going to have a panic attack.

There was the sound of a door opening and Pepper Pots walked in with large bags. She dropped them on the counter.

"Mr. Rand.' She greeted with a disapproving look. 'Nice to meet you again.'

"Just Danny.' He said with a slight smile.

Her look didn't waver and she went to the fridge, "Carol's going to skin you alive.'

'I know." Danny moaned and he laid his head on the counter. She slid him a water bottle which he eagerly took and downed. She handed one to Ava.

"Mrs. Ayala."

"Uh yeah. Ava." She said absent mindly. She hadn't even been paying attention when she came in.

There was a groan and they turned to see Luke walking out.

'Hate hangovers.' He muttered.

'You know how not to have them Mr. Cage?" Pepper said as she walked to him and handed him a water bottle. "Don't drink."

"She tries that with me all the time.' Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

'And you would think you would listen after that time you woke up on the dam roof. Without your suit."

"Guys.' Sam muttered as he walked in. "Do you guys have Advils?" he went and sat next to Danny.

"Here.' Pepper said as she gave him a bottle and set an Advil bottle on the counter from the bags she brought in. She pulled out other items and began to make preparations.

He eagerly drank it, water spilling over his chin. He wiped it off and glanced around and eyes focused on Ava and Danny. 'Nice to know I'm not the only one who woke up without his clothes. Did yours get torn off?" he nodded towards Danny.

She gave him a vicious glare and Luke seemed to make the connection between the shirt and Danny. 'If she has Danny's shirt then who has yours?'

Sam shrugged. 'No idea. What about your shoe?"

Luke waved a hand. 'Whatever."

"Lucky for you guys.' Tony said with a smirk. 'Due to the damage your school took on the day of the science fair it will be under construction all tomorrow so there will be no school tomorrow."

"Yes!" Sam cried and they sighed in relief. At least one more day.

Pepper served four cups of Bloody Mary's and placed them on the table. "Drink this."

They looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you sure?" Danny asked hesitantly.

She nodded. 'Believe it or not this helps. I also have gin with hot sauce or Fernet.'

'I'll take the gin thing.' Ava said as she went and sat next to Sam.

'Fernet.' Danny shrugged.

Sam shrugged and took it the Mary. Luke went over as well. As he walked behind them he stared at Sam's shoulder. "Dude, what is that?!"

"What's what?" he frowned.

"Your shoulder!"

"Oh yeah." Tony said pointing at Sam and Ava. "You guys have tattoos on your shoulders."

"What?!" Ava's voice hoarsely went up a few octaves. Danny choked on his drink.

"No way!" Sam looked over his shoulder trying to see. Pepper produced a mirror. Luke held it behind so Sam could see. He grinned. "Sweet!'

"No! Not sweet!" Ava freaked. Danny's shirt was big enough to go off her shoulder so she could try to see it. Luke held the mirror up for her and her face became horror struck. "You!" she pointed at Tony. 'You have to get them off!"

"What, no! I think mines pretty cool.' Sam said. She turned to him with a growl.

'Don't worry.' Tony said. 'I scanned and examined the ink and it's not permanent."

"What?!" they looked dumbstruck.

"The ink can come off after a few days of scrubs and wash. It's made for all the likeness and pain of a real tattoo.'

Ava sighed in relief but Sam frowned. "Fine. But I am so getting this redone later on.'

They were quiet for awhile, slowly drinking, making slight faces. Pepper laid out Gatorades, waters, chips, cookies and other munchies. Tony tried to take a Mary but Pepper slapped his hand away. 'Don't you have a meeting to be at? As of half an hour ago?"

"Oh, yeah.' Tony remembered. With a sigh he got up. "Well, I have to go. Feel better and I'll see you around."

They nodded and said their thanks.

'Anytime.' He grinned.

"Sir. Mr. Parker is here." JARVIS said.

"Huh, kid has excellent timing.' Tony said as he got his jacket. He went to the elevators and they heard him softly talking with someone. As Tony left Pete went to where the others were.

"JARVIS, it's so dark in here! Why don't you whip open those blinds so we can see the sun?" Pete said loudly.

"Yes, sir.'

The metal blinds moved to reveal the piercing sun.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" four teens screamed and held up their arms and turned from the sun. Sam pushed into Danny and they fell.

"What's wrong?" Pete feigned concern. "When did you guys become vampires? What if I make you guys something to eat?" He went to the cabinets and promptly dropped a bunch of pots and pans. "Oops I'm sorry."

"Stop that noise." Luke cried as they covered their ears. Danny managed to get back to his seat but Sam was practically withering on the ground.

"My head." Danny moaned.

"Imma get you, bug.' Ava glared.

"Enough Peter." Pepper said with a slight smile. "I have to make sure Tony actually went to his meeting. Call me if you need anything." And she left.

Pete smirked as at the others.

"What the hell man?" Sam glared as he got up.

"Oh, me?! What the hell got to you guys?! I leave to take Harry home and when I get back and see you acting like Jersey Shores gone wild."

"Shut up.' Sam grumbled.

"Dude, I can't-" Luke didn't even finish.

"It's like The Hangover." Ava finished. She seemed to notice the food and grabbed a bag of Hot Cheetos.

Pete looked at their faces then bursted out laughing. "You're kidding. Cuz.' He cut off laughing.

"Not cool.' Danny frowned as he reached for another water bottle.

"Okay, okay but tell me, I'm curious. Ava, what are those things on your neck, care to show."

She self consciously grabbed the shirt at the collar tighter and glared at him.

"Okay, raise your hand if any of you don't have a hickie."

"Crap.' Danny said and put a hand to his face.

Ava was blushing, Luke looked embarrassed but Sam kept his face.

"You guys really don't remember?"

"I remember pieces." Luke said. The others nodded.

"You guys don't remember or don't want to remember?"

They seemed to contemplate that. "Imma go with don't want to." Sam said. He took a swig from a Gatorade.

"Well let me refresh. Two of you are completely shirtless.' He glares at Danny and Sam. 'One nearly topless.' He glared at Ava. "And another getting a lap dance.'

'Shit, I thought that was a dream.' Luke said as he put his face in his hand.

"I don't see why your making a big deal, Park." Sam crossed his arm. "We were just having fun."

'Yeah, no. But don't worry I have the memories." He held up some objects in his hand and pulled a file out and tossed it on the table. 'I have learned a thing or two from Fury."

They stared in horror at the small cameras he had in his hand.

Pete hooked up the cameras to view the video footage from a TV that slid down from the TV.

"Don't you dare?" Ava growled but he started playing.

Pete grinned. He forward through most of it and paused at parts laughing. He showed when they all went to the back and Ava dancing at the video game and Sam.

"Nice moves Sam. Or should I be calling you bro from now.'

Sam's face looked flushed with embarrassment.

"And Ava. Getting issues off your chest, huh?" he said as he played the part where she threatened Bethany.

Ava groaned and looked away, hiding behind her hair. Danny blinked in surprise and glanced at her but said nothing.

"Dig, the moves Danny." Pete continued. "Need to teach me those.'

"I have no idea what I was doing." Danny stared at the screen. It was like a different person. What was he thinking?

'Or how about how Sam tried to fight a shark? You know they're not fishes right? Or Luke? Have a thing against Vikings because I thought you and Thor were pretty cool.' He played when Luke was threatening the bower Viking guy.

Luke just shook his head.

'But I think I found your shirt Sam.' He played when Sam took off his shirt and started waving it around.

Sam stared then said. 'Well, I think I make a pretty good stripper."

"I will drop kick you to next week." Ava hissed.

"Well, at least I know what your guy's favorite song is. I think this is golden." Pete smirked where they sang along and danced. "And Ava! Found your shoes."

"Dude!" Ava cried.

"Or here.' He showed when her and Sam got the tats till Sam and Danny singing and started talking. "Aaww! Nothing wrong with a little bromance." Pete smirked as he pressed pause. Sam and Danny were basically leaning on each other's foreheads and Sam was sympathetically patting his shoulder.

Danny and Sam looked at each other in horror and red faced, as they remembered.

'Should I put the audio?" Pete raised an eyebrow.

'NO!" they screamed.

Pete laughed and the others looked at them in confusion.

"Don't you dam dare!" Sam growled.

"Pete, please." Danny plead looking very alarmed.

"Don't worry. I already heard it.' He smirked. Their faces got more red. "But what I want to point out is in the corner of the screen. Luke care to explain what that is."

Luke wouldn't even look. 'Just keep going, I know.' He moaned.

"Oh, I think you guys will love this." He played the outside scene and when Sam pushed the guy away and he went to Maria. Also showed when Danny pulled Ava away from the guy. "You guys are pretty protective." He mused.

Sam's mouth was open but teeth and fist clenched. Danny looked frightened. They knew what came next and sure enough.

'Dude, enough turn that off!' Sam cried as he looked down.

Ava was covering her face with both hands shaking her head.

Danny looked like he was having trouble breathing and Luke had his head in his arm.

"But look. She looked like she was going to slap you but then." Pete shrugged. 'When I was watching I kinda hope she would. And, ah. There goes your tank top.'

Sam looked livid but he was remembering. Crap, Maria was going to kill him. But it wasn't his fault, she went for it to. Why? The thought alarmed it but he figured it was the drinking. All he could think of saying was to Ava. 'Your shirt did get torn off."

"Shut! Up! And you!" she pointed at Pete. 'You better delete those. Fury can. Not. See this."

"Seriously man.'

"You guys didn't even see the pictures yet." Pete smirked towards the file. They stared at said item on the table hesitantly. Finally Danny reached for it opened it. Sam gestured and they began to pass them around. The pictures were basically frozen scenes of the video and others. There was the one of Danny and Sam talking another of them singing. Luke smiling with an arm around Jessica. Ava and Sam getting the tattoo. Danny and Sam shuffling. A very embarrassing one of Luke doing the running man, Danny sprinkler and Sam an odd leg crump. One of when Sam face planted and the one when Pete found him with Maria.

Sam's eyes widened and he crumpled it in his fist. "These better not get out!" he growled. Danny got up and started pacing with a hand on his head. Luke stood and went to the window with his glasses on. Ava sat frowning next to Sam.

'I don't see why not.' Pete said with a frown. "You guys decided to go to this. You guys decided to drink and dance and this." He pointed at the video screen. 'This is what happens.'

They were quiet for awhile as they took it all in.

"We understand Pete." Danny said quietly and gazed at him with solemn eyes. He had stopped and was leaning on the wall with folded arms. 'This was our fault."

'Yeah, we really screwed up man." Luke said shaking his head.

"I honestly had no idea the drinks were spiked." Sam said raising his hands.

"But that didn't stop you from taking shots and everything else.' Ava said but nodded. "But your right. We all should have known better."

They were quiet and Pete sighed. 'I won't tell Fury. You have my word on that. But seriously you guys, responsibility. We're superheroes. Granted we're teens and I agree, we should have more fun. But not this much."

"Believe me. It's not fun right now." Sam said.

Pete smirked. "So, not a word?'

"Exactly." Danny's eyes flashed. "We can't ever do something like this again or let anyone know we did.'

'So what? Never to be spoken of?" Pete blinked.

"Exactly." Luke nodded with agreement and walked back over to them.

"Not a picture. Word or video.' Sam said holding up the picture.

'It was all a big mistake.' Danny said softly. "A regret."

Ava winced. That hit home. She ignored the sting behind her eyes. She was really starting to hit that word. "I don't think it was a regret." She murmured. The others looked at her sharply.

'Uh, what?" Sam asked blankly.

She shrugged and carefully proceeded. 'What I mean is it was stupid. No argument there, but something we can learn from and experienced. It was something we all did!"

Pete nodded. "Very wise. I guess Danny isn't the only one who reads fortune cookies." He smiled to Danny but he was staring at Ava as if for the first time. He blinked then turned his gaze to the window. "So I guess we all are sworn to secrecy. So now we destroy the evidence?"

Luke held his hand out and Pete gave him the cameras. "It was fun, at the time. But we really shouldn't do this again." He said as he smashed the cameras.

"Do you really think we'll be able to ignore this though?" Sam said as he held the picture over the stove. He watched it as it curled with black edges till it was nothing but ash.

"No." Ava said blandly with cool eyes and a blank face as she helped Sam with the burning.

"We can try.' Pete said as he smashed another of the small cameras.

Danny joined Sam and Ava. "Like it never happened." He breathed with a tinge of regret and his eyes met Ava's ever so briefly.

Why did those words have to hurt so much?


	16. I

"I am so bored." Sam whined. He was sitting upside down in the coach of their S.H.I.E.L.D. given area. It was a wordless order by Fury that this area of the Helicarrier was set for them so they hardly ever saw agents. The designated area had a 'living' room, the training room, pantry and their rooms that at one point connected with the rest of the Agent corridors. Many time agents had gone down or went through the areas for actual reason but some of the newer ones were curious and would get 'lost' to catch a sight of the teen heroes.

They had been having a better day than yesterday and since they had no school the team went in for training. They were really rougher than usual but luckily Fury wasn't keeping an eye on them. Pete had come in late as usual but what was different was that Iron Fist hadn't come in. At all.

Ava was determined to act as if nothing knowing it would only result in teasing and her getting into a fight but it did irk her so she was happy when Pete asked the question.

"He had, stuff to do." Luke merely said.

"What kind of stuff? Like mystical stuff."

"Probly meditating to enlightenment. Whatever it is I'm sure it's better than. This. Boredness!" Sam moaned. Suddenly he picked his head up. "Hey, how bout a team movie night?"

They were maskless so he was able to see them give him a raised eyebrow.

"What? We can watch like a serious or certain type."

"Not that bad of an idea." Pete mused. 'Better than your last one."

"So like Twilight?" Ava asked.

"No!" they all said. She frowned but shrugged.

"Star Wars?" Pete suggested.

"No, Matrix?" Luke said.

"Harry Potter?"

"Creature Feature!" Sam cried.

'You'll get nightmares." Ava frowned.

"No." he muttered but blushed a little.

"Lord of the Rings!" Pete yelled.

"Nerd!" Ava cried.

"Pirates of the Caribbean!" Sam offered.

"Fast and Furious movies!" Luke smiled.

"Batman." Ava grinned.

"Wait, it isn't a team without out Danny.' Pete said as he looked at his wrist watch. "Besides, I'm sure I can get him to agree to Lord of the Rings.'

"He did kinda like them.' Luke said.

"Wait, he's seen it?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we did."

"Hello! Danny! Daniel! Daniel son!" Pete screamed in his watch. "Daniel whatever the rest of your names are, you answer me young sir! What's his last name again?" he asked the others.

Sam and Ava face palmed. Did he really not know? Luke sighed but said nothing.

"Yo, paging Dr. Iron Fist! Yo, Fisty. Iron. Iron Fist. Fisty chi. Mini Buddha. Fortune cookie c'mon!" Finally Pete's wrist came to life with a beep and an answer.

"Hey Spider Man. Something wrong?!" Danny's face came to view with a serious look.

"Yes. Tragically important news. Please explain to these people why we should watch Lord of the Rings, or at least Star Wars."

Danny looked in confusion then relaxed and chuckled very quietly and seemed to look up at something.

"No, we are having a movie night not a geek fest, okay Danny?" Sam frowned as he leaned over Pete's shoulders with the others to get a look at Danny. Pete held his wrist out so they could all get a better view.

'Do you haves us like under a table?" Ava asked noticing the view of the watch. They currently only saw a piece of dark wood and a sky view of Danny with his slightly messy sandy hair.

Danny seemed to be saying something to some unseen person then looked back down. "Uh, yeah a desk.' He whispered. 'So what's happening again?'

"Movie night, dude, so you better get over here quick." Sam said as he snapped his fingers.

"What's up Danny?" Pete asked confused.

'Nothing, so movie night, huh?" he said somewhat distracted. He seemed to be doing something on the desk then looked back down. 'All of us?"

"Yeah." Sam said slowly. He was getting curious. 'Are you in like a suit?" Danny was wearing an aquamarine button up shirt with a tie, the last button undone.

"Yeah kinda." He answered as if nothing. "So what are we watching?"

"We're still deciding.' Ava said.

"Ohh." Then he seemed to realize why they called. "_Oh!_ Whatever you guys want, I don't watch too many movies so I'm cool with whatever." he shrugged then looked up. "No, no not you Greyton, sorry. Yes send them as soon as possible but only half of that order, the rest to Singapore."

'What?!" Sam and Pete looked at each other.

"Oh, not you guys." He pulled something from a drawer and looked to the side. "Carol." He called and suddenly covered the watch.

"Carol?!" Ava's voice almost went an octave. Sam threw her a smirked. 'He did not just hang up on us just to talk to Carol!"

Danny talked and a female voice answered. He took his hand away and was nodding with a smile then glanced back down, still whispering. "Oh hey uh-"

'Yeah, we're still here." Ava said with crossed arms.

Danny paused for a moment catching Ava's tone but then continued with what he was doing. "Is Luke there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Luke answered.

"Oh hey Luke. What you think? Think they should?' he gave him a meaningful look with an incline of his head. Even talking through a watch they seemed to understand each other.

Luke shrugged but smiled. "If you want man!'

Danny nodded as he wrote on the desk then glanced back down. "Do you guys want to come to my place to watch the movies?"

"Really?" Pete asked but Ava and Sam gasped.

Sam pulled Pete's wrist to get a full view of Danny. 'Are you serious?!" he grinned excitedly.

'Yeah, I have some movies here or we can rent."

"Oh, dude sweet! Can we like watch in a private theatre or something. Broadway."

'Man, knock it off.' Luke said hitting his shoulder and Pete took his arm back and held out his wrist so they could all see.

'Are you sure you want this at your place?" Ava pointed at Sam. He frowned at her.

Danny chuckled again and smiled. "Yeah, why not? If you guys want."

'Of course, can we go now?" Sam grinned.

Danny glanced up hesitantly, 'Uh, sure. But-I- uh- yeah go ahead." He answered slowly "Luke knows where I'm at, he'll bring you."

"You've been to his place?!" Sam glared accusingly at Luke who shrugged.

'Are you sure?" Pete asked.

'Yeah just come. Besides, they'll be happy you came."

"Who will?"

But Danny didn't answer for awhile. "Luke. Just a heads up the piranhas are out."

"Got it. All around."

"Yeah.' He sighed. "One already tried to get in."

"We'll just go through the front, no matter.'

Danny nodded but wasn't looking at them.

"Wait, you have pet piranhas?" Pete asked alarmed.

Finally he leaned down again. "Look, sorry but I have to go guys. Just come over, don't worry. See you later.' And with that he was gone.

"That was weird." Pete said.

Sam had flown out and came running back in clean jeans a nice shirt and sunglasses. 'Okay, I'm ready."

Ava rolled her eyes and went to change with Luke. Pete looked confused.

Within ten minutes they were in the streets of New York, Ava hailing a cab.

"Seriously, what's the big deal?" Pete asked. "Sam looks ready to pee his pants with excitement.'

"You do know who we're going?" Sam said as they piled into the taxi. Luke told him the address. The cab driver raised an eyebrow but drove.

'Yeah to Danny's." Pete said. Ava and Sam exchanged a look. "What it's just Danny.'

"You do know who Danny is right?" Ava asked with a hand on her forehead. "What his last name is?"

"Uh, I forgot.'

"It's Rand dude." Sam exasperated.

"And don't make a big deal out of it. He doesn't like that." Luke said seriously.

"Okay, so?" Pete was still oblivious.

'Dam do you seriously live under a rock? Where were you last year?" Sam smirked.

"Dealing with my own stuff." Pete answered annoyed and made his thwipping motion.

"Think about it.' Ava sighed.

The taxi stopped and Luke handed him a bill. Sam put his sunglasses on and stepped out. 'Oh, yeah.' He grinned. Luke stepped behind him.

"Let's just say Harry isn't the only one we know from a major company." Ava said as she stepped out.

Pete frowned as he stepped out and looked at the skyscraper. It was huge, glimmering and proud, very important looking and said Rand Corporation.

Pete blinked a few times then gasped. "No. Way. Danny is THE Danny?! As in teen CEO of THE Rand Corporation!? As in sole teen billionaire?!" Pete slapped his forehead. "How come I didn't know we're friends with THE Daniel Rand?!"

"Cuz you're an idiot.' Ava merely said. She didn't see it as a big deal; it just meant he had an extra job.

"Shut up!" Luke hissed but a man walking by in a T-shirt and a camera stopped.

"Excuse me.' He said. "Did you say your friends with Daniel Rand?"

Pete froze and Sam grinned but Luke interrupted. "No idea what you mean." And with that he walked towards the building, nodding for the others to follow. But others had heard.

"Hey wait." Sam frowned.

A man by the doorway snapped a picture. "So you know Daniel Rand? Are you friends?"

More flashes and they suddenly found themselves surrounded by people.

'Where did you meet?"

"Is it true he-?"

"Where was he-?"

"Doe he have other-?"

"Is he dating-?"

"What else does he do?"

"You young lady!" One grabbed Ava's arm.

"Hey!" she pulled her arm back and glared.

The bald man snapped a picture. "Are you a girlfriend? A night stand? Eloped?"

"What!?" she asked alarmed.

Sam was posing and talking. "Of course we're good friends. We've been buds for years!"

"Then where was he in his ten year gap?"

"Was he with you?"

"Is it true the government-?"

Sam looked blankly "Uh."

'Dam, let's go." Luke pulled Sam by the back of his shirt and was already pushing Pete and Ava. When they got to the entrance the people tried to follow but two security guards stepped out and wouldn't let the paparazzi pass.

They stepped into the lobby; it was a silver tone and had holiday decorations. It was pretty big and had a huge Christmas tree.

"So, were those the piranhas?" Sam said putting his sunglasses away.

"Yeah, that's what we named the paparazzi. Do not talk to those guys, they'll twist things around way bad to get a story!" Luke glared at Sam who was nonchalant.

"Wait, if Danny is Daniel Rand," Pete said slowly. 'that means his parents are. . ." he trailed off and looked at the wall next to them. There was a painting of a brown haired man by a desk and very official looking but next to him his arm was around a beautiful blond lady. Underneath it a plaque read: _In loving memory of Wendell and Heather Rand. Great founders, adored parents._ Next to it was a rather blank looking spot as if another picture had hung there with a plaque as well.

"Yeah.' Ava said softly. "But don't mention it."

"That spot?" Pete pointed. The others noticed it.

'They thought Danny had, ya know, too. With his parents." Luke answered.

'Dude it was on the tabloids and news all last year." Ava said with hands on hip. "Long lost teen and heir to company and billions found and retakes. Mystery of fallen family and stuff like that."

Pete looked at it sadly.

"I didn't know. I guess I just didn't realize." Pete said feeling bad.

"Didn't realize what? You're not the only one with missing family and problems." Sam growled with arms crossed. He glanced at the picture but really didn't want to look at it. 'Let's just go.' He walked away. Ava followed.

Pete met Luke's face. "Hey man, no matter where we come from or how we live' Luke said as he nodded towards Sam and Ava and the building. "we ain't that different. But we still stick together.'

They followed Ava and Sam but Pete got an odd feeling. Not his Spidey sense but like he was being watched. He glanced around. On one of the couches was a guy with short black hair and semi formal clothes. His eyes met Pete's over the magazine he was reading then looked back down. Pete walked but when he glanced again he had gotten up and was walking off. He shrugged it off.

Behind the elegant desk with a Bluetooth and on the phone in the other ear was a petite pretty blond. She was typing as she talked and said goodbye. She continued to type then looked up. "Welcome to Rand Corporation. May I help you?"

"Yes you may." Sam smiled. "What time you get off work?"

Ava smacked the back of his head and the blond raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. Ava ignored Sam's glare. 'We're here for Danny.'

"Danny as in?" she asked.

'Daniel Rand?"

'Oh, I'm sure you are." The lady said formally but as if repeated. This wasn't the first time today or ever that people demanded to talk to him. Reporters, journalist, talk show host and news people constantly called or walk in expecting to be able to talk to him. "But Mr. Rand is very busy so unless you have set an appointment. Name?'

"Mr. Rand?" Sam mused.

'Since when do we need an appointment to see our friend?" Ava muttered as she crossed her arms but Luke and Pete had walked over.

The lady looked at her sharply at her comment "Friend?!" Then she looked at Luke.

"Hey Jessie." Luke said with a smile.

Jessie smiled back. "Mr. Cage, nice to see you again." She looked at him then the others. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You are all friends?"

They nodded. "Yeah, having a movie night." Luke said. "This is Peter Parker, Ava Ayala, and Sam Alexander.'

"Well, it's very nice to meet more friends of Danny. Just a moment." She reached on her desk and pressed a button. "Mr. Rand?' She waited patiently.

After a moment Danny's voice came. "Yes.'

"Mr. Rand your friends are here. I didn't see it as an appointment but Mr. Cage is with them.'

"Oh, yeah sorry Jessie, it was kind of a last minute thing."

"Hi Danny!" Sam yelled into the speaker. The others rolled their eyes.

"Hey Sam. Ha-ha, yeah Jessie send them up!"

'Of course Mr. Rand." She smiled.

"Please go on." Jessie grinned pointing towards an elevator in the back. A man stood in front of it. "You know the way Luke. And just call if you need anything."

They went to the elevator. The man was tall but frail looking and wore formal clothes. Luke smiled. 'Hey Stanley how you holding up?"

The old man answered with a British accent. "Very well Master Cage. And I suppose these are company for Master Rand?"

"Yeah, friends.'

The old man grinned. "Oh very good, very good!" he turned and pressed a code on a touch screen panel in the wall and the elevator opened. He motioned with his hand to come in. They stepped in and he stepped after them and pressed a button on the wall. He turned back to them. 'I am Stanly Freyson. But just call me Stanly." He smiled.

"Ava.' Ava smiled back. 'Ayala.' She added.

"Peter Parker." Pete held up a hand in hello.

"Alexander. Sam Alexander." Sam grinned.

Stanly chuckled. 'Well it is very good to see you.' They were quiet for a moment. He smiled at them again and they smiled, slightly uneasily.

"Is it me or is everyone overly happy to see us?" Sam whispered, or he thought.

Stanly chuckled. "I suppose we are."

Ava elbowed Sam. 'Ow!"

"You see most of the staff here worked under Master Wendell Rand just as he was making his small company and made this corporation. We worked under him and most of us were lucky to stay while Meachum took over. Then Daniel came back and took over but he has been very reserved. The little boy we had seen laughing through the halls was gone. Suddenly he seemed much better and not to long Master Cage here was coming over then that Osborn boy."

"Harry? Harry's been here?!" Pete asked. Harry hadn't mentioned that.

'Yes. So as you see we are very happy to see Master Rand have company other than business officials. He needs more interaction."

"Oh Danny we are so getting you out more.' Ava mumbled. If his staff family was worried then it was bad.

The elevator opened and they stepped out.

'Have a good day and call if anything is needed. Carol is there as well if you need help.' And the doors closed.

Ava stiffened.

'Ready to meet Carol?" Luke playfully nudged her.

They walked down to a small waiting room looking area with some bonsai trees and a fresh smell. There was a set of tall doors. One of them opened and a very business looking lady walked out. She smiled as she quietly closed the door. Voices floated out of people discussing but were cut off. She walked to them. "Hello, welcome, welcome!"

She had her brown red hair in a neat tight bun and thin framed glasses. In her arm was an electronic notepad. She looked to be in her mid thirties and thin with laugh lines around her brown eyes.

"Hey Carol." Luke stepped up and shook her hand.

"Hello again Luke. Still growing I see?' she grinned.

"Yeah." He smiled. "These are our friends. "Peter Parker, Sam Alexander and Ava Ayala."

Ava's eyes were slightly wide but she kept a smile on her face that looked rather tight. Carol shook each of their hands. "Very nice to meet you all. And such a lovely young lady." She smiled to Ava. Sam snickered and Ava shot him a glare. "Well" she said sounding very business. 'Mr. Rand is currently in a meeting with some board members and managers. It shouldn't be much longer now but he told me to make sure you are all comfortable. Would you like to wait for him here?"

"That's cool." Pete nodded.

"Would you like anything to drink, are you hungry?"

"How about a frappe latte?" Sam said.

Luke elbowed him. 'Water's fine, Carol."

"Do you even know what that is?" Peter whispered to Sam.

He shrugged. "Sounded right.'

"Are you sure? It's no trouble!" Carol was saying.

"No waters good." Ava said.

She smiled again and walked out.

When she left Sam walked lazily. "So. I guess Danny is into older girls." He smirked at Ava.

"Yeah, some real competition you have there." Pete said sarcastically putting an elbow on Ava's shoulder.

"I don't know what you mean." She hissed and pushed him off, her cheeks burning. Pete and Sam laughed and Luke just rolled his eyes with a smile.

"You assume you make an ass out of you and me." Luke said.

"Wow, who's been spending too much time with Danny?" Pete said.

Ava just frowned and looked to the side.

'Speaking of which.' Sam said. They turned to him. He was standing with his ears at the door and was trying to creak the door open.

"Sam! Get away from the door.' Luke hissed.

'Sshh. I'm just looking." Sam hushed. He opened the door a little more.

"You shouldn't peep." Ava said with folded arms but Pete still joined Sam and looked over. They saw a long table with several people in office clothes, about two or three women. They were talking of something about elasticity and were looking at a holoprojecter of a graph.

'Are they talking about sweat pants?" Sam asked.

'No. Where's Danny?"

"There."

At the head of the table the floor went up some steps and there was a huge mahogany looking desk. There Danny was seated in a rolling chair. His eyes looked very intent at what they were saying, his sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a black jacket over the back of his seat. Behind him was a wall of all glass to a view of the city. This Danny looked like a mix of him and his Iron Fist. He looked calmly as they spoke but his eyes were very focused. He nodded at something a man said. He looked down to some files and seemed to be writing with a silver pen _on_ the desk. It appeared on the holo.

Sam and Pete jumped when they heard footsteps and quickly backed away from the door as Carol walked back. "Here you are." She set a tray with glass cups of water on a small table. "Anything else you need?"

"No we're fine.' Pete smiled.

She nodded with a grin and went back inside. After a moment Pete and Sam glanced at each other and went back to the door. Luke grumbled but Ava couldn't help but follow.

Carol was by the desk standing and looking at her notepad. Danny had walked down and was standing directly in front of the long table. He crossed his arms as a woman spoke and he answered with a casual wave of his hand towards the holo and pointed something out. She looked at it and nodded. A man was saying something and Danny frowned slightly. The man immediately rephrased and held a hand up and continued.

'I can't hear.' Sam complained.

"Well open the door more.' Pete said.

'But not too much or we'll get caught.' Ava said. They pushed it slightly more.

". . . Income _so_ much more."

'No.' Danny cut the man off flatly.

'But, uh, Mr. Rand! This is how Stark Industries started off and look how well it did! If we invest in this we will skyrocket over Oscorp and Stark Industries!"

'But Stark stopped manufacturing weapons.' Danny pointed out. "For a good reason."

"Yes but we have heard rumors that this is what Norman Osborn is beginning to-'

"Well, that's good for Norman but Rand Corporation _will_ not invest its money or resources in weapons. There is already too much damage in that. I will consider your ideas but no weapons. We already provide the US army with other resource but will not in that area.' He said firmly.

The man looked as if he was going to protest but thought better of it and sat back down. "Yes Mr. Rand.'

'Way to go Danny!' Ava whispered.

'Yeah, shut him up!" Sam whispered back.

When they looked back the holo was changing to something else but that wasn't what got them. What got them was that Danny was staring straight at them with an amused expression and a slight shake of his head.

"Crap!" Pete cried and they jumped back from the door. They quickly went to the seats and grabbed a cup.

"He saw you?" Luke smirked. They nodded. They were there for awhile and Pete looked at some magazines.

"So, tell me again what was up with the paparazzi. Harry has had incidents with them but this seems different."

'Because Danny's better." Sam merely said looking at a different magazine.

Pete frowned at him but Luke answered. "Not better, it just different and complicated."

"How so?"

Luke sighed. "Look, there's the Big Three companies right?"

"Yeah, Stark then Rand and Oscorp." Pete said.

"Yeah but people know about Stark. He's constantly caught doing his crazy shit, whether it's being a playboy or Iron Man. So people enjoy that so he's constantly caught by paparazzi. And he's open with it, he likes it. So the public knows him. Norman set up interviews, he lets reporters in to get more attention and send his warnings out. The public knows him and his family.' He waved his hand. "He gives them his answers and Harry to right?"

"Yeah." Pete nodded thinking of when he had been asked questions by reporters and such. His dad and given him 'heads up' and basically told him what to say.

"Well Danny doesn't really do that."

"So, he just wants privacy.'

"Think about it. He and his family disappear. Everyone thinks he's dead and his dad's business partner takes over. Ten years later, _bam_, he comes back." Sam said. "Just comes from where ever he's been and takes the company and trust funds back. And runs it better."

"Okay I see."

'So now people go crazy. He's not only on spotlight for being a big shot CEO but for being a teen guy and a bachelor." Ava says as she flips through a magazine. "They start to want him for modeling, acting and name him on there hotties list as neighborhood sweetheart.' She rolls her eyes as she shows them the page and sure enough on top five there's Danny with his puppy dog face and smile. "But he doesn't."

'You would know that." Sam smirked.

"But they make these crazy wild rumors." She said ignoring Sam.

'Because no one really knows.' Luke breaks in. 'He doesn't go to talk show or big screening events unless he's a part of it and has to. He hardly does interviews and when he does it's for like five minutes and he doesn't answer straight."

'Yeah, we know that." Pete smiled picturing the reaction of the people on Good Morning America when Danny spills his philosophy quotes.

'Yeah and paparazzi hardly ever catch him out and doing nothing. Not even the people here knows what he does. He keeps things under wraps tight, especially with the whole fist thing."

"So none knows at all? Not even Stanly." Pete asked in disbelief. Stanly looked so cool. Luke shook his head.

"He's a mystery, people love that but want to know so paparazzi know the only time they can catch him is when he's in the building so he doesn't keep a schedule of coming in. It's mostly whenever and they don't know when he comes home. Or where he goes when he's not home."

"Dang, that sounds bad.' Pete said when the door opened. The straightened in surprise as Carol walked out with an apologetic look.

'I'm sorry but Mr. Rand will be longer. He asked if you would like a tour so to pass the time or simply start the movie without him."

'We'll wait." Ava said.

"Yeah, tours cool.' Sam said as he stood.

Carol smiled and motioned them to follow. "If you would like we can start in the kitchen so you can have snacks?"

"Yes!"

About an hour or so later they walked back to the lobby chatting. Ava was feeling a bit guilty for her prior hostility to Carol when she hadn't even met her. She liked her.

When they walked in the door was open and people were walking out and chatting idly. Danny was standing there talking to a few men smiling and joking with them. He had rolled his sleeves down again and had his jacket over his shoulder. He shook hands as some left and bid them good bye.

"You must have lunch one of these days with me my wife and my daughter." One of the men was saying. He was a bit taller than Danny with gray streaked hair. 'Grace would love to meet you again."

'Yes Leigh, it would be nice to see them again. Ask Carol for when I'm free. I follow her." He smiled but nothing more suggestive.

'We'll see you at the New Years company party." He smiled as he left. Danny nodded.

Some of the people gave glances of curiosity at them as they walked back over. Mr. Leigh caught sight of Carol and immediately went to her. "Ah, Carol, I was just telling Danny he should have lunch with me and my family."

"Very well, Mr. Rand is . . .' she talked to him as the others edged closer. Danny caught sight of them and smiled but turned back to the woman and man talking to him.

They sat down and waited for the people to leave. Danny actually walked Mr. Leigh to the elevator assuring him for lunch. When the elevator was gone Danny sighed.

'I was thinking he would never leave." He smiled as he took of his jacket.

'Dude, he was basically asking you to marry him or his daughter." Sam called as Danny walked back over.

"He's been pushing that over for weeks." Carol said looking at him with a look as if though a naughty child.

Danny shrugged. 'I've been busy." He loosened his tie and smiled to the others. "Sorry bout all that. I didn't mean to make you wait but it was just a lot to do.'

"It's cool. Mr. Rand." Sam smirked.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Don't start, just Danny.' He practically plead.

'Well, Danny, why didn't you tell me?" Pete said waving his arms.

"It never came up." He smiled. Pete rolled his eyes. "But, uh, I thought it would make things different. It doesn't change much though.'

"No it doesn't. Except I might come over to watch the game.' Pete joked but agreed.

Danny smiled. "So uh how you like the building?"

"Wicked, cool. You know you have a touch screen soda machine, and your cook makes some good cookies.' Sam cried taking a bite of one.

'Ice creams good." Ava said licking her cone.

"Yeah, Joaquin is great! Best ice cream ever, home made!" he glanced back at Carol who was making a call. "So you guys wanna head to the entertainment room to watch the movies?"

"Yeah let's go!" Luke said getting up.

"Okay, Carl will take you guys. Imma go change." He walked away towards his room.

Carol motioned for them to follow as she was still on the phone. 'No he will not. I'm sorry but he is very busy this week. No I'm sure he has personal plans for the holidays. I'm sorry to, good bye." She clicked it and was on the phone again. "Yes right away. He already signed them and sent it in. Yes ask for Mark." She talked as they walked through a hall then another to a room. She opened it and said. "Please hold." She turned to the others. 'Sorry. Well here it is.' She motioned them in.

There was a big screen TV and surround system. There was also a stereo and game systems underneath. On the wall was a shelf full of movies and video games and in the middle a big couch.

"Dude!" Pete cried mouth agape.

'It's like man cave heaven!" Sam said with a similar expression.

Ava rolled her eyes. 'Boys." She went and sat on the couch as Pete and Sam ogled at different things.

Luke sat next to her. 'They'll get over it soon.'

'Yeah. So you've been here a lot.'

'Yeah, we just kick it when we can or do homework. I know some off the staff around here. Most of them have known him since he was born so it's like a family. The closes thing he's got, next to us.'

Ava nodded. 'This is big." She smiled. 'He's finally letting us in."

Danny changed into his regular clothes and sandals and walked towards where they would be. Down the hall he could hear them. Sam and Pete's voices were the loudest and occasionally Ava when she yelled at them or made a comment. Luke would shout now and then to. He grinned; he had to admit this was pretty cool.

Carol walked out with a smiled. "About time we have a little more noise around here." Then she frowned. "That is not what I set out.'

"Ugh." He groaned playfully.

She rolled her eyes. "Teens. I should make you change." She left then.

When he walked in Sam was waving a movie to them and Pete was holding another. Danny quietly walked to the couch and threw himself on to it next to Ava. She jumped in surprise having not heard him. "They still deciding?"

'For the last ten minutes." She said and looked him over. "What happen to that suave suit?" she teased.

He resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her and settled for a frown. She laughed at his pout and turned back to the others. Sam and Pete were starting to push each other.

'K that's enough.' Luke said as he grabbed each of them by the back of their shirts and pulled them apart.

"Hey!" Pete protested.

"Let go!" Sam frowned.

He dropped them and looked at the shelf. "How about Transformers?"

They froze.

"I can dig some Megan Fox screen time.' Sam grinned.

'Sure.' Pete shrugged.

Luke sighed. "Finally."

'I'll get some popcorn.' Danny said getting up.

Once they had all the snacks and drinks on the table in front of them Ava pulled out some blankets from were Danny pointed out and shut the lights. Luke preferred to sit on the ground and, advised by everyone Pete sat on one end of the couch and Sam at the other, leaving Danny and Ava in the middle and no not by coincidence. The movie started and Danny sat barefooted and cross-legged. Ava sat slightly slouched as she had some popcorn. Pete was leaning forward and Luke pushed him back in annoyance. "Man stop breathing on my shoulder."

The movie progressed and they watched in captivated interest. Sam kept munching with his mouth open.

"Dude, I want a car like that." Pete practically whimpered.

"Rather have the girl, I don't need a car." Sam smirked.

"Show off.'

"It's okay to be jealous."

Ava hushed them. She glanced at Danny a smirked slightly at his awed expression. His mouth was slightly slack as he watched wide eyed and extreme interest, ignoring everything around him. It reminded her when he walked in the city, taking everything in with fresh eyes and slight confusion. He turned slightly and she immediately looked back at the movie.

"Why does Jazz have to die?" Luke grumbled.

They put the second one in.

'You know what's lame? They have Bumblebee talk then in the next movies he doesn't again." Sam said.

"Yeah, what was up with that. Totally change in storyline. And how they add new characters then take them out. Like where does Jolt go? And the twins?" Pete asked.

"Maybe he had another mission.'

"The only mission is to survive?"

"Or to find others."

"You do realize your arguing over a fictional storyline?" Ava pointed out. Sam and Pete blushed and kept quiet.

As the second movie started Ava shivered slightly at the cold. Danny automatically reached for a blanket and gave it to her.

'Thanks.' She said as she laid it across over herself Danny and Sam. Danny was about to protest but kept his mouth shut hen he caught her face. Instead he grabbed another and laid it over her himself and Pete, who had another on his lap.

"What does that remind you of?" Sam smirked slightly at the party scene. The others frown at him and threw popcorn. 'Hey! It's just a question!"

Sam shifted his feet on to the couch. Ava wrinkled her nose and scooted away from him slightly. He smirked and pushed her legs with his feet playfully. She scooted away again and smacked his foot. "I will break it.' He tried again. "Stop." She hissed in annoyance. He finally relented with a smirk.

Danny had been captivated with the movie and hardly noticed Ava and Sam's confrontation. But when Ava scooted she scooted closer to him. He turned and blushed slightly noticing how close she had gotten. She turned back to the movies ad noticed that now her and Danny's legs were slightly touching. She blushed but didn't look at him.

Suddenly Danny was finding it a little hard to concentrate on the movie. He was painfully aware of how close he and Ava were. Every shift she made, movement of her hair, he could feel her and smell her sweet smell. Like fresh rain and exotic flowers. She smelled just the same when he had last held her, and the taste . . .

He gulped and tried to focus completely in the sci-fi action.

Pete got stuffy and tossed the blanket he had to Ava and Danny. "Here, I'm good.'

Danny absent mindly laid it across himself and Ava.

Ava glanced at him as she wrapped the blanket on her shoulders. It reminded her of the day at the beach and she felt a pang in her chest. It didn't help that he could feel the warmth radiating from him under the blankets. She shifted but she couldn't move much anywhere because of Sam but then again she was comfortable. Her shoulder touched his with the slightest lean but he made no protest. She glanced at his reaction on the Megan scene parts but his face showed no interest. Nothing like the look he had when he was with her that night at the . . .

Great now what Sam had said was getting to her. It's not like she remembered, right? How he held her, how he felt so close to her.

She really needed to concentrate on the movie. But as she continued to watch she felt her eye lids drooping. She had training and not that much sleep the night before. Before she knew it they were putting in the third movie. She hardly heard what they were saying.

Danny caught her eyelids fluttering. 'Ava." He whispered. 'You're tired.'

"Huh? No I'm fine.' She shrugged as she stifled a yawn.

'Are you sure? You can sleep in one of the guest rooms.'

"Na I'm good." She insisted.

Danny knew the stubborn look by how her lips tightened. He sighed and let it go as he threw his arms on the back of the couch and slouched. He kept his eyes on the screen and was lost in the effects and storyline. It was sadder than the last two and he was disappointed when Iron Hide died.

He tilted his head lazily to the left as in continued. He felt the warmth and pressure on his side increase but he hardly paid attention to what it was. It felt comfortable and good, no bother at all. It wasn't till Ava's head rolled to the side and on his shoulder that he noticed Ava had snoozed. He blinked in surprise and turned but it only resulted in her falling more into his chest. He froze in surprise expecting her to wake up. The only reaction was the sound of her even breathing. He looked at Sam who shrugged.

'Don't wake her up or she'll get mad.' He whispered.

Danny looked unsure but Ava looked so peaceful.

Pete had noticed when Danny leaned over more so he jumped over the couch. 'Here, scoot over with her and I'll switch spots."

Danny turned and leaned back to the arm of the couch into the spot Pete moved from and gently moved Ava with him. Pete sat next to Sam were Ava had been. Ava only murmured slightly but was out. Danny couldn't help but smile gently. A few strands of her hair covered her face and she looked relaxed and peaceful. She snuggled closer to him and he tightened the blanket. She fit on his chest perfectly like a puzzle piece and slightly held his shirt. He moved the strands of hair from her face as he looked at her and smoothed them back. His fingers lingered and touched her cheek. She smiled in her sleep.

Sam and Pete looked at each other and bumped fist, success. They continued to watch the movie but ever so slowly their eyelids began to droop. It was only a light nap, right?

When Luke opened his eyes he sat up with a yawn and turned to the others. He grinned. Danny was asleep with Ava laying on his chest, holding his shirt. They were under some blankets and Danny had an arm protectively around her.

Sam and Pete had fallen asleep each with their own blanket and one in between them which they had been tugging on, fighting over it. Luke still thought it was funny. Sam had some drool at the corner of his mouth and Pete had his mouth wide open with a light snore. They were leaning with their backs against each other looking like kid brothers.

Luke grinned and took out his phone to snap some pictures. "Guess who has new contact pictures.' He grinned. Then he went back to his regular phone menu and glanced at the time and date.

"OH SHIT!" he screamed. The others jumped awake.

Ava jolted and Danny snapped his eyes open. They woke up looking right at each other then straightened blushing and glancing away.

"Whaa!" Pete jumped up and landed on the floor.

"Sam groaned as he yawned and stretched across the couch. "What?"

"We have school in like fifteen minutes!" he showed them the date. They had slept through the night.

'Crap!" they all cringed.


	17. Note III

_**Note III**_

_** Hey people, Just stopping by to say again THANK YOU! So much for the reviews and all. I'm sorry my updates have been pretty far apart but I admit I am guilty for not typing at least two days for going to the beach and a theme park. P I know I know shame on me.**_

_**Anyways I would like to thanks in reviews **_wereguardian _**for being there since the very beginning and also **_Lillianna Rider, Annnnnnnna, Novarocks _**and**_ _**so many others, thank you ALL.**_

_**Also I may put up a song title or two in the beginning just for fun. I like to listen to music when I type like currently I was listening to "The Night Out" by Martin Solveig. The songs may just be what I am currently listening to or because I think it does have meaning so yeah. **_

_**Also I had the shock of my life when I decided to check out some of the other Spider Man stories and "KABAM!" there's like 4 other Danny/Ava stories. I was just like 'YES! REVOLUTION!" haha sorry I get excited. So thanks to all the new stories. Also I really love the tid bit stories I get on my reviews. Please keep up with that and think of expanding and publishing 'you know who you are'. Also check out BigTimeLive's videos on Youtube for Danny and Ava. Pretty nifty!**_

_**Don't worry I am currently typing the next chapter so its all good, I am still headed towards the holiday direction and more misunderstandings. I decided not only will Ava be going home but maybe Danny, just for awhile, right? ;P**_

_**I wanted a chapter where we look into their origins but I have a little trouble with the some of the others back history especially Nova because he such a newer character in the Marvel world so I think imma AU his origin so it will be a little angsty. I'm thinking no siblings, dad left when he was young, mom remarried guy with a little money but guy is a dick to Sam hence Sam's need to cover everything with attitude or bad jokes, okay some of them aren't that bad but yeah. Like" uncle venom" lmao that took me a minute to get but funny.**_

_**Not only his but because the others are younger I'm trying to fit things in hence why I said Danny went to K'unn L'unn at 5 or 6ish instead of 9. Also SPOILER I may play a little with the ten year gap thing and make up some mystical gem to let it happen at other times. Dr. Strange has that power right and other stuff. Anyways the others will need it ;)**_

_**Just think about it.**_


	18. School

_**Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boys**_

_**Talks to much by Neon Trees **_

_**Hit and Run by Breathe Carolina**_

School had been in session for ten minutes but at least they got there. They sprinted through the hall to their classes.

"Okay." Pete reminded. "I know we said not to speak of it but some of us have some explaining to do to certain people."' He pointedly looked at Sam and Luke. 'So explain to them!"

Luke nodded earnestly but Sam merely shrugged. He wasn't sure yet what to do. Pete opened the classroom door slowly and seeing the teacher writing on the board waved them in. Danny and Ava crept to their seats silently. Pete didn't exactly have to since he sat by the door. Luke stumbled slightly but made it. Sam practically strolled to his seat and slumped. But the teacher turned around and caught him.

"And where have you been?" she asked with hands on her hip.

"At home sleeping." He answered in a 'duh' tone. "Had to eat before I got here."

"Well next time eat on your way over here. Same goes for the four of you, you didn't think I hadn't notice did you?" she frowned as they groaned. 'Detention." And she turned back to board.

Sam shrugged at the others. "What?! We were going anyways."

It was hard to ignore the party. People were talking about it nonstop, They had already witnessed three girls get into a catfight over something that happened there. A guy went to a girl and returned some certain parts of her clothes. One guy was following a girl talking about love but she ignored him. Three dramatic break ups plus countless other things was annoying the hell out of Pete, it was nonstop talk. During passing Luke saw Jessica down the hall. He swallowed nervously but knew what he had to do. As he made his way towards her Pete smirked and elbowed Sam. "If he does this you know what you have to do."

Sam frowned. "Whatever, webs." Sam stilled hadn't decided if he would even talk to Maria and he hadn't even seen her. Not that he had been looking for her but he just noticed he hadn't seen her by her locker, or with them or down the hall. Not a single glimpse of a purple backpack or a swish of long brown hair or hearing her laugh. Not that he noticed.

"Uh, hey." Luke said walking to Jessica's locker.

Jessica turned her face surprised. 'Oh, hey." Her face slightly flushed.

"So, uh.' Luke felt his face heat up. 'How you been, good?"

"Yeah, had a killer headache." She said.

"Yeah me to. Look um about what happen, I am so so sorry." He said earnestly dropping his voice. "I really don't want you to think I was taking advantage of you. I was drunk it was stupid and I am so sorry. I should have known better and I don't want it to affect -"

'Luke, Luke." Jessica held up a hand to cut him off with a slight smile. "It's okay, okay? It was a party and we were all drunk. It was my fault to, I usually don't drink or even act like that but I guess, well we all went overboard that night." She gave a pointed look to Flash who had a bag full of clothes and people were looking through it. 'Yeah."

Luke chuckled. 'So we're good right?"

"Yeah besides." She winked playfully. "I didn't regret everything." And she closed her locker and left with a grin.

Luke stared after her with a goofy smile. Danny walked up to him from behind and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I now understand the look of walking on cloud nine. Thank you for enlightening me.'

'Man!" Luke smiled as he play punched to Danny who laughed and dodged it. 'Na, but, we're good."

"Looked more than good to me.' Sam smirked as he walked over. "Let's go before you cover the floor with drool."

Sam snored quietly. Pete elbowed him slightly. "Your suppose to be helping us." He hissed quietly. They were in the library for their English class assignment. They had gotten a table and Ava was quietly writing notes as Pete read and occasionally wrote himself.

Sam woke up with droopy eyes. "Dude what do you think the library is for? Sleep. That's why it's so quiet."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Your dumb."

"And your in denial."

"Idiot."

"Jealous." He smirked.

"Immature.'

'Premature."

'Stupid."

"Oblivious.'

"Arrogant."

"Bossy. She glared as his smirk widened. 'I can go all day.'

"I'd rather you do it later." Pete hissed. 'I really want to get this done."

'Relax Parker. We have till next year, literally.' Sam shrugged.

"That's not that long." Ava pointed out.

"Besides we might not meet during the break that much. We all have the holidays for our fams and stuff.' Pete said as he wrote on his paper. He slightly glance up and caught Sam and Ava giving each other a look, their faces had slightly clouded. Sam looked ready to say something but Ava cut him off.

"You're right. Hadn't thought about that."

Pete looked up. 'Oh, uh what's up?"

Sam opened his mouth as Ava gave Sam a slight glare. He sighed. 'You're right. Let's just get this done."

After a moment Ava answered. "I usually am."

"So it was a moot point. Camille just was laughing so we went anyways.' Bethany giggled. She had been retelling a story to Danny who hadn't really been listening.

"Uh hu." He merely said as he read. All this grammar stuff made him have to concentrate and it was slightly stressful with Bethany trying to distract him and constantly babbling. Half of the time he didn't understand what she was saying.

"So, your coming over to my house during the break, right?"

That got his attention. 'Um, well do you really think it's necessary? I mean if we work really hard this week I'm sure we can finish it. Or we could split the work and bring it together after the break."

She giggled. "No, silly. The point is to do it together. But your right, maybe we should bring everything together." She winked with a playful smile.

Danny sighed, he was still confused.

"Quit that.' Pete said playfully. MJ laughed as Pete pushed her camera away. They were having lunch and MJ was playing reporter roll again. She panned the camera around to the rest.

'Hey guys. Nice shot.' She zoomed in on Sam eating his corn. He made a 'mhhhmm.' Sound and held a hand up to block the view. She turned it to where Harry was trying to get Danny in an arm wrestling competition but Danny wouldn't do it. She turned it to Ava. 'Give us a smile!' Ava smiled but looked away playfully. She turned it to Luke who was talking to Jessica who had joined them in the table. "So cute.' She whispered.

Pete laughed. "Yeah, adorable as monkeys.'

'Stop that.' MJ elbowed him. 'Where do you come up with these things?"

'It's a gift.' He shrugged.

She laughed.

"So, who's your next hero target?" Harry turned and asked her.

'I'm not sure. I already got Spidey and Hulk, indirectly." She shivered slightly at the memory. Pete's face gave a droop remembering and the others glanced at him. 'I'm thinking about Spidey's friends. The guys and girl from your party Harry.'

"Yeah.' He nodded.

"They were cool, besides.' MJ blushed lightly but grinned. 'I already saw one of them shirtless."

Harry was chuckling. "That's right. Iron Fist."

"Wha?!" Sam said with an open mouth and corn spilled from it. Ava was choking on her juice and Pete practically fell off his chair. Luke turned to them wide eyed and shared a look with Danny who turned red.

MJ nodded "The hot blond." Sam started cracking up. Ava stared at the table blankly.

"During the fight he got stuck and when Power Man and White Tiger pulled him out they accidently got his clothes to." Harry explained.

"Accident?!" MJ snorted. "White Tiger probly did that on purpose!"

Ava turned red. 'No! I'm sure she wouldn't do that." She tried to calm her voice but her temper rose. Not only that she felt a burning sensation by the way MJ was talking about Iron Fist. It gave her an anger and not only that. Her hands were practically twitching for something, and it wasn't a voice but more of an instinct that screamed _Mine, Mine _in the back of her head.

Pete chuckled slightly but kept quiet when Luke, Ava and Danny glared at him. Sam couldn't stop laughing.

MJ shrugged. 'Why not, I would." She didn't notice Danny turn redder and stared wide eyed at the table as if though it would eat him. "I wished though they had torn off the mask, that would have been an interesting story!"

Sam chuckled. 'So tell us more." He received four death glares but ignored them. This was way too funny. "What else do you think of Iron Fist?"

"He was buff! I mean they all were buff, like steroid buff, but seriously? He's like a teen and already had a six pack maybe an eight! So hot though, especially with the Kung Fu ninja stuff!"

"Dude!" Luke cried covering his ears.

Poor Danny dropped his head to his hand. "So. Awkward.' He deadpanned.

"Seriously MJ, gross.' Harry made an 'ick' face.

"What?!" she shrugged. "Ugh please don't be hypocrites. I'm sure you guys talk about all the female hero's like that. Like Wasp or Mrs. Marvel or White Tiger." Pete, Danny and Luke turned red.

Sam shrugged. 'True I have.' Ava's faced turned into a furious red and Danny turned his head to glare at him. Pete kicked his chair. "What, I have!"

"Ava and Jessica know what I'm talking about, right?" MJ looked to her female friends for support.

Jessica shrugged and nodded. Ava had no idea what to say. "I-uh."

'Yeah Ava. Do you think Iron Fist is oh so hot?!" Sam gleefully teased.

Ava's faced flushed more and Pete face palmed but was still grinning. Danny still refused to look up.

"I uh actually, I'll answer that later." She hastily got up. 'I have to go to the bathroom.'

'Are you okay?" Jessica asked concerned.

"Cramps." Ava merely said as she left.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Cramps." MJ said as if it were the most obvious thing.

Sam looked confused then realized. 'Eeww gross! Keep that to yourself!" he cried and covered his ears.

"Worst and weirdest lunch conversation ever!" Harry groaned.

"Extremely awkward!" Pete agreed.

"You have no idea.' Danny muttered. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

"Ugh, don't exaggerate." Jessica rolled her eyes with MJ.

"No. You have no idea!" Sam emphasized.

Ava ran the sink and splashed cold water on her face. She shook her head trying to let go of the strong feeling. She could feel it surging in her and wasn't just ready for an attack, she _wanted_ it. She hissed in frustration and went into a stall. She lifter her dress and on her waist, fastened, was the amulet. She tore it off and instead stuffed it in her pocket. She would have to put it in the locker.

The problem was that the amulet not only heightened her human abilities also her senses and in turn her emotions. At certain times, and yes it ran with her bodily times, she felt her emotions reach a new level and the instinct was there. The urge to simply attack when she thought something a threat, to protect or defend. It got her angry with herself that at times the amulet still won her out. Hector could control it, why couldn't she? She could to an extent but not completely. Sometimes the Tiger, the beast inside her would begin to claw out and it took as much willpower and more for her to settle it down.

She breathed heavily and looked at herself in the mirror and the amulet. It only strengthened her determination. She had to have the control, no matter what.

Sam wasn't annoyed by the fact that he hadn't seen Maria. He shrugged it off. Even though the girls said she was with them in class and was normal but she hadn't bothered him at all, all day. But he was fine like it didn't matter. The others sensed it but decided to not mention it, even Peter.

But the next day he quietly leaned against is locker glancing anxiously around the hall as he waited for the others to get their stuff from their lockers. She still hadn't gone to her locker and he still hadn't seen her so far. Was she avoiding him? He didn't like that thought and he was in a sour mood.

He turned to the others, Luke was apparently recounting to Danny something about his English project with Jessica. Danny rolled his eyes with a smile but still listened. He turned back around and nearly jumped in surprise when he noticed that there was Maria at her locker, trying to open it. He froze unsure what to do. He had been waiting to see her but now he wasn't sure what to do. Luke elbowed him.

'There's Maria. Aren't you going to talk to her?"

"Why should I?" Sam shrugged. "If she wants to talk she can come to me." But he focused more on her suddenly. A guy with short brown hair and brown eyes had walked over to her as she was opening her locker and was talking to her. Who was that?

'Sometimes you have to be the bigger person, for once.' Danny said.

"I have no idea if that was insulting or encouraging." Sam sighed but he pushed himself from his locker and walked over to her. He walked right in between the guy and her. "Hey, where you been?"

She blinked then frowned. 'What?" she snapped.

"Uh dude, we were talking here.' The guy said from behind Sam. He put a hand to push Sam but Sam pushed his hand away.

'Chill freshman! I just need to talk to her.' Sam gave him an expectant look. "Alone."

The guy looked from him to Maria. "I'll see you later Blake.' She said still glaring at Sam.

Sam had his hands on his hip with a smug look. The guy, Blake, glared and grumbled as he walked away. "I'm not a freshman."

Sam watched him leave. 'Finally." He had a slight smile and turned to Maria.

"Ugh.' She groaned and turned back to her locker in annoyance.

He frowned slightly and leaned on the locker next to hers. "So where were you yesterday?"

She didn't answer for a moment but finally sighed. "Here.'

"Where here because I-uh-we didn't see you. At all!"

She gave him a slightly mean look. "Get off my sack.'

He blinked but immediately retaliated. "Well, mines bigger."

'What does that have to do with anything.'

'It's bigger than yours.'

"I don't have one." She slightly smirked.

'Good because I'm not gay.'

"What do you me-" suddenly they both realized what he referred to. Her face turned red and she turned back into her locker shuffling through it.

He flushed slightly and glanced around the hall. "Look about Saturday-"

'What?"

"Saturday? The party at Flash's place.'

'Oh, uh I hardly remember it.'

"What?" he said blankly.

"I usually hate drinking but I got stupid and did and I can't really remember.' She shrugged.

He was exactly sure what to say. One had he could explain to her, the other he could play dumb just like how she was. He blinked and his eye narrowed, her back was still to him and she refused to look at him. "Bull.' He said flatly.

She stiffened. "What?!"

'That's bullshit and you know it! The least you could do is say it to my face.' He said evenly.

"Whatever.' She said but wouldn't turn.

'Look at me.' He was getting annoyed.

"No.' she said.

He sighed. 'You know what, whatever, I tried!' he threw his hands up. She sighed in relief. He began to walk away but something caught his eye. It was a dark spot on her neck. He took a step to the side and saw another. He stepped closer from behind her and brushed back some of her hair. 'What is that!?" he touched the spot on her neck with his finger. She flinched as if shocked and quickly covered the spot with her hand. "Face me." He sighed and turned her by the shoulder so he could see.

She was momentarily frozen when she noticed how close he had gotten, again. She was practically in her locker with him leaning over her.

His eyes widened as he saw some more spots and he had a feeling under her shirt on shoulder there would be some. 'Aaaw crap!"

'It's nothing." She cried her face red from both embarrassment and anger.

"To hell this is nothing." He cried pointing at his own neck with a frown then his face turned to horror. "You're not pregnant right?! Shit I cannot be a dad!"

"No dam it!" she cried turning redder. 'I know we didn't go that far!" then she noticed her mistake.

He narrowed his eye and imitating her voice said. "I don't remember."

"Ugh, just go away." She turned back to her locker. 'It doesn't matter.'

"Everyone was there!"

"Don't remind me!" she hissed. She already saw people glancing at her and Sam, as if to see what would happen. She didn't want this and Sam wasn't making it better. "And you're making a scene!"

"Am not. Besides I could make it worst."

She glared."Don't, besides it's whatever.'

'What does that even mean?"

"You should know it's your favorite saying.' She couldn't help but tease. 'But it is. We were all a little drunk did some stupid shit that we would never usually do. It was a mistake, a fluke. So it doesn't really matter."

Sam blinked blankly but recovered. 'Uh, yeah, duh! That's what I was coming over to say! Absolutely!" he tried to agree.

"So that's it?" she asked more than stated.

'Yeah. We are cool.' He had his hands in his pocket and was glancing around not looking at her. It made her frown slightly, now he wasn't looking at her. His eyes caught the others. "Well I'll see you around." He began to walk away but then turned back. His eyes were mischievous and he said loudly. 'Don't forget about Saturday!" and he left.

She fumed and angrily slammed her locker shut.

"Hey the locker didn't do anything.' An amused voice said. Her friend Diana walked over with a smile. "So is that your new boy toy. He's pretty hot!"

"Absolutely not!" she said angrily. "He's such a pain!"

"Well it didn't seem like that at the party. You guys seemed pretty close and cozy.'

'Ugh can't people let it go. It was a dumb mistake.'

"Are you sure that's what you think?"

"Yes!"

'Then you wouldn't mind if tried to take a hit at him?"

Maria froze in hesitation and surprise but then shrugged as she walked with her. "Go for it. He's an ass but go."

Her friend scrutinized her. 'You're a horrible liar." She stated. "So I won't."

"No really." She glowered " Have him all you want.'


	19. It

_**Yes the Lion King ever so happen to be playing on the TV and I saw a pretty vivid connection.**_

_**A Team by Ed Sheeran**_

_**Love love love by Of Monsters and Men**_

It had started to rain and it didn't improve moods. There had been an alert on Toad so off the team had gone in the rain and it didn't go well. To make matters worse, well for one person, they had a confrontation with the new archer on the block.

Nova had flown around and was on one side of the city when the others gave him the alert. Eager to get there quickly he flew dangerously low to building tops and wasn't paying attention. Hotshot had literally been running over rooftops in her own business when

'I got knocked over by a 'flying blue glowing idiot'." She screamed, even though they were cold and wet from the rain her face was flushed red. The others had arrived, Toad having escaped, found that they had to push apart the rocket and archer. She was nursing her arm and had a long cut on her leg as well as other bruises.

"You got in my way! I was going to an actual emergency and you're over here vigilantying and in the way!" he yelled as he floated.

"I was on something before you hit me!"

'You can't do much! No powers remember!?"

She glared venomously. 'If only I could believe you actually use your powers for good. You use them to mess around and are irresponsible!"

"Who are you to say?!"

'The girl you knocked over like two roof tops away! I was over there when I landed here!" she pointed at a building a way off.

"Okay, okay. Deep breaths everyone and relax a little." Iron Fist said calmly.

"Are you fine?" Luke looked pointedly at her arm.

She extended it wincing but nodded tersely. 'Fine. Just hit a nerve."

"Seriously bucket head!" Ava said with hands on her hips.

'What?!" he snapped. 'You guys needed help!"

"Yeah, look how that came out" Spider Man said sarcastically. "Look just watch the speeding and where you go. We don't need you running people over or running through buildings."

'You might need stitches." Power Man told Hotshot. The rain made the ground red as it ran down her leg.

"I'll be fine.' She sounded much calmer but walked away from them as she began to pick up some of her scattered arrows. "But I think he owes me a sonic arrow head. Those are hard to make. Never mind found it!"

'Not many people jump up like that after being flown over.' White Tiger mused as she handed her some arrows.

She shrugged. "Comes with the hobby, right?"

"Maybe could be more of a hobby?" Iron Fist asked looking at her then the others.

Nova's eyes widened but Luke elbowed him before he could argue with anything.

'Yeah!" Spidey agreed. "You work with the Avengers right?"

"No. Not officially.' she said flatly. "Look as much fun as this been I really have to go, Hawkeye's going to be mad as it is for being out in the rain.'

"Go fly back to daddy Hawk." Nova said sarcastically.

She gave him a leveled look. "Daddy Hawk is oddly protective." And with that she was off running and disappeared over another rooftop.

'Yeah, I'm sure Hawkeye will peck your eyes out after what you did." Spidey said as he shot a web and swung off.

"It wasn't my fault!" Nova cried as he flew after him. The others followed.

'You should not be reckless." Iron Fist said. 'And always be aware of your surroundings and what you might do affect others.'

"Ugh, go back to the Panda Express conveyer belt to give that fortune cookie stuff." Nova snapped.

"Don't get snippy. Besides it was kinda your fault." White Tiger pointed out.

'Whatever." By this time they had caught the Helicarrier in sight. They went straight to their area Sam still defensive. 'All I'm saying is that she should be careful to."

'Okay, can we please let it go?" Luke cried getting very annoyed. 'I just want to get into some warm clothes."

"Ugh, I have to get home." Pete said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." They all said good bye and went to get into warmer clothes.

Ava slipped into some sweats and green thermal and toe socks. She went to the kitchen and found the others. Luke was in a sweater and black warm looking pants. Sam was in a regular shirt and boxers. She had long gotten used to the sight. Oddly enough, he and Danny seemed less effected by the cold. Danny was in long plaid pants and a blue shirt. He was bringing down some mugs from a cabinet when she walked in, sitting on the counter. She smacked his leg. "Get down, food goes there!"

He frowned but jumped back down to the floor. 'Cute." He smirked and looked pointedly at her colorful toe socks.

She stuck her tongue out. "They're warm!'

"I didn't say they weren't." he held his hands up but smiled.

"It's better than froggy slippers." Sam pointedly looked at Luke's slippers.

Luke was mixing the hot chocolate powder. 'Hey! It's Kermit.'

'Which is a?"

"A frog." Luke grumbled as he took a mug. The others laughed.

Danny handed Ava a mug and small wrapped item. She recognized it as the solid chocolate hexagon she enjoyed for hot chocolate over the powder kind. She gave him a quizzical look which he met.

"It's the kind you like. Right?"

"Yeah." She said slowly then made herself busy making it. "I just forgot that we had it.'

"I put it in when we went grocery shopping.'

"You put in a lot of things." She smirked with a raised eyebrow.

He grinned. 'True. Like these.' He pulled out a package of marshmallows.

'Aaww Danny you shouldn't have!" Sam smirked as he reached from behind to take it. Danny rolled his eyes but turned away to defend the marshmallows. Sam frowned and stuck his tongue out. "You should share!"

Danny leaned on the counter as he opened the bag and popped one in his mouth. 'I'll take it into consideration."

Sam continued to stir his mug with a frown. Suddenly he got hit in the side of the head with a marshmallow. 'Hey! Danny!" he cried and picked it up and threw it back at Danny. It hit his chest and Danny looked shocked.

"It wasn't me!"

Ava quietly snickered as she ate a marshmallow and shared a glance with Luke.

Sam glared at Ava but then Danny hit him back with another marshmallow. Instead Sam threw it at Ava. She frowned and picked it up and threw it at Sam who ducked so it hit Luke. Luke frowned. "Oh, play like that huh?"

Danny grinned and they all threw a marshmallow at him.

"I see how it is.' Luke said and reached in a cabinet. "But that ain't the only bag!" he came out with another one and soon it was an all out marshmallow war. They ducked behind the counters, doors and pans. Somehow they took the fight out to the 'living room' and kept laughing and messing around. Ava came up from behind Sam and pulled at his boxer and Luke slipped some in. Sam merely pulled them out and ran after Ava crying 'Eat'em!"

"Eeww noo!" she cried and went to hide behind Danny. She watched from behind as he gave Sam a frown and Sam seemed to back down but they were pelted by harsh marshmallows.

"Ow, I didn't even know those could hurt!" Sam cried hiding behind the couch with the others from Luke.

'Now we do." Danny groaned covering his head then noticed the empty spot next to him. 'Where'd Ava go?!"

Ava snuck behind Luke and somehow tripped him. Danny and Sam took this opportunity to begin hitting him. "ATTACK!" Sam battle cried.

Soon they were all to exhausted from laughing and laid across the battle field of marshmallow, remnants scattered everywhere.

'That was fun!" Luke smiled.

Danny nodded grinning.

"Most epic fight. Ever." Sam said staring up.

"Hell yeah!" Ava laughed.

'I'm thirsty.' Luke said after awhile.

'We left our hot chocolates.' Danny reminded.

Slowly they got up and went back to the kitchen and began to reheat their cold hot chocolates. Sam went back and turned on the television. He began to flip through channels and took a sip from his mug. He came to the opening of a movie which he recognized easily. "Dude, the Lion King is playing!" he cried excitedly grinning. "Guys c'mon lets watch!'

'The what?" Danny asked as he walked to the couch.

"Aaww man Danny you have to see this! You've seen it right?!"

"It's a kids movie.' Luke said as he sat on the floor.

'Like the best right next to Aladdin!" Sam added.

"I may have." Danny said thoughtfully trying to remember to way back when. 'After I see some I'll remember."

"Ava c'mon!" Sam cried.

"I'm coming jeez. Don't get so excited." She sat on the floor to.

Sam blinked and tried to calm himself. 'Wha? I'm not excited.' He took a busy sip from his mug.

Ava smirked and guessed this was his favorite movie as a kid. Maybe even now.

The movie played. Sam quietly moved to side from side with the song 'Can't Wait to be King." Ava rolled her eyes and glanced at Danny. He had a similar expression to when they were watching Transformers but there was something else.

"Stop singing!" Luke hissed at Sam. That brought Ava's attention away from Danny.

'I'm not." Sam frowned but after awhile he began to bounce again. Luke rolled his eyes.

The movie went on to the part when Mufasa saved the cubs from the hyenas.

'I have." Danny murmured quietly.

'What?" Ava asked confused. Her and Luke turned to him.

'I remember now. I did see this before, when I was little." But his face wasn't exactly happy but with sad realization. 'I saw it . . . " he trailed off and stared at the screen. Ava and Luke shared a look but shrugged.

Sam had turned oddly still as well as he paid closer attention. Danny practically flinched when the herd started running. He felt an odd squeeze in his heart and his breath seemed stuck. Sam had his hands tightened around his mug and his hand shook the smallest bit. The scene came when Mufasa jumped into the ridge to save Simba. They were all quiet for the most tragic part of the movie. Sam frowned, this is why he always skipped this scene when he was younger. He couldn't do that now though.

'Help me." Mufasa called to Scar.

Sure enough menacing Scar came out and sarcastically said. "Long live the king."

"No!" Simba cried.

Danny jumped up with feverish eyes.

"Danny!?" Ava asked in surprise as her and Luke turned to him. Luke mentally cursed himself; he should have realized how bad this movie would be.

Danny turned and walked away, his hair shadowing his face. "It's late, imma sleep.' He said emotionlessly and walked towards his room.

Ava and Luke exchanged glances. "I'm going to talk to him." Ava said quickly and scrambled up.

'But I – uh" Luke sighed as Ava already was gone.

Sam got up. "I need water." And left. He couldn't deal with this kind of stuff.

Luke sighed again as he left. After a moment of deliberating he reached for the control and turned off the TV.

"Danny! Danny wait!" Ava called as she ran after him. His long strides didn't stop but she still ran after him as he turned a corner. She finally caught up to him. "Danny where you going?" they kept walking.

"To sleep." He answered. 'I'm tired.'

'I doubt that." She snorted. "Here's the guy who could carry on with a ramble in the training room for 3 hours straight easily."

He didn't say anything. They approached his room and she knew he would just shut himself off.

She stopped and grabbed his arm and pulled him a little more towards her to stop him from walked. "Danny what's wrong?" she pleaded softly.

He did stop and turned to face her. In his eyes she saw something so small and innocent; like a child who witnessed something horrible and she had never seen his eyes look so sad, they looked bluer at the moment.

"It's nothing." He merely said glancing away.

'Danny you can talk to me please! Tell me what's wrong!"

"I'm fine, Ava."

For some reason the way he said her name almost gave her goosebumps. "No you aren't. What happened?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." He said a little more forcibly and turned to the side. His face became blank and his eyes cleared to unreadable mirrors.

"Don't say that." She whispered.

"What?!"

"Don't say that!" she cried now frustrated and gave his chest a smack. She gave him a fierce look. "You always try to pull away from us, to close yourself off from us! And it does matter! To us! People care about you!"

"And they get hurt!" he finally snapped turning back to her with flashing eyes. "People car then something happens and they-"

He didn't finish and turned away.

Ava took a deep breath. "Danny we all have gone through losing people we love and care about. Parents, grandparents, siblings.' She took a shaking breath but continued putting a hand on his taut shoulder. "But that can't stop you from caring." She thought of something and tried something. "It was the movie huh? I'm sorry if that seemed to similar to you but-"

Danny murmured something his head hung a little.

"What?"  
"It was right on the nail." He said. "My-he-his- ugh!" Danny groaned in frustration. He walked a few steps and was practically shaking with vibrating anger, his hands in fist and shoulders stiffened. "He was our friend! And he made him fall! For us!" Danny suddenly went limp and leaned his shoulder on the wall. 'For me, to save me." He whispered.

"Danny. I'm so sorry." She murmured and walked up from behind him. At the moment she wouldn't ask and she knew even though she wanted more this would have to be enough. For now. She slid a hand back on his shoulder the other on his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. He ever so slightly leaned into her, turning to face her. She wrapped her arms around him and put her face in his chest. He stiffened for a moment but then relaxed in to her and hugged her back. She fit so nicely into his chest and arms and so warm. He rested his head on her head with shut eyes. She took in the scent he always had. Like mountain air with a spicy tinge. "But I'm glad he did. And he would be so proud, both of them."

"I wish I knew."

"I'm sure of it. But you have us. I'm here.'

"I know." He pulled away slightly and she frowned as he arms fell to his chest. 'But is it right?"

"Why not?"

"I thought I just explained." He said with a tired smile.

"Nothing's going to happen, Danny. We're fine.' They were so close.

"But it won't always be that way. After awhile you think and you see the possibilities." His eyes roamed her face hoping she'd understand.

"Then don't think about it for a moment.' He seemed closer and she was leaning up.

"It's always there though. In the back of your mind.'

"Then let yourself go. You might like it."

"I can't risk it. I don't want' he rephrased and leaned in closer and pressed his lips on her forehead 'I can't see the people I love get hurt.' And just as suddenly he pulled away and slipped into his room. The door shut quickly.

She stood there for many moments staring at the shut door. She was not sure what exactly happened. In one hand it seemed she had gotten through to him a little, gone in a little more. On the other hand it seemed as if the door he had shut tighter. She sighed, there is always two paths.


	20. How

n

_**Mr. Brightside by The Killers**_

_**Feel Good Drag by Amberlin**_

_**Fighter by Gym Class Hero**_

"How is this educational again?" Danny asked. 'Doesn't seem like it."

"Of course it is." Sam reassured easily. "You'll learn so much."

Danny sighed and but his headphones back in. Apparently Sam thought it would be educational for Danny if he basically deciphered the meaning of songs it would help him get more in loop with people his age. So he had began drilling Danny with songs and asking what certain phrases meant. They were currently walking to class.

"So what is it?"

"Taking a drag, smoking from someone's cigarette or something right?"

"Good, next."

"You know the next phrase." Danny said not wanting to go into detail.

Sam grinned. "And it means?"

'You know.' Danny muttered.

Sam laughed but didn't push him. "So you get how a kiss can lead to-"

"Yes, yes!" Danny waved him off as Sam laughed. "But not always."

"Sure, sure."

After a moment Danny cursed. 'I left my text book.'

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well go get it. I'll wait for a minute."

Danny rolled his eyes but made his way back to his locker. He quickly rolled his combination and took his book. He happened to glance down the hall and froze.

Ava had been in class bored having finished her class work early. There was still time till the bell to ring. She doodled boredly in the corner of her notebook.

A guy suddenly walked over to her and sat on the empty seat next to her. "Hey.'

She turned to the guy with short hair. "Hello?" then she realized who it was. 'Oh, hey Bryan.'

"How you been?" he smiled warmly. "After, you know." He hinted.

"Don't remind me. I had a horrible headache." She made a face.

He laughed. "Yeah me to. I tried looking for you but after you left with that guy?" he gave her a quizzical look.

"Oh Danny, yeah we uh were leaving so yeah."

"You went with him?" the side of his mouth quirked. "So he's your boyfriend?"

"Oh what, no." she answered uneasily. "It was a group of us."

'Oh well whatever guy you have is very lucky." He said oddly honestly.

She blinked unsure. 'I don't have a guy."

"Really.' He seemed surprise. "Well you should."

She blushed but didn't say anything.

After awhile he turned back to her. 'Do you think you could help me with this? I have trouble and since you're so smart I was hoping you'd help me."

"Uh yeah. Sure!"

She explained to him the problems and he talked a little idly. They walked out of class and he was telling her a joke a comedian made. She laughed knowing the comedian. Something down the hall caught her eye. She saw Danny at his locker with a frozen expression of confusion and something else. Something she liked and she suddenly realized what he was seeing. She ignored it and turned back to Bryan. "Well I have to go."

"Oh, yeah! I'll catch you around sometime?"

"Well I guess, we have class together.'

"Yeah, right, right." He smiled.

She nodded and turned to go down the hall. She relished the thought of saying a comment to Danny but she realized he had left. She frowned but then noticed the handle of his locker hand bended and crumpled into an odd shape.

Danny saw Ava with the other guy, the same one from the party and something burned. Not the nice tingling feeling but a harsh flame that burned with anger. He looked in his locker blankly and took a breath. Why should he care? Why should she care if every guy gave her that look, she deserved it. But the looking back part?

He tried to shake the feeling away and snatched his book from the locker and slammed it shut. He suddenly realized how tightly he had gripped the locker handle and sighed at its new shape. He walked down the hall heading towards Sam was and put back on his head phones. Then he noticed a slight confrontation. Great, he thought, now what?

When Danny had left Sam leaned back to the locker with crossed arms as he waited. He glanced around and caught sight of Maria. She was talking to the same guy as before and for some reason he frowned. A girl walked by him and stopped. 'Hey, Sam.'

He blinked and looked at her. He remembered her as one of the girls he had danced with at the party, Sussie. He gave a flashing smile. 'Hey Sussie. You doing fine after Saturday?" He glanced to the side. Was Maria looking?

'Yeah, that was killer.' She smiled. She glanced behind her and smirked slightly at the guy staring at them incredulously. She turned back around. "Woke up in a friend's house and don't remember how.'

Sam let out a low whistle. 'Damn. I wish I woke up with you next to me.'

She rolled her eyes with a grin. "I'll see you later.'

"Always beautiful.' He smiled as she walked away.

The guy that had been staring at them had been her boyfriend the runner back Jake. He walked to where Sussie was walking away and tapped her arm. She turned around and said something and he answered back.

They seemed to be arguing lowly but Sam wasn't really paying attention or caring. He saw Maria looking over with a curious look but when her eyes met his she frowned and turned away. The side of his mouth quirked.

Jake suddenly walked over to him with a glare.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked blandly.

'Who are you, what you say to Sussie?" he demanded.

"Wow calm down! Just because you can't level up don't be mad, dude." He smirked.

Jake turned red with anger. 'You have a smart ass mouth and I don't like that."

"You seem to think I care." Sam said pushing himself from off the lockers and meeting his gaze evenly, taking a step forward. His arms where tense at his side.

"You going to care when-"

"Hey!' a voice interrupted. They turned and saw Danny with a frown etched on his face, he had pulled one headphone out. "I think it's time to get to class.' He said stepping closer situating himself between them and gave Jake a leveled looked. 'Now."

Jake gave Danny a once over and then straightened and was painfully aware of others watching. But he decided to pick his fight and instead he glowered at Sam. "Don't say a word to her.' He said and turned to leave.

'Let's go. Now!' Danny murmured and pushed Sam's shoulder slightly to get him moving. He knew Sam's look, his stance, when he was ready to start a fight.

Sam frowned and grudgingly began to walk and took a glance. Maria and others seemed to be still watching. Maria's eye's met his and he suddenly gave her a foreboding smile. She took in his look and shook her head knowing what he planned but he smirked and turned to Sussie with a smiled. "I'll see you later Sussie! We'll kick it sometime!" he yelled loud enough so the whole hall heard. He gave an obnoxious laugh and Danny groaned with a roll of his head.

"You just love to make things worse.' Danny sighed as they walked. Many people were still staring at them but they ignored them.

"It's fun.' Sam grinned.

"C'mon, lunge like you mean it!" the coach yelled. All over the gym were different mats and small groups of people. Today they were supposed to go outside but seeing as the overcast may turn into rain their coach decided "camp' would be fencing. He was currently yelling at Pete who was going against Flash Thompson. Flash grinned behind his mask and hit him with the foil again, hard. He somehow tripped Pete who face planted on the mat. The coach face palmed but waved him off.

"Overkill." Ava muttered when he got off.

He frowned but she cut him off before he launched into a secret identity speech.

"Don't want to hear it.'

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. At least I don't overdo it." He gestured to Sam, Danny and Luke on another mat. Even though you were supposed to do it in pairs they decided to have a three way battle.

Sam was laugh maniacally as he waved his foil at them. "On guard!" he yelled.

"Haha!" Danny cried as he countered.

"Hu! Ha! Hai!" Luke cried at every lunge as he tried to get them.

Pete groaned. "Please, can we stop them before people figure out what they're doing. I think Sam is already pulling out his helmet and Danny's fist suspiciously looks like its glowing."

"They're not doing that bad.' But she cut off seeing at this point they were off the mat. Danny flipped to the side as Luke countered and Sam somehow jumped and made a twist he was used to when he was flying and tried to jab Danny. Luke went for Sam but it opened him for Danny.

"Morons!' Ava cried but still had a smile. "Let's go."

Pete went over and jumped in the middle. "Stop!"

Sam poked him with the foil.

"Stop."

Sam grinned but Ava snatched it from his hand and wacked his head.

'Hey what was that for?" Sam whine rubbing his head.

'Don't be a baby. You guys need to keep a lower profile." She whispered glancing at the others. The boys turned and noticed that many of them had been watching.

'Oops?!" Luke offered.

Danny rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry?!"

She gave them a slight glare and walked over to Harry and MJ. They were quiet for awhile then Sam grinned. 'Rematch at base?"

'So on!" Luke and Danny high fived. Pete groaned.

The coach called for attention to show the class some moves. Sam was now getting bored; he didn't really care about this. He yawned and slipped away from the crowd and back to the locker room. He was going to change then go out the back so as to be able to put on his helmet and go for a fly. He left but he didn't notice he was being watched.

Meanwhile the coach gave them other examples and then told them to resume on their own. They went back to their small groups.

As Danny was walking back to his mat a hand grabbed him. "That was great!"

'What?" he whirled and saw it was Bethany. Crap!

She smiled. "I saw you go against the others right now. You're really good!"

'Uh thinks." He said unsure what to say. 'You're doing good to?"

She giggled. "Well I have taken some classes." She playfully wacked her foil with his. He half heartedly raised his hand in response but glanced back. Where were the others when he needed them? "Been doing this for five years!"

"Cool.' He merely nodded. He had picked up that Bethany basically talked to herself.

"But not as good as you." As she made another move she twirled herself into his arm and chest. "Maybe you should show me some moves one of these days! Soon?!" she grinned up at him.

Danny had flushed. "I uh, have an appointment? Luke's calling bye." And he turned and briskly walked away.

Ava had seen this and was glowing mad. She resolved to cross her arms and walked stiffly back to the mat to prevent herself from lunging at Bethany.

But she did glare as she walked by. Bethany met her gave with a smirk. 'What's wrong Ava? Don't like what you see?"

"Not at all." Ava stopped in front of her. 'I hate mice."

Bethany frowned. "So petty. Just because you know you don't have a chance."

"I don't know what you're talking about. What I do know is that you have this weir hallucination that he likes you and your just being annoying."

"And you're mad he gives you no attention, you're just the pathetic puppy following him.'

"Sounds more like your describing yourself. Beside," Ava's eyes narrowed. 'I'm more of a cat person.'

Bethany looked like she sucked on a lemon. She raised her foil. 'Take it back."

Ava raised hers. 'No."

Bethany runs her foil over Ava's. "Take it back."

Ava flicks her foil at her. "No.'

"Fine have it your way.' And Bethany lunges.

Ava counters.

Pete was at their own mat with Harry and MJ when he caught sight of Ava and Bethany. "Oh no.'

Harry paused and turned to where he was looking. MJ took this opportunity to whack both him and Pete. "Hey!"

She smiled then looked to where Pete had. "Oh. Wonder what that's about?" she said sarcastically.

"The prize does even seem to notice." Harry said amused. Danny and Luke were in their own battle a little more to the back. Pete turned and let out a whistle. They stopped and turned to him. He motioned towards a different part of the room. They followed his waving arm and saw two girls in an intense battle.

"Oh, no.' Danny said.

"Didn't she just tell us to cool it?' Luke frowned.

Bethany and Ava continued to counter each other but nothing too much yet. Mostly testing each other. Ava was also keeping herself in check, of how fast she moved or how she moved.

"What's wrong Ava? Can't keep up?" Bethany taunted. She gave her a quick jab. "Touch."

'Oh that's it.' Ava hissed, her sense blurring but also enhancing. She began to move a little faster. In truth Bethany did have the background and skill. But Ava had more plus anger. Ava twirled her body to the side avoiding the foil. Her lunges were deep as she crouched low to the ground. 'Touch.' She said with a jab. She back bended to avoid a high strike and twisted to the side. Bethany was getting frustrated.

'Hold still!'

Ava side stepped to an opening. "Touch.' She gracefully turned in the air as she jumped and landed nimbly. Bethany stroked but Ava ducked under it. Bethany's momentum carried her and Ava was behind her and somehow managed to trip her. Bethany landed on her back, Ava stepped up and knocked the foil out of her hand and held hers over her heart. 'Touch. You're dead.'

Bethany's face was a bright red with anger. Ava stepped back with a slight smirk. "What's wrong?"

Bethany got up and angrily stomped to the locker room. Two people followed which she assumed were her friends. Ava shrugged and began to walk back over to her mat. Some people whispered but for the most part she ignored them

Pete gave her a disapproving look. "You're supposed to be the example.' He mumbled.

"I am. That is how you get rid of a rat."

He rolled his eyes but still smiled. 'Good job.'

'Yeah, that was great!" Luke said walking over with Danny. "Even though you did get mad at us for doing that.'

"This was for a good reason.' She said then turned to Danny. She wasn't sure what she expected from him. She looked at him coolly expecting some philosophical quote or other.

But he was grinning, his eyes twinkling like embers under bits of blond hair. "Getting rid of some issues I see. Very nice way to balance yourself."

She smiled. 'I feel so much better now."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side. Especially if you have anything resembling a sword.'

"It's the claws you have to watch.' She smirked. They stayed smiling at each other till the coach told them to head back to the lockers.

As they walked Pete suddenly chuckled. 'To bad Sam or others didn't see that. He would have loved it."

'Wait where's Sam?' Ava asked. Danny frowned and glanced around.

"He ditched again.' Luke rolled his eyes.

'He got bored I guess.' Pete shrugged.

'Not the only ones. Some others left to.' Luke shrugged.

Ava rolled her eyes but thought nothing of it. She did notice that Danny was now thinking about something else but she didn't say anything. She went to the girls' locker room.

Once they were inside and changing Danny asked Luke, "Who else left after Sam?"

"Um some guys from the JV and Var football team. Why?"

'Was one of them Jake?"

'Yeah.' He said as he sat down to put on his shoe.

"Shit!" Danny muttered and since he was already dressed he left.

Sam had walked out the back and was making his way. He had inspected some time ago that it was a blind spot. Apparently he wasn't the only one that knew. As he walked around the corner he was unzipping his backpack to get his helmet when someone punched him in the jaw. He fell to the ground and glared up. 'What the hell?!"

Jake was standing over him with a raised fist. 'Told you not to talk to her smart ass."

Sam got up rubbing his jaw and was still glaring at Jake. He gave a quick glance and noted he wasn't the only one. Cheater, Sam thought to himself. "So?!"

'So, since you made it so public, now I have to kick your ass."

"You or the army of eighth grades you got.' Sam sneered. Jake had some JV members and two or three Seniors. They glared at him. "And if you really that piss why not do this in front of everyone?"

"Shut up!" Jake growled. 'People will see you all messed up tomorrow."

"Fine.' Sam vaguely noted that his pack with his helmet was a little out of his immediate reach but he would deal. His fist were slightly raised in annoyance and anger already. This guy was picking a fight over a girl that Sam didn't even really like or care for. But Jake wanted a little tussle fine. 'You want to throw down then let's get it over with."

Jake lunged. Sam ducked from his punched and hit his stomach, quick. The air came out in a 'oof' and he stepped back. Sam felt some one reached for him from behind but he through an elbow hitting a lip then again hitting the nose. The guy let him go cursing and covering his nose to stop the blood but another came.

Sam was pissed. This guy seriously couldn't handle it himself. He had to call in a bunch of other guys to gang up on him. But Sam wasn't scared, he had faced Doom bots anyways but he was itching for his helmet. In a quick sweep he'd be able to clear them all up fast and still be able to go for a fly.

His mind came back into focus when a bunch landed on his chest. He winced but gritted his teeth to a growl. He threw a punch at one guy and kneed another. One came up trying to get him in a headlock but Sam slipped down and was able to toss him on the floor. But there was too many. He got another punch on his back and another on his stomach. Crap, Sam thought trying to think of something.

One threw a punched to his face. Sam caught it and suddenly something came to his mind. He knew just what to do. He used it to toss him to the side. When a guy held him from behind he threw his feet into a kick on the oncoming guy then forward to throw the guy off him. He grinned. 'Thank you Danny."

When Danny ran out of the locker room he went to the back where Luke had said Sam went. He heard the scuffle before he saw it. He blinked in surprised but smiled slightly leaning against the wall casually. He had just witnessed Sam kick the guy and throws the other one off. 'Nice to see you've learned and those 'lessons' aren't a waste."

"Danny!" Sam grinned. 'Yeah man look.' He brought his elbow down on an arm then raised his fist to punch the guy.

'Nice. What about a kick?"

Sam kicked a guys feet from out under him and then tried to kick one in the chest but a guy pushed him from the side and he fell.

Danny winces. "Whoops, to soon!'

'Yeah, thanks for the help.' Sam snided.

Danny shrugged "You seem to be doing good on your own." But more importantly he knew it would get Sam mad if Danny jumped in to help him despite his comment.

Two guys suddenly stepped in front of Danny. "You his friend, huh?" they did their best to seem intimidating but Danny barely raised an eyebrow, still leaning on the wall.

'I wouldn't if I were you.' Sam called with a calloused laugh but found that he was being pushed against the wall. Sam ducked as a guy punched where his head had been. He yelped in pain and Sam snickered. 'Ouch, that's going to leave a mark." He didn't see the foot that kicked till it hit his shoulder. His back hit the wall and he scrambled to get up.

The two guys glanced at each other at what Sam said. One of them threw a punch. Danny pushed from the wall quickly and stood in a fighting stance. "Don't." he glared under his sandy blond hair. The first one seemed to pause but the second punched and tried to knee him. Try being in operative word.

He kept punching and kicking but Danny easily dodged them, moving quickly and fluidly. He was annoyed though. Finally he grabbed the wrist and giving it a slight twist used the momentum to propel the guy into the other. Another jumped in but Danny did a flip kick.

'Seeing as I was attacked.' Danny said glancing at Sam who had gotten up and landed a punch square on a guys jaw. 'I think it's fair to say I'm in this now." Danny continued to dodge around.

Sam didn't answer but had a slight smile.

'You guys can stop playing with your food."

They glanced in surprise at Luke who had his arms crossed and was watching.

"We have class soon.'

Danny and Sam smiled at each other. Danny actually got a little into the mode and was retaliating instead of just tiring them out. One came at him from behind but Luke grabbed him from the back of his shirt and easily tossed him into another one, both falling. Danny finished a smiled at him. 'Thanks dude."

Sam finally got to Jake who was trying to make a run for it. He yanked him at the collar of his shirt. He slammed his fist into his nose, kneed him and kicked him till he fell down. Jake lay on the muddy ground in a daze with an angry Sam glaring at him. Danny had taken the others and he and Luke watched. 'Yeah, how's your plan going for you?"

'You could get expelled for this.' Jake hissed blood running down his nose and forehead.

'Wouldn't be the first time." Sam shrugged. 'Besides if you tell what will people think? One of the big jocks and the team got knocked around by three new kids easily. Nice!" he smirked almost cruelly. Jake kept silent as he glared. Sam dropped his face to a threatening frown. "If you ever try any shit like this again I will actually kick your ass. You're lucky they're here.' He nodded towards Luke and Danny. 'because they'd stop me before I do any permanent damage. Next time I'll go up to you _alone._ Nothing to hold back." Sam straightened and walked towards Danny and Luke.

Danny handed him his pack and Luke nodded towards the school. They began to walk.

'You did good Sam.' Danny nodded in approval. "I'm impressed."

'Thanks.' He smiled awkwardly. 'And thanks for being there you guys.'

Danny smiled.

"Of course man, we have each other's backs.' Luke grinned. 'Not that you left us much else to do. Do you think Coulson will hear about this?"

"I doubt it.' Sam waved his arm off.


	21. Explain

_**All of the Lights by Kanye West and others**_

"Explain why suddenly most of the football team suddenly is covered with bruises and cuts?" Coulson frowned leaning over his desk and eyeing the boys in front of him. "They look like they got bulldozed over."

Coulson had called them in about half an hour after the fight and now they were in his principal office. Danny and Sam are both slightly slouched in their seats in front of the desk, Danny has one arm over the back of his chair, Sam's crossed. Luke sits straight and the only one who seems a little uneasy.

Sam shrugs. 'Football?"

'It is quite a physical sport." Danny murmurs.

'I am aware of that.' Coulson says with the slightest strain of patience. 'I'm also aware that Mr. Alexander here has a cut lip, bruising nose and assuming jaw cut.' He points at his chin which was beginning to bruise. Sam shrugs. "And Mr. Rand here has a slightly bruised fist.' Danny ever so slowly turned his hands to hide his knuckles. He had punched one of the guys a little too hard and cracked his sun glasses. 'And Luke is sweating.'

'What, no!" Luke answered hastily. Sam glared at him and Danny raised an eyebrow. 'What, it's hot and stuffy."

Sam rolled his eyes and resumed glaring out the window that showed all gray with clouds.

"Look, just tell me what happened.' Coulson said. He looked each one into the eyes. Luke sighed.

"We were attacked."

'Is this true?" he looked at the others. They glanced at each other and nodded.

'Yeah." Sam sighed.

'By who?"

Sam had a perfectly neutral face and serious tone. "By rabid squirrels. Tons of them."

It's all Danny can do to burst laughing. He turns his head to the side so to cover his smile, and shakes his head slightly. Luke looks at him in disbelief and surprise.

"They came from the shadows and attacked us." Sam puckered his lip slightly nodding in sad truth. "I was scared for my life.

Coulson opened his mouth but didn't seem to have words to say. He looked at the others. Luke refused to meet his gaze now and seemed very interested in his shoes. Danny turned back and met his eyes. 'Nightmare, just out of nowhere. I now have a fear of squirrels."

Now Sam is trying not to laugh.

"Really?" Luke grumbled. Danny shrugged.

Coulson sighed and clasped his hands. "I'm trying here boys. I know it was you three and frankly it is slightly disappointing given your records. I was hoping to see improvements, not falling back into old patterns.'

"It wasn't us!" Sam growled as he stiffened and Luke winced. Danny frowned.

"I know it was you three." He repeated as he got up and had his hands clasped behind his back and paced in front of them.

'No you don't.' Sam seethed.

'To be fair how would you know?" Danny asked.

"Did they say it was us or something?" Luke asked with a slight frown.

'No, they refuse to comment." Coulson said. "But I know because of facts and I know who you are."

'Doubt it." Sam snorted.

Coulson raised an eyebrow. "Danny you are, for lack of a better word, anti social and have little interaction with others. You would not intercede in violence unless you see it necessary. Maybe a friend in trouble or a personal attack. Something you are not unused to due to your professional training, very neat fighting with as little as possible damage but enough to daze or make your opponent incapable. I thought of you three; you'd be able to keep a leveled head the most.

Luke, you grew up in the streets and gang violence. Fights, even those outnumbered ones; you have fought before since you were young and seen things, some you shouldn't have at such an age or done at such an age. You hardly went to school and if you did you were usually sent back home. Not to mention the jail violence and other things you have experienced. You also have tried to turn all that around and become protective, of your friends and new family, and try to limit your strength so not to damage others. You have the past.

Sam, multiple suspensions even expulsions from schools, including private and boarding school. Mostly due to fights and you have left your opponents in bad states, and yes even hospitalization. Complaints from staff and teachers on disrespect and are very flippant. Reference due to absence of one or both parents and other family trouble, you have the emotional anger. You will not back down and will attack on any threat. You are constantly late and ditching as well as out spoken. Am I wrong?" he looks at them all reading their emotions.

They're mixes from shame to anger to resentment to reserve. But that's because he isn't off.

"And that is only school related troubles. I 'm sure I don't need to point out personal and family matters."

They are all tense and stiff. Sam is visibly shaking with anger and his face reads loathing. Danny is keeping himself composed. Luke is staring outside the window.

Coulson sighed. "As you see it's not hard to put the pieces together. Sam got into some confrontation with a student, Danny went to help seeing things go out of hand or maybe he got targeted as well. Luke jumps in to protect both of you.'

'So you're blaming me?" Sam spat.

Coulson shook his head. "Never. I know it's not your fault."

Sam is taken aback by his honesty but looks to the side, aloof.

"I'm only saying what must have happened. The fault doesn't matter, it's the action. These kids are not like you. They don't have the training or experiences you have and even though they don't know it, they are at a completely unfair advantage. Is that right?"

'No.' Danny answered quietly. He is kind of feeling bad about it now.

"I just don't want your old habits to pick up again. This is a fresh and new start, agreed?"

'Yes." Luke nodded.

'Good. I don't want this to happen again." He walked back around to his desk. "You guys have detention. The real kind.'

They groaned as they got up and went to walk out. Coulson couldn't help but smile a bit, those kids!

In the hall they went to their lockers. Pete looked at them with a frown of disapproval. "Really you guys?"

"Not now Parker." Sam glared.

Pete looked at Luke and Danny. "And you two?"

They shrugged. He rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut. He caught sight of Ava and MJ walking down the hall. "Coming?" he said curtly.

"I'll meet you guys over there." Sam merely said. They shrugged and left.

He replaced his book and grabbed a folder then a candy pack of Sourheads.

Maria was walking down the hall when she passed Sam at his locker. She considered just walking by but something compelled her to stop by. "Hey you're going to be late for class again." She said teasingly as she leaned her back on the locker next to him.

He opened his candy with a shrug. 'Nothing important." And turned to her.

'Uh huh like you- oh shit!" she cried looking at his face. "What happened?!"

He gave her a slight glared and deadpanned. "Thanks.'

'No, no it's cuz you have bruises and-" she looked surprise and concerned. Even though Sam had dark tanned skin and the bruises were fresh she could see where they were. She also didn't miss the cuts. "What happened?"

"I fell." He shrugged then blinked in surprise at what she did.

She ignored his sarcasm and raised a hand to his face. Her fingers lightly fluttered at his bruising jaw and the cut on his forehead. 'It was Jake, huh?"

He shrugged again, trying not to wince at his shoulder but it didn't go unnoticed. She frowned. 'I told you not to bait him."

He was going to tell her she hadn't said a word to him since Tuesday but then he realized she didn't have to. When their eyes had met in the hall and she shook her head that had been enough, he knew what she had meant because she knew what he would do. Instead he smiled. "Couldn't resist."

"You're going to get yourself killed." She muttered then tugged at his arm lightly. "C'mon, you need to get cleaned up."

"I'll just wait till I, uh, get home." He stumbled slightly. Maria noted it but said nothing. 'I can't exactly go to the nurse.'

'Fine, I'll do it for you."

He looked at her blankly picturing how she would wrap him. "I know I'm gifted but you can't wrap me like a present."

She snorted. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Gifted remember." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She couldn't help but giggle. "You're such a dork." She made sure no one was in the next hall as she turned and opened the door to a supply closet.

"We're going to be late." He muttered. He didn't need to be taken care of.

'Nothing important, remember?" she turned on the light and he followed her in. It wasn't exactly a supply closet more like a room, fairly big enough. He closed the door and she glanced around the room. She went to a shelf were the bandages the nurse use are left as well as cotton balls and rubbing alcohol.

"How do you know about this?"

"Took a first aid class.'

"I meant where everything is."

She motioned for him to sit. "I'm simply aware."

She opened the bandage wrap and the alcohol. As she poured a bit on a cotton ball Sam popped another candy in his mouth. He held up the bag for her. She blinked in surprise but took one. "Thanks."

"Welcome." He watched her face as she ate it. "There not sour for you?"

"Not really. I love sour candy." She said as she grabbed another cotton ball and poured water from her bottle on it.

He nodded in approval. She held the cotton ball ready to dab but he pulled his head back. "It's going to hurt.' He whined.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be a baby.'

'But it will!"

She rolled her eyes. "The close your eyes so you won't see me do it or know when."

He pouted slightly but leaned forward and closed his eyes. She used the water cotton ball and wiped in over his forehead. She barely touched him when he let out a yelp and pulled back.

She sighed impatiently. "It's water!"

'Oh.' He resumed his position.

She grinned and shook her head but continued. Her hand held his chin lightly so he wouldn't move and she started there. She wiped all dirt and dried blood, cleaning the small cuts and his busted lip. She did so gently so to not hurt his jaw. She couldn't help but to run her finger tips over it again and she felt kind of piss at Jake. Her fingers cupped his face as she wiped up the sides of his face up to his forehead. She cleaned the cut he had there, it wasn't as bad as it had seemed because head wounds tended to bleed more. She also wiped his eyelids, he had such long lashes. She found it unfair that boys had such pretty eyes, especially Sam's. They were such a nice green that could change tones easily but always that twinkle that made you grin. Even now looking at them they had it and another look. Something . . .

She blinked realizing she shouldn't be able to see his eyes. While she had been cleaning him he had opened his eyes and was staring up at her. They were frozen unsure how to move. His breath felt so warm on her and her slightly parted lips were inviting. She abruptly straightened and turned. "The cuts aren't that bad."

He blinked then nodded. "Yeah not that bad.'

"You've had worst?"

He chuckled. 'Yeah."

"I guess you like to pick fights."

"Just happens.'

"What? Shit?"

"Yeah. Shit happens." He closed his eyes again seeing her grab another cotton ball.

This time she started at the top. She wiped around his wound then gently right on it. He hissed in pain and winced.

'Hold still.' She said as she grabbed his face again.

"Trying but it burns!'

She wiped again, he shuddered but didn't move. She did a little more then moved to his lips. She dabbed lightly and his chin jutted taught but he didn't pull back. She then moved to the smaller scrapes and cut. "Your face is done." She said.

He opened his eyes. 'Yeah, thanks." He touched his head then pulled back in pain.

She held out her hand and he gave her his arm. She pulled the long sleeve up and began to clean the scrapes on his knuckles and wrist. "Guess you gave him a nice upper cut." She said examining his hand.

'Him and others.'

'It wasn't just him?!" she asked in surprise.

"Na he brought friends."

She sighed. "Tell me what happened, from the beginning."

As she worked on him he told her about the party then how the thing in the hallway started. She stopped him mid way because she noticed that he kept wincing at every touch on his shoulder. "What happened there?" she tapped it.

"Hey! I got kicked." He rubbed it lightly with the palm of his hand.

She rolled her eyes. 'Do you want me to wrap it up?"

"Yeah." He admitted. He shrugged out of his shirts and put them on the floor next to him as he stood. She blushed and turned away to hide her face as she grab the bandage wrap to but not fast enough. He saw and chuckled. 'Oh, c'mon it's not like it's the first time you've seen me shirtless."

"Shut up!" she frowned as she took a step forward to inspect his shoulder. It was getting bruised to. She placed it on his shoulder and pulled it under his arm then over his shoulder then around his torso.

"What's wrong?' he teased and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You know you like it!"

Heat flushed her but instead she pulled the bandage tighter.

"Ow!" he yelped and pulled away.

'Sorry." She said sounding very not sorry. She repeated her process.

'Gosh what is it?"

She placed a hand on her hip. "'Continue with your story. You were at the part where you got punched in the face."

He frowned down at her but continued. He ended when he got called to Coulson's office. "So he talked and yeah that was about it.'

She frowned as she was finishing up. "He's such buthead. And a coward, he really had to bring in people to back him up.' She rolled his eyes. 'Idiot.'

"Yeah, real charmer.'

"At least you got him, it'll make him think twice. He's always picking fights with other guys."

"Bully." He smirked.

"Not really. Flash, he's a bully. But Jake's an ass that likes to pick fights. But at least your okay, no big damage."

"Aaww, you care." He teased.

"No." she retorted.

"Then why'd you help me.'

She blinked. 'I'm not sure.' She murmured. She finished tying it. "There you go all done.' She said as she grabbed the stuff and placed it back.

"Great, all done?!" he grabbed his shirts and carefully put them back on.

"Yeah." She said as she grabbed her backpack and placed it on.

'That's it?"

"Yup." She turned but only stepped into him.

His arms immediately reached out to steady her and she was wrapped in them. She looked up at him and he looked slightly surprised but then his face cracked into a grin. "What, no get well kiss?!"

"I think I should save that for Sussie." She said rather curtly.

He frowned. 'I don't even like her, hell I hardly know her. I think she was using me just to get under Jake's skin. And I didn't mind!" he gave her a mischievous grin. "It's nothing. And why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Sure. So do I get one?" he asked hopefully.

She frowned, ignoring her pounding heart. Then she quickly placed a kiss on his jaw then slipped out of his arms and out of the room.

He stood there for awhile in surprise but couldn't help but grin.

"He's such an idiot." Ava muttered. They were in history and the two boys had recounted what happened. "And you guys two."

"He did good." Danny put in.

Luke frowned. "How are we idiots?"

"I don't know!" she sounded frustrated.

Danny smirked. "Because we didn't call you in for back up?"

"Yeah!"

They chuckled and Pete frowned. "Not helping!'

She shrugged. "They deserved it."

"Please pay attention!" their teacher exasperated. He was putting in a film. They nodded and turned back to face the classroom. He turned off the lights and had the air on. As the film on historical government played they begin to quiet.

It wasn't terribly interesting. Ava glanced around, she saw Harry and Pete were quietly talking, Luke was listening to music. She turned to Danny next to her. His face was like if he were watching any movie and again she smiled but she noticed his hands. He was also picking at hands and dropping something on his desk. She realized what it was.

'Here' She whispered as she reached for his wrist.

He blinked and looked at her. "Oh, it's okay."

'Not it's not." She pulled his hand onto her desk.'

He chuckled quietly. 'I'm fine.' But didn't pull back.

She ran her fingers lightly over his knuckles. There was pieces of glass sticking out and it had been bleeding.

"How does this not hurt?" she whispered in surprise, he was so composed. Some were small shards but they looked to be pretty deep. He had paper towels in his hand that he was using to wipe the blood and they were soaking red.

He shrugged. 'You get used to it. Not the worst."

She shook her head but with her nails began to pull the pieces out. She placed them on the desk so she could throw them away afterwards.

His hands were rough and calloused but still warm; she also knew how gentle they could be. His long fingers had many small cuts and scars that came from years of training.

Danny trying to learn how the Romans set up their government but he was finding it very hard to concentrate. It seemed as if the senses in his hand went up tenfolds. Ava ran her fingers gently over his knuckles, nails dragging slightly. How she gently pulled the small shards of glass, bringing only minimal pain and a slight tugging feeling. He suddenly felt very warm and realized how Luke must have felt when in Coulson's office, under pressure.

She went on with the task grateful for the distraction, even she agreed the movie was a complete bore. She removed the last shard and gently ran her fingers over his again. "There you go.'

She turned to him with a slight smile. He was also looking at her with an odd expression. Their eyes met and it was like an electrical current running between them in the dark. Her fingers were still over his and he curled his around hers.

Suddenly the classroom door open. They jumped not only at the new light but at the breaking of tension. Danny quickly took his hand back and Ava looked down before then they looked up again to see who came in.

Sam walked at a slow gait to his seat. He was casual as if though he was taking a seat at home.

"Nice for you to join us Mr. Alexander." The teacher said sarcastically.

"Wish I could say the same." Sam sighed as he sat.

The teacher shot him a sour look but said nothing else.

Sam put his chin on his hand facing the film. Luke nudged him. 'Where were you?"

"No where." He shrugged and turned to them.

"Did you go to the nurse?" Pete asked seeing how much better he looked.

"Uh, no, just cleaned up.' He said evasively.

Danny smirked slightly. "You mean someone did it for you."

"I bet I know who it is?" Ava snickered.

He glared at them then turned back to the screen.

For awhile they tried to concentrate at the movie like diligent students but even they couldn't. Ava gave a shiver and was rubbing her arms to get warmth. Danny glanced at her. "Cold?"

"Yeah, swear it's going to snow in here.'

"Why'd you wear a dress?"

"I didn't think it be this cold!"

He chuckled and removed his sweater then handed it to her. 'Here."

"No, aren't you cold." She shook her head.

He smiled. "No. I'm used to way colder weather. Besides you need it way more than me."

She gave him a sideways glance that was slightly a glare at being teased but she then took the sweater and gratefully put it on. She practically sighed. It was extra warm from his own body heat and felt so soft and good.

It also fit her a little big. It was long enough to practically the hem of her dress and the sleeves were long to. She rolled them up to her wrist and pulled the collar up so it was up her neck. She grinned at him. "Thank you!"

"Welcome.' He shrugged then grinned at her playfully. "So how about now?"

She knew he meant about being even. "Nope, not a chance."

Suddenly Pete chuckled.

They gave him a look then glanced at each other wondering why he was laughing.

"You okay man?" Luke asked concern.

"Telling you, totally lost it.' Sam whispered to Danny, Harry and Ava.

Pete merely grinned. 'I just realized I'm the only one who doesn't have detention."

They all groaned.


	22. Detention

Detention was actually more boring than the movie Ava decided. And it didn't help that the only other student in the room was an annoying mouse. Bethany was across the room a row down from hers and was examining her purse for the hundredth time. Ava returned to her sketch book and continued with her art.

Coulson was at the desk going over some papers and such but would glance up occasionally. He would catch Ava and Bethany occasionally glancing, throwing each other venomous looks. He shook his head an didn't want to know what female teen drama they had.

It was all quiet and they were not allowed to listen to music or use their phones. Bethany had tried to push her luck with that already and had gotten it taken away.

Ava didn't care much for it, as long as she had a sheet of paper and a pencil or pen she was fine. Her current drawing had a tiger, spider and dragon. She smiled at it, seeing as three members of her team were represented by animals she would draw the three in different manners. She had sketches of the actual people, both heroes and civvies. She had playfully drawn a rhino in for Luke and an E.T. for Sam. Sam hadn't been happy with that. She had countless of sketch books and numerous drawings. Some of landscapes, items, her family both old and new. She even had one of Coulson.

She made a quick motion to Coulson. He glanced up at her. She flipped to a page in her sketch pad and showed it to him. He blinked as he saw it and fought a smile. He tried to scowl and motion her to be silent. She pouted and mouthed '_That bad?'_ He shook his head then gave her a thumbs up. She grinned then worked on her previous sketch. He almost laughed out loud at her.

She decided to add the rhino again and think of something else for Sam.

After awhile Coulson got up. "I'm going to check on the boys. No talking or moving." And he left.

Sam threw the paper wad and Harry. He caught it and tossed it back. They had been playing catch for awhile now. Harry had gotten detention for saying something in class he shouldn't have and was now here with them. Luke sighed shaking his head and glanced at Danny. Danny had balanced his chair back and had his feet crossed on the table arms behind his head. His eyes were closed and you couldn't notice the headphones he had on under his hair.

Luke turned to his phone as he texted away. Suddenly a piece of paper hit him. He looked up and glared at Harry. 'What?!"

"You're not supposed to be texting." He whispered yelled sarcastically.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Tell Jessica to bring us some food." Sam said.

'How you know it's her?"

Harry and Sam both gave him a 'duh' face. "Who else would it be?"

Luke frowned. "No.'

Sam sighed then glanced at Danny. He grinned and threw a wad of paper at him. Sam had wanted to surprise Danny and have him fall off balance off his chair but sadly that wasn't the case. Eye's still closed; Danny caught the paper and threw it back hitting Sam in the side of the head. Sam frowned and Danny peeked one eye open with a smirk. Harry and Luke were laughing. Then the door open.

Luke his phone back in his pocket and Danny pulled one headphone out, just enough to hear incase of anything. Harry and Sam both hid the papers and straightened.

Coulson gave them a look that said he wasn't fooled but let it go. He went to the desk in the front of the classroom. The boys sat glumly for awhile. Coulson walked over to Luke and held out his hand. He glumly handed him his phone while the others snickered. "Quiet." He said as he walked back to the desk.

The first think that happened when Coulson walked out of the room the girls were in was Bethany whirling around. She shot Ava a venomous look. "What are you wearing?!"

Ava decided to be the bigger person and ignore her. She focused in her sketch book as her pencil shaded in.

Bethany wasn't happy with being ignored. "I'm talking to you!" she waited. 'Hello!"

Ava snapped. 'What? We're supposed to be quiet, it's detention."

Bethany rolled her eyes. "Really? He's not even in here."

"He can still be watching." Ava shrugged. She had no doubt that there would be cameras in the room as well as mics.

Bethany gave her a look. 'Weirdo.'

Ava rolled her eyes then looked back down.

Bethany frowned. 'Why are you wearing that?"

"What?!" Ava exasperated.

"Danny's sweater!"

Ava glanced down at the blue sweater that draped her body. "How do you know it's his?"

"How not?!" she said in a 'duh' tone.

"Creep." Ava said.

Bethany turned red. 'I. Am not. A. Creep!"

"Whatever. Either way it isn't your business." She shrugged.

Bethany looked like she sucked a lemon. "He doesn't belong to you.'

'He doesn't belong to anybody.' She snapped.

"But you still try to keep him!"

'No I don't! We're just friends."

Bethany gave her another glare. "I can see the looks you guys have.' And she turned back to her purse.

Ava blinked unsure what else to do so she went back to her sketches.

After the hour was up they didn't get to overly excited because they knew how it played out. Coulson turned to Harry. "Mr. Osborn you may leave now."

Harry jumped up grinning and turned to the others with a salute. "See ya on the otherside."

'Yeah thanks.' Danny rolled his eyes.

Sam got up and followed Harry. When he got to the door Coulson called. 'Not so fast Mr. Alexander, you have another hour.'

Sam groaned and Harry snickered. "Bye.' And he was gone.

Sam grumbled as he went back to his seat. The boys had two hours, one for the fight and one for being tardy Tuesday. Coulson got up. "I'll be back." He went to the girls. Ava was still in her sketch book and Bethany had her headphones on. She hastily put them away when she saw him enter. "Mrs. Clause you may leave."

Bethany smiled and gave Ava a superior look.

"Mrs. Ayala you may joins the boys for your last hour of detention."

At 'boys' Bethany's face fell and Ava raised an eyebrow and had the slightest smug look. Bethany looked pissed as she stomped out of the room and left with a huff. Coulson looked surprise at her attitude.

'Don't worry Principal Coulson, she's like that with pretty much everybody." Ava assured as she passed him. She went into the next classroom.

'Whoo, Ava's here. Now this party is more of a downer.' Sam hooted as he lazily had his head hanging over his chair. As she passed by she smacked his shoulder. 'Oww!" he cried rubbing it.

"Whoops.' She dead panned as she took a seat. She sat two seats over from Danny who gave her a smile. She smiled back as she fist bumped Luke who was in the row behind. Then she turned back to Sam. "Do you have like a pad or bandage on your shoulder?"

He froze. 'Eh, what?"

She eyed him. "You got your shoulder all wrapped up to."

'I, have no idea what you're talking about.' He said turning away.

"No brainer who did that to.' Danny said quietly.

Sam gave him a glare.

Coulson walked to the door way and was checking his watch with a sigh. After awhile he began to close the door. Suddenly a voice down the hall called, 'Wait, I'm coming!"

Coulson raised an eyebrow. "Your late.'

"No I'm not. Your watch is ahead." Peter said as he walked pass Coulson into the room.

"What, Parker?!" Sam said sarcastically. 'What are you doing here Webs?"

"Since I was late this week I apparently have detention to." Pete frowned.

Luke chuckled. "And you thought you could ditch out."

"Shut it, Tiny.' Pete grumbled as he took a seat to the left of Sam.

'Silence." Coulson said.

They quieted. Ava resumed in her sketch book and Luke seemed to be doing homework. Danny balanced his chair back again and closed his eyes, drifting to the music. Pete pulled out some notes and Sam stared out the window. He glanced at the others with a frown. He turned to Coulson and raised his hand.

Coulson pointedly ignored him. Sam frowned and began to wave his arm around. "Psst. Psst. Coulson. Coulson. Phil!" he whispered loudly.

Coulson, with forced patience, looked up at him. "Yes, Mr. Alexander?"

"May I use my phone?"

'No.'

Sam frowned. 'Well then, I want to complain on discrimination and unfair treatment.' He crossed his arms.

Ava and Pete rolled their eyes, Danny peeked an eye open.

'How so?" Coulson sighed.

"Well on my phone I can draws, look up stuff for school, listen to music and other stuff. Look, Ava's drawing, Danny's listening to music and they're doing who knows what.'

"Snitch.' Danny muttered as he took off his headphones and his them in his pocket.

Ava and Luke shared a look.

'So, yeah, I think it's fair to say I can use my phone."

Coulson gave him a hard look. 'No."

Sam frowned and muttered. 'Discriminating."

'Really?!" Pete cried.

Sam shrugged.

Ava was quiet as she caught movement in the side. Luke was handing a piece of paper to Danny. Danny chuckled and wrote something then handed it back. After awhile they continued on. Ava smirked as she leaned over. 'Ladies, this is detention."

Danny stuck his tongue out and Luke frowned.

She chuckled. She continued then turned back. Danny was curiously looking at her. She smiled and showed him the sketch. It had a rhino standing in front with a dragon curled in the air, smoke whisping out. A spider hung from the dragon and a tiger was underneath them and next to the rhino poised to pounce.

He grinned "Way cool!"

"Thanks.' She smiled back. She showed it to Luke. Luke had a lsight frown but it turned to a smirk. "I'm the rhino?"

She nodded.

"Where's Sam?"

"I don't know yet." She turned to Sam who had turned around.

"Don't draw me as freakin E.T. again or something.'

She frowned. "Well excuse me for not knowing an animal that shoots laser beams!"

'Their not- you know what, draw whatever.' He sighed and leaned his head down on the desk.

Pete was looking at the drawing. 'You should have drawn me way bigger. And with fangs." He pointed his fingers down under his mouth as an example. "You know.'

"No." she said blandly.

"No, you don't know or just no?"

"No.'

"Do you five need another hour of detention?" Coulson sighed.

'No!" they cried together and straightened.

The next day was the last day of school till the next year. People were in bubbles of excitement, teachers gave lenient work and it was not too bad.

At lunch MJ and Harry talked nonstop with Pete about plans and stuff. The rest walked over taking in their big excitements.

"I'm just happy to sleep in." Sam yawned.

"Sounds great. I've been going to sleep late with all the work we've been having." Luke sighed. "The English project is almost over.'

Danny groaned. "I really want to finish it myself."

Sam and Luke snickered.

'You should." Ava said clearly miffed as they sat down.

'So big holiday plans?" MJ asked grinning.

Ava blinked a little unsure. 'Uh, yeah. Huge."

"So we can still hang out over the break. Any big things in the company?" Harry asked Danny.

He shrugged. "Have a company New Year's party."

"Cool, my dad is to but.' He sighed. "They're so lame."

"I doubt mine will be much better but you can come over if you want."

"Thanks." Harry grinned and they clapped hands and bumped fist.

"Merry New Year's and Happy Christmas." Maria cried as she hugged MJ from behind. MJ laughed.

"Yeah, you might have that backwards." Pete chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

She pouted and stuck out her tongue. 'You don't know that.'

'Ready for New Year's already." Luke chuckled and poked at her front pocket. Sticking out were those bright, shiny, goofy New Year's glasses that had the year.

'Yup." She popped her 'P'. 'My friend just gave them to me."

Sam put them on then grinned at MJ. She shook her head.

"Hey why don't you try them Luke.' Maria said taking them from Sam and handing them to him.

Luke shrugged and put them on. They were a dark tint that they were almost black. "What you think?" he smiled.

The others laughed and Maria chuckled slightly. 'I think it's a perfect match."

Danny stopped laughing and gave her a look. They met eyes. She met them easily and raised an eyebrow before turning away. "So, see you guys next year?"

"No, we can still hang out over the break." Harry grinned.

'No, tomorrow.' Sam frowned.

"Yeah, I know.' She grinned. 'Just tell me where.'

'Wait, what's happening?" Harry asked.

"Sam still owes Maria lunch for losing that bet with the archery."

"That was surprising." Danny murmured.

'Just as surprising that three guys can take on the football team." Maria shrugged.

No one actually heard them, they had gotten into different conversations.

The rest of the day blew by fast. They ended up after school in the hallway all promising to call soon and they would hang out.

Danny smirked as Jessica gave Luke a good bye kiss.

'Someone got an early present.' He smirked when Luke walked over.

'Yeah, yeah.' Luke shrugged but had a flush.

'I still need to go Christmas shopping.' Ava sighed.

"Let's go tomorrow then.' Pete said. 'I got most of the stuff but there's still some stuff I have to pick up.'

"Sure, you guys in?" she turned to the others.

"I am." Luke said. "As long as it's more in the afternoon."

Pete nodded. "Yeah, I'm busy in the morning to. Well it's early morning but . . . yeah." He finished lamely. They looked at Sam.

"Na.' Sam shrugged. "Who said I'm getting you guys presents?" he teased Ava.

She rolled her eyes. 'Fine don't. Doesn't mean you're getting anything either.'

His face dropped and hers turned smug.

'I don't think so, I have some stuff.' Danny rubbed the back of his head abashly.

"Ooohh corporate big shot.' Sam smirked.

"Stop it.' Danny sighed and pushed him away.

'So where should we go?" Pete asked.

As they talked Luke turned to Danny. "So you cool for tomorrow?"

'Yeah, of course."

"Thanks man. Means a lot."

"No prob.' Danny smiled.

_**Tomorrow will be insightful.**_

_**Think about it.**_


	23. Rain

_**Black Parade by My Chemical Romance**_

_**Invincible by MGK **_

_**Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch**_

_**Bottom of the River by Delta Rae**_

Rain fell the next morning and things seemed very gray. There was a cold wind that rustled coats and jackets, swirling lost leaves and dust. The sun was hidden deep but there was still a light undertone.

A seventeen year old stood looking down at the stones that rose from the grass. The cemetery had few visitors with the weather and this early in the morning. He wore a brown coat over his jeans and shirt, his sandy brown and blond hair soaked already from his lack of a hat but he didn't mind. His downcast green and blue eyes studied the stone memorizing it by heart. Both of them. Side by side. Together. At once.

He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see the images that played under his eyelids. With a sigh Danny opened his eyes and stared at the grave of his parents.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." He said out loud. "I stopped by to see you, you know, before the holidays. Brought some stuff to." He said as he set down two small but colorful Christmas trees in front of each ones marker. Next he set the flowers down. "Thought you would like it." He stood again, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Things are pretty good. The companies doing good dad.' He looked at the headstone as if it would answer him. "Stocks are good, income . . . great and I think it's headed in the right direction. I hope it's the one you wanted. The staff is great and departments are doing their job. Carol's a lot of help, even if she doesn't approve my fashion imagery." He gave a half-hearted chuckle. 'Lot of changes from what it was for the last ten years but it's steady. Tons of work. I'm surprised how amazing you did, doing this from scratch."

His eyes went up then to the horizon. "I remember when I was small; you would come home looking tired but still played with me. I remember I got mad once, that you weren't there earlier, because you said we would go see the parade around Thanksgiving. You apologized but we still went. I would still be mad though, when you weren't there or if you missed something and you would say you had work, that you had another job to do. You told me you wanted to build something that I can have, that you were doing it for me, that you didn't want me to go through what you did." He gave a rather calloused chuckle and looked down at his fist. "Guess that didn't really happen like we both thought."

He turned to his mother's grave. "I know mom. You're probly sighing, saying enough talk about that, we're with the family. I would hear you tell dad that all the time. And don't worry I'm doing great. I've been going to school, I'm sure you would love that. You-" his voice cracked and he tried again. "You said you wanted me to have a normal experience, that's why you never wanted me home schooled. Dad said he wanted me to, to protect me, but you wouldn't hear it. I found out what dangers though. Davos is still out there not to mention-" he broke off. 'Never mind."

"But school has been fine. And it's cool! I have friends like MJ, Maria and Harry. Dad, I'm sure you wouldn't mind him. But also there's Luke and Ava and Pete and Sam. They're really great people. Luke's my best friend, no doubt. He has always had my back, since we met and he's like a brother. Sam's, well, Sam. He can be a pain and hard head but he does mean good. He won't back down either. Pete's a little rough around the edges but so are all of us. He is being a great leader. Ava's well-' he rubbed the back of his neck. "What isn't she? She amazing, strong, a fighter but sweet and caring. I really care for her, uh, well all of them. They're the best and amazing teammates. That's why I feel bad. I can't have her- uh I mean- them hurt or taken away. I can't have my family taken again."

"I'm still working through this hero gig." He sighed trying to ignore the sting behind his eyes. 'The whole Iron Fist is going good to but it's crazy dad, this Iron Fist.' He looked down at his hand again as it began to glow. 'I feel the chi energy, so much obtained but I still feel like it's being held back. Like I'm not reaching to it's, or my, full potential. And I'm sorry for that. Yu-Ti say's I need to find that for myself but I guess I haven't yet. I know you never got it but in my mind, you were the greatest Iron Fist. You were the best. You came from nothing and did so much!

"People are saying about Iron Fist and the CEO but- but I can't see it as me. The hero. Not me. It should be you! It should have been you! You would have this controlled! If you were here!" His fist flared slightly as did his anger. "If you were here you would help me. Things would make sense. With S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff, with the company, with Ava, with just school homework with – with- with." He was beginning to lose it.

"If you were here! How could you? Why? Why aren't you here?! Either of you?! Why did you leave me?! I needed you guys! I needed you! I still do! If you had said no to Meachum! If you had just told him to stay! Or if you had stayed home! Or- or if you had taken the Iron Fist when you had the chance! But no! You said you'd be there for me! You promised! But you're not! You haven't been here! And you never will be anymore!"

He fell to his knees on the grass his head falling into his hands as salty tears came from the corners. 'You're not! You're not here, you're gone." His voice dropped as tears mingled with rain. "You're gone. Because of me. It was my fault, mine! If I hadn't fallen, or- or if I had been strong enough- or I was capable-" He shook his head as it hung. "I'm so sorry. I really am. I miss you guys so much. I really do. So much."

He stayed there for awhile, blinking back tears and staring blankly. He didn't know how long. "But I will do better." He cleared his rugged voice. "Beyond what I can do. I'll make you guys proud and honor your memory, in every way I can." He said as he stood. "I'll make you guys proud and make up for everything I've done."

Pete held the umbrella over his aunt as she talked quietly. They were at the cemetery paying their respects to Uncle Ben for the holidays. Pete already had said his share of things and was trying to wipe his eyes dry, in a way the rain helped.

" . . but it was fine. Pete does so much already. I know you are beyond proud." She finished. 'I love you so much and miss you. But I know you're still around.' She stood wrapping her coat tighter. "Love you Ben. We'll be back soon."

'Bye Uncle Ben.' Pete murmured. 'I'll never forget; responsibility. Love you."

They quietly began to walk away. He knew Aunt May hated being seen so emotional, her eyes still flowed. She looked around. 'Oh what nice flowers." She said looking at another's spot." Pete wordlessly handed her the umbrella and knew this meant she needed a few moments to get herself together. He could use a bit of time to.

He wondered from spot to spot, straying from people, well the few that were there. He walked aimlessly. After a moment of walking he saw someone kneeled over a spot and decided to go the other way to give them their peace. Then the person stood.

Pete blinked in surprise as he recognized the figure. He walked over as he seemed to be dusting himself off, ready to leave. "Danny?" he asked.

Danny turned in surprise and blinked. 'Oh, hey Pete."

"Hey." He walked over and noticed the two spots. 'Oh is this." He stopped.

'Yeah.' Danny said quietly looking back down.

'I'm sorry man. I can go.'

'No it's fine. I was going anyways." He turned back. 'Mom, Dad this is Pete. The oh so Spectacular Spiderman.' He gave a slight smirk.

Pete smiled. "I prefer Ultimate but yeah. You guys have a great son, also fighter, always happy for him to have my back. You should be proud." He put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

He had a small sad smile. "The feeling mutual." He stared for awhile. 'Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Love you."

They walked away. After awhile Danny spoke again. "I guess you came to see your Uncle."

"Yeah, Uncle Ben's here. We usually come early to avoid a crowd or anything.'

"Same.' Danny said. "You're here with your Aunt?"

"Yeah, and there she is." Pete smiled as she walked about. 'So any big plans for the holidays?"

He shrugged. "Spending it at the building like last year."

"Really?" Pete cried in surprise. "I mean that sounds cool but, no family at all?'

He shook his head.

"What about with Luke or something, the others?"

Danny gave him a way warded look. 'Why would you think that?"

'I mean you could spend it with one of their families. Hey! Why don't you spend it with me and Aunt May? It'll be great!"

'Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Harry usually stops by later on and so does MJ. It'll be great.'

'Really?"

'Yeah, c'mon!"

"Okay. Thanks man!"

"Cool.'

'But uh, why would you think of me spending it with one of the others?"

"Well, I was sure none of their families would mind you spending it with them."

'But why would you think they would be with their families?" Danny asked quietly after a pause.

Pete blinked. "I guess I guessed. I mean I mentioned it to Sam and Ava and they just said sure. Wait are you saying- wait what? They said they'd be with their families.'

Danny had a sad look. "I'm sure they did. I probly should have said the same."

'I'm not following Danny.'

He wasn't sure if he should go on but Pete deserved to know. 'Pete. They don't spend the holidays with family. We don't exactly have families."

"What?" Pete looked horror struck.

' They.' He sighed. 'It's not really my place to say but for Luke. His mom and dad are gone. His grandmother raised him and she roughly thinks he's dead now. So do his cousin's and stuff.

Ava left her family back in Puerto Rico and it's the same. She just up and left, I'm not sure if they even know she's alive.

As for Sam, he doesn't know anything about his dad. His mom remarried a jerk so he tries to spend as much time as possible away from them."

Pete was surprised. 'I didn't know, honest! I- they never told me!"

'Because they didn't want to say it out right. They don't mind but it's not something we exactly discuss."

Pete remembered when they went to Danny's place what Sam had told him before. That he wasn't the only one with problems and who had lost people. "I'm sorry man."

"Don't be. It's part of life."

"But hey! What if you all come?"

'Really? You want four teen heroes at your house for Christmas?" his sad expression turned to one of humor.

"Eh, why not?" Pete shrugged.

Danny chuckled. "Your fault if your house catches on fire."

A lady walked over to the two. Pete smiled 'Aunt May this is Daniel Rand. Danny, Aunt May."

'Oh, nice to meet you Daniel." She smiled as she shook his hand.

"Danny. It's an honor to meet you as well.' He gave a kind smile.

"Are you, uh, paying your respects as well?"

"Yes.' He merely said.

She nodded understanding. 'Very well. Um Pete we have to go to catch the bus."

'Oh yeah." Pete remembered.

'You guys took the bus?" Danny asked concerned.

'Uh yeah." Pete shrugged.

'It's raining though."

'Dude, a thing called an umbrella." Pete said motioning to said item.

Danny frowned. "No, I can give you a ride home." He turned to Aunt May. 'It would be safer and dryer."

'Oh it's fine, we can't be a burden.' She said waving off.

"No I insist." Danny said earnestly and motioned to his car. Well more appropriately his limo.

'That's yours?!' May asked then looked at Pete. . She looked at Pete. "Rand Corp?"

They both nodded.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

May seemed to put two and two together with the name, his reason for being here and limo. She was pretty smart putting it together. She turned to Pete with a shrug. "Well if he insists.'

Danny smiled relieved.

Pete rolled his eyes but nodded. "Thanks Danny."

'No problem." He said as they made their way to the limo. "Would you guys also like some breakfast?"

"Now you're just spoiling her Danny." Pete laughed.

Sam rolled over in his bed under a mess of covers. He groggily opened his eyes and looked at his iHome. It read well past his usual waking time so he felt good. He got up and did the usual morning routine. Afterwards he fixed his bed. Contrary to belief Sam was actually a bit of a neat person when it came to his room. It wasn't exactly spotless but it was fairly clean as was the room he had on the Helicarrier. He went downstairs taking the steps two at a time and slipped into the kitchen.

'You woke up late." His mother said. She was dressed warmly and was putting dishes away. She had curly brown hair with fair skin and bright green eyes, the only thing Sam had of her. 'We already ate."

"Not that you've ever waited up.' Sam answered.

She frowned but said nothing more.

Sam went to the leftover bacon and served himself some then grabbed some waffles.

'I thought it would be nice for us to all sit and eat together as a family." she said.

He rolled his eyes and was tempted to point out _her_ family. Dave, her new husband, had his sister's family staying with them, apparently for the holidays. She hated it whenever he pointed it out but he saw it as truth. Except for his eyes he apparently looked just like his dad, even kept his last name. So while he was Alexander his mom was Merick as of a few years back. She had wanted to change his last name but he refused.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go shopping with me in Jersey with Dave's sister. I would have asked you last night but you came home late." She turned to him with a questioning look. "Very late."

He shrugged. 'Was busy."

'Doing what?"

'Stuff.' He said threw a mouthful of waffles and syrup.

She frowned. "Sam, I got a call from the school."

'Okay.'

"How did you get those bruises?" she asked slightly worriedly.

"I fell.' He said as he ate some bits of bacon.

"Sam!"

"Wha?!"

"I know you got into a fight. Again!"

"Okay then why are you asking?"

"Because I want you to tell me. You to tell me what is happening in your life."

'It was nothing big."

'Sam, you can't get kicked out, not again. You promised.'

He felt the anger swell up in him. His mother had made promises to. She saw his anger.

She leaned across the table to clasp one of his hands and looked him straight in the eyes. 'Please Sammy. Tell me what happened. Why do you keep fighting? Is it a gang thing, are you picked, is it some fight club?"

"No.' he wanted to pull away but something held him. He also wanted to tell her to stop calling him Sammy. Instead he sarcastically said. "Why would I do that?"

Her eyes wondered his face as she took in the cuts and bruises. "This isn't the first time. And I'm not talking about the past years, Sam. I'm talking weeks, days. How many fights have you been into in this new school?"

Countless he could tell her but hardly any of them were as Sam Alexander, they were all Nova.

"Pretty much none." He shrugged.

She frowned seeing his lie. 'Okay.' She said quietly and pulled away. She ran her hands over her apron then took it off. 'Okay. Well I have to go and I'm sure you don't want to go.'

"Nope, I gotta be somewhere later." He chewed on some bacon.

"Well I have to buy the stuff for Christmas to so I'll be late. We'll have most of Dave's family over.'

His grip tightened on his fork.

'Is there a problem kid?" a voice came. Standing at the door way was a tall built guy with short brown hair.

Sam glared at him venomously and muttered. 'You have no idea."

Sam's mom leaped in. 'Of course not Dave. We're both happy that they'll be here with us." Sam openly rolled his eyes.

His expression softened as he looked at Sam's mom. "I know Stacy. I know you are." He turned to Sam with a harsh expression. 'But I'm not so sure that Sam will be on his behavior. As I can see he's already started trouble. Just like the camping trip."

Sam stiffened and looked ready to leap across the room. Of course he had to bring that up.

"It was a small disagreement.' She said.

In some ways it was why Sam hated him the most. He did seem to care for his mom but sometimes his attitude just killed it. Sam kept mostly shut.

"It wasn't even me.' Sam said as he gulped his milk and took the dishes to the sink.. "Jerk started crap. Had it coming." He looked at Dave. "Lot of those guys out there."

Dave narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to say something?"

Sam's mom looked at him pleading. She whispered. 'It's the holidays."

He looked at his mom in disbelief, his hands tightening on the edge of the counter. That was her excuse? Holidays? What about every time this jerk called him out on shit he didn't do? Always blaming stuff on him? What was the excuse then? Now she's saying it's the holidays, fine. "Yes I am saying something. Have fun in the holidays without me.' And he walked past them to go upstairs.

His mother gaped then went after him. 'What do you mean?! Sam?! Where are you going?"

"Around. I just won't be here for dear St. Nick."

"Sam, it's the holidays, we have to spend them _together._ As a _family_."

He stopped mid way up the stairs then looked down at her. "What family, mom? Dave and his? I don't even like them and I doubt they like me!"

"Don't be like that, and they do care about you. Mira is so nice to you and the kids are great. They care about us Sam."

"And him?!" he cried pointing towards the kitchen.

Her face fell. 'He's been good to us Sam. He's helped us in hard times."

'Then have fun with your family.' and he left. In his room he slammed it shut and locked the door behind him. He sighed suddenly feeling drained. Camping.

A few years back someone thought it would be cool to go camping as a way to welcome them into the family. And Sam had gotten along with the other kids that were now his cousins and the aunts and uncles seemed to like him. One night one of the older kids thought it would be cool for all of them, the kids, to go for a moonlight walk. It was fine till the way back. They crossed over a river over a tree and the tree was actually pretty decayed. It broke under them and they fell into the river. In the end they made it alive but were in trouble. And of course Dave stepped in and twisted the story to blame it all on Sam. His mother said nothing and stood by. The cousins later told Sam that they told their parents the truth but Sam saw no differences in it.

Just like that, Sam was hyped with an angry energy. He tightened his fist and went to his backpack. He stuffed it then got ready. He put on his helmet and flew out. When his mother next checked on him she would find only an open window.

Images flashed quickly. Her parents laughing with her. Aswilda, Hector and Manuele. Angelica. Her uncles and aunts. Then walking into her house, the blood. Hector's face. Then of course the amulet. Then her in the jungle, running, jumping, twisting, diving. Claws hitting flesh. Cutting. More blood.

Ava woke up in cold sweat. She breathed heavily, eyes wide and panting. After awhile her heartbeat under the palm of her hand slowed. Something of a choking whimpered escaped her throat as she dropped her head in her hands, body trembling. The dreams were always the same but what was worse was that they were memories.

She remembered when she first took the amulet it was a crazy rush. She fought for her control desperately. Her humanity. To keep it intact. She hated the feeling.

She looked at her alarm clock and cursed. It was near noon, she had slept in. She went and took a shower, a very cold one and very long. She ate in the pantry. She was surprised Luke wasn't here and vaguely remembered him saying he was going somewhere. She sighed envying Sam, Danny and Pete. Having another place, a home.

But she then felt guilty remembering it wasn't exactly like that. And she did have a place, she chose to leave it. Leave them to prevent anything from happening to them. The same way it had to her parents.

She went to room and tried to do her work but her head was still buzzing from her dreams. Finally she closed her Calculus text book and dressed.

She went to the training room and began to set it up. She went to the middle of the room as it begun. A robot popped up behind her. Quick as a whip she spun slicing it in half. Another came. She flip and twisted over it easily then knocked it down with a kick and hit the core.

She remembered to easily walking home. She had actually been skipping back from school. She had gotten a perfect score in a big test and couldn't wait to tell her parents. Then finding the door opened, unhinged. Then calling frightened for her parents and Manuele. She stepped into the living room and froze in horror, her test falling from her hand into a puddle of blood.

"Aaaahhh!" she cried as she sliced the last robot. She slumped to the ground as small tears escaped. She choked back sobs, literally and it took her awhile to get her breathing back. The door to the training room opened. She looked up and stood as Sam walked in. He was soaking wet from flying outside.

"Hey." He said uncharacteristically blankly.

'Hi.' She said then cleared her voice.

He noticed the crack in her voice but said nothing. 'Extra training?"

"Yeah. Getting out some, uh, stuff."

He nodded absolutely understanding. "That's why I came. Mind if I join?"

'Not at all." She shrugged. "But I have shopping to do later so not to log." She then grinned under her mask. "And you have a date." She grinned under her mask.

He had a small smirk and rolled his eyes under his helmet. 'Shut up!"

Danny and Luke walked through the streets in Queens, sloshing through the rain. They had no umbrella by choice and Luke carried a cloth bag. Danny, still in his coat, was telling Luke, who chose to simply wear a long sleeve and pants, about meeting Pete earlier and having breakfast with him and his Aunt. He also mentioned his talk with Pete. Any person would be nervous on telling someone else they told them about their life but Danny knew Luke would be okay with it and he was.

When they turned the corner in one street they automatically quieted. This area was notoriously known to be held by a gang but Luke and Danny weren't worried. When they last passed through here they had been confronted but together they had dealt with the people. Needless to say they were given a pass.

Eyes watched them warily. Some from inside house others from alleys. They were in groups and huddles scattered across the street. Some whispered. 'Yo, it them again." But they didn't confront them. Some gave them a head nod up in greeting.

'I never really got the point of that." Danny said.

'It's basically acknowledgement." Luke simplified.

Danny nodded.

The slipped to the next street then into an alleyway. There Luke stopped in his track as he did and Danny merely stood by, waiting patiently. Across the street in the rundown apartments was a small bustle of activity. An old lady was standing, yelling something at the kids. They seemed to protest and she nodded then said something else. It was Luke's grandmother, the lady who had raised him and countless other cousins and their children. Some of said children were playing in the street despite the rain.

Luke stayed staring for a long time. He really missed them, her. He owed so much to her and felt horrible unable to fully repay her. Fury had Luke under a salary so he sent his grandmother money in different ways.

He had done so much to her. How he followed his cousins and into the gang life and such a young age. He remembered when he went to the Hudson River for a big gang war. He had done horrible things and maybe that's why things happened. He had left the home because he felt horrible for what he had done and wasn't sure how he could make it better, especially after the experiment. He had been thrown in jail, framed, and was given an escape. He took it but now he was as he was. The time he didn't do anything is when al his past sins caught up.

He turned to Danny. 'I really want to go to her man. But I don't think she should know. Not yet."

Danny nodded. "Do as you will. You'll know when and how." He said confidently.

Luke nodded. 'Thanks. Um, can you?" he nodded over.

Danny nodded and walked out of the alley. He crossed the street then walked to where the kids were playing. He started to whistle in a certain tune and song as he walked by. One of the small girls heard and stared at him. Danny ever so briefly met her gaze then crossed the street again.

The young girl had her hair into many braids held at the ends in different colors of clips. She said something to the others then crossed the street.

"Careful with cars." Danny called with a slight worried frown.

She nodded but still crossed as if nothing and waited for Danny. Danny walked to the alleyway then leaned on the wall with crossed arms.

The ten year old gave him a smile. "Hello." Then she turned to Luke. Her smile became a grin. "Hello Cage.' She wrapped her thin arms over his torso in a hug. He smiled softly at her and hugged her gently.

'Hiya Shae. Look how big you got girl.'

She grinned pleased. "Imma's tall as Jeylon now."

"Really?" Luke asked surprised. He looked over at where the other children were. He spotted the young boy with glasses as he ran with the basketball. 'That him?'

She turned. 'Yup. He said he wants to be a b-ball star and play across the country." She turned back to him. "I told him he best start drinking some more milk and use the weights Mike uses."

Luke laughed even Danny smiled. 'Well he's gotten big to. You already off for the holidays?"

"Yea, till next year." She smiled and her eyes darted to the bag he held then back to him.

He smiled softly. Okay well I brought you and your family stuff. Here." He handed her the bag.

She squealed in delight and peeked into it grinning.

"But you better not open them till Christmas, got it.'

Her face masked into something solemn as she nodded but it soon faded to a smile.

"And there's an envelope there for Grandma. _Just_ for her."

"I know, I know. You told me last time."

'Okay, okay." He handed it to her.

She took it grinning but then she looked up at him with a serious expression. "Are you going to tell me who you really are now?"

Luke seemed to choke between what he usually said and the truth.

Her expression narrowed the smallest bit. "I know strangers don't usually give families stuff for the heck of it. I've asked around."

"I already told you my name.'

"You said you name is Cage. A name ain't the same as a person." But she shrugged. "Yous remind me of my cousin Carl. But don't worry I won't tell no one 'bout you."

He went to his knees and hugged her. "That's a double negative.' After a moment he let her go. "Now go before people think something.'

She nodded. 'Bye." She walked to the entrance and waved at Danny. "Bye Mr.'

'Bye, have a good holiday.' Danny smiled at her gently.

She nodded and went to the street.

"Man!" Luke cried. 'Girl watch for cars!" he yelled.

She nodded but still crossed.

Luke sighed. 'That girl!"

They watched as she reached the opposite street. The kids swarmed her immediately asking about the bag. She pushed through and yelled something at them to let her pass. She made it up the steps running in yelling. 'Grandma! Grandma!" the others following her in.

Luke and Danny stood watching for awhile. Danny ignored as Luke wiped a few stray tears. "Let's go man." He spun quickly and walked with hands in pockets.

Danny followed. "You okay?"

'Yeah it's just . . ." he sighed. 'You know."

"Yeah," Danny sighed 'I get it man." He patted his back.

Luke merely shook his head, hoping to clear his thoughts. 'Thanks for coming here with me man. It helps."

"Anytime. What are friends for?" he grinned.

They smiled and did some bro fist bumping pat hug thing.

'So what now?" Danny asked as they walked down a street.

'I uh, I think I'm going to walk around a bit.' Luke said. "Just look at some old faces."

Danny nodded, understanding. "K. I promised Carol I'd go Christmas shopping today. After I blew it off last weekend.' They both shuddered remembering the party.

"K well see ya man.'

'See ya."

Pete walked into the Helicarrier looking for Ava and Luke. He found Ava in the training room cleaning up with Nova.

"Whoa." He cried. The amounts of scraps was bigger than when it was the whole team. He noted that Nova was sweating, something he wasn't even sure was possible when he had his helmet and White Tiger slumped on a broom slightly. 'Intense training much."

"You could say that.' Ava merely said. 'What time is it?"

"Half past when we were going to go shopping.'

Nova cursed.

'Oh, sorry." White Tiger said blankly. 'Where's Luke?"

'I haven't been able to call him.'

"Well I guess he'll meet us there. Just let me shower quick. Sam?"

"Imma go now to.' He said as he burned the pile. 'Have to meet Maria.'

Pete gave a whistle.

Sam rolled his eyes and gave his shoulder a shove. 'Zip it Webs.'


	24. Snow

**_Shout out to _Novarocks _Happy Birthday! Sorry I have something big to do tomorrow so this is as close to your Birthday I can get._**

_**Beautiful by Eminem**_

Snow quietly fell. Maria frowned at it from inside. She didn't exactly like the cold.

"He could have at least picked you up." The man at the window said. He wore a long sleeve on with jeans and dirty blond hair. What got most people's attention were his eyes, stormy and piercing, never missing a target. He glanced at her. "Put on a coat."

She sighed and reached for her coat. 'It's not like a date or anything. He's just a sucker who lost a bet."

"You're not supposed to be showing off." Clint told her.

'I wasn't. I did it simple." She gave a dimple smile.

He rolled his eyes but smiled as he ruffled her hair. 'Sure you did.' Suddenly his eyes narrowed. "He better not try anything smart with you.'

"Clint!" she protested.

"He better not!"

"Believe me he won't." she assured and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back later.'

"Fine, be careful."

"Always."

She walked through snowy New York, taking the subway then a bus. She soon arrived at the indicated restaurant with a raised eyebrow.

'Took you long enough." A guy said. He was dressed warmly, his black hair in a usual mess and with crossed arms.

'Nice to see you to.' She answered mildly.

Sam gave a twisted smile as he opened the door for her. It was a warm room with music playing in the background and good smelling Italian food. She smiled. "Well didn't you go all out."

He shrugged. "If I'm eating to it might as well be good." He gave her a somewhat smile but it was enough.

She felt herself get warm and a tingled spread through her. "Yeah.' She glanced away. She kept telling herself not a date. Not a date. Right?

Luke quietly walked from the ruggedly cemetery on the hill, having said his share. He walked past a playground, the same one he would play at when young. Snowflakes covered the swings and slides, letting it all look white and for once what it really was for. A place for the innocent to play.

His phone vibrated. He looked at it, the image of Pete asleep with a blanket popped up showing who was calling. He hit ignored. He kept walking, by houses, shops, stores, people walking about still in the cold. Most places he had been in before for one reason or the other. Most people he recognized and some looked at him with open curiosity or hostility but that was expected.

His phone vibrated again, this time a picture of Ava asleep on Danny's chest showed. He still hit ignore.

They had called already and he knew because of shopping but at the moment he couldn't talk to them, they wouldn't understand. He wasn't exactly in the mood. He cared for his friends, teammates, but he had been on his own and needed that right now. Just to take a stroll down memory lane and reminisce.

Here he learned to fight. Some he had taken hard beatings, others he gave. It wasn't exactly something he was proud of anymore but he couldn't ignore it either. He thought maybe he did it for his cousins, maybe to let out anger. But whatever it was, it didn't help so he found a new way. But he didn't forget, it was always there. You can't erase the past, only use it to improve the future.

He up an out ignored his phone for awhile. He went to his old school, he saw the holes or places where the fences were shortest. Those had been his escape routes. He saw where he was first approached, where he first saw a death.

He sighed as he kept walking. Sometimes he thought of actually going to meet his old companions. To talk to them and help them, explain another way. A beautiful way. But he was sure they wouldn't listen. He made it to the edge of Queens. Finally he answered his phone. "Hey? Yeah sorry just some stuff."

"Dude, I've been trying to reach you!" Pete cried.

"A lot of people have.' Luke said quietly.

'What?"

"Nothin'. Okay I'll meet you there."

He then walked from his past.

Danny sat cross legged in the dark room. The TV played and he could not get his eyes away.

'Okay Danny. We can go when you're ready.' Carol said as she walked into the room. She paused at the doorway seeing what he was doing. Her eyes widened slightly. Danny was watching the video tapes from when he was younger.

Since he was her first born, Heather Rand had insisted on recording every bit of her son from pregnancy till their fatal trip. The current video showed Danny being taught to ride a bike by Stanly in the hall. As Danny began to petal a figured stepped in. Stanly smiled as he stepped away to let them man help Danny. When Danny turned around it was his father.

"Danny." Carol said softly. 'We don't have to go today."

He was still for a moment then sighed. He stopped the tape. "No it's fine. I can come back and watch it." He got up and gave her a rueful smile.

Looking at him Carol had the urge to hug him, the same way she did when he was smaller and he would get hurt. But she understood that some pain had to be dealt with differently.

'Okay then. Go get your coat. The Vigner one."

"I don't even know what that is.' He threw his hands up in exasperation. When he went to his room he grabbed the coat from earlier. He had left it in his training room. He grabbed it but before he walked out something caught his eye.

It was the small chest he had brought with him from K'unn L'unn. He had the oddest urge. He went and opened it. Inside were gifts that Yu-Ti insisted he bring with him. They were actually precious gifts wrapped in the finest silk. But what Danny pulled out was a small green emerald. It was cut smoothly but with a cut in the middle that almost made it look like an eye. For some reason he put it in his pocket.

Danny didn't mind shopping with Carol but before Carol had worked for his dad she had been a fashionist of sorts. So she had also helped design his father's wardrobe as well as his since he was young. So he wasn't surprised that the first store they went to was one of those high up expensive one. After awhile of wondering he was annoyed, he never liked these stores. The snotty rude people and the helpers that wouldn't leave him alone. And he hated, whenever he walked in they would look at him and when they recognized him that was the end of peace. They would not leave him alone, following him, asking questions. Carol agreed and they went to another store. It wasn't much better.

The man known as Mr. Gavle owned the store. When Danny entered he glanced at him then really looked at him. 'My my. If it isn't Daniel Rand, how have you been son? Not so little now."

"Uh, no I've grown." He said lamely.

Gavle let out a loud but fake like laugh. "Of course, absolutely. Well I am happy to see you come, come, we have only the best of clothing for some one of your status.'

"My what?" Danny was confused but Mr. Gavle took him by the arm.

'Shall I clear the store for your convenience?"

"What, no!"

"I'm sure you're here for gifts or an outfit for yourself. Here we have the newest styles of clothing from all around. This was sent in and just yesterday, still fresh. Or perhaps a nice dress for a young lady.'

"Um, no I'm fine.' Danny blushed slightly. 'I can find something my own.'

"Yes of course. I remember when your father would come. Always bought the best for your mother. Such a lovely lady. Your father, what a man he was, never met someone so determine as him. He seemed so stoic at times but you always seemed to bring a smile to his face.' He smiled.

This is not what Danny wanted. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of his parents. "That's nice. I should get back to Carol-"

'Your mother came here once, I remember, for an outfit for your birthday. It may have been your third. She chose a nice blue dress, nothing to flattering but just enough."

'I'm sure I have pictures but-"

"No it was the green one! I remember now. Oh look.' He took him near the counter and pointed at the back wall. There were pictures of models in the clothes there and others, the one he pointed to had him with his father and his mother posing in a dress. "Now there was a family. You three had power, quick as a whip. You may have overturned Stark. Then Meacham had to step in and begin running it down.'

"Yes I'm well aware." Danny said stiffly. 'Where's the restroom?"  
"Uh, down that way to the right. Do you need anythi-"

"No, I am sure I'll be fine.' Danny slightly snapped as he went. He made his way back and found Carol.

'Oh, Danny, have you found-"

"I'm leaving.' He said and began walking out.

She blinked in surprise and followed. "Okay."

They made it out without being spotted. He took a deep breath in of the snow. It tasted like home. His hand twirled the green stone in his pocket.

'I don't want this Carol. Can we just go to a Sears or Macys? I can't really deal with these people, and always my parents this my parents that and- ugh."

'Ssshhh.' She said smoothly. "It's fine, it's fine." She put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle smile "But we should get going though. You should see how pack they can get."

He gave her his puppy dog smile.

Sam was surprised but he was enjoying himself. Maria was really not that bad, surprise. She was having fun to. They had their drinks and each their respected bowl of pasta and were sharing a plate of garlic bread.

"No, way." Sam cried. 'I wanted to get tickets for that concert. Do you even like them?"

"Of course I like them!" she giggled.

"How do you know you're going?"

"Clint told me already, early Christmas gift." She sipped her drink.

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'K what's the deal? You said Clint's your uncle but he sounds like your dad."

She almost choked on her drink. She gave him a guarded look. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean,' he said holding up his pasta covered fork. 'You talk about your Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha but nothing about your dad or mom. What gives?" He was honestly openly curious.

Maria looked suddenly very dry. 'Isn't that a little personal?"

Something pricked him about how her brown eyes changed. Like something he knew. He shrugged. 'Maybe. C'mon what's up, just talking."

She gave him a look. 'I'll tell if you tell.'

He blinked in surprise, wondering how she would suspect anything but nodded. 'Fine.'

She hesitated. 'You first.'

He gave her a look but realized she really was self-conscious. He gave in. 'Fine. I . . . I don't have a dad. I mean I'm sure I do but, well, he's not here. He hasn't been, apparently, since I was one or two, or even before I was born. I don't know, my mom won't tell me anything. My mom remarried some douche bag and me and him don't exactly get along. At all. So, yup.' He ate a forkful of pasta.

She looked at him wide eyed. "Whoa. I'm sorry- I didn't-"

"Mmrr. Don't be. It's whatever." He shrugged it off but Maria could see. The stiffness in his shoulder, closed off face and the tightness around his eyes. Not to mention he practically bended his fork. Now he looked at her. 'Your turn.'

She stared at the table. Honestly she had never just told anybody, most people just assumed. She sighed. "My uh dad isn't around either. Well not anymore. He- my mom kicked him out for drinking too much and all.' Sam watched her face. How she lightly bit her lip and eyes darted around everywhere. "After that my grandparents kicked him out to. Then a few years back, my mom passed away to." She stopped.

"How?"

"Apartment fire. Gas pipe." She lied.

His hand grabbed hers, oddly gently. 'I'm sorry."

"It's okay. After that my Tio- Uncle Clint stepped in with my Aunt. They took care of me so it's good."

He nodded as he leaned back to his seat. "I guess we're both messed up in the dad department."

"You have no idea." She gave a slight smile. He didn't let go of her hand and she didn't pull away. She figured the way she knew Sam had problem was from his eyes. Natasha had told her you could see a lot in people's eyes. What Maria saw in Sam's wasn't too far from hers. 'So you obviously don't like your step-dad. What happen?"

He gave a coarse laugh. 'What hasn't? You know what, I'm not even sure. I hardly knew the guy and he just up and out didn't like me. And I just-' he waved his hand up. The he leaned his elbow on the table. 'This one time, I was like eight, I was playing in the snow with my new cousin's and some friends on the block. I- well we were doing some dumb stuff in the snow, messing around. They dared me to lick a pole for the stop sign.'

"And you did.' She state.

He shrugged. 'Yeah, but my tongue got stuck. He came out to call us to dinner and he saw. The kids went inside and I asked him to help me. He said to do it myself. He said if I wanted to act all up and do crap I had to deal with it and he left me there.'

"But you were just eight!"

"I had to deal.' He gave a hallow smile.

'What an asswipe. And your mom?"

He frowned. 'Didn't say a word."

"That's not right, she should have said something."

He ate another bite of food. "So, did your dad use to hit you?"

She froze slightly then sighed. 'Yeah, when he was drunk."

"Which was often.'

She nodded. She noticed that her hand was still in his grasp.

"Are you done?" he indicated to plate that was mostly empty except for the stray noodle here and there.

"Uh, yeah.' She said slowly as she took her hand back, her face flushing.

He noticed but said nothing. He motioned to the waiter. "Check please."

After that they walked outside, Sam with a toothpick in his mouth. "So . . . even?"

"Yeah" she grinned. 'For now."

He smiled and leaned slightly down.

She frowned and turned her head.

'What, no good night kiss?" he teased.

"It's not a date."

"Are you sure?" he grinned as she flushed, and not from the cold.

'Whatever." She grumbled and began to walk one way.

"Hey, wait up," he called after her and caught up. "Where you going?"

"I have Christmas shopping to do.' She huffed.

"Oh good so do I!"

"Really?!" she cried with an exasperated look.

"What?!"

"Why can't you go by yourself?"

'I can't leave you alone, it's dangerous!"

"Oh my . . ." she gritted her teeth in annoyance. "I'm pretty sure I can handle myself, I am more than capable."

'Right." He gave her a skeptical look. "And I need help. I'm not exactly sure what to get the others."

She turned to him but it was a mistake, he was giving her a pleading look from under his long eyelashes. 'Ugh don't do that!"

He blinked in surprise. 'Do what?"

"That, uh, never mind. Fine I'll help."

"Thanks!" He grinned.

"It's perfect!" Danny cried.

He had been walking with Carol down a snowy street and had wondered into a jewelry place. He knew Ava wasn't big on gaudy jewelry but she like the subtle ones. As he walked into Tiffany's Carol raised a brow but follow none the less. Ashe wondered he basically ignored the saleslady, he had lost most patients a few stores back. He was ready to leave when he saw something. The he cried out.

"Oh this sir?" the lady said as she pulled from the glass case. It was a charm delivered that we fashioned into a necklace. Nothing much."

"No, it's just right." He smiled. Then noticed something. "Can you change the eye?"

She looked surprise. "You mean take out the diamond?!"

"Yeah. And put this in?" he held out the small green jewel he had taken from his chest.

"Of course sir." She said in surprise. "As long as it fits."

He smiled rather charmingly. "Thank you." He gave her the jewel and she went to the back to check with a jeweler that was in the back. He turned to Carol. 'That's one gift down."

She nodded but looked at him quizzically. 'Danny, where did you get that?"

"I, uh, it had been given to me awhile back I guess. I found it in my stuff." He answered evasively.

She frowned but then the saleslady came back. Carol sighed. He was so hidden; he wouldn't even let her in. She tried to reach him but Danny kept himself alone. He had been like that for much too long.

'Good news, it's a perfect fit. He was impressed that you already had that, and with the cut in it already!"

He shrugged.

'And now for the paperwork and price."

Danny did all that had to be done and paid right there and then easily. He didn't noticed Luke, Ava or Pete walking by outside and neither did they.

They had their arms full of bags and were still going to another store.

"Really man?" Luke cried. Pete had just invited them to go to his place for Christmas.

'Yeah, it'll be fun. Unless you don't want to go."

'No, na it's cool." He and Ava shared a grin.

"And your Aunt doesn't mind?" Ava asked.

"No, she's cool with it. Only thing you guys, she doesn't really know bout my thwipping times, ya know.'

They nodded as they walked into a clothing store. "Don't worry dude, our lips are shut.' Luke said.

"Are you inviting Sam and Danny?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, Danny knows already and I just have to tell Sam."

After awhile of perusing Luke went to look at some shoes. Ava went to Pete. "Hey Pete?"

'Yeah.'

"Thanks, a lot for this." She said meaningfully.

He smiled. "You're welcome. I just thought it be cool of we were all together for Christmas."

She nodded.

'So, you and Danny?" he said slyly.

She gave him a nasty look. "Shut up!"

"What?! C'mon I've kept quiet but something must be really up between you two. And I want to know."

"It's nothing."

"You can't really say that you have _no___feelings for him."

"He's a teammate, a friend." She said blushing furiously.

"That's not all."

"Does it matter." She glared at him. "It's not like he has any feelings,"

"I wouldn't say that.' Pete said with a thoughtful face.

"What do you mean? You see how he acts. All closed off and how he pulls back." She said softly.

"Yeah but you know how Danny is. He's a Kung Fu master, a warrior. He's the 'the path of the samurai is a solitary path' kind of guy. probly trained like that. And he probly doesn't want to hurt anyone, he doesn't really trust himself like that, so he pulls back." He took in Ava's face. 'Don't get me wrong, I totally agree with you. He should let us in a little more and not always be so calm but you have to see his side to."

She sighed. "I know, I'm trying but-" she hesitated then looked at him with big eyes. "What if it's because he doesn't like me?"

Pete looked at her, blinked, then bursted laughing.

She turned redder and punched his arm. "It's not funny!"

"Ooww, hey sorry but it is."

She frowned.

"What, you're kidding right? We can _all_ see he cares about you. Maybe he needs a little time to sort it with himself. He's in self denial."

She smiled a little. "Fine."


	25. Do

_**If you have any suggestions for gives feel free to share and I may use them. :)**_

_**What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction**_

"Do not touch!" Aunt May said as she wacked Pete's hand with a wooden spoon.

"Oooww!" he cried as he nursed his hand in his chest. 'That hurt!"

"Then don't touch the mashed potatoes." She simply said as she turned to the oven to check the chicken.

Their kitchen was a slightly scattered mess with various dishes. He had cleaned the dining room and it was set up rather very nicely and in the corner of the living room was a small but warm and cheerful Christmas tree, very brightly decorated like the room. Pete could tell Aunt May was excited to have people over. She had gone all out basically making a ten course meal. She thought it would be nice having a bigger than usual holiday for Pete. She was also curious of the new friends that Pete had and what he did with them.

Pete set up the fireplace with wood for later and looked out the window. It showed his snow covered neighborhood with children running outside, playing. He couldn't help but smile. He had snuck out earlier that morning to deal with Toad. He apparently was only stealing expensive jewelry to give to someone for Christmas. Spidey had merely webbed him up and told him if he hurried he would have time to hang a stocking in his new prison cell.

"Oh Pete look!" Aunt May cried.

He went back to the kitchen where she stood in front of the TV in the living room. She was pointing at the screen. 'Isn't that your friend Danny? I think I saw Harry pass by."

Pete looked curiously. It was a news cast rerunning the holiday charity ball that had happened the night before. A bunch of rich swanky people were obviously there as well as CEO's for the black tie event. The reporter was some perky blond. "And that was Nick Cannon and Mariah for you. Over there we just saw Norman Osborn with his son Harry. We have sighted many other artist here including Beyonce with Jay-Z, Shakira, JLo, Justin Bieber, Adele and also some hero's. Of course none other than Tony Stark our Invincible Iron Man along with fellow Avengers Dr. Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne."

The shot showed Tony grinning widely and winking at cameras as they took pictures with him and a small pixie looking lady who was in the arm of a dashing brown haired man who seemed rather bored.

Sam glanced at the TV as he passed the hall. There were others in the living room laughing and talking, buzzing with excitement. His aunts were in the kitchen and the kids playing. Some of the older ones helped or were watching the news.

"Don't you go to school with Harry Osborn?" his cousin Tess stopped him and asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, him and Danny."

She looked surprise. "Danny? As in Rand?"

He nodded. 'Yeah, we're friends."

"No way! Care to introduce me?' she smiled and gave him a playful nudge.

He laughed a little. "No, you'll scare them. Either way Danny is kinda taken."

"Aw man. So wow, really friends huh?"

'Yeah, where do you think I'm going?" he chuckled.

She seemed to notice for the first time the backpack he had slanged over his shoulder plus a duffle bag most likely for presents. Her face fell a little. "So you really won't be with us? I mean c'mon it's all of us together, Greg will be here in a few!"

"A family?" he raised an eyebrow.

She nodded earnestly. He may have reconsidered but he had already told the others. He gave a glance at the other cousins and aunts and uncles but he didn't really feel it. 'Na, I don't think so. Tell Greg hi."

'C'mon!" she practically whined.

He winced hoping his mom hadn't heard her. He knew if he saw her he would crumble and she would make a scene. She seemed to doubt him not being there and had said nothing more on their previous argument.

"No I, uh oh look, there's Danny!" he pointed to the screen of the TV as the news played. They turned to watch and once he knew she was fully distracted he slipped out to the snowy street.

"Also we have just seen the mysterious Daniel Rand, teen CEO of Rand Corp!" the reporter on TV smiled and the camera turned. 'And apparently he seems to be friends with rival's son Harry Osborn." It showed Danny and Harry talking and laughing with cups in their hands. They looked just like they were in school except for the fact that they were in tux. "Now this is a strange occurrence. But then again as they say this isn't about the rivalry or friendship but for the children.' She continued on till they went to a live shot.

Always, the next day after the ball most of the people go to the charity locations and personally give gifts and the checks. They were in front of a snowy hospital with children outside. These children were sick with different and various diseases but now were happy and playing in the snow. They had shiny bikes, toys, clothing, school supplies and other items. "Here in Children's Dreams Hospital we saw Mr. Hammer with both Daniel Rand and Tony Stark!" the shot showed Hammer smiling plastically to the cameras with his arms over Tony's and Danny's shoulders. Tony had a face that showed he was obviously uncomfortable but Danny kept a charming smile. Then it went back to the reporter. "Hammer made a very generous donation and express to the press he wished to do collaborate with both CEO's though they have made no comments yet. But with all that beside the children are out here having a blast with their families and the stars."

The camera panned to the side. Tony was sitting with some boys by some bikes showing and helping them construct. Danny was in a snowball fight with some of the younger children and seemed to be getting pulverized. The camera zoomed on him as he laughed.

"Look at that folks! Isn't that a sight to see? CEO sweetheart Danny Rand, and ladies!" she winked."I heard he's available! There will be more to come and maybe we'll see more of him this coming year!"

Ava rolled her eyes at the reporter. Mostly these people saw only the face and body and never deeper. She had walked in to her room from a personal training session and had turned the TV on in her room. She stood from her bed but looked at the screen as it showed Danny. His face was flushed from the cold but his eyes had a happy twinkle and currently looked a deep blue with green flecks. He was smiling as he got tackled by three kids and they began throwing snow. He gently broke from them and started running as they chased him.

She found herself grinning. He could be such a kid. But she loved that smile, how he showed those excited sparks. It excited her. She shook her head as if to clear it and grabbed her towel. After showering she was contemplating what to wear. She settled on a dark olive green dress that looked nice but also casual. She heard voice outside that confirmed that Sam had arrived.

She tried to curl her hair but gave up and settles on straightening it and putting half of it in a slightly messy bun. She picked out some warm boots to wear but wouldn't dress till she was done. She looked at her bathroom counter that had her mortal enemy. Make up.

She tried to put on the eyeliner but only ended poking her eye. She tried the blush but she looked like she was sun burn. She tried the lipstick but thought she looked like a clown. And the liquid eyeliner came out way to thick. She sighed as she wiped it off. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she called as she tossed on an overgrown t-shirt that went mid thigh. At least something to cover up with.

Danny walked in and froze slightly. 'Sorry are you getting ready?"

"Oh hey your back. And yeah but it's fine." She walked over and grinned. "Still very fashionable from last night I see." She teased.

He was in a very nice, and expensive suit. He slightly flushed. "Oh, yeah. Actually I was gonna ask . . . when I walked out Sam asked if I was ready and I said yeah. Then he started laughing. Am I over dressed?" His eyes looked at her like a pair of crystals.

She couldn't help but laugh a little. 'Yeah a little."

He frowned then held his arms wide. "Help?"

"Well for starters we're going to Pete's place so yeah. First loose the jacket." She said as she unbuttoned it and took it off. "This.' She took off the vest underneath. "Next untuck the shirt." She reached then realized what she had been doing. She blushed and took a step back. "Well, uh, you can, do that." He had a slight smirk as he untucked his blue button up that already had the top two buttons undone. "Okay now loose the slacks for some nice jeans and some semi nice sneakers and you're good.' She smiled.

"Are you going to help with that to?" he tried to keep a straight face but it broke into a crooked grin. The one that made her head spin.

Instead she gave his arm a light smack. "You've been hanging out with Sam too much.'

He laughed with her. After awhile he was looking intently at her face. "What's that?" he reached for her face and wiped the corner of her eye with his thumb.

'Oh, eyeliner." She shrugged trying to ignore the fact the area he touched suddenly felt flamed, like he had seared a path..

He looked at her quizzically.

"I was trying to put on make-up. Trying being the operative word."

He sighed and shook his head. "Why do girls insist on wearing make-up?"

She frowned turning to the mirror. "Well we care about our appearances. I mean some of us don't exactly like our face or do but want to make it look better. Like pimples or zits or your eye's aren't big enough or maybe you want redder lips. Some of us want fuller eyelashes. Others want a nice toned color. You do it to make yourself look more how you want."

"Which is beauty?"

She nodded a little slowly.

"Okay, I agree some but let me rephrase. Why would a girl who already has nice wide eyes, a good even skin that's a perfect tone and fine full eyelashes want to change herself more when she's just fine as she is?"

She blinked in surprise and turned back to him. "Huh?"

His face had a small kind smile but his eyes serious. "Ava. You look perfectly fine. You don't need to change your eyes or skin or whatever. You look beautiful just how you are. I don't see how you can even doubt that, everyone sees it. You don't need make-up" he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and touched the side of her face. "You look beautiful just how you are."

Ava was blushing deeply feeling put on the spot but flattered. She glanced up at him than back to the floor. "Thanks Danny."

His breath caught in his throat when she glanced up at him from under her eyelashes. It sent a pulse through him and he realized how close he had gotten to her. He could smell he exotic fragrance and realized his hand hadn't moved. He swallowed and took it back. "You're welcome. And, uh, thanks for the advice."

She grinned. "No problem."

He stood there for a moment absolutely torn. From two choices. Instead he quickly put his nose in her hair and gave her a quick peck on her forehead and before she could blink, he walked out her door.


	26. They

They stood there in the snow for a few moments as snowflakes whirled around, staring at the door on the steps. They glanced at each other unsure. They hadn't exactly done this before and Pete had never actually told them his address. They had gotten it on the S.H.I.E.L.D. data base.

"So?!" Luke asked.

"Should we call?" Danny asked.

'Or yell." Ava grumbled from the cold.

A moment. 'Okay I'm freezing my ass here, are we knocking or not?" Sam peeved.

'Then you knock.' Ava snapped.

"How about Danny give it a wack?" Luke teased as Danny frowned.

'Yeah, Danny. Fist it!" Sam grinned.

'Hate it when people say that." Danny grumbled. Ava playfully elbowed him.

Another moment of silence. Sam absent mindedly picked at and icicle and cracked it off. Luke peaked through the window and Danny looked at snowflakes as they fell.

"I'm freakin cold!" Ava snapped. She marched up and knocked on the door rather roughly. They guys blinked and glanced at each other but followed her up. She stood arms crossed as she waited.

Pete had been basically sitting around when his aunt called. "Petey, the door."

"I got it Aunt May, don't trip." He jumped over the couch and ran to the door. He opened it with a smile. 'Hey guys.'

"Do you know how cold it is?" Ava snapped.

He blinked and frowned as he moved to the side so they can pass. "Some one's jolly." He grumbled as she walked in and he stuck out his tongue at her from behind.

'She doesn't like the cold." Danny said as he stepped in attentively. 'Hey.'

"Sup. Hey." He said to him then Sam and Luke.

'Hey Pete." Luke smiled.

"Nice place." Sam said glancing around.

"Thanks. Nothing shmancy but.' He shrugged.

They set down the bags with presents to the side as Pete's aunt walked in. She was in a colorful green and red shirt with black slacks and small Santa earrings.

"Hello." She smiled. "Danny nice to see you again."

"The same Mrs. Parker.' He smiled as Ava and Sam shot him a surprised look.

"I'm May Parker, nice to meet you all." She said as she shook hands with Luke.

"Luke Cage.' He smiled nicely.

"Ava Ayala, nice to meet you." Ava smiles sweetly as she gave her a hug.

'Very much the same.' She smiled and held a hand to Sam.

Sam looked at it awkwardly as he shook it. 'Uh, Sam Alexander." He mumbled.

"Well it's great to have company over for the holidays.' She smiled as she rubbed Pete's arm. "Please come in. Sit, sit.'

They made there way more into the living room with their bags.

'Uh, we brought gifts.' Luke said.

"And a cake." Danny said as he took said item from his bag.

'Oh how thoughtful. Thank you.' She said as she took the cake. "You can put them under the tree. No one gets them till tomorrow.' She wagged her finger a little as if forewarning children, which she pretty much was. Even Sam smiled as she walked out to put the cake away.

"I like her.' He grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes as he opened his duffle bag and pulled out some presents. They were simply wrapped with small red or green bows. They mostly seemed to be boxes. "Just anywhere?"

"Yeah." Pete nodded.

"Which one's mine?!" Sam stage whispered as he looked at some of the presents that were already there. He got a smack in the back of his head. 'Oooww, hey!"

"No peeking!" Ava said then took some out of her bag. They were each neatly, perfectly wrapped in shiny colors and curled ribbon.

'Where'd you get that done?" Sam asked.

"I did it myself."

'Nice.' Danny nodded in approval.

"Hey Sam." Pete snickered. "Nice wrapping." He held up a gift that was rather crudely wrapped with different colors and styles of wrapper.

Sam raised an eyebrow with a smirk. 'That's not mine.'

"Huh?" Pete blinked then glanced around. He caught Danny's amused face. "Danny?!"

Danny shrugged. 'Believe it or not training did not include how to wrap presents."

The others laughed at Pete's expression. 'But this?!" he held up the gift that basically looked like a wad of something or rather.

"I told you, just like wrapping a wound.' Ava said to Danny exasperated.

Danny protested. 'Yeah but that makes more sense. Wrapping a bodily injury involves care with the bandage but I don't wrap a wound on an item!"

"Your logic is boggling.' Luke rolled his eyes.

Once that was done they sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"So when can we open them?' Sam asked.

"Tonight?" Danny asked to.

Pete shook his head. "This is Christmas Eve. We eat and stuff and at midnight I usually open one or just all of them tomorrow."

Danny nodded thoughtfully as he looked at the wreath with great interest.

'I remember when I, uh, I was younger I would stay up.' Luke smiled a little. "My cousins told me there was no Santa but I kept trying to prove them wrong.'

"Same.' Ava said. 'But ours was a little different. We would actually go to church, the whole family. There was this big important mass then we would go home and eat. All of us and we would stay up to. We mostly celebrate the day of the Wise Kings but also this Christmas. One year we even set out some cookies." She laughed a little.

"I would to.' Sam said rather softly. "I remember my mom always made a bunch of cookies and she would let me decorate them. Then I would save some and before I would go to sleep I would set them out with a cup of milk. The next day they were gone." He gave a rather harsh chuckle. "Dave ruined that for me to.'

'I remember the stocking.' Danny said. "I would hang it. It was a bright red and I would leave a note in it for Santa. And I got really worried that his reindeers would be hungry so I made my parents set out bowls of water and hay on the roof for them.' He chuckled.

"Yeah, at school they use to give us a bag that was 'reindeer food'.' Pete laughed. "It was like glitter and oats but I thought it was real so I would put it in some bowls in the snow and got mad at the squirrels. Uncle Ben would stay here on the couch with me to wait for Santa but I would end up falling asleep. Next to him.'

They were quiet for awhile, remembering their own love ones. Then Aunt May walked in. "Foods ready!"

'Yes!" Sam cried as he and Luke hastily got up.

"But everyone has to help set up." She added.

"Aaawww maaannn!"

They all followed to the dining room laughing. Aunt May and Pete passed the plates as Sam set up cups and drinks. Luke got the utensils as Ava and Danny careful brought out the plates of food and set them down. But as this was happening Pete's phone went off. He took it out, "It's Harry." He touched it on. 'Hello?"

He walked to the living room and the others were tense for a moment then carried on. May didn't notice that they shot looks at each other. Ava pulled out her watch and made sure that she had gotten no call and saw the others were doing the same. They shook their heads.

Pete came back. 'Harry's coming over later on Aunt May.'

"I'm sure he is." She said with a sad smile. "Do we wait?"

"Na, he said to eat without him for now."

"Okay, well everyone take a seat!" she smiled warmly. She sat at the head on the wooden table with Pete to her right and Sam next to him. To her left was Ava and next to her was Danny with Luke on his left. There was a chair open next to Sam and another at the end of the table, in memory of Uncle Ben.

Sam eagerly grabbed his plate and reached for the mashed potatoes but Pete slap his hand. "Hey, what?!" he growled.

Pete shook his head and nodded to his aunt.

She smiled rather sheepishly. "I won't lie I'm not the most religious person but for Christmas we always say a prayer of sorts like Thanksgiving. We would just go around and say a few things we'd like to share. If you wouldn't mind to join me and Pete?"

They looked at each other in surprise.

'Oh, not at all!" Ava said.

'We would happily honor your customs." Danny nodded.

'Yeah." Luke agreed. They looked at Sam.

He shrugged nonchalant. 'Sure."

May smiled. "Okay I'll start then Pete and so on. We all hold hands.' She held her hands out and Pete took it.

'Whoa, no one said anything about touchy hand holding!" Sam cried as he leaned away from Pete a little.

"Sam!" Luke, Ava and Danny hissed at him.

He jumped then frowned as he grumbly held his hands out. Aunt May smiled on, amused.

'Trust not much fun for me either Sparky.' Pete growled. Luke took Sam's other hand then Danny's. Ava had May's other hand then she turned to Danny. Their eyes met and she found herself blushing and looking away a bit. Danny looked shyly down as well but gently took her hand in his, _very _lightly.

It sent a shiver between both of them. Danny's roughed, well calloused hand held Ava's long nimble hand with such a gentle warmth. It was as if something fitting into place, feeling each other's warmth radiating.. Pretty much hell for them to keep their breathing calm.

Aunt May smiled at the teens then closed her eyes, they followed suit. "Dear, God, I want to thank you for giving me this year to live, another Christmas to see. I thank you for keeping my Petey safe,' she gave his hand a light squeeze, 'and his friends as well.' The others gave a slight smile even with their eyes closed. 'I know you have Ben, he's happy and safe with you now at peace and looking over us. Thank you for the food and opportunities you have given us." She stopped.

Pete went next. "Uh, God thank you for the food, living and everything. Especially considering we live in New York I'm surprise we're still here, must be because of Spiderman.' He had a smile as he heard three people repress groans and a snort to his right. "Yeah, well um, I know a lot of things have been going on with me and stuff but some of them are for the better, and I want to say thanks. I know I didn't welcome these changes at first but I'm taking the responsibility. And the new friends, they're a pain in the rear, let me tell you!"

Sam gave Pete a kick and Ava muttered, "Right back atchya.'

He grinned but went on. 'But thanks for them anyways. They've actually have helped a lot and I've been learning from them and I guess I care for them to. They're my family. So thanks for the family.'

At that Danny smiled a little. Ava felt Danny's hand hold hers a little firmer and she did the same.

They took a peek at Sam.

'Your turn Sam.' Aunt May said with a small smile.

He frowned and he seemed to be thinking. "Um, okay. I uh, thanks. God. Yeah uh thanks for letting me be alive and all for your son's birthday." He said lamely. If their hands weren't held there would have been four facepalms. "And uh," he cleared his throat. 'Okay, okay, thank you. For everything. For the food, for being alive, being able to wake up every morning, not to mention the gift of being devishly handsome." Ava snorted. 'And for everything. The news school's great and I actually like it a lot more than all the other school's I've been at and, honestly, it probly has to do with the people there. I got to admit they can be pretty annoying, between the bossy sassy girl, wanna be leader dude, strong silent type and gentle giant it's nuts. But they are some of the best friends anyone can have, including others. With them I have a bunch of bros and one great sis." He gave a chuckle. "So thanks you for them.'

'Aaww!" Ava and Luke said. Aunt May smiled.

'Oh and happy birthday baby Jesus!"

Danny and Pete let out a burst of laughter but quickly recovered. Danny was biting his lip to keep from laughing more.

"Way to ruin the moment.' Ava sighed.

Sam shrugged. "Oh and for your guy's information, Team Nova Rocks!" he threw a smirk at Pete then turned to Luke. "Luke?"

Luke cleared his throat. 'I want to thank God for giving me all I need, including a second chance. I know I've done things in the past, things I'm not proud of, but I paid my dues and took the consequences. I got a clean slate and new chance and I just hope I'm doing good with it. Looking at the people around me, I know because of them, I am. They are the greatest people I have ever met, along with my grandma. Pete is strong, Sam can bring a smile, Ava's my sis and Danny the best friend and brother I could ever ask for. So thank you so much and bless 'em all."

Pete momentarily regained his hands to clap. 'And the Emmy Award for best Drama goes to-"

'Peter!' Aunt May said as she took back his hand.

Sam snickered till May looked at him pointedly. He frowned as he grudgingly took Pete's hand again.

Danny was silent for a moment before he let out a breath. 'I'm not sure exactly where to start, there's so much. I want to thank Mrs. Parker for allowing us to come and spend Christmas with her and going through the trouble.'

'No trouble at all." She smiled though he didn't see it.

'I want to give thanks for the food, for the home and for the people around me. I, uh, have lost many people before and I hope they are safe and happy now. And I know you all have lost people you love and care for, so I wish that they too are in peace and happy. When I came back, uh, to the states I was a bit lost. But I met some people at a new school and I only have to say they're amazing. They have made me laugh, sad and angry frustrated and pain both mentally and physically at the same time. Thanks for that Sam.'

"No problem Danny!" you could hear the smirk in Sam's voice.

"But usually good feelings and shown me new things. And new emotions. Emotions I didn't even know I had, they dragged them out from me.' Even with his eye closed he could practically feel Ava pulsing next to him. He began to rub warm circles with his thumb on her hand. It sent an electrical current between them, one they even felt in their toes. Ava tightened her hold on Danny's hand. 'I have started to care for these people a lot and I want to keep them safe. I need them safe. So please do that for me. And thank you for the time I have had with them because like Pete said, this is New York, you never know."

Ava had taken a peek at Danny as he spoke. His face was so serene and honest, like he was finally getting something off his chest. His blond and brown hair gave his face a slight shadow and she knew under his eyelids, his eyes would be a sparkling green with blue around the edges. She closed her eyes again seeing as it was her turn to speak.

'I want to thank God for giving me my childhood. For my time with my parents and brothers, I'll never forget them. I loved my family and I'm sure you have them safe and blissful right now with you. I want to thank you for giving me my new home and new family. Because tonight that's what we all come down to, family. I know we have all had our ups and downs together but in the end, it's just that, we're together. I want you to keep them safe for me and for each other. These people are very self sacrificing, 'She pointedly gave Danny's hand a firm grip. 'And I don't want anything to happen to them. I really love these guys and so please keep them safe. I'm thankful for my new school and the opportunities I have there and the new things I have done. I hope I'm doing good.'

Danny tried not to but he had looked at Ava as she talked. Her face looked very relaxed and she had a truthful face. Stray strands of her thick glossy hair fell around her face and the light gave her a soft glow. For some reason what came to mind was the face of an angel to him. Must be the holidays stuff getting to him. As soft as the wind Danny whispered. 'You're doing beyond good, Ava.'

She smiled. 'Thanks, you too.'

Aunt May smiled and let go of the hands.

Ava and Danny dropped their hands and slowly let go, fingertips grazing each other.

'Finally.' Sam muttered as he shook the hand Luke hand been holding.

'Oops.' Luke said. 'Sorry.'

"Well, let's eat!" May smiled.

'Finally!" Sam cried again as he practically lunged for the bowl of mashed potatoes.

'Pass the chicken!" Luke cried.

'Some rice please.' Danny said.

'Can I have some Spite?"

"Here' Pete told Ava. "Aunt May?"

"Coke."

The plates were passed around not twice but thrice around as they served themselves. They all chattered and laughed together.

'Pete, don't eat all the bread!" Sam cried as he reached for the basket.

Pete had a piece of bred in his mouth and held the basket out of reach.

'Pete.' May warned as she took the basket then handed it to Sam. 'Here you are Sam."

"Thank you.' He gave a charmful smile then smirked at Pete.

'Sweet Christmas! This is good." Luke cried as he ate the chicken.

'Thank you, old family recipe." She winked.

'Yeah, all the foods really good.' Ava said.

'My compliments to the chef.' Danny smiled.

"I helped to.' Pete said.

"Explains the burnt parts."

They laughed and Pete gave Danny a frown. 'At least I can wrap gifts that don't look like Hulk's."

They laughed, Aunt May not knowing the realism behind it.

'Hey, we can open our gifts tonight right?" Sam said but since it was said through a mouth full of food it sound more like gurgling.

"Swallow what's in your mouth.' Ava wrinkled her nose in distaste.

'It's see-food Ava!" he stuck his tongue out.

She turned away in disgust as the boys laughed.

'Ava's right Sam. And no, not till tomorrow.' May said.

Sam pouted. 'You guys better have not have gotten me something lame, like socks.'

'Nope, we got you underwear.' Luke said as he had a spoonful of cranberry pudding.

'Seriously, wash your clothes!" Ava cried. "They stink!"

"There is nothing wrong with the way I smell. Besides my rooms way cleaner than any of yours. Pete and Luke are a pig's sty!"

'I don't exactly have time to alphabetize everything in my room.' Pete growled.

Luke shrugged. 'Just a little."

"Seriously dude? A little?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "_I_ have the urge to clean your room just by standing outside of it."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Ever heard of a little bottle called Febreeze?"

Aunt May watched very amused. She wasn't paying much attention to the actual conversation but more to their interaction. She saw how they teased each other and called each other out. Frowning at one another one moment then laughing the next. Luke was very much like an older brother, how he treated them. He was oddly gentle with handling things; as if afraid they would break. Pete and Sam were constantly bickering, rivals of sorts. Sam was a bit careless and sardonic but teasing. Danny was less rambunctious than them but there was a playful childish sense in him. But he did have the slightest of tension and glint in his eye. As if always at the ready. And Ava was very willful and strong. Very smart and witty girl, with fluid and sure movements. And May hadn't missed what passed between her and Danny though. She had seen many types of emotions between people in the past and what they two had!

She smiled at them all very happy. Their house had been much to quiet and it was good to have children around, because that's what she saw them as. A family of sorts.

Once they were finished May brought out the cake. It was very moist chocolate cake with creamy frosting.

'This is delicious!" Ava cried.

'Sooo good!' Sam moaned as he slouched in his seat.

'Seriously where did you get this?" Pete cried looking at Danny.

He shrugged as he took a forkful. 'Carol and I got it at this bakery. On Eighth and Broadway.'

"Dude, G'rine's! that place is super expensive and high class-"

"Dude, did you forget who you're talking to?" Sam smirked.

"Oh right.' He chuckled.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well, it is absolutely scrunches Danny, thank you.'

'You're welcome Mrs. Parker."

'Dude save some for Harry.' Luke scolded Sam. 'Both of you!" he turned to Ava to.

She froze mid bite innocently from her third slice of cake. 'What?!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"But it's soo good!"

May laughed as she stood. 'Now, now we should leave him some."

"Well he ain't getting any of mine!" Sam said covering his plate possessively.

"Do you need help?" Danny asked as May began collecting plate.

"No, it's fine."

"No we'll help.' Ava said stuffing the last of cake in her mouth as she stood and began getting plates as well. They all started helping, even Sam. Ava began washing dishes as Danny dried and put them away. Luke and Sam cleaned the table and scraps while May and Pete put away the leftover food and put them away for Henry and most likely MJ to.

May placed a CD of classic Christmas music. Ava handed a plate to Danny but he laughed.

'What?"

"You have a little bit of something.' He gestured to the side of her face.

'Where?" she wiped the opposite side.

He grinned. 'Here.' He wiped it off. He then placed it on her nose.

'Hey!" she cried wrinkling her nose.

"Try to lick it off!" Sam suggested.

She stuck her tongue out then quit. 'Nope can't reach."

Danny rolled his eyes laughing.

She finally merely wiped it off then roughly handed him a bowl. "Here! Put this away."

'Ai, ai ma'am.' He gave a mock salute.

Luke quietly hummed along to the song. Pete bobbed his head. He then playfully put an elbow on Luke's shoulder. 'Had a very shiny nose!" he sang very off key.

Luke rolled his eyes and pushed him off.

Sam grinned and grabbed a spoon and held it like a mic. "You would think it glowed!"

Pete grinned as he got a egg beater. 'Wouldn't let poor Rudolph. Play any reindeer games!"

May laughed.

Ava muttered. "Dorks."

"Santa came and said!" Sam and Pete both held up their makeshift mics to Luke. He grinned and said in an overly deep voice. "Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you light my sleigh tonight?!"

Danny chuckled but unfortunately that brought attention to himself. They grinned at him and held the 'mics' to him. 'Your turn."

Danny frowned and leaned away. 'Uh no."

"Come on Danny.'

"I don't sing."

"Pllleeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee!" Pete and Sam whined.

'No.'

'C'mon Danny." Ava nudged with a wink.

He shook his head fervently. "Oh no. Nope not at all.'

_Just a man and his will to survive!_

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the cream of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

"Wahoo, sing it Danny!" Ava fist pumped as Luke and Pete laughed. Sam was laughing as he videotaped. After cleaning up Pete had taken out his karaoke and hooked it up to the TV. Harry had come over as well and was currently trying not to choke on his food.

Pete had started with "Sweet Home Alabama" then Sam and Luke sang "Drop it Like Its Hot". Ava had sang "I Love Rock'n'Rool" and convinced Danny to sing with her. He was very uneasy but eventually loosened then Ava promptly left him up there to sing "Eye of the Tiger.' He actually didn't mind to much anymore and was having fun.

He had even playfully said, "This song is dedicated to Ava who _loves_ tigers. They had laughed but May and Harry didn't know the real meaning behind it.

_And the last known survivor stalks the pray on the night_

_And she's watching us all in the eye_

_Of the tiger._

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_They eye of the tiger_

Ava was pretty surprised. Danny was hitting those notes pretty good.

When it finished they all clapped and applauded. Danny turned and playfully bowed. 'Thank you, thank you.'

"Did not know you had that kind of a voice!" Pete said genuinely surprised.

'You guys. I think Danny's Justin Beiber in disguise.'

'Eeewww no!" Ava cried. Even Danny made a face.

"Your turn Harry.' Luke called.

Harry was putting his plate down. 'I'm down. Show you guys how it's done. What you want to hear?'

"Bon Jovi!"

"Rap Eminem white boy. No wait that should have been Danny." Sam teased.

"Green Day!"

"Grease!"

"Grease it is!" Harry punched the number in. "I think I dance a lot like John Travolta." He slicked his hair back.

Luke rolled his eyes and Pete threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!" Harry frowned but then the song started.

Soon they were rolling laughing as Harry sang to "Grease Lightning" and was dancing along. He kept trying to pull these Elvis moves with his hips and legs.

'Keep it rated PG!" Pete cried.

Sam couldn't even hold his phone up anymore, laughing. Ava's side was hurting and Danny had tears running down his cheek. Luke practically snorted from laughing. Towards the end not even Harry could keep from laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Harry cried and tossed the mic to Pete.

Pete stood and punched in a number. 'Okay this is the perfect break up song for guys. Get up here!"

"I'm fine!' Luke shook his head quickly.

'I just sang!" Harry raised his hands then they looked at Sam and Danny.

"You guys suck!" Sam grumbled as he got up. 'If I'm going so are you Axel Rose."

"Wha?" Danny only had time to say before Sam pulled him up and Luke pushed him off the couch.

"Guns'n'Roses.' Luke clarified.

Didn't help him.

Sam saw the song Pete had put in. "Really?" he said drily put he was grinning. The music started.

'I really don't know this one!" Danny muttered.

'That's why the word come up.' Pete smiled.

_Stranded at the drive in_ Pete sang with exaggerated emotion.

_Branded a fool_ Sam said softly, almost intimately.

_What will they say Monday at school_ Danny sang a bit uncertainly but eventually sang stronger.

The others laughed as Pete and Sam over exaggerated their voices and emotions to fit the song, as if they were heartbroken. Pete even pretended to choke a sob.

_Now we're apart_

_There's nothing left for me_

_Love has flown_

Danny sang a bit confused but then noticed the lyrics. It made sense but why so over dramatic.

_I sit and wonder_

_Wh-wh-wh-wh-why-ya-ya-ya_

Harry had practically snorted his water out his nose. Ava had taken over the filming part and was trying to hold the camera still but was shaking with laughter.

_Sandy my darling_

_You hurt me real bad_ Sam shook his head as if in real pain

_You know it's true_

_But baby you have to believe me _Pete continued then they looked at Danny.

He was still then turned to sit back on the couch.

"Oh no you don't.' Pete said and he grabbed him back by the arm.

"Ugh.' Danny muttered. "You guys are way to emotional.'

'Danny, I'm helpless without you!" Sam pretended to sing. Danny gave him an eye roll and Pete laughed.

They dragged Danny between them and tossed their arms over each other's shoulder, Danny trapped between them.

_Love has flown_

_All alone_

_I sit and wonder_

_Wh-wh-wh-wh-why-ya-ya-ya_

_You left me_

_Oh Sandy!_

_Sandy!_

_SANDY!_

_Wh-wh-wh-wh-why-ya-ya-ya_

'Oh Ava." Sam grinned and playfully gave Danny nudge.

Danny frowned and gave him a glare. "Don't start.'

He shrugged but the others hadn't heard since they were laughing and clapping.

'We're doing Grease?!" Aunt May poked her head out from the kitchen. "I call 'I'm Sandra Dee'!"

"Aunt May!" Pete whined.

But May took the mic from Pete and sang as if though she were a teen girl. Pete turned red from embarrassment but the others cheered.

"You should look to your elders for wisdom and exampled.' Danny grinned.

'In other word, you should try to get singing lessons from your Aunt.' Sam clarified.

'Hat, har!.' He said drily

When she finished she yelled. "Thank you New York City!"

'OOO!' Sam jumped up. He went to the machine and put in a number. 'Good idea Mrs. Parker.' He turned to the others. "You know what this means?"

The other gave him a confused look. Then he fist pumped and cried

_No sleep_

_Till Brooklyn!_

Luke grinned. "I can dig that!" he got up and joined Sam. Harry laughed and followed.

They grinned and Danny taped as the others played at being the Beasti Boys.

_Ain't seen the light_

_Since we started this band_

_MCA, get on the mic my man_ Harry pointed at Luke

_Born and bred in Brooklyn_

_They call me adam yauch, but I'm MCA_

"Oh my, what will the neighbors' say?" May laughed.

Luke was all into it and Harry was head bobbing and Sam jumping around. He jump as he tossed an arm over Luke and Harry leaned in as they yelled

_No. Sleep. Til Brooklyn!_ And somehow they ended up falling.

They all laughed for a good while. May stopped when there was a knock at the door. She went to get it and MJ came in.

"Hey guys!" she smiled.

'Mj!" Pete grinned. 'Glad you made it.'

"I always come.' She smiled with an eye roll. 'So karaoke already?" She raised an eyebrow at Sam, Harry and Luke on the floor.

'Wanna turn?" Sam tossed her the mic.

'Yeah, let's go Ava!" she said excitedly as she ran around the couch and caught Ava's arm on the couch arm rest.

'What?" Ava cried surprise.

'Yeah Ava go!" Danny smiled and gave her a little push.

She frowned and stuck her tongue out as she was dragged by MJ.

MJ chose "Girls Just Want to Have Fun!"

"Oooh, me to!" May smiled.

"Of course Mrs. Parker.' Ava smiled.

All three of the girls sang happily and the guys chuckled from behind.

More songs progressed. Luke sang Promiscuous Girl with MJ much to Pete's chagrin. Harry and Danny did rap to an Eminem song and then Ava made Sam sing "Oops . . . I did it Again" with her. Sam was oddly reluctant and even danced, much to everyone's enjoyment. Pete and Ava sang "Felise Navidad" and Danny and Ava sang "No Air' together.

Everyone watched.

"They're so cute!" MJ whispered from behind.

"I know, do you think they'll finally be together?" Luke asked.

"They better soon, I'm tired of waiting.' Sam complained.

'They do have good voices.' Harry was surprised.

Danny had tried really hard not to look at Ava but she was right next to him. Her voice lulled into his ear and wrapped around his mind. It was so beautiful. Something so forbidden, he couldn't have her. Right?

Ava kept her eyes on the screen but they kept going to Danny. A few times she caught him looking away from her. But she loved the sound of his voice, slightly rough but strong.

Their eyes did eventually meet and they were caught in each other's gaze. For a moment it was just them, singing to each other. He looked into her warm brown eyes that were like entrancing orbs. She saw the twinkle in his eyes that had blue flecks in them with green.

As the song was ending the others waited, holding their breath leaning forward, waiting. They weren't too far apart. The seemed to be leaning in more. More. Then . . .

The song ended.

Danny and Ava blinked as if waking from a daze and each took a small step back.

'Ugh. No.' the others groaned quietly as they leaned back into the couch in disappointment.

'So close!" Sam cried.

After another while Aunt May mentioned it was getting late and she was sure some of the neighbors would be hearing them by now. Harry said he had to go and would drop off MJ.

'One more song, though.' Harry smiled.

'And I think I know which one." Sam smiled as he punched in a number.

The others grinned as the music started.

Ava went first.

_Just a small town girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere._

Danny smiled.

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detriot_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere._

Harry followed.

_A singer in a Smokey room_

_The smell of whine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can sharethe ight_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

Together they sang

_Strangers waiting up and down the Boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlights people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

They had their arms over each other's shoulders, smiling at each other.

Sam went

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Paying anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time._

Luke went

_Some will win some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

They broke into the chorus together.

_Hiding somewhere in the_

MJ and Ava broke into the high note.

_Night!_

'Whoa, trying to break the windows." Pete smiled playfully.

She winked.

'Okay I guess we know who won the singing contest." Danny smirked. Ava was under his arm and their faces rather close.

Ava grinned. "Wasn't much of a competition."

"Ouch!"

_Don't stop Believing_

_Hold on to the feeling_

_Street light people_

_Wooaahhhhh, wooaahhh_

_Don't stop beliving_

_Hold on _

_Stree light people_

_Don't stop beliving!_

The ended out of breath laughing together because that was all that mattered to them, being together.


	27. Morning

Morning broke and light began to shine through the window. It was oddly bright due to the reflection of the snow. It hit the living room of the Parker's residents and revealed a rather turmoil living room. The fire place had some blackened wood in it with ash. Around it was sprawled with marshmallows, chocolate piece, graham cracker cookies and mugs mostly done with small remnants of then hot chocolate.

It shined on the people some on the ground. One with dark skin and messy black hair laid half over one of the cushioned chairs, a blanket over his legs and a soft snore. A guy with brown hair was across the ground, arms and legs spread apart on his stomach. A guy with short black hair was crossed arms and leaning on the back of the chair swaddled in a blanket. A guy with slightly long brown and blond hair was sleeping right along the couch, almost protectively. On the couch was a girl, snuggled in a blanket and sleeping peacefully. Her long glassy brown hair was in a loose flow around her. She began to stir. Ava sat up with a yawn.

Bellow her, Danny began to move to and opened his eyes lazily. He sat up and stretched his arms. Luke stifled a snore and woke up. He let out a huge yawn and lazily blinked his eyes, adjusting to the light. "Mornin'." He said roughly.

"Morning Luke.' Danny said as he stood and stretched. He cleared his throat slightly since it sounded hoarse. "Morning Ava."

She was currently stretching on the couch similar to how a cat stretches as she yawned. "Morning guys." Her voice was much the same. She arched her back, back.

Pete twisted slightly and squeezed his eyes against the light. "S'not time. I still have to give my acceptance speech.' He muttered. "Go away Mole-Man.' He turned again.

Luke, Danny and Ava gave him an alarmed and strange look. Then Danny shrugged. "You guys sleep good?"

'Like a baby.' Luke grinned.

'Yeah but we slept late.' Ava grumbled as she leaned back again. She was in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Luke was similarly dress. Danny was in shorts and a tank top still unaffected by the cold.

"Yeah and my voice kinda hurts."

"We are never singing again." Luke sighed.

Danny merely grinned. 'Never say never dude.'

"Whatever."

Pete stifled a snore and suddenly bolted up. 'It's my award!" he screamed.

The others froze as they stared at him casting nervous glances.

Pete blinked a few times. "Huh? Oh, just a dream."

'Oh my gosh!" Ava face palmed.

Luke and Danny snickered.

'Sorry guys.' Pete said sheepishly.

"Nice dream?" Luke smirked.

"Yeah. I won the Nobel Peace Prize but some villains came and tried to take it from me."

'Dreams are the seeds of reality.' Danny smiled.

'Ugh, don't remind me.' Pete made a face thinking back to Nightmare. He wore a thermal and long plaided pants.

Suddenly Luke stood. 'Well sweet Christmas! It's Christmas!"

They paused and all grinned at each other.

Suddenly Sam woke up. "What it's time already?" he jumped up grinning. He was in shorts only, no shirt. "Merry Christmas you guys!" He threw an arm over Luke and Danny. 'Merry and jolly all or whatever and Happy birthday baby Jesus!"

Luke raised an eyebrow and Danny smile a bit.

"Okay so now presents?" Sam asked.

They sighed. "Yes you can open your presents.' They said in unison.

'Yes!" he dove under the Christmas tree and began rummaging. Ava rolled her eyes as did Luke but Danny stepped closer curiously.

Sam had two boxes and was searching for another when Pete interrupted. "Wait, let Ava open her gift from me and Luke first."

Sam pouted and Ava looked surprise. 'Why?" But Pete was already looking for it.

"Just watch.' Luke smiled.

Pete grabbed a package that was two separate boxes but tied together by a ribbon. He grinned as he handed it to her. She looked at it curiously. 'It better not be anything stupid.'

Pete frowned. "Have a little faith."

'Luke yes. You not so much." But she took it in her lap from where she sat in the couch. She undid the ribbon and took the smaller package. She easily unwrapped it with her fingernails and revealed the box. She then opened the box and froze. 'Aaaawww you guys. This is cool!" she took out a new camera. "it's so neat." She quickly opened the next box. Inside were two leather books that were blank albums for scrapbooking. 'Ah, sweet! Thanks you guys!" she smiled.

'You're welcome." Luke smiled gently.

'Yeah, so now you can take pictures of us as we open the rest.' Pete explained.

She nodded and shot a quick picture of every one.

'Don't worry Ava, all my sides are good sides.' Sam grinned.

She rolled her eyes but still snapped a picture.

"Can I go now?!" Sam whined.

"Yes." Pete rolled his eyes. Ava turned the camera to Danny who stood a bit behind as he watched. He caught her and smiled as she snapped the picture and grinned.

"Wah ho! Sweet!" Sam cried. It was the gift Luke had given him. It was pair of fresh new shoes. 'These are some nice kicks! Thanks Luke!" he gave a cheeky smile.

Luke rolled his eyes but smiled as well. "You're welcome man." Then turned to Pete. 'Thanks for the new headset." He held up his new Dr. Dre Beats headphones.

'Welcome, it's from me and Sam."

'Yeah, Parker kept trying to pair up with people cause he didn't know what to get.' Sam snickered as he reached for another package.

Pete was opening his to. He got a pair of shoes as well from Luke and a new chemistry set. "Wahoo, yes, oh mama. Daddy has a new play set." He grinned ear from ear as he looked through the metallic box that was fairly large. It had a wide variety of tools and other chem. stuff. "Thanks Danny!"

Danny smiled gently from where he stood, he had his head to the side as if thinking but straightened. "You're welcome. I got it along with Luke's.'

"Sweet Christmas, thank you.' Luke grinned at his new tool set. 'Oh imma do some good with this."

"Danny get over here." Ava said waving to where they were. They were all around the tree, Sam on the floor, Luke in a chair, Pete leaning on the arm rest and Ava on the couch. Danny was a little far back leaning against the wall, looking.

'Yeah man, join in." Luke said.

"You can sit here with me.' Sam patted the ground next to him.

Danny seem to shift uncomfortably with the attention but gave a small smile as he walked over. "No thanks Sam, I'm good here." He said as he sat on the couch next to Ava. She was snapping more pictures.

"There's stuff for you to.' Pete said as he tossed him a package.

Danny looked surprise. 'Uh, really?"

'Yeah, of course." Ava nudged him. 'Why wouldn't there be?"

He shrugged. "You guys don't have to get me anything; just being with you guys is fine.'

"Aaaww.' Sam smirked and threw a box at him which Danny caught easily. 'Now open my present first.'

Danny looked at it curiously. Ava caught the look on his face. It was like he was uncertain, excited, surprised and happy along with alittle fear. The fear was expected since the gift came from Sam, but still. She gave him an encouraging nudge. He looked at her and gave a smile then turned back to the present.

'Don't worry Danny, it'll help you get back in the loop and I'm sure you'll like it." Sam said with a mischievous look in his eyes. The one that made people shiver.

Danny seemed even more uncertain but he unwrapped it. He then uncovered a large cardboard box and opened it easily. He looked at the content in side. He practically flinched back in surprise. 'Ugh, thanks Sam.' Danny rolled his eyes.

Ava curiously peaked and then made a face. 'What? Really Sam?!" she cried.

Sam shrugged.

Luke sighed as he saw. 'Really?"

"Oooh, Sports Illustrated magazines." Pete said looking over Danny's shoulder. They made a face at him. 'Uh what I meant was uh eeww, Sports Illustrated magazines.' He tried to cover up but they weren't fooled.

"Sam.' Danny protested.

'What?" Sam said nonchalant. "C'mon, we're _guys_."

"And that's an excuse to behave like a pig." Ava growled.

'It's what we do." He got hit with a cushion. 'Hey!"

Danny sighed. "Thank you Sam, I guess."

Sam merely grinned.

Ava gave him a glare. 'You better not actually read those.'

Danny gave a playful eye roll as he got the gift from Pete. It was a small box and inside was an i-Tunes gift card. 'Hey, thanks Pete!"

'Yeah, so you couldn't get whatever, I'm not that good on picking gifts."

'Na, thanks man."

"Aaww, Sam, they're cute!" Ava cried opening her own box of new shoes.

Sam smiled. 'It's to replace the one's you lost at the party."

'How did you pick those out?" Peter asked.

"With Maria, she helped pick them for me when I went shopping with her."

"Did she pick these out to?" Luke asked holding up his new cologne box.

"Yup."

"Not bad.' He grinned whiffing it.

Pete opened his gift from Ava. "Nice." He smiled as he pulled on a book from some scientist. "Oohh it's the one with the poster." He grinned excitedly, 'Thanks."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Welcome.'

"Yeah, swee-eet." Sam grinned as he held out the leather jacket she had bought him. "Sna-zzy."

"Snazzy?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

Pete looked curiously at the gift from Sam. He curiously shook the box but got no sound besides a faint rustling. He cut and pulled off the wrapping to reveal a box. He opened it and slightly frowned in confusion. Inside was a large amount of tissue paper, stringy paper and confetti. Neatly on top of it all was a scrap of paper with some sort of number and letter code. "Uh, thanks? What is it?"

Sam smirked. "The code for your new jetpack!"

"What?!" Pete cried. He grinned and was practically vibrating with excitement 'Yers!" he punched the air. "Wooohhooo! I got a jetpack! Thanks Sam!"

He slid next to him and gave him a hug. Sam stiffened and made a face as he leaned away. 'Yeah, yeah okay."

'Jetpack?" Aunt May asked as she walked down the steps in a bathrobe. They froze for a moment.

'Uh, yeah Aunt May. A code for, uh"

'A video game.' Sam finished.

"Yeah, a video game and the code gets me a jetpack. Virtually of course. Psh, that's preposterous, a real jetpack!" Pete said nervously.

She sighed. "I don't understand video games. How about some pancakes?!"

'Yes please!' they chorused. She walked to the kitchen and they sighed in relief.

'Smooth you guys.' Ava muttered.

Sam shrugged as he rummaged under the tree. Danny grinned at Luke who had gotten him some shoe's too and then Luke grinned at Ava who gave him some shirts.

Sam pulled out a small envelope from Peter. He raised an eyebrow. Pete rolled his eyes. 'Just open it!"

Sam opened it and read the generic Christmas card then saw the content inside. 'No. Way. No! Way!" he cried as he jumped up holding the paper.

Pete had a bemused smile. 'Well remember you were looking at them online at school so, uh, yeah!"

Sam grinned ear to ear at the concert ticket in his hand. 'Aw dude this is swe-et! But I thought they were sold out?"

"They were for me. But this gift is between me and Fisty over there. Or should I say Mr. Daniel-Rand-with-all-the-hook-ups?!" Pete teased as he smiled at Danny.

'Really Danny?!" Sam smiled.

Danny was smiling to. "Yeah, just a phone call or two."

Sam let out a happy cry then he hugged Pete. "I love you bro. You are the best brother, ever.' He teased.

Pete rolled his eyes on the long term joke but he patted his shoulder. "Anything for my little brother."

"Yeah, seriously you guys are spoiling me.' He smiled as he went to the couch and practically through himself on Danny's lap to hug him and tossed his feet on to Ava. She rolled her eyes but smiled still. 'Love you to Danny, thank you."

"You're welcome.' Danny said but was leaning uncomfortablely away. 'But can you get off now?!"

"Sure.' He hastily got up. Then he realized something. "I have to tell Maria!"

'Why looked asked as Sam hastily searched for his phone.

'Because she has a ticket too.' He said finding it behind the couch. He didn't notice the others share an amused smile. He was busy dialing. He put the phone to his ear then walked to the hall to talk.

Ava sighed. "I swear sometimes he's worst than a teenage girl."

'I agree.' Danny nodded.

She smiled then reached down and plopped it in his lap.

He blinked in surprise at the present in his lap then looked at her with his currently jaded eyes. 'You didn't have to get me anything, you know that right?"

She smiled gently as she nodded. 'I know, with you being rich and all.'

'No! That's not what I meant.' He said as he gingerly unwrapped it.

"I know but that's what I was thinking. "What to get a billionaire?" then I thought of, well, that.' She nodded to the content in the package.

Danny stared at it. It was a polished wooden frame, fairly large with elegant curves and intricate designs. It had designs carved and inked with black into it. On the border a chain encircled and a comet shot through the wood. In one corner was a spider on a web and then in another a fierce tiger pouncing. This stood out as well as the ferocious looking dragon; each scale carved and inked perfectly, his mouth agape with a jet of fire.

'Did you do this yourself?!" he asked mesmerized.

"Uh, yeah.' She blushed at his reaction. I worked on it for awhile and tried my best. I'm better with a pencil, I know but . . . "

'But it's perfect!" he grinned at her genuinely.

She blushed even more but smiled. "I'm glad you like it.'

'I love it. This is the most precious treasure I have ever received. I will cherish this always.' He smiled into her brown eyes.

She bit her lip. "You better.' She teased weakly because she honestly felt good that she gave the perfect gift to Danny.

'An, uh, here's your gift.' He flushed slightly as he pulled something from his pocket. It was a square box. She took it and unwrapped it slowly. When she looked at the box and saw the 'Tiffany' logo she raised an eyebrow.

"This seems pricey.' She said uneasily, even guiltly.

'No not really." He insisted.

'What happened to not throwing money around on us?"

'It's not throwing money around if it's something you care about."

She couldn't fight that kind of logic. She opened the box and gasped. 'Oh my gosh Danny!" Inside was a miniature tiger. It was carved from a solid white stone, no doubt highly valuable but very fierce looking with teeth and claws. In its eye was a vibrant green jewel, bright and precious. It was on a leather strip, something he knew she would like, strong, durable and flexible, just like her. 'It's beautiful!"

He resisted the urge to say 'not as much as you'. He really needed to stop listening to Sam. "Do you like it?"

She grinned, eyes sparkling. 'Love it.'

He grinned, relieved. "The tiger I did get from Tiffany but the stone was something I had in my personal stuff. You really do like it?!"

'Of course. Especially since it came from you." She smiled. Then looked at each other sharing it. She then looked back down and took it out. "Help?"

He smiled as he took it from her and she turned around on the couch and lifted her hair. He pulled the necklace around her slender neck and fastened it from behind. She then dropped her hair then turned back around and looked down at it fondly. He smiled. "Beautiful.'

"Hello?" came an answer.

'Hey Maria.' Sam smiled. He was standing in Parkers hallway, grinning like an idiot at the wall. Something about just hearing her set a spark. "This Mr. Opportunity knocking.

She laughed 'Oh, hey Sam! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas! Good morning so far on this Holy day?"

'Never took you as the religious type." She teased.

"Eh."

'Well Yeah just with, um, the family.' she said slowly then a loud noise came from her end of the line.

'Uh yeah I can hear that.' He said amused. "Cousins?"

"Yeah. Family. Uh, I mean more of the aunts and uncle type. Not many cousins."

"Oh wow, sounds fun.'

"You?"

"With Pete and the guys at his place."

"Oh cool!"

"Yeah, hey. You should come over and hang. We thought you were coming over last night?'

'I couldn't and can't right now. Have to be with the fam."

"Well that sucks.'

"Not really"

"Sounds like it does."

"You suck.'

"So do you.'

"Don't be gross!"

'Just saying."

" . . . You probly do to.'

"Uh, ew, no! I 'm straight."

"Nothing wrong with gay people. And as straight as a rainbow."

"Ugh, you are so freaking annoying!"

"You called me!"

"Oh yeah.' He had almost forgotten, and why. "Okay so guess a certain who, who got tickets for a certain concert.'

"Which concert? Um, Flash."

" . . . No.'

'Um, I don't even know- Oh! No way! You did!?"

"Yes!" he laughed, she was so slow sometimes. "Hell yeah baby! Wahoo!"

She laughed. "Aw that's great man!' mentally slapping herself for not getting it sooner. She had walked away from the main room where everyone was. She smiled ant the overly large Christmas tree in the middle of Avengers Mansion. Hulk was crossed arm and leaning in the far back but he had agreed to keep on the Christmas hat she had propped on his head. Thor was drinking eggnog in a horn and Jane Foster watched amused. Hank was in a red long sleeve handing a present to T'Challa. It was harder to convince him than Hulk to join the celebration. Jan was buzzing around and taking pictures of Tony and Clint. Tony had agreed to dress up as a fat Santa if he dressed up as an elf. It was mostly due to his fact of teasing him, calling him Legalos. But Clint had good naturedly agreed.

"Yeah, that night is going to be sweet!"

'Yeah I'm way syked.'

'We're going to have a blast.' He dropped teasingly. He was smirking on his end.

'Yeah, we're gonna- wait what? What do you mean by 'we'.'

"Well we are going together, right?" he drawled laughing.

'Uh no. I don't remember you asking me."

"Well I just figured, 'hello'! I'm going, you're going so might as well let you have a good time and go with me.' He said smugly.

On her end she was squeezing the phone dangerously. 'You are hilarious." She said dryly.

"Oh, c'mon it'll be fun.'

"You smug little, ugh. You don't just expect someone to go with you!"

'Not most people but if you're me, you do." She could hear his smirk.

"Argh, you stupid, irritating smug ass punk. Why are you so conceited?!"

"Were you not listening, it's me!" He ran a hand through his black locks.

She began muttering something angrily.

He sighed. 'You know I don't speak Spanish, right?!"

"Shut up!" she merely cried then the line went dead.

He blinked and looked blankly at the phone. 'She just hung up on me!" he sighed then shrug. "She's still going with me."

He walked back to the living room. He looked at Ava's neck and pointed. 'That is a nice rock!"

She smiled. "Danny's gift.'

"Dude, nice" he held his fist out.

Danny smiled slightly and bumped it.

Then Sam took a step back and laughed out loud.

Ava frowned. "What?"

He continued to laugh then pointed at them. Luke gave him a look then noticed what it was. He chuckled to.

"What?!"

"Look!" Sam pointed at the ceiling.

Her and Danny looked up and a blush fell on their faces.

Hanging over them was the guilty green and red plant that for generations has cause uncomfortable situations among people. The dreaded mistletoe. And it was hanging from a web.

Ava gave Peter a furious looked, her cheeks two apples.

'Huh!" he faked innocence. "I wonder where that came from!?"

'Nice!" Sam cried and they high fived.

Luke grinned. "And don't fake Danny, you know what it means?"

Danny was glancing around as if nothing.

Ava had her fist balled and looked ready to pounce and wrestle them to the ground. They merely grinned. Danny gave Ava a sideway glance and a small smile

She turned to him and that was all it took.

He quickly cupped her face and swooped in. His lips gently touched hers to her much surprise, but within a split second she responded back, pushing against him. Heat spread through their bodies quickly. It was to be a slight peck but they began to move closer, lips molding into one another. They began to open each other's mouth's, but then Danny gently pulled back.

Sam let out a whoop and Pete face palmed but Luke was shaking his head smiling.

They stared at each other brown locked on green. Danny looked uncertain but still amazed. Ava was pretty much just staring agape. They seemed to lean ever so slightly but then footsteps sounded.

They jumped apart as Mr. Parker walked in. "Foods ready!"

They got up to follow her, glancing at each other shyly.

Luke rolled his eyes as he followed.

Sam and Pete were grinning like idiots. They had done it, right?

_**So so so so sorry for the long delay I'll explain later.**_


End file.
